


Legado de Sangre

by Danally



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Past Abuse, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 94,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danally/pseuds/Danally
Summary: El legado, el nombre de su familia terminaría con ella. Hecho que ignoró con éxito por la mayor parte de una década. Pero era imperativo un heredero, un Stark, al cual dejarle Invernalia. Se hizo a la idea de que por respeto los Lords no sacaban el asunto a relucir, y cuando lo hicieron al menos le quedó que esta vez ella misma estaría a cargo de aquel matrimonio de conveniencia.





	1. Capitulo I

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella, pero los ignoró por unos minutos mientras continuaba prestando sus respetos por las almas de su familia vivos y muertos, de sus conocidos, sus compatriotas, los perdidos en la Gran Batalla.  
Ya no oraba más, ya no creía en orar con esperanzas y fe puestas en acontecimientos que se vendrían, había comprendido su lección de que a los Dioses no les interesaba. Pero esto, esto era lo que se merecían todos aquellos a los que había perdido. Perseverar su recuerdo. Prestar sus respetos. Revivir momentos que en ocasiones no sabía si sucedieron en realidad o si eran fantasías creadas por su mente para hacerla sentir bien.    
Como despedida apretó la flor en sus manos antes de agacharse y dejarla junto a una de las tantas miles que habían dejado los norteños al lado del Arciano esa tarde como conmemoración de los seis años de la Gran Batalla.  
   
Podrick agachó la cabeza, una vez más mostrando sus respetos y esperando, solo cuando la vio girándose hacia él y lo creyó prudente habló, “…Aún me sorprende que lo único que quedara en pie fuera el Arciano.” Le dijo, estudiando el majestuoso árbol, sus hojas rojas dándole vida a aquel paraje inhóspito.  
   
“¿Ya Brienne se marchó?”  
   
“Hace un par de horas, mi Señora.” Le comentó siguiéndola, “Me ha llegado un cuervo con un mensaje.” Ante eso Lady Stark ladeó la cabeza discretamente y seguro de que no había nadie observándolos le pasó el pequeño pergamino sin más palabras.  
   
“Gracias.” Sansa lo tomó, guardándolo para leerlo en privado y en cuanto llegaron a la entrada principal del reconstruido castillo escuchó a Podrick hablar de nuevo.  
   
“Partiremos en cuanto amanezca, mi Señora.”  
   
 _No tenía por qué recordárselo._  
.  
.  
.  
“El clima se siente mejor aquí que en Invernalia.” Podrick dijo sin pensar y recibió una mirada de soslayo de Lady Stark. Sus ojos azules brillando, pero nada en su semblante le dijo que se tomaba a mal sus palabras. Lady Stark casi nunca dejaba el Norte, Invernalia.  
   
Fue Brienne quien los recibió en las Puertas de la Luna y los escoltó al Nido de Águilas. Sir Royce junto a ella, saludando a Lady Sansa e informándole que ya los Lords habían empezado a llegar pero que aún faltaban la mayoría. Brienne se distanció y marchó su caballo junto al de Podrick,  
“¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Alguna eventualidad?”  
   
“Ninguna.” Le comentó, luego miró hacia Lady Stark, “Está cansada.” Le había escuchado decírselo a una doncella, junto que hacía años que no viajaba por días enteros y no veía la hora de acostarse.  
   
Brienne le asintió, aunque aquello ella lo había notado en los ojos cansados y las ojeras debajo de estos. Decidió prestarle atención de nuevo al camino, distraídamente escuchando a Sir Royce colocar al tanto de lo que sucedía a Lady Sansa.  
   
Sir Royce empezó a numerar los puntos que creía algunos de los Lords tratarían en la reunión, aprovechando que tenían a la Señora de Invernalia y Protectora del Norte presente.  
   
Sansa prestó atención a la información, no sorprendiéndose pues era lo que sus asesores ya le habían informado. Si tenía duda en cuanto a algo o qué decisión tomar le preguntaba a Sir Royce su opinión para tenerla en cuenta y después considerarlo junto con sus asesores.  
Para cuando llegaron al castillo Sansa notó a su propia seguridad apostada por los jardines y corredores. Era algo extremo, pero Brienne insistía en ello. Le agradeció a sir Royce y se despidieron mientras era guiada a sus aposentos. Cuatro guardias de pie en la entrada que llevaba a la única habitación por aquel pasillo. Otros dos en las puertas. Sansa le pidió a Brienne que se quedara. Esta lo hizo y Sansa habló después de unos segundos, “Me llegó información por parte de Arya.” Le informó.  
   
Brienne le asintió, esperando a que continuara.   
   
Sansa no tenía ningún problema en esconderle este tipo de información a Brienne, quien se había convertido en más que su protectora, “…Algunos de los Lords van a presionar por un heredero a Invernalia.”  
   
Jon para el momento se encontraba en Desembarco del Rey, siendo el Rey, y sus herederos eran Targaryen.  
La únicas dos personas que podían prolongar el apellido Stark eran Arya y la mismísima Sansa.  
Arya se había convertido en la mano derecha de su hermana y hermano. Ejerciendo como su espía con gran efectividad y convirtiéndose en Nadie. Y a parte de un puñado de personas, todos la creían desaparecida mientras andaba viajando de aquí a allá recolectando información…Y deshaciéndose de enemigos cautelosamente.    
Era la única de sus hermanos que contaban con cierta libertad.  
   
Brienne no se sorprendió de que Lady Sansa le compartiera aquella información personal, “Era de esperarse, mi Señora.”  
   
Por supuesto, no habría ninguna sorpresa ante aquel pedido, solo incomodidad y molestia. Sansa miró a Brienne, “Ya me había hecho a la idea de que por respeto no sacaran el tema a relucir.” _Cuan equivocada había estado._  
   
Brienne dio un paso hacia ella, “Debería seguir el ejemplo de Lyanna Mormont para continuar con el linaje de su familia.”  
   
Lyanna también había sido la última heredera de un legado de sangre. Sansa siempre vio su forma clara, práctica, directa y de armas tomar como una mezcla entre su personalidad y la de Arya. Por supuesto Lyanna no había querido un matrimonio donde pasara a ser la segunda al mando y bajarle la cabeza a su marido, así que con su autorización le habían arreglado un matrimonio con un Lord menor maleable, que no podría inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su casa, y por supuesto lo más importante; que no negaría de hacer su apellido a un lado para que sus descendientes llevaran el apellido Mormont.  
   
Miró a Brienne sacudiendo la cabeza, “La noción de un matrimonio para mi es algo que creí haber dejado atrás.”  
   
No había necesidad de explicaciones, Brienne comprendía las dudas y el temor no hablado de Sansa. Por todo lo que había pasado con Ramsey, aquella cicatriz no se desvanecería, “Necesita encontrar un hombre bueno y noble, mi Señora.”  
   
Exhaló en burla, “…Porque eso es fácil.”  
   
“Ha tenido días para pensar en eso, ¿No tiene a nadie en mente?”  
   
“Mis asesores me han hablado de algunos prospectos…”  
   
 _Pero nadie que la convenciera,_ lo notó _._  
   
“…Estoy abierta a sugerencias.” Sansa añadió con sarcasmo y decepcionada, yendo hasta una vasija que le habían dejado con agua e introduciendo una toalla en esta para después limpiarse la cara, “Ahora es difícil creer que alguna vez con lo único que soñé fue con ser la esposa de un Lord, un caballero, un príncipe, y darle hijos.”  
   
“Para eso fuimos criadas.” Aquel comentario no ayudaba de nada y Brienne lo sabía. Le inclinó la cabeza, “Decida sabiamente, mi Señora.” Y con eso la dejó para que descansara.  
.  
.  
.  
Después de varios días de reuniones con los Lords, Lyanna Mormont se le acercó a Sansa a despedirse.   
   
Brienne y los guardianes de Sansa se hacían los de los oídos sordos ante la conversación sobre el matrimonio por conveniencia que se tendría que llevar a cabo. Y desde las sombras Brienne vio a Podrick levantar la mirada del piso y buscar a Lady Sansa tan solo por un momento.  
   
Aquello le llamó la atención.     
.  
.  
.  
Meses después cuando se seguían descartando ‘candidatos’ Brienne esperó a estar a solas con su Señora para dar su opinión. No creía que su comentario sería apropiado o bienvenido, pero igual lo iba a hacer, “Si mi Señora me lo permite …” le dijo, pidiéndole permiso tras escoltarla hasta su habitación. Sansa le frunció el ceño pues solo la llamaba de Señora cuando tenían compañía, “Como su protectora no es mi intención entrometerme en asuntos del reino que no me corresponden…Más por el afecto que le tengo considero estar en posición para poder hablar sobre este tema tan privado e importan-”  
   
Sansa se le acercó, tomándola de la mano, “¿Qué sucede Brienne? Me estás preocupando…”  
   
A su vez le apretó la mano, manteniéndole la mirada, “Muy bien sabe que deseo lo mejor para usted…y por eso mismo me gustaría que escuchara…mi sugerencia así esta no llegue a tomarse en cuenta.”  
   
Aquello intrigó más a Sansa y le apretó la mano, incitándola a que continuara. “Siempre tengo en cuenta tus opiniones, Brienne…”  
   
Brienne respiró profundo, “¿Ha considerado a Podrick?”  
   
“¿Considerado a Podrick para qué?” preguntó.  
   
Brienne se sonrió nerviosa ante aquello y miró a Sansa directamente a los ojos, vio que a su Señora no le tomó mucho darse cuenta a qué se refería.  
   
“ _¡Oh!_ ” dijo soltándola al sentirse sorprendida, _“¿Podrick Payne?”_ preguntó para estar más segura.  
   
No le agradó escuchar el tono, a veces familiar, de superioridad en Sansa, “Es un buen hombre. Probablemente el único que conozco. Y que usted también conoce.” La misma Sansa había reconocido la valentía del joven y la había incitado a que lo juramentara como caballero una vez que los peligros se asentaron.  
En aquella ocasión Sansa se sabía el juramento que intercambiaron pues lo había murmurado mientras Sir Brienne lo declaraba, después que la ceremonia vio a Podrick bromeado con Lady Sansa en cuanto a aquello, rememorando a cuando él le tuvo que decir palabras similares para que tomara a Brienne como su guardia personal.  
   
“Ilyn _Payne_ mató a mi padre.”  
   
 _Aquello Brienne lo sabía._ “Y aun así Podrick es a la única persona a quien le confío su vida.” Cuando ella no podía estar presente con Lady Sansa lo dejaba a él al mando. _Y hasta ahora su Señora no había tenido ningún problema con aquello._  
   
Sansa muy al tanto estaba del desplante que le estaba haciendo a Brienne, pues Podrick era lo más cercano a lo que esta tenía y que podría considerar familia, “…No es un norteño.” Y aquello era importante. Vio que Brienne fue a decir algo más, pero pareció reconsiderar.  
   
Le inclinó la cabeza antes de marcharse.  
.  
.  
.  
El tiempo continuó corriendo, Sansa no haciéndose más joven y la presión continuando. En su reunión con Arya y Jon, dos años después, el tema volvió a salir a relucir.  
   
“Lo único que me queda es que al menos esta vez yo misma puedo arreglar mi propio matrimonio.”  
   
Jon y Arya se miraron, los dos teniendo el mismo pensamiento, _se estaba tomando su tiempo. Posponiendo el asunto y ya para todos era evidente._  
   
También estaba el asunto de Arya ser incapaz de concebir gracias a una puñalada que recibió alguna vez en el vientre, un médico la había revisado diciéndole aquello. Tampoco era que ella deseara abandonar la vida que llevaba así que cuando la extraña oportunidad se presentaba también tomaba te de Luna; tan solo para matar la posibilidad desde un principio.    
   
Entrada la noche Sansa se encontraba con Arya hablando de todo y de nada cuando retomaron el tema.  
   
“…Cómo cambian las cosas.” Arya comentó sin malas intenciones cuando Sansa habló diciendo que no consideraba necesitar de ningún hombre a su lado para ejercer su oficio.   
   
Sansa le asintió, y decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, “…Brienne propuso a Podrick,” le comentó a su hermana, pues con el tiempo aquello había venido a calar en su mente. Ya ni podía mirar al hombre sin recordar la sugerencia. De estudiar sus movimientos. De tener dudas cuando él ejercía algún favor _perteneciente a su trabajo_ y le hacía notar que era gentil. Cuando él le hablaba pasándole algún tipo de información a veces se encontraba no prestándole su entera atención al asunto por estudiar sus rasgos. Y la rara ocasión en que él veía la oportunidad de hacerle algún comentario capcioso y se sonreía, le hacía notar su aspecto aún inocente y juvenil que parecía ir en contra a todo lo que era un caballero y por ende todas las atrocidades que había vivido.  
 _Podía elegir peor._  
 _Peores sacrificios había hecho._  
   
 _“…No Podrick Payne, ¿verdad?”_ preguntó Arya, muy al tanto del atino que tenía Sir Brienne para reconocer el carácter de una persona.  
   
“El mismo.” Le contestó esperando que le recordara que era familia de Ilyn Payne.  
   
Podrick era un Caballero, y podía tanto defenderse a sí mismo como a Sansa, _no que ella necesitara más guardias que los que ya tenía,_ “Ahora que caigo en cuenta Brienne siempre lo deja a cargo de tu seguridad cuando ella no puede.”  
   
Aquello Sansa lo sabía pues siempre se lo informaba primero y ella nunca le había prestado atención a no ser que creyera que la presencia de Brienne fuera absolutamente necesaria. La de Arya a veces también.  
   
Arya le medio sonrió, “…Eso lleva a que sin sospecharlo también lo dejaba a cargo de tu honor.”  
   
A Sansa no le agradó el comentario, pero lo dejó pasar, “…No mucho que salvaguardar ahí.”  
   
Una vez más Arya leyó en que Sansa aún no superaba aquel aspecto íntimo de su vida. El honor que Ramsey le había robado. “¿Y estás considerando a Podrick?”  
   
“…La idea era contar con un noble menor, pero no _tan_ menor.”  
   
Arya le levantó las cejas reconociendo por un momento a la Sansa de doce años, y ahora casi a los treinta aún quería a alguien con una jerarquía mayor, aunque no tan mayor que la fuera a opacar. Decidió no juzgar ni hacer algún comentario en cuanto a ello, “No me estás preguntando a mí por consejo, _¿verdad?”_  
   
Sansa exhaló.  
   
“Y qué opinas de Podrick, aparte de que es un noble _menor_.”  
   
“…Es un buen hombre, con una reputación casi intachable. Y creo que sería fácil de manejar y de llevar.”  
   
 _“¿Reputación casi intachable?”_  
   
“Visita burdeles de vez en cuando…” le explicó.  
   
“Ah…Eso tampoco es nada de extrañar.” Le comentó a lo que Sansa le asintió aparentemente no dándole importancia al asunto. “Averigua si las trata bien, una prueba infalible para saber quién es en verdad.”  
   
Sansa le levantó las cejas _,_ “Desearía obtener su respeto en cuanto a aquello.” Lo último que necesitaba en ese matrimonio era que los deslices de él vinieran a reflejarse en ella, _lo que seguramente sucedería._  
   
“Pues pon una clausula en cuanto al asunto.” Le dijo cerrando el tema pues veía que seriamente sí estaba considerando a Podrick Payne si ya lo había mandado a investigar. En silencio la estudió por unos momentos, esperando por otro nombre de algún pretendiente aparecer, pero nada llegó. Se sonrió para sí misma ante lo que recordó haber escuchado alguna vez, “¿Sabes el sobrenombre que le colocó Lord Tyron?”  
   
Sansa frunció el ceño, por la ceja subida y la pequeña sonrisa de burla de su hermana sabía que se traía algo entre manos, _“¿Quiero saber?”_  
   
Se carcajeó bajamente. Sansa tan estirada, tan propia, tan sería, la incomodaría al decirle aquello, hasta le incomodaba a ella, pues nunca le había hablado con palabras burdas ahora que caía en cuenta, _“…La verga mágica.”_ Se dijo apenas haciendo audible lo que dijo entre risas.  
   
“Mmm…” Sansa se sonrojó de inmediato, incomoda, apretando sus mandíbulas, _“¿Por qué?”_ preguntó no cerrando su curiosidad, _pero más importante_ , “ _…………¿Cómo sabes eso?”_  
  
La reacción de Sansa no la extrañó; _siempre la dama,_ aunque no tan rígida pues le hizo preguntas antes de acallar su comentario de inmediato, “Me revuelvo con el pueblo, Sansa. Y veo y escucho cosas.” Le comentó, no pudiendo controlarse del todo. Sansa mirándola y arrugándole la nariz, aun pensando en aquel sobrenombre. “ _¿Y por qué le puso así?_ Podemos teorizar varias razones, pero creo que llegaríamos a solo dos conclusiones, _¿verdad?_ ” La vio respirando profundo, más de repente la careta severa de Sansa regresó poco a poco, inclinándose hacia atrás en el asiento y quedándose pensativa. Arya se enserió, pasándosele por la mente que lo acababa de eliminar del encabezado de la lista de _prospectos._ “………...¿Aún piensas en _él_?” preguntó con tacto, con _él_ se refería Ramsey.  
   
Sansa exhaló, “Cada vez menos…pero con lo del matrimonio…imposible no hacerlo.” _En verdad la había marcado de por vida._ “Sus últimas palabras fueron que nunca lo mataría por completo porque ya formaba parte de mí.” No le había revelado eso nunca _a nadie,_ _“…No se equivocaba…”_  
   
Arya se quedó mirándola, y después de unos momentos se aclaró la garganta, “¿Has alguna vez hablado con Podrick, en cuanto a algo que no sean políticas o estrategias de defensa?”  
   
Sansa respiró profundamente, dejando el pasado atrás y volviendo al momento, “ _No realmente. ………No creo._ ”  
.  
.  
.  
Podrick se sorprendió cuando vio a Lady Sansa dejando sus aposentos sin su guardia personal a una hora que no era prudente. De inmediato bajó hasta el jardín, saludando a los guardias a su paso, al preguntarles a los primeros porque no estaban siguiendo a Lady Sansa estos le contestaron que les había dicho que no era necesario. La encontró sentada en el Arciano. Cuatro guardas bastantes alejados, pero prestándole atención desde las sombras, dándole su espacio, haciéndole creer que se encontraba sola. En voz baja le preguntó a uno de sus compañeros qué sucedía y este le respondió que aparentemente tuvo un mal sueño.  
.  
.  
.  
No era una casualidad que Podrick fuera el enlace con su hermana. Él era leal, y una persona privada. Así que toda la información que Arya le mandaba en su forma de espía le llegaba primero al caballero y después este en privado se la transfería a ella. Y así fue que se encontró a solas con el hombre de nuevo. Por alguna razón sintiéndose nerviosa. Guardó el pergamino en su bolsillo y directamente le pidió que caminara con ella, en su rostro pudo ver que lo sorprendió. En total silencio la siguió por varios minutos, pues no tenían mucho de qué hablar.    
   
“¿Algún problema, mi Señora?” decidió preguntar.  
   
Lo miró de reojo, “Ninguno.” Le comentó y no supo cómo proseguir pues era una decisión improvista la que había tomado esta de venir a hablar con él. “¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?”  
   
“Catorce, dieciséis años, mi Señora, desde Desembarco del Rey.”  
   
Sansa lo recordaba pasajeramente de Desembarco del Rey como una cara familiar, nada más, y decidió no hacer ningún comentario en cuanto a esto, “Estoy segura de que has oído las conversaciones de mis asesores queriendo que forme una familia.”  
   
 _“Por supuesto.”_ Mentiría si dijera que no sintió cierta decepción cuando se dio cuenta de ello, _lo cual era ridículo._ Ella era su Señora, él no tenía más deber que sentir respeto y admiración por ella.  
   
“¿Y qué opinas de ello?”  
   
 _“¿Yo?”_ preguntó, de nuevo sorprendido pues sabía su lugar, y este no era ese.  
   
Sansa lo miró de reojo, internamente indecisa, pero demostrando determinación, _“Sí, tu.”_  
   
Podrick había pensado tanto en aquello que no tuvo que rebanarse la cabeza para dar una respuesta, se sintió sonrojando, “No debería de hacer algo con lo que no se encuentre cómoda, mi Señora.” Le contestó, de reojo mirándola y tratando de no fijarse en ella demasiado, _como siempre,_ “Si la soltería es lo que desea los Lords deberían respetarlo.” Pasó saliva, “Más sin embargo por otro lado comprendo la necesidad de un heredero. Invernalia siempre ha estado en manos de los Stark.” La verdad nunca la creyó casándose de nuevo. Creyó que gobernaría el Norte en soltería y que el nombre de su familia moriría con ella y Arya, a no ser que esta última decidiera continuar el legado.  
   
Podrick era una de las pocas personas que conocía de primera mano el estado en que Ramsey la había dejado. Físicamente. Él no había estado presente en las curaciones que Brienne le había hecho, pero asumía que este estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía cuando lo despachaban a conseguir plantas medicinales y Brianne le decía que se tomara su tiempo. “…Después de _Ramsey_ es difícil para mí, si no imposible, confiar en…………..verme de nuevo en un matrimonio……y lo que este acarrea.”  
   
Ellos nunca hablaban. _Nunca._ Y lo extrañó de repente esta charla tan personal. “Lo sé, mi Señora.” Podrick no sabía que más decir, pero sí supo que sintió la misma lástima que había tenido cuando hacían el camino al Castillo Negro con ella lastimada. “Y lo siento.”    
   
De nuevo silencio y Sansa sabía que era de ella encaminar la conversación, él no lo haría, pues aparte de que nunca le había dado mucha confianza también era parte del trabajo de él callar a no ser que alguien de mayor rango le dirigiera la palabra primero. Después de unos minutos se giró, haciendo el camino de regreso al castillo de nuevo, él siguiéndola.    
   
Podrick sabía que tenía que ser de ayuda pues por algo lo había querido hablar con él. Y por otro lado él tenía una pequeña debilidad por ella, como no hacerlo tras todo por lo que había pasado, todas las adversidades que enfrentó hasta llegar donde se encontraba…lo fuerte que se había convertido, y lo hermosa también. “Mi señora, Ramsey…él era un demonio. Tenga en cuenta que la mayoría de los hombres no somos así. Allá afuera hay hombres honorables y buenos que darían su vida por convertirse en su compañero y hacerla feliz.” _Pocos hombres, pero los había._    
   
Por un segundo se le cruzó por la mente acabar con esto de inmediato y preguntarle si él quería serlo, pero angustia tomó forma fuertemente en su pecho no dejándola. “Los hombres que conozco no me quieren por quien soy sino por quien represento.” _La llave del Norte,_ la había llamado Cersei alguna vez. Y la verdad no supo porque le dijo aquello.  
   
 _Porque era una dama y solo trataba con Lords y hombres con ansias de poder,_ y en más de una ocasión la había visto haciéndose la de los ojos ciegos en cuanto a sus pretendientes y las palabras o gestos que le hacían para llamar su atención y conquistarla. “…Se sorprendería, mi Señora.” Le dijo, pero sus palabras eran vacías; ella tenía una posición a mantener y no se casaría muy por debajo de su casta, porque él hablaba del hombre del común que la admiraba y escribía canciones para ella, no del heredero a algún castillo o título. Y en alguna parte debía de haber aquel hombre que en verdad la mereciera, que fuera su igual…y aguantara todo lo que se le vendría, porque casarse prácticamente con una Reina no debía ser nada fácil. Respiró profundo. “En todo caso no quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos. Sólo quiero reiterarle que usted tiene a Brienne, su guardia personal, a sus caballeros, y a mí para protegerla. Le prometo que nada por lo que pasó le volverá a suceder.”   
  
 _Su seguridad, su guarda estaba por una razón, razón que a veces se iba al pesimismo y se decía que no podrían evitar todo lo que a ella se le pudiera venir, pero que al menos tratarían,_ “Aun así… es algo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza.” _Ya ir por lo peor que podría ocurrir era parte de ella._  
   
“Lo sé. Lo entiendo.” _Todos tenían sus espantos._    
   
Sansa marchó a su oficina, encerrándose en esta y pidiendo que no la fueran a molestar a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario. Reuniones con sus asesores, o con quien fuera las atendería la mañana siguiente. Toda la tarde trató de calmar sus nervios, nervios que no venían a causa directa de él sino de la absoluta realización de que no podía seguirle sacando el cuerpo a aquel matrimonio.  
   
 _Había tomado su decisión._  
   
No pudo concentrarse en nada, y en desespero hizo el pergamino que llevaba más de media hora tratando de leer a un lado.  
   
Se limpió las lágrimas en impotencia, angustia y enojo.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Para mí Sansa es una persona fuerte de carácter y que obviamente tuvo éxito no en esquivar los obstáculos que la vida le puso sino enfrentándolos. Aprendió de ellos y no perdió todo de ella en el camino.  
> Pero por más fuerte que sea y se demuestre, para mí y en esta historia, ella tendrá que lidiar con los fantasmas de Ramsey. La angustia y temores que ella experimentara aquí es una clase de stress post traumático y lo digo porque no estoy segura si lo dejé en claro en los pensamientos que ella tiene.


	2. Capitulo II

  
Cuando Brienne escuchó la disculpa y las palabras de Lady Sansa se sorprendió de que a final de cuentas hubiera tenido en cuenta su opinión. Más no la llamaba sólo para dejárselo saber, sino también para que hablara del asunto con Podrick primero, y ver este que opinaba del asunto.    
   
Sentía que tener a uno de sus asesores hablándole, haciendo la propuesta, sería una falta de respeto, y hablarlo ella personalmente…era algo que podía hacer más no lo deseaba. Y él obviamente estimaba a Lady Brienne, así como lo hacía ella, entonces de esa forma sería tener una mano amiga uniendo los puentes.  
   
Brienne aceptó, notando a Lady Sansa en verdad afectada y a él estupefacto ante la propuesta. Propuesta que estaba en todo derecho a declinar.  
   
Podrick no supo cómo reaccionar y le tomó varios minutos ordenar sus ideas después de que cayó en cuenta que Brienne no era persona de bromas. Su impulso no fue negarse de inmediato sino en shock preguntarse mil veces, _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ y caer en cuenta de que en la única conversación real que habían tenido ella lo había estado midiendo. Cuando tuvo control de sí mismo y Brienne regresó a la sala empezó a hacer pregunta tras pregunta, respuestas que a ella le habían asesorado dar y cuando no sabía la respuesta adecuada diciéndole que podía hablar después con Lady Sansa.  
   
Para el final de la conversación lo vio teniendo aún dudas, más por la forma con que un par de veces se medio sonrió y le brillaron los ojos notó que se sentía alagado, y que no había estado errada en su asunción de que el joven tenía una debilidad en su Señora, algo que había notado con el tiempo, y algo a lo que ella nunca le había dado importancia tildándolo de admiración. Su debilidad era algo de esperarse hasta un punto; Sansa era una mujer muy hermosa y él estaba _siempre_ al lado de ella cuando ella no podía. E incluso cuando podía.  
   
Por eso mismo, para que no se dejara llevar por la ilusión de su belleza y después la lastimara al  
llevarse una sorpresa decidió por honestidad, “Ramsey la…la torturó.” Le recordó y lo vio de repente apenado, asintiendo y bajándole la mirada. “…Tiene numerosas cicatrices.”  
   
Podrick apretó la mandíbula fuertemente recordando haberle visto indecorosamente un muslo una vez y las numerosas cicatrices de cortadas paralelas y apenas si espaciadas allí, de una quemadura.  
   
Hubo un tiempo en que la curiosidad le entraba, Lady Sansa siempre había tenido una forma modesta de vestir. Incluso en Desembarco del Rey lo más que recordaba haberle visto era un vestido con un cuello bajo, aunque no tan bajo como el que demostraba a veces Lady Tyrell, y aun así aquel exceso de piel lo había cubierto con una pañoleta interna. Así que una vez reunidos en Invernalia y en los años que prosiguieron empezó a notar sus vestidos pesados y su cuerpo enteramente cubierto, y lo achacó al frío insensato que trajo el invierno, pero a veces dejaba viajar su mente. _¿Le había Ramsey hecho más de lo que se imaginaba?_ A veces soñaba con su cuerpo cubierto en cortadas, cicatrices, quemaduras, mordeduras, y partes donde le había removido la piel, _después de todo este último era el modus operandi de los Bolton_. En esas noches no podía volver a conciliar el sueño y la sensación aplastante en su pecho lo hacía considerar en qué más atrocidades le pudo haber hecho. En esas noches lejanas no obtendría paz. Pero una vez que se calmaba también la recordaba en aquellos días, después de su escape de Ramsey, moviéndose normalmente, no pareciendo lastimada… _mayormente._     
   
Las consiguientes palabras de Brienne las escuchó silenciosa y conscientemente sabiendo que iban para advertirlo de lo que se encontraría en su lecho marital y que no fuera a…ir a despreciarla por su aspecto después.  
   
“La mutiló en formas inimaginables.”  
   
Podrick no hizo más que asentir silenciosamente a medida que Brienne continuaba impactándolo con la revelación que le hacía. En lo que él no había estado tan equivocado. A cada segundo sintiendo que se le iban las energías y no pudiendo creer que existiera alguien con la mente tan depravada como Ramsey Bolton.    
   
Cuando terminó Brienne esperó unos segundos, viéndolo sobresaltado. Colocó su mano sobre el puño cerrado de Podrick, “Ella no es culpable de lo que ese monstruo le hizo.”  
   
“Lo sé.” Se remojó los labios, “…tan solo estoy impactado de que encontrara una forma de sobrevivir…Y se convirtiera en la mujer en que se convirtió.” _Lady Sansa, Lady Stark, La Guardiana del Norte,_ era una mujer de puño fuerte pero justa, el Norte la adoraba porque ella _era_ sus raíces.  
   
La admiración que Sansa provocaba era inspiradora, “Eres un hombre honesto y bueno, Sir Podrick Payne. Más una relación con ella...no será un romance.” Le advirtió. “…Ten eso en cuenta antes de aceptar la propuesta.”  
   
Podrick miró a su mentora a los ojos, quería preguntarle si Lady Sansa no se enojaría de que le hubiera contado sobre sus cicatrices cuando él ni siquiera había aceptado, pero decidió que aquello era mejor mantenerlo entre ellos.  
   
“Ella podría beneficiarse de un hombre como tú.” En cuanto lo dijo, notó que aquello no sonó como ella deseaba y trató de hacerlo a un lado antes de que él le hiciera algún comentario, “Si la aceptas la honoraras y respetaras. _¿Me entiendes?_ ”  
   
Podrick se paró derecho, “Por supuesto.” Esperó unos segundos en los que se debatió en si compartir o no sus dudas con Brienne, pues ella adoraba a Lady Sansa. “No son sus cicatrices lo que me hacen dudar, es su actitud…”  
   
“Es una mujer fuerte y de armas tomar, _sí._ ” Comentó.  
   
“Es una mujer fría.” Añadió.  
   
“Es una gran mujer.” No le podía negar aquello, “Será un matrimonio por conveniencia, no por amor.”  
   
 _“Lo sé…”_ le respondió, aquello era la norma entre la alta alcurnia. _Ningún secreto ahí._ Sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, o al menos creía tener una idea. Y para ser honesto, nunca se había imaginado así mismo participar en algo así. Ser un Caballero había sido su única meta.  
   
“En ella no encontrarás a una jovencita virgen y deslumbrada por tu estado de valiente Caballero.”  
   
“Yo sólo tengo un propósito, lo sé.” Le dijo sin pensar y sonrojándose, y vio que ella también se sonrojó.  
   
“…Le harás las cosas fáciles en ese aspecto.” Le advirtió.  
   
Al escuchar aquello que vino en tono casi intimidante frunció el ceño y recordó la conversación con Lady Sansa de hacía meses. _‘…Después de Ramsey es difícil para mí, si no imposible, confiar en…………..verme de nuevo en un matrimonio……y lo que este acarrea.’_  
La tortura física a la que la sometió Ramsey talvez no fue lo peor. No se podía siquiera llegar a imaginar las aprensiones que tendría ante la intimidad.  
   
Como leyendo su pensamiento Brienne continuó, “…Las cicatrices del cuerpo sanan, las de la mente y el corazón a veces nunca lo hacen.” Dijo, colocándose de pie, _“¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?”_  
   
 _Entendía muy bien._  
.  
.  
.  
Fue días después en que tras mucho pensarlo Podrick dio su respuesta a la propuesta.  
   
Otros días más para cuando Lady Stark regresó del viaje en el que se encontraba y fue cruzando por un pasillo que casi se dieron de frente sin ninguno haberlo estado esperando. Fue un impacto para sus sentidos y vio que para ella también, los dos se detuvieron ignorando a quienes los acompañaban y no pudieron hacer más que quedarse mirando por unos instantes. Por la intensidad en su mirada y por el sonrojo que compartieron se dio cuenta que estaba al tanto de su aceptación.  
   
Sansa rompió el momento con la cortesía de inclinarle la cabeza, “Gracias.” Murmuró, pues en su mente el plan había sido tener una reunión al día siguiente donde ya tendría preparado lo que le diría.  
Los ojos de sus asesores sobre ellos, tampoco estaba ayudando.  
  
“…No hay de qué, mi Señora.” A su vez también le inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió educada y tentativamente. Vio algo cruzar por su mirada y ella le sonrió a su vez para luego marcharse. Le tomó varios segundos reconocer que la que le dio fue una sonrisa sin emoción, del tipo que le brindaba a los Lords o sus súbditos tan solo por cordialidad. Continuó su camino, perdido en lo que acababa de suceder. Era algo insólito ver a Lady Sansa sonreír por verdadera emoción, y por eso mismo, porque conocía esa sonrisa, sabía que la que le brindó a él fue una fingida.  
   
Al día siguiente lo hizo llamar a la bibilioteca, donde lo aguardaba. Hermosa y con su perfecta postura real que se preguntó a si mismo qué vio en él. Qué lo hizo destacar de los numerosos Lords, nobles y otros caballeros que la pretendían. De escudero a esposo consorte de la mujer más poderosa del Norte. _Aquel era un ascenso que ni en sus sueños se vio venir._  
   
Lady Sansa estaba nerviosa, aunque no quería demostrarlo, pues le hablaba con las manos unidas en su regazo y de rato a rato la veía masajeándolas, gesto que también él había empezado a leer con los años.  
   
“No quiero que vea esto como una imposición, Podrick. Es lo menos que espero, y quiero que sepa que aún está a tiempo de retractarse.”  
   
La última vez que hablaron ella le había hablado de _tu_ y se lo dejó saber. Por un segundo, tan solo por uno la vio dejando las pretensiones y le sonrió desubicada mientras se llevaba un vaso de té a la boca y le señalaba a él para que participara de lo servido ante ellos.  
   
“Creí que era mejor que habláramos entre nosotros antes de que usted tomara una decisión definitiva.”  
   
“Para mí es el más alto honor que me haya tenido en cuenta, mi Señora. Algo que no me vi venir pero que me complace inmensamente.” Ella asintió y se quedó mirándolo. “Más si me lo permite; _¿Por qué yo?”_  
   
Sansa decidió volver a pasar al tú, a no hacerlo sentir ni hacerse sentir a si misma que lo distanciaba con el usted, que era lo que sabía estaba haciendo inconscientemente, “Eres un hombre decente y…aprecio todos tus servicios prestados.”  
   
Le asintió, pero no lo convencía, Lady Sansa todos estos años había estado al tanto de su existencia, de vez en cuando, _muy de vez en cuando_ , le dirigía la palabra o le daría alguna muestra de aprecio mientras le servía de guarda viajando y la escoltaba ya fuera en estas tierras o extranjeras, más sin embargo estaba al tanto, _mucho,_ de que nunca lo había visto como nada más que el escudero y mano derecha de Sir Brienne de Tarth. “El nombre de mi Casa no está a la altura de la suya. Pudo haber elegido otro noble con más rango.”  
   
“En mi experiencia, y sabes _cuál_ es mi experiencia, prefiero la confianza y lealtad, sobre el apellido de un hombre aparentemente respetable pero que en verdad no sé qué clase de persona en el fondo es.”  
   
Esa forma de expresarse era la confirmación de ella darle a entender que no había superado el intercambio con Ramsey, nunca lo haría, “¿Yo soy una apuesta segura?”  
   
Sansa le asintió decidiendo por no mentirle, recordando a Lady Olenna Tyrell y su idea de cómo llevar su propio matrimonio; casándose con un Lord menor y manejarlo a su antojo sin que este se pudiera inmiscuir en los asuntos de su reino. Pero sus experiencias en la vida habían sido diferentes y podía mostrarse fuerte y segura ante el mundo, pero en cuanto a esta decisión no lo estaba, respiró profundo y lo miró a los ojos, “…La única persona en quien me veo llegar a confiar para compartir esa parte intima de mi vida, Podrick.”  
   
Se sintió sonrojando ante la mirada de ella y la implicación. Las implicaciones. Tomó un sorbo de su té, “…Sólo quiero decir que entiendo todas las emociones por las que debe estar pasando, esto no debe ser fácil.”  
   
“No lo es.” Le admitió, y él una vez le hizo un torniquete en una pierna, y estaba muy al tanto de que había visto sus cicatrices allí, “…Sir Brienne…¿te habló de mis cicatrices?” _ella misma la había autorizado para que lo hiciera._  
   
Podrick le asintió bajándole la mirada tras un instante. Después se llevó el vaso de nuevo a la boca, “Todos tenemos cicatrices.”  
   
 _Sí, pero las de ella eran…_ no terminó su pensamiento, lo vio mirándola con compasión pues su comentario no iba para menospreciar las de ella. Sansa vio el momento para cambiar la dirección de la conversación, “Fue Sir Brienne quien inicialmente te sugirió…Ha puesto las manos al fuego por ti.”  
   
Aquello sí lo sorprendió, creyó que Lady Sansa había llegado a la conclusión por sí misma. Y no le quedó duda de que lo había elegido por que él era dócil, _justo lo que una mujer como ella necesitaba._ “Entonces trataré de no decepcionar ni a Lady Brienne, ni mucho menos a usted, mi Señora.” No sabía que tanto le molestaba o incomodaba que lo eligiera porque no representaba ninguna amenaza para lo que ella representaba, que creyera poder doblegarlo si resultaba ser necesario…aunque a decir verdad él no tenía aspiraciones de poder, ni francamente, a nada. Sólo deseaba vivir su vida lo más tranquilo que se podía, _en ese mundo algo difícil pero alcanzable._    
   
A Sansa no le agradó esa respuesta tan sosegada, que le dejara todo prácticamente en sus manos y lo aceptara sin discusiones. Pero tampoco era como si lo recordara alguna vez verlo discutir con alguien, levantándole la voz a alguien, o llevándole la contraria a Brienne. _Tal vez, solo tal vez_ era su propio deseo de querer crear algún problema y sabotearse esta unión. “…A ella no le gusta cuando la llaman Lady.”  
   
Podrick se sonrió, “Lo sé…No lo hago a mal,” se explicó, “es una broma entre nosotros……Sin ella no sería hoy su Caballero.”  
   
 _“Lo sé.”_  
   
Podrick esperó unos segundos, “¿No es mi apellido una afronta al nombre de su casa?” preguntó pues su tío lejano había sido el ejecutor de Lord Ned Stark.  
   
Sansa lo miró, “No puedo juzgarte por los pecados de un pariente lejano…”  
   
Él había estado en la reunión en la que el mismo Jon la hizo cambiar de parecer con algo similar.  
   
Sansa continuó, “Hacerlo sería sacar una excusa.” La cual había sido su reacción primaria, “…Y tú siempre has demostrado ser un hombre leal e íntegro así yo lo haya pasado por alto.”  
   
“¿Usted realmente nunca me notó?”  
   
Sansa le levantó las cejas, “Sí te noté. Yo misma le dije a Brienne que era hora de que te convirtiera en caballero…aunque siendo realistas, ella hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión tarde que temprano…” lo vio sonrojándose pues él había estado al tanto de aquello, “Que nunca te viera como hombre es algo totalmente diferente,” lo fijó con la mirada, “pero francamente, llevo más de una década pasando por alto tu género.”  
   
Podrick apretó sus mandíbulas fuertemente, apenado pues sabía que aquello era verdad, pero más tratando de no sonreírse porque a él le encantaba cuando colocaba a la gente en su lugar con comentarios y palabras mordaces. Y sabía que de todos los momentos para dejarle saber aquello ese no lo era.  
.  
.  
.  
Después de haber tenido su cara a cara personal con ella, días después fue el turno de hacerlo con los asesores presentes, le explicaron qué papel y como debería desempeñarlo, a lo que se tendría que negar de ahí en adelante, y las garantías y ganancias que recogería con su sacrificio.  
   
 _“…No es ningún sacrificio...”_ Dijo sin pensarlo e interrumpiendo, la mirada de ella vacilando por unos instantes y un par de asesores sonriendo al él ganarse su aprobación.  
   
“Lo será. No sabes exactamente en lo que te estás metiendo.”  
   
“Puede que no lo vocalicemos, pero no es sólo la Señora de Invernalía, puede que no tenga el título, pero para todos nosotros es la Reina en el Norte _y su hermano lo sabe_. Así que no, no estamos hablando sólo de una _Señora_ de una casta noble.”  
   
Podrick miró al asesor, “Parecen olvidar que he estado a su lado por más de una década. Mucho más que algunos de ustedes. Conozco su rutina. Silenciosa e invisiblemente me muevo a su lado. Hay cosas que uno aprende tan solo como observador.” _¿Y qué hacía él más que observar en aquellas reuniones eternas y aburridoras mientras la cuidaba?_ Estaba empapado de las tareas que ella realizaba, _o al menos eso creía._  
   
“Lo que se aprende se aprende realmente en la práctica.” El asistente trató de sacarlo de su error.  
   
“No estás a su nivel y tendrás que aprender a estarlo.”  
   
“ _Bien._ Pero no voy a renunciar a mi título de Caballero.”  
   
“De hecho, que seas su caballero es a lo que nos aferramos gane la aprobación del pueblo.” Hizo un gesto en el aire con su mano, “Trae matices románticos.”  
.  
.  
.  
Se hizo pública la noticia y así como a la gente del común le agradó la decisión, y que fuera decisión de la misma Señora, hubo gente que la tomó a mal, llámense los Lords y casas nobles que creían haber tenido una buena oportunidad de casar a algún miembro de su familia con la Casa Real.    
   
Todo se sentía extraño pues, aunque era un matrimonio de conveniencia a él en verdad le agradaba y estimaba a Lady Sansa.   
.  
.  
.  
Lady Sansa era cordial con él, como siempre lo había sido. Nunca amistosa y no veía aquello fuera de lo común pues siempre habían pertenecido a círculos diferentes. Lo que no quería decir que no deseaba que las cosas cambiaran.    
   
Y a diferencia de antes la notaba fijándose en él cuando estaba en su puesto de guarda. Siempre había sido uno de sus caballeros de mayor confianza, pero a la vez un cero a la izquierda, y notó que ya no más. Si de repente cruzaban miradas ella inclinaría la cabeza como saludo. A veces la vería mirándolo fijamente.  
   
Y como siempre, él no le dirigía la palabra a no ser que ella lo hiciera primero. No tenía mucho de qué hablar con ella de todas formas.  
   
Estas cosas y otras más como su frialdad lo empezaron a hacer dudar de su decisión.  
   
En un plan bien llevado se empezaron a dejar ser vistos juntos, compartiendo alguna caminata o incluso alguna comida. Gracias a eso empezaron a comunicarse un poco más, dejándole ver a veces sin palabras, pero con gestos que esto para ella no era más que una transacción indeseada.  
   
Una tarde lo había invitado a tomar el té y cuando se presentó ella lo despachó de inmediato, diciéndole que en el momento no tenía la mente para ello y que no sería buena compañía. Le dijo todo aquello sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.  
.  
.  
.  
No se le hizo más que evidente de que estaban en lados contrarios de opiniones cuando en una lectura por parte del Septón quien llevaría a cabo su unión les hicieron la pregunta de qué era lo que consideraban más importante en un matrimonio.  
   
Sansa no escondió que se encontró defensiva ante la pregunta. Ante la reunión.  
   
Podrick la vio dándoles la espalda mientras miraba por un ventanal, llevándose una copa de vino a los labios. Algo que muy pocas veces la veía hacer a no ser que estuvieran en alguna reunión y fuera estrictamente necesario.  
   
 _“¿Y bien?”_ volvió a preguntar el hombre.  
   
“Esto es una farsa. Creo que nos podemos saltar este paso.” Miró al Septón, “Estoy segura de que tiene cosas más importantes por hacer, así como yo también.”  
   
“ _Lady Stark,_ el matrimonio es un sacramento, la base de la familia. Debería de ser más considerada.”  
   
Sansa se giró de nuevo hacia el ventanal queriendo terminar esto lo más rápido posible, “…Respeto.”  
   
El hombre miró a Podrick.  
   
Podrick asintió, “...Confianza.”  
   
 _“AMOR.”_ Declaró el Septón.  
   
Ella de inmediato lo miró por sobre el hombro, “Un matrimonio por amor es inaudito en nuestra sociedad. _Cuentos infantiles_.”  
   
“Respeto, confianza. Las condiciones correctas para que el amor se dé con el tiempo. Y esa es la base de la familia; el amor.”  
   
Con aquellas palabras Sansa recordó a su madre, “¿Son estas las condiciones correctas?” murmuró para sí misma. _No era un secreto que esta boda era arreglada._  
   
Podrick dejó su silencio, “…Son las que nos tocaron a nosotros.”  
   
Sorprendida miró a Podrick, él no tenía la culpa de sus renuencias, de no estar lista para esto, “Tienes razón, podría ser peor.” Exhaló sintiéndose arrinconada, _“¿Qué más podría desear de esta boda?”_ preguntó en sarcasmo, muy al tanto que en el momento no estaba dando una buena impresión.  
   
 _“¿Además de un heredero?”_ preguntó el Septón con igual sarcasmo, “¿Tal vez una relación apacible que la ayude- _”_  
   
Lady Sansa se encontraba tensa, y defensiva, aquello era evidente, _¿Y porque el Septón no leía en aquello?_ Podrick le hizo una seña a Lady Sansa que le indicaba que él lidiaría con el Septón y así lo hizo, guiándolo hacia afuera educadamente y pidiéndole posponer la reunión; efectivamente despachándolo.  
   
Sansa escuchó la puerta cerrándose y creyó que Podrick se marcharía con el Septón pero lo vio, por el reflejo del vidrio, regresando a la sala. “No me agradó esa pregunta...o su actitud.”  
   
“…Su opinión no ha sido tenido en cuenta en sus dos bodas anteriores, puedo ver porque ponerse defensiva ante él.”  
   
Se giró y lo miró, estudiándolo. Decidió dar la mano a torcer pues lo que el Septón había dicho era verdad; esa relación necesitaba ser apacible. “Lo siento. Mis palabras no iban contra ti así lo parecieran.”  
   
Desde antes había estado al tanto de que ejercer paciencia sería su mejor opción _. Era bueno que se consideraba un hombre demasiado paciente._ “¿Puedo?” preguntó señalando hacia la jarra de vino.  
   
Ella le asintió, pasándole su copa cuando él le preguntó si quería que se la llenara de nuevo.  
   
“Él estaba fuera de lugar con sus comentarios mi Señora, más conociendo su historia.”  
   
“Sí.” Miró hacia la puerta, “No va a ser nuestro Septón.” Se tomó el vino de dos sorbos y vio las cejas de él subiendo en desaprobación. “A veces se me cruza por la cabeza que deberíamos de casarnos de inmediato, evitarnos todas las complicaciones que se vendrán y terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.” Además, por el lado administrativo no veía porque votar tanto dinero cuando con esa misma cantidad podían invertir en mejoras para el pueblo.  
   
Le sonrió en burla, “…Nunca la tomé como una romántica.”  
   
No vio de donde salió ese comentario y buscó sus ojos, viendo burla en estos, “Más, _práctica_.” Le contestó exhalando para luego continuar, “…Y no me conociste cuando era una niña.”  
   
Le asintió, “Además, mi Señora no puede darse el gusto de apurar la boda. Sería irrespetar a los Lords.”  
   
 _Además de las habladurías por otras razones._ “Siento mucho el haber reaccionado como lo hice, Podrick.” Exhaló mirándolo, “Te respeto, y en lo que nos convertiremos. Que no quede duda de ello.”  
   
 _A veces le quedaba la duda._  
.  
.  
.


	3. Chapter 3

  
   
Mientras Lady Sansa leía y firmaba numerosos pergaminos él le colocaba atención desde las sombras, fijándose en su postura elegante, la forma en que cogía la pluma, sabía cuándo sus ojos se detenían en preocupación y cuando se oscurecían en temor. Y todo esto y muchas cosas más las había estudiado desde antes de que se convirtieran en prometidos.  
   
 _Dudaba de aquello cada vez más._  
   
En un inicio se dejó llevar porque su Señora, la Señora de Invernalia que él tanto admiraba y apreciaba lo hubiera escogido para tan alto honor. Por supuesto, era hermosa aquello lo había notado desde que ambos eran niños en Desembarco del Rey. Tenía una debilidad para con ella, algo que no se había admitido a si mismo hasta hacía poco pues no se ganaba nada en hacerlo. No estaban en el mismo nivel así que nunca se entretuvo con fantasías que fueran a cimentar su debilidad en algo más. Conocía su lugar.  
Un caballero encaprichado de su Señora, _que novedad._  
   
Para cuando fue nombrado caballero sabía distinguirla de espalda entre el gentío, el tono rojizo de su cabello en los cielos azules apagados de Invernalia, en los amarillos de Desembarco del Rey, cerca de una antorcha, con la luz de la luna que la iluminaba. El tono de su piel, los sonrojos de emoción, de enojo, cuando sentía que alguien le estaba haciendo una afrenta o la juzgaban de frente. Su piel pálida cuando estaba exhausta, no sintiéndose bien, o temerosa. La forma en que pasaba saliva fuertemente antes de reconocer sus errores. La piel de su mejilla y cuello que se imaginaba suave al tacto. Lo único que sólo entre dejaba ver de ella; sus manos, su cuello y su rostro.  
   
El tono azul en sus hermosos ojos. La forma en que estos se entrecerrarían ante alguna revelación. Los que se quedarían perdidos en el vacío por largo tiempo. La forma en que se le iluminarían en la rara oportunidad que veía a sus hermanos.  
 _La mirada fría y calculadora._  
  
 _Esa última era la que más conocía Podrick y la que más dudas le causaba ahora._  
   
Llegar hasta el lugar más alto que había en la jerarquía del Norte no lo consiguió tan solo con su apellido, pero sí con bastantes sacrificios. Sacrificios hacia su propia persona. Así no dejara su honor de lado, la había visto reteniendo información, haciendo maquinaciones, de frente jugando y manipulando a quienes podía considerar sus enemigos.  
A ratos era altanera y terca, defectos que Brienne y sus asesores le hacían ver si lo consideraban necesario.  
   
Después de la Larga Noche, agradecida Sansa y los Lords del Norte habían hincado la rodilla ante Daenerys, muy al tanto de que, sin ella, sus soldados y dragones el Norte no existiría.  
   
Una vez la había escuchado discutiendo airada y defensivamente con Jon sobre información que le retuvo en los tiempos de la Gran Batalla. Como con temor a que la Reina Dragón retomara el Norte después de que acabara con Cersei, ella le había ocultado la existencia de un ejército leal y que, aunque no igualara los números de los Dothraki e Inmaculados que sobrevivirían a la Larga Noche, tampoco les haría las cosas fáciles.  
 _No lo necesitaron en un principio._  
  
Y Jon se dio cuenta de aquel ejército, y aunque cuestionó a Sansa por habérselo ocultado tampoco se lo reveló a Daenerys pues le daba temor a que la fuera acusar de traidora y la quemara viva.  
   
Hubo una nueva esperanza tras la batalla con Cersei, nuevas alianzas y compromisos fueron hechos. Dany tomó el trono y por algo poco menos de un año todo estuvo bien, pero poco a poco los problemas empezaron surgir uno tras otro. En los pueblos diezmados de Desembarco del Rey y ciudades cercanas empezaron a aparecer enfermedades, el hambre, la pobreza y la violencia aumentó.  
Mucha gente dejó sus ciudades y la Reina no tuvo de donde sacar provisiones para el pueblo en el cual la pobreza se siguió esparciendo. Al principio pidió ayuda a las demás regiones para que mandaran granos y alimentos, así hicieron, al principio lo hicieron con gusto, pero más adelante cada vez más a regañadientes pues estaban empobreciendo sus propios lugares también.  
   
La situación se hizo insostenible.   
   
Calladamente Lords y súbditos se empezaron a cuestionar la efectividad de Daenerys, pronto empezaron a correr rumores, después negaciones. La Reina Targaryan se deshizo de varios personajes que la cuestionaron de frente, creando así más descontento. Una sublevación se empezó a dar, el Norte se había revelado tres veces con _Robb Stark, Jon Snow y consecuentemente Sansa Stark,_ cuando a sus súbitos no les agradó que Jon Snow hincara la rodilla, _¿Por qué no podían hacerlo diversas regiones también?_  
   
 _Aquel ejército que Sansa había tenido se unió a otros más._  
  
Sansa estaba en Desembarco del Rey dando sus explicaciones cuando aquel mismo ejército, portando a los _Stark de Invernalia_ como imagen y ejemplo, empezó a hacer presión de frente para separar a sus regiones de la Corona. En privado se defendió con Daenerys y Jon, lavándose las manos de aquello y jurando su lealtad nuevamente. Sansa le habló a Daenerys de cuando ella estuvo en una situación similar en Desembarco del Rey y que debía cuidarse no solo de los ejércitos sino de su propio pueblo hambreado.  
   
En las próximas semanas aquel ejercito continuó haciendo presión política, incluso al otro lado del mar, manchando la reputación de Daenerys, y de un momento a otro, _sin que ninguno de sus soldados levantara una espada, un arco o una lanza la Reina decidió romper la rueda y cedió ante las presiones._  
Dejaría que hubiera democracia para que se eligieran nuevos líderes.  
   
De repente varias regiones se vieron libres de pedir su Independencia y así sucedió.  
   
Hubo regiones que no les fue tan bien con la presión misma que ejercieron, y regresaron hacia la monarquía a pedir ayuda, que recibieron.  
   
El Norte fue talvez la región que salió mejor parada en toda la situación.  
   
Después de ocho años aun había dudas sobre que era verdad o no, y la verdadera estancia de _Lady Stark_ y el rol que desempeñó en cuanto a toda aquella situación.  
   
Podrick había escuchado una conversación que no debía escuchar entre Lord Tyrion y Lady Sansa.  
  
 _Que conveniente que los únicos que sabían la verdadera lealtad de aquel ejercito fueran encontrados muertos._  
  
Lady Sansa no aceptó las implicaciones de Lord Tyrion pero él pudo ver que este tenía razón.  
   
Sansa aprendió a jugar el juego, ni _Jon, ni Daenerys lo hicieron. Y al aprender a jugar el juego una parte de ella se había perdido._  
  
Podrick estuvo seguro del involucre de Sansa cuando de entre las sombras Arya se le unió a su hermana, la mano apoyada en Aguja, _amenazadoramente._  
  
 _Sansa ni Arya consideraban haber traicionado a Jon pues Jon primero fue un Stark._  
  
Y al mismo tiempo, Sansa y los Lords del Norte habían apoyado a Daenerys, dándole refugio a los que llegaban pidiendo ayuda, y enviando alimento a la capital.  
  
 _Jugó a los dos lados de la moneda._  
  
El consideraba que aquella era la peor maquinación que le había visto a Lady Sansa, hasta el momento.  
   
Sabía que ella era de armas tomar, despiadada. Así como también era justa y benevolente.  
   
A veces no sabía que hacer de ella. No todo era blanco, ni negro.  
   
Y ahora, se preguntaba si ella de alguna forma estaba jugando con él. Si de alguna forma, con su belleza y atención que le prestaba, _a ratos y cuando le convenía,_ lo estaba manipulando, _y él gustoso dejando._ La vio levantando la mirada de un pergamino y quedándosele mirando fijamente.  
   
“¿Todo bien, Podrick?”  
   
Le asintió, estudiando su rostro sin emociones volver a bajar la mirada al pergamino.  
.  
.  
.  
Varios días después se encontraban en una comida con algunos Lords que querían brindar su respeto, Podrick incomodo cuando Lord Hornwood cuestionó de frente no la boda, sino si _Sir Payne_ era el candidato apropiado para la Señora de Invernalia.  
   
El silencio se hizo en la sala. Hasta la servidumbre se detuvo ante la osadía.  
   
Fue Sir Royce quien intercedió, “Su casa puede no ser del Norte, ni tan notable como las de algunos de nosotros, pero déjenme contarles sobre su valentía.”  
   
Podrick y Sansa revivieron la situación con las palabras de Sir Royce, ambos dándose cuenta de cosas que no sabían, cómo que fue Lord Tyrion quien huyendo de Invernalia con otros varios Lords visualizó a Podrick en el campo de batalla y ordenó que alguien lo sacara de la primera línea de defensa.  
   
Por supuesto cuando uno de los abanderados de Sir Tyrion se le acercó y le dijo que lo siguiera Podrick se negó; era el escudero de Sir Brienne y se quedaría con ella protegiendo Invernalia. Pero viendo la razón Brienne decidió despacharlo para que cuidara a Lady Sansa.  
   
Durante aquella noche de asedio estuvieron encerrados en…una construcción bajo tierra donde los humores de todos estuvieron a flote. Invernalia había caído y cada uno había presenciado de primera mano el poder de aquel ejercito de no vivos. Supieron que algo iba peor cuando -con metros de tierra por encima de ellos- escucharon el rugido de lo que solo podía ser un dragón asediando los alrededores por un buen rato. No sonaba como Rhaegal ni Drogon. Era Viserion siendo montado por el Rey de la Noche. El silencio entre ellos se mantuvo por horas, aunque este no estuvo rondando sino por minutos, las vibraciones y la tierra desprendiéndose sobre ellos también los dejó saber que la marcha de Caminantes Blancos se estaba dando arriba.  
   
Después de bastante tiempo y silencio varios Lords paranoicos decidieron no poder aguantar más la incertidumbre y -en contra de los deseos de los demás-, dejaron su encierro, oscuridad reinando, aunque había pasado demasiado tiempo para ser de noche. La oscuridad se debía en parte a la neblina, en parte a las llamas de la destrucción que aquel ejercito dejó a su paso. El camino estaba destruido. Todo alrededor estaba destruido. La nieve antes blanca ahora sucia.      
   
Todos tenían opiniones diferentes hacia dónde ir, hacia el sur sería seguir la marcha de los Caminantes y hacia el norte…todos temían lo que encontrarían en el norte. No Sansa. _Necesitaba saber que había pasado con su familia con su hogar._  
   
Lord Tyrion quería dar una vuelta y adelantarse al Rey de la Noche hasta Desembarco del Rey, después de todo este pararía de aquí en adelante a sembrar destrucción, así que era un hecho que se le podían adelantar.  
   
A Sansa la apoyaron los Lords del Norte quienes también tenían intereses en el lugar.  
   
En ese momento fue que un sonido les heló la piel y de repente, desde la distancia vieron dos puñados de Caminantes Blancos correr hacia ellos a toda velocidad y enloquecidos.  
   
Sansa solo se recordaba estar en el centro de la batalla, mirando en todas las direcciones, el circulo de protección de sus defensas cerrándose cada vez más. De repente se encontró en el piso y el Caminante Blanco venció al Caballero delante de ella, cuando dio todo por terminado de repente una lanza traspasó al Caminante y con sorpresa vio a Podrick aparecer detrás de este, ayudándola a colocar en pie, pasándole una espada y pidiéndole que vigilara su retaguardia. Lo único que recordaba de ese momento era sentirse temblando y sudando, con dificultad vigilando y blandiendo _la espada más pesada del mundo_ delante de ella, y a su vez pegada a la espalda de Podrick.  
Cuando reaccionó por completo se encontró con que estaban quemando a todos los no vivos destruidos, y a los caídos de sus propias filas. Le tomó un buen momento para que la cabeza se le aclarara y notó que de los Lords del Norte solo quedaban tres y de sus guardianes y caballeros cuatros.  
   
Se reunió con ellos y los escuchó hablando de marcharse de inmediato.  
   
Lord Tyrion de repente queriéndola convencer de que marchara con él, que así no llegara a Desembarco del Rey le encontrarían un lugar seguro. Sansa no aceptó y se marchó. Le llamó la atención de repente escuchar a Tyrion llamando a Podrick para que lo acompañara, y mientras este caminaba en su dirección ella notó que no le agradeció haberle salvado la vida.  
   
Por otro lado Podrick se encontró en una encrucijada momentánea. Lady Sansa lo pasó de lado y él miró a Lord Tyrion.  
   
Varios pasos después Sansa miró por sobre su hombro, _sin saber que estaba sellando su destino._  
   
En el mismo momento Podrick también miró en su dirección. Cruzando miradas con ella.  
   
Sansa le asintió como despedida, agradeciéndole, y también dejándole saber que estaba bien que siguiera a su antiguo Lord. Antes de fijarse de nuevo en su camino lo vio corriendo hacia Lord Tyrion.  
   
Podrick se disculpó ante su antiguo Señor, despidiéndose de este, deseándole suerte, luego agachándose por dos puñales de vidriagón y una espada de hierro valeriano que le había pertenecido a uno de los caballeros caídos.  
   
Sansa de repente se sorprendió cuando tuvo a Podrick caminando a su lado, este pasándole un puñal que ella temblando tomó de sus manos agradeciéndole.  
   
Podrick dudaba que ella supiera defenderse. “Déjeme ayudarle, mi Señora.” Le pidió quitándole la espada que hacía rato le había dado y notando el rastro de sangre sobre la nieve que Lady Stark dejaba detrás de ella.  
   
Sansa no se descubrió lastimada hasta ese momento.  
   
Sir Royce y Podrick se quedaron con ella mientras los otros continuaban el camino. Ella sin privacidad sentándose en una piedra helada y revisando la herida en su muslo externo. Sir Royce aclarándose la garganta cuando de reojo creyó a Podrick mirándola indecentemente, más lo que en verdad hacía era mirar impactado la _multitud_ de pequeñas cortaduras en escala en su muslo que se tornaban en una cicatriz mayor, impresionante y dolorosa a los ojos, lo que lo dejó ver la mente retorcida de Ramsey una vez más. Al cruzar miradas con ella se disculpó y actuó impulsivamente, agachándose a sus pies y ayudándola rápidamente a hacerse un torniquete improvisado.  
   
“¿Recuerdan las palabras que intercambiaron?” preguntó Sir Royce y ambos, Podrick y Sansa se negaron. Lord Royce se sonrió, “Lady Sansa te pidió de nuevo la espada diciendo que la necesitaba así no la supiera utilizar. Y le contaste que antes el peso la lastimaría, que no se preocupara, _‘la protegeré mi Señora.’_ ”  
   
Sansa y Podrick se miraron incomodos, no recordando del todo aquel último momento. Sólo recordaban el afán de regresar a Invernalia, llenos de tensión y miedo ante el peligro. Y cuando llegaron lo que encontraron fue pura devastación...  
   
“¿Me están diciendo que _él_ es el escudero que ayudó a Lady Sansa a regresar a Invernalia durante la Gran Batalla?” preguntó Lord Hornwood incrédulo, pues lo que acababa de narrar sir Royce era algo que ya había escuchado. _En una puta canción._  
   
“…También me ayudó a llegar al Castillo Negro cuando escapé de Lord Bolton.” Añadió Sansa fingiendo desinterés por los cuestionamientos hacia Podrick, pero muy al tanto estaba de la culpa que sentía al haberlo pasado por alto con cierto desdén cuando Brienne lo mencionó como hombre respetable. “…Pueden ver porque para mí su casta no va sobre su honor y valentía.”  
   
“… _Debería,_ es un Payne…como de _Ilyn Payne_.” Otro Lord dijo.  
   
Habían unos Lords que le tenían aquello en contra, que habían tratado de ensuciar la reputación de Podrick con aquello más no lo habían logrado con total éxito; el pueblo lo veía como un hombre humilde y respetable. Sansa ya estaba preparada para que aquellas enemistades salieran a relucir en esa reunión, “ _Mis señores,_ Sir Podrick Payne cuenta con mi aprobación. Y con todo respeto, _y en este caso,_ con eso es suficiente...” de reojo vio a Podrick sentándose más derecho, o talvez fue que se tensó, pero lo sintió alerta. Tan alerta como estaba ella con lo que le responderían.  
   
“ _No es suficiente mi Señora,_ un miembro de la familia de él asesinó a su Señor padre, _el hombre más estimado en el Norte._ ”  
   
Respiró profundo, escuchando otros Lords más uniéndosele. “No hay necesidad de recordarme aquello. Yo estaba presente, lo vi mientras sucedía.” Por un par de segundos de total silencio, mientras algunos de esos hombres bajaban la mirada creyó haber ganado la discusión más vio a otro a punto de hablar, “Si lo que buscan es venganza, justicia…a Ilyn Payne se le ha dado por muerto desde hace mucho. Talvez otro ya tomó dicha venganza y justicia, para mi padre y su propia persona.” _Estaba mintiendo por supuesto;_ Arya lo había asesinado. _Había estado en su lista._ Y Podrick estaba al tanto de lo sucedido pues ella se lo había revelado al no querer tener nada entre ellos que después viniera a causarles problemas. Lo miró de reojo, encontrándolo apretando la mandíbula. “Fue Jon quien hace mucho me enseñó que no podía castigar a los hijos de una familia por los pecados de su padre.” Miró a Lord Umber, a Lady Karstark y estos le asintieron con reverencia, “Y como he dicho, mi decisión está tomada.”  
   
El silencio incomodo que reinaba en la sala continuó por unos instantes, y de un momento a otro los sirvientes prosiguieron a servir el banquete con una seña de uno de los asesores de Lady Stark. La sala completa volvió poco a poco a animarse.  
   
Podrick podía sentir la tensión proveniente de Lady Sansa mientras comían, ella y apenas y tocando su plato. Y cuando un grupo de Lords lo hicieron aproximarse a ellos lo hizo nervioso, sintiendo la mirada de ella sobre él por un buen rato mientras otros Lords más se acercaban a presentársele.  
   
Sansa sabía que no debía de preocuparse, pero lo hacía. Al tanto estaba de que Podrick por haber sido escudero sabía de etiqueta. E incluso en más de una ocasión, en sus viajes fuera del Norte, lo tendría a él a su lado como guardia en reuniones importantes, recordándole bajamente el nombre de tal Lord o a qué casa pertenecía cuando veía que se le iban a acercar a saludarla. Los egos de aquellos hombres inflándose y considerándola a ella aún más, y por ende brindándole mayor respeto cuando se creían estar en el radar de la Guardiana del Norte, _la hermana del Rey de los Siete Reinos._  
En el momento vio a Podrick, devolviendo saludos, inclinando la cabeza, integrándose con la mayoría de aquellos Lords, _talvez más fácilmente de lo que ella había creído._ Unos eran más estirados que otros y con todos pareció comportarse acorde. Algunos que él ya conocía y que lo saludaban amistosamente. Incluso un rato después escuchó a un grupo estallar en carcajadas con algún comentario que él hizo, y varios hombres más se unieron al grupo.  
   
No estuvo segura si aquello la molestó o no.  
  
Tan sólo notó que, con ella, ellos nunca eran así. Más asumía que era por su estatus de dama, y por ende respeto que no lo hacían. Además, ella no era persona de bromas. Más de pocas palabras, o comentarios cortantes. Apariencia fría y distante. La gente mantenía su distancia, y eso era lo que ella quería.  
   
Sansa cuando lo creyó prudente dio por terminada aquella reunión. Y supo que sorprendió a Podrick al tomarlo del brazo, y prácticamente sacarlo de la sala, _y lo sorprendió incluso más_ cuando al estar solos no lo soltó. “Haces amistades fácilmente.”  
   
“Estaban siendo amistosos porque quieren estar de su lado bueno, mi Señora.” _Y ambos sabían que aquello en parte era verdad._  
   
Sansa exhaló después de unos momentos, “…Sé que no estoy siendo fácil de llevar en toda esta situación, pero no quiero que te hagas a la idea de que no estoy agradecida por tus sacrificios.”  
   
“Ningún sacrificio, mi Señora.” Dijo, esta vez más de dientes para afuera.  
   
Lo miró de reojo y él le mantuvo la mirada, “Tengo que admitir que Sir Royce narrando lo sucedido aquella noche vino a remover algo en mí.”  
   
“Tiene una voz amena, ¿cierto?” preguntó atreviéndose a bromear y la vio frunciendo el ceño, no tomando su comentario como lo que era, _“Bromeaba.”_ Se explicó, _aunque el hombre sí tenía una buena voz._  
   
Le asintió, sabía que su comentario iba como broma, solo que ella no se la había esperado, “No estoy acostumbrada a que traten de hacerme reír,” pero aquel comentario era absurdo, y tan real que no pudo evitar que una medio sonrisa la dejara, “Quise decir que talvez sí he pasado todos tus favores prestados por alto. Debí haber estado más agradecida…”  
   
 _Ahí, esa era ella jugando con él,_ “…Estaba haciendo mi trabajo, mi Señora. Y usted el suyo. Ambos lo sabemos…Mi deber. Una obligación.”  
   
Aquella última frase le llamó la atención y hasta un punto la desanimó, pues aunque era verdad hacía unas horas cuando Lord Royce estuvo relatando la situación que vivieron ella había notado que podía ver algo más darse entre ellos, mayor confianza, talvez incluso una amistad. Ella no tenía amigos. _Brienne solamente._ “…Por un instante entretuve una idea de que lo que hiciste antes, y lo que estás haciendo por mí ahora, se debía a algo más que un deber...”  
   
 _¿Estaba jugando con él?_ _Lo inquietaba no estar seguro._ “Yo…uh…” se apenó más decidió ser sincero, “Es una mujer muy hermosa y fuerte, mi Señora, y no puedo negar que el pensamiento nunca me pasó por la cabeza.” Vio que el comentario ni la apenó, ni la incomodó, así que decidió proseguir, “Sí tengo cierta debilidad para con usted, siempre la he tenido. Pero conocía mi lugar…Yo nunca entretuve ideas entre nosotros. Hasta recientemente.” Nada más fue revelarle aquello para sentirla soltarlo del brazo, levantando barreras de nuevo. O recibiendo más de lo que había estado dispuesta a recibir. _Vaya a saber que era lo que ella en realidad pensaba._  
   
Sansa nunca había tratado con un hombre tan calmado como lo era Podrick, como mujer siempre se sabía esperado que diera su mano a torcer cuando trataba algún asunto con los Lords, brindar algo a cambio como demostración de buena fe, y él aun no le había salido con aquello. _“¿Eres un hombre en verdad honorable?”_ preguntó, queriendo leerlo. _Todos teníamos fallas y quería conocer las de él._ Ya estaba enterada de algunas, aunque nada preocupante, y quería estar al tanto de más.  
   
“Me gustaría creer que sí. Pero si me comparo con los hombres honorables de su vida llevo las de perder… Dicen que Invernalia no ha contado con hombre más honorable que Ned Stark, y sus hermanos no se quedan atrás.”  
   
Sansa mantuvo el silencio mientras lo guiaba hasta el Arciano. De inmediato y cuando estuvieron al aire libre lo vio rodearse con su capa ante el frío insensato. “No estoy enteramente convencida de que _Podrick Payne_ sea este hombre calmado, paciente y suave con que te muestras.” Aquellas cualidades nada tenían que ver con un caballero que dejaba la vida en el campo de batalla. Y si en verdad este era el verdadero Podrick entonces la sorprendía que hubiera sobrevivido hasta ese momento. “…Estoy esperando una sorpresa nada agradable llegar de tu parte.”  
   
Le alzó las cejas, al tenerla ahora envistiéndolo de frente, “…Esto es lo que soy mi Señora,” le sonrió, “aunque no diría que soy suave.”  
   
No apreciaba que a él sus palabras le cayeran como chiste, “Esto es lo mejor de ti, el que quiere apaciguar y apaciguarme el impacto de toda esta situación por quedar bien-”  
   
La interrumpió, “-No es por quedar bien, yo-”  
   
Lo interrumpió a su vez, _“-¿Qué es lo peor de ti?”_ preguntó de una vez por todas.  
   
Podrick mantuvo el silencio por unos momentos, sintiéndose atacado, “Lo que ve de mí es lo que soy, mi Señora. Yo no tengo necesidad de usar caretas.” Sabía que decir aquello sería cometer un error al agredirla y vio que lo tomó como aquello porque milimétricamente la vio subiéndole el mentón e irguiendo sus hombros, “…Y en cuanto a lo peor de mí…Soy un caballero, un guerrero, un asesino, estoy seguro que se puede imaginar lo que sucede en un campo de batalla en un momento de vida o muerte…”  
   
Por fin lo vio reaccionando en cuanto a algo, _aunque se sacara su espinita con ella no fue lo que se imaginó._ Decidió hacer sus emociones de que le hubiera hablado de aquella manera a un lado, “¿Eres violento?”  
   
 _“A su causa, mi Señora.”_ Le mantuvo la mirada cuando vio algo brillar en sus ojos. Por unos momentos esperó a que lo reprendiera por su comentario y por la forma en que le habló, pero nada le llegó. Así que exhalando se trató de calmar, “Sé que es gracias a su posición, pero más que todo por su experiencia vivida que debe dudar de mí en la situación que nos encontramos. Pero si hubiera algo mal Lady Brienne no le hubiera hablado de mí, _ella la venera_.”  
   
 _Eso era verdad,_ Sansa exhaló, “Entonces creo que deberías de ser honesto y decir lo que en verdad piensas. Has aceptado todo esto con tanta facilidad, con tanta calma, incluso cuando no te he hecho las cosas fáciles. Y esto a su vez me preocupa, me hace desconfiar.” Era hora de dejar de evadir la pregunta y hacerla, _“¿Qué ganas de todo esto?_ Quiero decir, no renunciaste a ser un caballero, continuarás trabajando a sol y a sombra cuando lo puedes dejar y llevar una vida más relajada…Haz declinado pago alguno. Te has negado a-”  
   
“Es un honor que me haya escogido como su esposo, mi Señora,” le contestó sonrojándose, “La admiro bastante. Que me convirtieran en caballero fue el momento más importante de mi vida…pues usted ha sido la líder más justa que he conocido. Un verdadero honor. Pero toda mi vida mi finalidad fue convertirme en caballero, no voy a dejar todo por lo que he luchado por convertirme en su esposo. No tuve, no tengo, y dudó que tendré aspiración mayor en mi vida…Soy un hombre simple… _Tal vez como los que usted no conoce._ ”  
   
Sí, no conocía hombre como él. Y fue una buena finalidad que le dijera que aquel matrimonio no era lo más importante en su vida, pero de todas formas le molestaba que la halagara tanto, la seguía haciendo desconfiar, “…Este no será un matrimonio convencional…” susurró.  
   
“…No…no uno como el de las canciones o cuentos.” Dijo siendo realista.  
   
“¿Y estás en paz con eso?”  
   
Él la admiraba, le tenía compasión, la respetaba, era hermosa, y siendo realista y honesto; la deseaba, “Me gustaría su compañía.” Dijo creyendo haber dado la respuesta correcta, pero de inmediato notó que no fue así.  
   
Algo dentro de ella se estremeció en disgusto, su pecho latiendo con los remanentes que Ramsey había dejado en ella. “…La obtendrás…pero no nada más.”  
   
“…Me gustaría que usted y yo pudiéramos llegar a un consenso.”  
   
 _Esa era la sorpresa,_ “¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?” preguntó defensiva. Ya todo estaba escrito, él no podía venir a modificar los puntos de su acuerdo solo porque querría pasar más noches en su _compañía_ que las estipuladas.  
   
“No me tome a mal, mi Señora. Tan solo deseo que podamos hablarnos de frente con la verdad…y sin usar caretas. Que las cosas fluyan pacíficamente. Que le abra las puertas sino a más, a una amistad entre nosotros. Sé y comprendo que esto no es fácil para usted, pero también siento que a veces me cierra la puerta en la cara.” Ambos sabían que este no era el primer matrimonio arreglado en la historia, pero ella lo estaba tratando como tal. “Si vamos a pasar el resto de nuestros días juntos y formar una familia deseo que sea con buenos términos entre nosotros. De una forma práctica. Darles a esos niños un buen ejemplo.”  
   
Sansa calló por unos momentos, mientas tanto distrayéndose con las hojas del Arciano que se movían al vaivén del viento. Talvez era que se había acostumbrado tanto a estar a la defensiva, de esperarse lo peor de los demás, _que se negaba a la realidad que podía ver enfrente de ella._ “…Podrick, me agradaría eso también, _tan sólo no sé cómo..._ ”  
   
“…¿Tal vez conociéndonos? Hablando sinceramente… Todo lo que yo le he dicho hasta el momento ha sido verdad.”  
   
“Yo también he hablado con la verdad.”  
   
 _“¿Lo ha hecho?”_ decidió preguntarle de frente y notó que ella no entendió del todo sus palabras, Podrick exhaló, “He estado a su lado por tanto que la conozco…y con todo respeto, sé todos los juegos mentales y maquinaciones que emplea…no quiero que vaya a ejercer algo así conmigo. No me gustan las jugarretas.” Le advirtió, “Al menos creo que me merezco que me respete.”  
   
Sansa con culpa se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes, luego exhaló, “…He sido honesta contigo.”  
   
“Tal vez no debí haberme callado esto, pero cuando le acepté la proposición di por sentado que usted entendía lo que yo a mi vez estaba proponiendo, que, aunque no sea amorosa la nuestra puede ser una relación saludable y respetuosa. Yo a usted la estimo, mi Señora, y me gustaría hacerla feliz o en su defecto, cómoda.”  
   
Felicidad era para ahora un concepto desconocido, lo miró por unos instantes, _¿Cómo decirle que para que él la hiciera cómoda aquello involucraba no tenerlo a su lado?_ Pero por otro lado comprendía lo que le estaba dando a entender. “Sígueme.” Le pidió, guiándolo hasta la primera pared del castillo que había sido reconstruida, una pared enteramente construida con las armas de defensa de vidriagón que se recogieron después de la perdida de Invernalia. Los dos se quedaron mirándola por unos momentos y luego lo guio a la sala donde ella ejercía sus reuniones más importantes. Yendo hasta su escritorio y mostrándole en un cajón la daga de vidriagón que usaba como pisapapeles. _A mano y por defensa si la llegaba a necesitar._ Y una vez la tuvo que utilizar. “Es la que me diste.”  
   
“No, no lo es.” Dijo incrédulo y cogiéndola de la mano de ella, estudiando el arma.   
   
“Podrick,” llamó su nombre para que la mirara, “Sí lo es.” añadió con convicción.  
   
Podrick la miró, su pulso acelerándose ante la cercanía y su belleza, aunque una parte de sí aún no se creía que fuera la misma daga. Estudió de nuevo la daga, queriendo recordar algún indicio en esta que le dijera que ella era sincera, “…Había olvidado por todo lo que pasamos…”  
   
Sansa lo miró a los ojos, pero él no se dio cuenta por estudiar el filo de la daga con su dedo, “…Y por lo que pasaremos…”  
   
Podrick le devolvió la daga asintiéndole y la vio guardándola de nuevo, “…No creo que nuestra boda deba de ser delante del Arciano…demasiados malos recuerdos para usted.” Ella se había casado con Ramsey delante del mismo árbol. Dudó en si decir o no lo que diría a continuación, “Nuestra historia debería de comenzar diferente.”  
   
Lo miró, “Ese árbol significa más para mí que los malos recuerdos.” Le dejó saber. “Y nuestra historia puede que ya haya empezado.” La comentó eso ultimo más para complacerlo que nada.  
   
Podrick se atrevió a sentarse en uno de los asientos, “Hagamos algo,” le dijo, “si quiere que le crea que esa es la misma daga que le di, tengamos una conversación normal, honesta, sin caretas, sin esperarse lo peor del otro… solo dos personas queriendo conocerse. Preguntas y respuestas sencillas, nada muy personal si aquello la hace sentir cómoda.”  
   
Al principio le sorprendió que él quisiera continuar ante su presencia tras la conversación que habían tenido delante del Arciano, donde habían sido _ambos_ atacando al otro. “No estoy segura que recuerde como hacerlo.” Se alisó la falda del vestido antes de sentársele en el asiento de al lado, no en el suyo, detrás de su enorme escritorio que siempre utilizaba para mantener distancias y fomentar la jerarquía, “Además, ¿Por qué me interesaría que creas que es la misma daga que me diste?”  
   
Pudo ver que aquello venía como comentario astuto y no para atacarlo, talvez incluso como una broma, que él del todo no veía, “No sé. ¿Por qué me la mostró en primer lugar?” La vio exhalando y se apuró, “recuerde; _la verdad._ ”  
   
Le tomó unos instantes ver como colocaba sus palabras sin ir a decir mucho, no que viniera y se arrepintiera después, “Quería dar a torcer mi mano ante lo que dijiste. A lo que _obviamente_ es lo mejor por hacer.” Él le asintió, “Quería _empezar a hacerme a la idea_ de aceptar tu propuesta. Tu forma de ser. Tu presencia.”  
   
Continuó asintiendo, “¿La parte de que la nuestra puede ser una relación saludable y respetuosa?”  
   
Exactamente _esa_ parte. “Me agradaría llegar a ello…y después ver que más se viene. Estoy siendo una tonta al dejar que mis sospechas y miedos me controlen. Y una vez más me disculpo por mi actitud.”  
   
Le concedió aquella disculpa, aunque no pudo dejar de notar que no era la primera vez que se disculpaba por aquello y el significado de un perdón podía llegar a perderse si continuaba reincidiendo. “Cuénteme, mi Señora, ¿Ninguno de sus hermanos se opuso a que me eligiera como su compañero? Por mi familia, por mi apellido…” Ella fácilmente hubiera podido acallar a aquellos Lords temprano al decirles que ya Jon lo había aprobado. Aunque no podía dejar de notar que ella diciendo que era su aprobación y su elección la que contaba cimentaba más esta relación extraña que se estaba dando entre ellos dos.  
   
“Extrañamente, no………Fui yo quien lo vio inicialmente como un problema.”  
   
Le levantó las cejas, “¿Qué cambió?”  
   
“Ya te conocía. Y los otros hombres no te llegaban a los talones.”  
   
“Nadie le llegará a los talones a usted, mi Señora.”  
   
Recordó a Arya cuando eran niñas, “Sí, soy muy alta.” Decidió bromear y vio que lo sorprendió con eso.  
   
 _¿La primera vez que le hacía una broma?_ Podrick se encontró sonriendo incluso antes de darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo. Talvez fuera que la misma parte de la cabeza de Lady Sansa, o su corazón, que lo rechazaba también lo elegía y se aferraba a él por razones fundamentales. _Porque se aferraba a él,_ pudo elegir a cualquiera, o dejarse convencer de los Lords para no crear problemas y llevar la fiesta en paz, pero no lo había hecho. Sacó la cara por él. Lo mantuvo a su lado. Y les dio a entender que ya ese matrimonio era definitivo.  
   
Y él era un completo y total idiota por aceptar todo esto solo porque tenía una debilidad por ella, y ella lo mirara bonito, o le diera palabras que lo halagaban… _así como a ratos también lo molestaban._ Estaba jodido por contentarse con recoger las migajas que a ratos tiraba en su dirección. “Hágame una pregunta mi Señora, ¿o soy tan poco interesante que tan solo con las investigaciones que de seguro me ha mandado a hacer le bastan?”  
   
Le sonrió apenada, pero aquello no era nada de extrañar. Y sí, tenía sus preguntas, preguntas que investigadores no podían contestar, se acomodó mejor en su asiento sin quitarle la mirada de encima, “¿Por qué elegiste distanciarte tanto de tu familia?”  
.  
.  
.


	4. Capitulo 4

   
Fue un día antes de que la ceremonia de matrimonio se fuera a llevar a cabo que se encontró de nuevo caminando con ella. Cómo los invitados ya habían empezado a llegar ella siempre siendo protegida por su guardia, en el momento siguiéndolos y él ya había hablado con los hombres para que les dieran un momento de privacidad cuando él se los indicara. Y así fue, Sansa notó después de varios metros que no escuchaba los pasos pesados detrás de ella.  
   
“Si me permite otro momento, mi Señora.” Podrick le dijo cuando ella no continuó caminando _y aquel detalle se lo dijo todo_. La vio dudando por unos momentos, pero después continuó, aunque al llegar al lugar que él quería notó que ella no entró para que los guardias no la perdieran de vista. La tomó de la mano por primera vez y notó que ella se dejó con renuencia así que para no incomodarla la soltó. Se colocó la mano en el pecho, aunque había querido colocar la de ella, “Le prometo mi Señora, con todo lo que soy, que nunca la lastimaré.” Le susurró bajamente. Ella manteniéndole la mirada. “Quiero que sepa que mañana en la noche no habrán presiones…ni pretensiones de mi parte.” En cuanto dijo aquello la vio apretando la mandíbula, mirando a la lejanía y tratando de no dejar caer las lágrimas, pero falló miserablemente al darle la espalda. Podrick no continuó por respeto, sintiendo pena por ella. En silencio la observó por unos instantes, sus hombros no se sacudían, no sollozaba, más sabía sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, y al hacérsele evidente que no se calmaría de un segundo para el otro la guio hasta la caseta para que no la pudieran ver y ella se dejó ser guiada sin cuestionamientos. “Yo no actuaré sin su consentimiento. _Nunca_.”  
   
Le asintió. Para cuando se calmó y tuvo el valor de mirarlo de nuevo le sorprendió fijarse en su alrededor y ver el lugar arreglado con un par de ramos de flores y una mesa en el medio, pasteles de limón en este. Lo miró y pudo ver compasión en los ojos de él, “Siento que no estés sacando todo lo que desees de este acuerdo.” Aunque por el título que obtendría y las ganancias q8e recogería no se podía quejar, una parte más cínica suya se dijo. Las lágrimas regresando y se sentía como una niña tonta. Trató de tomar aplomo de sus nervios, de su temor, y se volvió a limpiar la cara.  
   
“No es por mí por quien mi corazón duele.” Le reveló. “Yo a usted la admiro y le deseo con mi corazón todo lo bueno que este mundo tiene por ofrecer.”  
   
 _Fantasías infantiles,_ susurró, recordando cuan ingenua había sido en su juventud, vio que Podrick no alcanzó a escuchar lo que le dijo, “Te aconsejo no jugarte el corazón en este mundo…” él pareció creer que con sus palabras desestimaba las de él, pero no era así. “…Es solo un consejo.”  
   
Le asintió sin convicción.  
   
Sansa respiró profundo y se sonrió con ironía, mostrándole sus manos temblándole, “Si mis nervios están así hoy no me quiero imaginar cómo lo voy a estar mañana delante todos los Lords.”  
   
Lentamente la tomó de las manos, dándole tiempo para evadirlo mas no lo hizo, y al no hacerlo se las apretó, como queriendo darle seguridad, “Un té de tila puede ayudar. O valeriana.”  
   
 _“Sí.”_ Miró hacia la mesa cuando él lo hizo, zafándose de ella y yendo a servirle un té, que no era ni de valeriana, ni de tila. “Gracias por el gesto.” Le dijo, refiriéndose al lugar arreglado. “En verdad lo aprecio.”  
   
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, estudiando el paisaje delante de ellos por varios minutos.  
   
Sansa fue quien rompió el silencio, yendo a sentarse no en la mesa, sino en una banca incomoda en un rincón. Lo vio dudándolo antes de sentársele _justo_ al lado. “¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien? ¿Has estado enamorado?” no veía como aquello venía a importar, pero lo preguntó de todas formas.  
   
“…Una o dos veces.”  
   
“¿Qué pasó?”  
   
Se encogió de hombros, “La vida supongo. La primera chica…yo era muy joven y creo que sólo fui una diversión. Y la segunda quería conocer el mundo…a mí estaban por nombrarme Caballero en aquel entonces y no iba a dejar todo tirado por ella.” La vio asintiendo y se le quedó estudiando el perfil, “¿Usted?”  
   
“Me gustaría decir que no…pero Joffrey. Era una niña tonta en aquel entonces.” _Era la primera vez que se atrevía revelar aquello._ Por un momento esperó a que Arya apareciera en cualquier momento a sacarle aquella idea de la cabeza.  
   
“¿Nadie más?” preguntó pues le había conocido incontables pretendientes.  
   
“Creo que llegué a sentir algo por Tyrion,” le admitió, “pero no era amor…no sé qué era, admiración, cariño… él fue el único hombre que me respetó…” respiró profundo, “Las cosas no pudieron ser en todo caso.”  
   
Aquello sorprendió a Podrick pues no se lo había imaginado, “¿La segunda vez?”  
   
“Sí.” Después de que Daenerys tomó el trono de Cersei, Tyrion y ella se habían querido dar una oportunidad amistosamente. Decían que era para unir las dos casas que habían empezado todos los problemas, los Lannister y los Stark, pero la verdad era que había sentimientos de por medio y ambos lo sabían. “Poder, compañía, consejo.” Se encogió de hombros. “No sé.”  
   
“…Aquella habría sido una verdadera alianza política.” comentó, “Hubieran sido una pareja perfecta, mi Señora. Definitivamente una alianza más ventajosa que esta, en todo caso.” Fue en ese momento en que notó que después de vencer a Cersei, si Jon o Daenerys hubieran perecido de alguna forma el trono habría ido a parar a Lord Tyrion y si este se negaba y hubiera recobrado su matrimonio con Lady Sansa...ella se hubiera quedado con el trono. No que lo quisiera tampoco, el Norte siempre había sido su ambición. Solo el Norte.  
   
“¿Alguna vez pensaste en casarte?”  
   
Levantó las cejas, “…No sé si aún lo veo como un paso más en la vida que eventualmente hay que tomar. Pero no, no creo haber entretenido el pensamiento por más de un par de horas.”  
   
“¿La primera chica?”  
   
Podrick asintió, “Mi primer amor, estaba loco por ella…Ahora en retrospectiva veo lo malo en aquella relación, pero en aquel entonces…Era un tonto.”  
   
Se giró a mirarlo, él de inmediato dejando de estudiarle el perfil, “Creías en matrimonio por amor, ¿acaso te arruiné la posibilidad de aquello?”  
   
Se quedó pensándolo, “Bien, tenía más libertad que usted para que un matrimonio por amor fuera posible, pero nunca hubo la oportunidad…encontrar una persona con la que haya una conexión es más difícil de lo que se cree…”  
   
Sansa ni siquiera sabía en verdad a qué se refería, lo suponía, pero no lo sabía, “¿Y buscaste mucho?” preguntó en tono de broma, pero no realmente. Lo vio sonriéndose apenado.  
   
Podrick se tocó la cara, “No soy un santo, mi señora. Cuento con _cierta_ experiencia.”  
   
 _Eso había escuchado,_ “…Después de haber conocido el amor, ¿No te arrepentirás de estar conmigo?”  
   
“Tuve un sueño.” Le reveló con duda de que desestimara lo que este había representado para él. “Hace un tiempo ya…no recuerdo mucho, me fui a dormir teniendo dudas aplastantes sobre este matrimonio…”, miró al piso apenado, “cuando me desperté lo único que podía recordar eran sus ojos sonriéndome sinceramente, y la sensación de saber que todo nos iría bien.” Levantó la mirada hasta la de ella. Hasta el momento ya le había podido sacar un par de sonrisas honestas _, pocas pero se las había ganado._  
   
Se quedó estudiándolo, buscando engaños de su parte, pero o era muy buen mentiroso o le hablaba con la verdad, “¿Crees en sueños? ¿Profecías?” le parecía poco realista pero no pudo evitar notar que la forma en que le hablaba y la miraba en el momento producía una sensación de calma en ella, igual lo que había dicho de aquel sueño.  
   
“…Creo en la ilusión y felicidad que sentí los días posteriores.” Le dijo, no pasándole desapercibido la forma en que la mirada de ella cambió y sus propios nervios se colocaron de punta.  
   
A su vez le mantuvo la mirada, “Tus palabras suenan…” _Tan cándidas._  
   
 _¡Lo miró a la boca! “¿Tontas?”_ preguntó ya no pensando.  
   
Sansa tentativamente se giró más hacia él, ambos mirándose expectantes los cortos segundos que pasaron mientras ella acababa de tomar su decisión. Ya no había sorpresa por parte y parte de lo que ocurriría, y se inclinó sobre él, su corazón apurado mientras cerraba sus ojos y apoyaba sus labios por primera vez sobre los de él, al hacer contacto Podrick dejó salir la respiración que había estado conteniendo, el aire tibio dándole a ella de frente y no agradándole mucho la sensación, más decidió concentrarse en sus labios cerrados. Y la aprehensión que le comprimió el pecho no fue tan grande como creyó que sentiría, se sentía sonrojada y su corazón palpitando desbocado, agachó la cabeza eligiendo por no separarse mucho, “…Lo siento.”  Susurró, sintiendo el calor emanar de él, envolviéndolos.  
   
Tratando de no moverse mucho para no irla a espantar le asintió, “…Está bien.” Se dijo, sorprendido ante lo acabado de ocurrir o que ella no colocara espacio entre ellos. Sin poderlo evitar giró su cara, oliendo profundamente su cabello. Buscó la mano de ella, emocionado y embobado, tratando de esconder una sonrisa, pero no lográndolo del todo.  
   
Sansa se enderezó, parpadeando al verlo como la miraba, no pudo evitar sentirse complacida ante la reacción de él, se aclaró la garganta, retomando su compostura. “…Algo que creí era mejor hacer antes de la boda.” Le susurró apenada.  
   
Podrick se sonrió, “¿Ensayar?” preguntó en broma.  
   
“…Sentirte.” Murmuró separándose por completo. Que él se llevara la mano de ella a los labios y le dejara un beso allí no aplacó sus nervios. Pero apreció el detalle.  
   
De nuevo silencio prolongado, aunque cómodo, al menos para él, ambos apoyados contra aquella pared y mirando el horizonte, “También estoy temiendo el día de mañana.” Le apretó la mano, aun en la suya.  
   
“…No por las mismas razones que yo.” Le comentó siendo honesta.  
   
“No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Ya se lo dije. Y también, ya lo sabe.”  
   
“…Lo sé. Sólo que este temor es algo que está fuera de mi controlar.”  
   
Quiso hacerla olvidarlo así fuera momentáneamente, “¿Ya le comenté, mi Señora? Tuve a su hermano, Brienne, _todos_ sus asesores, un puñado de Lords, Lady Mormont, y varios campesinos deteniéndome para amenazarme y decirme que estaré en problemas si alguna vez la lastimo…” La vio sonriéndose amplia y maldadosamente, talvez la primera vez que la veía hacerlo de aquella manera y le sonrió de vuelta, “Usted es bastante apreciada.”  
   
Le tomó un par de segundos poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, “…Yo de ti me preocuparía cuando sea Arya quien se aproxime. Ella da bastante miedo cuando quiere.”  
   
“Créame, estoy contando con ello.” No creía que Arya se presentara a la ceremonia siendo ella misma, así que sería una sorpresa cuando alguien bastante asustadizo lo amenazara. “Lord Tyrion también me escribió.” Le comentó a ver ella que le decía.  
   
“A mí también.” Le admitió, “Me dijo que hice una excelente elección y que está contento por nosotros………Aunque podría haber aspirado a más.” Se sonrojó, también le había dicho que la consideraba una verdadera dama y que por eso le daba vergüenza escribirle lo que le iba a escribir pero que no lo podía evitar; _Felicitaciones por elegir al mejor amante de Los Siete Reinos, se lo merece._  
   
Podrick se imaginaba que en la carta también venían otras intimidades dirigidas a ella solamente y que no compartiría, así como el tampoco compartiría los comentarios pasados de tono que le había hecho a él, “Irónicamente a mí, en broma, me trató de traidor y de haber estado detrás suyo todo el tiempo que compartí a su lado. Que se lo debió haber visto venir cuando la seguí a usted hasta Invernalia en vez de irme con él para Desembarco del Rey. Que había aguardado mi tiempo y lo había hecho bien. Y que la tratara como se lo merecía porque si no se arriesgaría a otra guerra y mandaría al ejercito Lannister hasta aquí para que me llevaran hasta Meeren a rendirle cuentas.” Esa última parte la había dicho refiriéndose al lecho marital, pero ella no necesitaba saber aquello.  
   
Sansa se sonrió y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos más.  
   
Podrick vio que la sorprendió cuando se colocó en pie y desenfundó su espada, colocándola en el piso y arrodillándose, “Soy suyo, mi Señora, prometo que seré su escudo, daré mi vida por la suya si es necesario. Prometo mi respeto y fidelidad. Lo juro por los Dioses antiguos y los nuevos.” Sin esperas a que ella le dijera nada, pues no veía nada que ella pudiera decir, se colocó en pie.  
   
Sansa después de unos minutos fue a la mesa, y bebió del té frio y compartió con él un par de pasteles de limón haciendo charla banal, pero más que en el momento estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, en sus miedos, y a la vez………agradecida de ver la actitud que Podrick estaba tomando...  
   
Podrick se sorprendió cuando ella de repente le pidió que la acompañara, y así lo hizo, ella tomándolo del brazo ya con mayor familiaridad. Pronto se encontró ante la habitación de ella, ella entrando y él no haciéndolo, “No creo que sea apropiado, mi señora.”  
   
Por alguna razón aquello le causó gracia y no pudo evitar mirar hacia los dos guardas apostados en la puerta que normalmente no se encontraban allí, pero que lo hacían por seguridad pues en el castillo se estarían quedando algunos de los invitados a la boda, “…A esta hora mañana estaremos casados.” Le comentó y lo vio ingresando unos pasos. Ella por su parte fue hasta el nochero al lado de su cama y levantó el pesado abrigo, luego caminó con este hasta donde él la esperaba. “Lo hice para ti.” Acarició en la correa el lobo grabado en el cuero, mostrándoselo, “Mi regalo de bodas.”  
   
Podrick lo tomó en sus brazos, era el mismo tipo de abrigo que le veía a sus hermanos usar cuando venían de visita. “Gracias, mi señora. _Es hermoso._ ” Por supuesto, aquel abrigo se vería más imponente con su armadura puesta pero no compartió aquello. Lo usaría cuando no tuviera que ponerse la armadura. “…No tengo un obsequio para usted...” Se dijo avergonzado.  
   
Respiró ante aquello, “…Tomaré tu juramento como tal.”  
.  
.  
.


	5. Capitulo 5

  
   
Sansa deseaba una ceremonia pequeña, privada, pero siendo ella quien era; la Señora y Protectora de Invernalia, _la hermana del Rey,_ aquello estaba fuera de cuestión.  
   
Fue Jon quien la entregó.  
   
Mientras hacía el camino notando el número de acompañantes, _bastantes,_ pero no tantos como lo había creído y esto fue gracias a la helada de la madrugada anterior y que la temperatura mermó considerablemente. Se había negado a cambiar el lugar de la ceremonia por el interior del castillo, y ahora los presentes eran la mayoría de sus más allegados. Aquello la calmó, la entumeció. Tal vez lo que la calmó más también fue que con la neblina espesa tan solo podía ver un par de metros delante de ella y le daba la sensación de estar en un sueño, de que no era real.  
   
Su vestido era uno sencillo, no muy diferente a los atuendos que usaba, sólo que no fue en un color oscuro ni blanco pues no era ni una viuda dolida ni una virgen pura. El vestido era color crema, sutilmente rosado. Un abrigo pesado sobre sus hombros y una capa también cubriéndola del frio inclemente. Vio a Podrick esperándola desde el Arciano dándole una sonrisa, no de felicidad sino de confort. Lo encontró apuesto, con su armadura sorprendentemente lustrada y brillante, el abrigo que ella le dio la tarde anterior y la capa revoloteando detrás de él con el viento helado. Los dos se estudiaron mientras el espacio se cerraba entre ellos.  
   
Podrick murmuró un ‘¿está bien?’ que no llegó a los oídos de Sansa pero que esta leyó en sus labios y le asintió como respuesta.  
   
Cuando hicieron su juramento él le mantuvo la mirada palabra a palabra. Tan intensa su mirada que la incomodó y no la hizo más que recordar que todo esto era una farsa.  
Una farsa que se podía convertir en un nuevo comienzo.   
   
 _“Padre, herrero, guerrero. Madre, doncella anciana. Desconocido. Yo soy suyo y ella es mía. Desde este día hasta el final de mis días.”_  
   
Los dos exhalaron al mismo tiempo y por contados segundos lo dudaron. Estaba dispuesta a dejarse besar, pero cuando él se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla no pudo evitar extrañarse y para sus adentros calmarse. Y de repente todo se terminó, se giraron hacia los presentes y ausentemente lo sintió llevándose su mano hasta los labios de él y dejando un beso allí, no alcanzó a pensar nada de ello porque de repente se encontraron siendo separados y a cada uno dándoles felicitaciones. Sansa vivió el momento sin realmente vivirlo, sintiéndose en cuerpo y mente ajena mientras entraban al castillo, las campanas repicando sin parar y Lords y Ladies desfilando en frente suyo, abrazos, felicitaciones, sonrisas, palabras de aliento…y cuando se dio cuenta rato después estaba de nuevo junto a él, prescindiendo la celebración y sentados en un podio.  
   
Podrick se inclinó un tanto para que lo escuchara sobre las miles de voces que participaban en el banquete, “…Se ve hermosa, mi Señora.” Se atrevió a decirle.  
   
“Gracias.” Le contestó, “…Te veías apuesto también con la armadura.”  
   
Por supuesto, para ese momento ya se la había quitado para estar más cómodo, “¿Y ahora no?” le preguntó con ironía.  
   
Sansa lo encaró y exhaló nerviosa, y hasta un tanto molesta por estarlo. Creyó haber templado sus desconfianzas y miedos. Miró el abrigo sobre los hombros de él, estudiándolo, “…No creí que lo fueras a usar.”  
   
Le sonrió, tensándose cuando ella llevó la mano hasta una de las correas en su hombro y se la acomodó para que el cuero no se empezara a desgastar donde se encontraba el escudo de los Stark grabado en el cuero, “Un poco pretensioso de mi usarlo _antes_ de convertirme en su esposo, pero mi anterior abrigo no hubiera hecho mucho para tal frio.”  
   
“Debí haberlo hecho grabar más abajo,” se dijo, luego respiró profundo, “…Te queda bien en todo caso.”  
   
La estudió por unos segundos, su mirada sin la vitalidad que normalmente tenía, junto a ella una copa de vino y aquello se lo dijo todo, “¿Ha estado tomando?”  
   
Lo miró a ver si aquello lo molestaba, pero lo que vio fue una sonrisa torcida, “El té de tila, ni la valeriana funcionaron.” Le sonrió sin sentir ánimo para aquello, pero queriendo darle esa cortesía, “Coraje líquido, lo llamaron mis doncellas mientras me ayudaban a vestir.” Podrick se carcajeó bajamente y lo vio levantándose e inclinándose por una jarra de vino, llenándoles casi hasta el tope las copas a ambos.    
   
“Para el horror de Sir Brienne, mi tarea usual como escudero de Lord Tyrion era que el fondo de la copa no se viera. No veo porque no desempeñar la misma tarea por mi señora el día de hoy.”  
   
“Temo a ir a hacer un espectáculo.” Sansa tomó un par de sorbos medidos mientras estudiaba sus alrededores y el banquete que sus compatriotas disfrutaban, “…No tengo la misma resistencia que Lord Tyrion.”  
   
 _“¿Quien la tiene?”_ Le respondió, estudiando su perfil.  
.  
.  
.  
Lady Brienne estaba presente como invitada, junto a Arya.  
   
Y dado el par de semanas que el matrimonio se tomaría como Luna de Miel Arya días antes había invitado a Sir Brienne para que en sus vacaciones la acompañara en una de sus travesías, y esta no había escondido su alago y felicidad ante aquello. Pero un segundo después cayó en cuenta de la seguridad de Lady Sansa y se negó, Podrick desestimó aquello y le dijo que él se haría cargo de esta. Lady Brienne haciéndole caer en cuenta de que entonces no le quedaría todo su tiempo para su Luna de Miel y él le confió que no se hacía ilusiones de aquello.   
   
Bran llegó de improvisto justo después de que el festín empezara, diciendo que le había llegado el cuervo muy tarde con la notificación, pero que había decidido acompañarla de todas formas. Él no quería formar parte de la celebración y fueron sus otros hermanos quienes primero se dieron cuenta de su llegada, Arya y Jon dejando el banquete para irlo a saludar. Cuando Sansa se presentó a la que había sido la habitación de su niñez esta pareció no agradarle que no le hubieran informado de inmediato sobre su presencia, pero el abrazo reconfortante que recibió de ella los hizo olvidarse de aquello. Por un buen rato decidieron quedarse en el lugar, compartiendo en familia, sin ojos que los vieran y cuando Bran lo creyó necesario despachó a Jon y Arya, al fin decidiéndose unírseles en el banquete.  
Fue dejado solo con Sansa.  
   
Podrick se empezó a sentir incomodo cuando se dio cuenta que los hermanos y Sansa desaparecieron de la celebración, dejándolo prácticamente solo. Fingía prestarle atención a un grupo de Lords jóvenes y guerreros que él había conocido en torneos o batallas, pero la verdad estaba preocupado y en un descuido mandó a una de las mucamas a averiguar que sucedía. Esta de inmediato le dijo que Lord Bran había llegado y la familia estaba con él. De inmediato descansó, pues se había esperado lo peor. Que ella estuviera arrepintiéndose.  
Vio a Arya y a Jon regresando a la celebración y Lady Sansa lo hizo un cuarto de hora después, un guarda arrastrando la silla de ruedas de Bran y dejándola en la mesa familiar. Vio a Sansa dirigiéndose hacia él y pasó saliva en cuanto se le hizo evidente que había estado llorando. “¿Está bien?” preguntó de inmediato.  
   
Sansa le asintió, sonriéndole. “…Hay alguien que te quiere conocer.”  
   
Podrick asintió, tensándose y siguiéndola. Una hermana que con tan solo hacer preguntas se daba cuenta de las intenciones verdaderas de una persona. Su, ahora esposa, suspicaz y desconfiada que no se detendría hasta no descubrir el verdadero carácter de una persona. Y el hermano, cuervo de tres ojos, que podía ver pasado y presente _de_ _todo._ Era este último el que mayor temor le daba conocer. “Mi Señor.” Le inclinó la cabeza en cuanto estuvo ante su presencia.  
   
“No soy un Señor.” Respondió llanamente, y vio a sus hermanos mirándose pues ya su comportamiento bizarro les era familiar, _“Sir Podrick.”_ Lo saludó y después miró a la lejanía, “Bienvenido a la familia.”  
   
Podrick después de un par de segundos donde se le hizo evidente que Lord Bran no diría nada más miró a Lady Sansa, quien le sacudió la cabeza burlándose y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Haciéndole un gesto a él para que se sentara entre ella y Jon.  
   
Podrick, como muchos otros, estaba contento de que Jon estuviera presente. Él lo estaba por el bienestar de Lady Sansa. La mayoría de invitados porque era un honor compartir la misma sala con el Rey.  
   
El alzamiento de algunas regiones ante la corona había tenido su efecto en todos los siete reinos. Muy poca gente veía a Darnerys Targaryen con buenos ojos. Era una conquistadora extranjera que había quitado a una tirana del poder pero que no sabía mucho de cómo llevar una nación.  
   
No fue Daenerys Targaryen quien pidió la cabeza de Sansa Stark cuando se empezó a sospechar del involucre de esta con las regiones que se estaban alzando, fue un grupo de sus soldados que planearon todo secretamente para darle el gusto a su señora. Cuando los planes de aquel grupo fueron frustrados aquello terminó lo poco y nada que quedaba de la relación de Daenerys con Jon pues este no creía que la orden no viniera de Danny.  
   
Tyrion había sido despachado hacia Invernalia para hablar de nuevo con Sansa, y allí lo estaba esperando esta junto con Arya para defenderla si era necesario. Cuando habló con Sansa este dejó pasar la situación, pues él también veía que Daenerys no tenía lo que se necesitaba para manejar los Siete Reinos.  
   
Daenerys de pronto un día también notó como incluso Jon era mejor visto que ella. Después de muchas consideraciones de repente salió una estipulación de que ella dejó romper la rueda y marchó de nuevo a Meeren, donde sí estaba reinando con todas sus capacidades y la aprobación del pueblo.  
   
La felicidad de Lady Sansa ahora parecía venir de sus éxitos políticos y no a razones personales. Pero la vio dejando la persona por la que todos la conocían al estar al lado de sus hermanos y sobrinos, y por un buen rato la vio contenta y satisfecha de compartir su mesa con ellos, volviendo a ser una familia. Y tal vez, solo talvez, _olvidando en efecto el por qué estaban reunidos._  
   
Después de que Jon y él mismo hicieran un brindis el ambiente en la sala cambió cuando todos los Lords se levantaron desenfundando sus espadas y empezaron a proclamarla _La reina en el Norte, La reina en el Norte, La reina en el Norte._ Jon y ella mirándose incomodos, pues el Norte no había conseguido la independencia que tanto habían deseado, más Jon le había dado libertad absoluta, lo que no sucedía con los otros Reinos. _En todo caso,_ ese no era el lugar ni el momento para que los Lords mostraran su disgusto ante aquello.  
.  
.  
.  
La ceremonia de cama era una tradición, y algo que a Sansa inquietaba pues, aunque ya se le había dado a conocer a los invitados que no se llevaría a cabo, no faltaba el embriagado que quisiera presionar por esta. Podrick había tratado de acallar sus miedos, diciéndole que por respeto a ella y a su hermano nadie insistiría y entre cuchicheos ella le había revelado que no sabía cómo reaccionaría si uno de aquellos hombres le daba por propasarse e iba y le rasgaba el vestido.  
   
“No sucederá.” Podrick le aseguró. “Nadie se le acercará lo suficiente. Ya hablé con la guarda para que estén pendientes.”  
   
Después del banquete y mientras se alargaba la marcha para su habitación Podrick había insistido en que en un descuido ella se marchara, que él la seguiría minutos después más Sansa veía aquello como un desplante. Así que en cuanto ella le asintió a Podrick este se colocó en pie, dándole la mano. Mientras ella colocaba la suya en la de él y se colocaba en pie, él escuchó el sonido familiar que hacían las armaduras al unísono a los guardas moverse, empuñando sus espadas. Los invitados no se dieron cuenta, o mejor dicho, eligieron no notarlo mientras la sala irrumpía en algarabía, y en comentarios y bromas pasadas de tono.  
   
Sansa no miró a nadie y decidió hacerse la de los oídos sordos, aunque un sonrojo la embargó. Jugó su papel mientras hacían el camino, a su vez sonriendo demudara, pero en aquella ocasión no sintió que le saliera del todo. A Podrick por el rabillo del ojo lo vio sonriéndole entusiasmado a los Lords y no supo si fingía o si en verdad aquello le parecía divertido. A su paso y en un rincón oscuro cruzó miradas con Arya quien seriamente le levantaba una ceja. Notó a Podrick tirando de su mano al apurar el paso lo que ganó más vitoreos, más en cuanto dejaron la sala y se encontraron sin miradas sobre ellos vio la sonrisa de él desapareciendo por completo mientras la soltaba.     
   
Por supuesto, Sansa no estaba tan segura de que él no le fuera a exigir nada en su noche de bodas así que una vez que estuvieron en su habitación pánico se empezó a apoderar de ella. Más al continuar escuchando la algarabía apaciguada caminó de inmediato hacia la mesa, sirviéndose una copa grande de vino y bajándola en un par de sorbos grandes, notándose temblando y sudando, “…No estoy lista para esto.” Se dijo, pues así no lo quisiera ella ya se había hecho a la idea de entregársele. Fuera como fuese que llegaran a ello, _era su obligación._ “…Creí que lo estaba.”  
   
 _Definitivamente no lo estaba,_ “No hay ningún problema, mi Señora.” Le comentó. “Ya se lo he dicho; no tiene nada que temer.” Lo decepcionaba un tanto, pero a la vez sabía que esta era su realidad. Se quitó el pesado abrigo.  
   
Sansa lo estudió y se sentó, él se le sentó en frente tras unos momentos. Sirviéndose una copa para él también. “…Por bastante tiempo me quise convencer de que no necesitaría de un matrimonio de nuevo.”  
   
“Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si hubieran más Starks…” lo dejó en el aire, él no debía de explicarle _a ella_ porque era imperativo que formara una familia. Podrick exhaló, tomando más vino.  
   
En silencio continuaron juntos, y cuando menos lo pensaron la jarra de vino se había acabado. Él solucionó eso rápidamente.  
   
“¿Quieres emborracharme?” le preguntó, aunque no con desconfianzas.  
   
“…Creí que eso era lo que usted quería, olvidar este día.”  
   
Lo miró a los ojos, “…De todos los días que tengo por olvidar, Podrick, este no llega a la lista, créeme.” Había sido la boda perfecta, _donde ella siguiera siendo la mujer que había sido antes._  
   
“ _Bien,_ al menos me da eso, mi Señora.” Tocó su copa con la de ella, haciendo un brindis. Sansa se quedó mirándolo, larga y abiertamente como nunca lo había hecho antes e intimidado se llevó la copa a la boca y bebió varios sorbos.  
   
“……Entonces,” se decidió a preguntar, “¿Qué hacemos ahora?”  
   
Podrick se encogió de hombros, “¿Qué hace para entretenerse?”  
   
“Trabajar.” Dijo simplemente, aunque sabía que no se refería a aquello, “Leer.”  
   
“…Por diversión…” se aclaró.  
   
“Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no tengo…mentalidad para eso.”  
   
 _Bien, sí._  
  
Vio que fue a decir algo y lo interrumpió, “Me gusta coser, modistería……aunque cuando lo hago mi mente no se deriva mucho de los asuntos del Norte.”  
   
Podrick le asintió, y levantó su copa, “Una vez Lord Tyrion me invitó a tomar con él. No le pude llevar el ritmo…¿Podrá usted llevármelo a mí?”  
   
Que en su noche de bodas trajera a coalición a Tyrion dos veces le volvió a llamar la atención, mucho más, cuando esta parecía una repetición de su primera boda en cuanto al asunto de no consumar el matrimonio. “¿Lo admiras?”  
   
“…Fue un buen hombre conmigo. Dudo que seguiría con vida sino me hubiera sacado de Desembarco de Rey cuando lo hizo.”  
   
Sansa ya conocía esa historia, “Fue bueno conmigo también.”  
   
Tal vez era el trago que ya estaba haciendo su efecto que no se detuvo en querer saber más sobre ella y Tyrion, “Si no le importa que me entrometa, ¿Por qué las cosas no funcionaron entre ustedes dos?”  
   
Sansa tomó más de su vino, no importándole contestar, “La terquedad. Llegó el momento en que ambos creíamos tener la opinión ganadora sobre la del otro. Cualquier desacuerdo llevaba a discusiones.”  
   
Le asintió, sospechando que le había contestado porque ella también estaba pasada de copas, “¿Soy yo o mi señora ha estado dándose más a la bebida desde que se dio lo de nuestro matrimonio?”  
   
Lo miró, levantándole una ceja y alejando la copa de sus labios, _“¿Dándome a la bebida?_ …Si lo colocas así me haces sentir que no hago más que estar ebria.” Se dijo burlándose, pero de repente el recuerdo de Cersei constantemente con una copa de vino en la mano la invadió.  
   
Podrick le regresó la sonrisa, “Bien, lo máximo que la había visto beber siempre habían sido dos copas, máximo cuatro…”  
   
“…Hay cierta tensión, no lo voy a negar.” Esta vez fue ella quien miró hacia la copa de él y le sirvió más, de tal forma que la rebasó y parte del líquido fue a parar a la mesa.    
   
Podrick con el mismo mantel limpió, “¿Mi señora quiere emborracharme?”  
   
 _“Talvez.”_ Le respondió, “……Ya que no vamos a…intimar…podemos realizar otra actividad juntos.” Después de todo se esperaba que compartieran toda la noche o la mayoría de esta juntos.  
   
No estaba seguro a que se refería con aquello y decidió esperar a ver a qué se refería, levantó su copa y la chocó con la de ella, no haciéndose ilusiones de que ella cambiara de parecer, “¿Vio la cara de Lord Hornwood? Creo que estaba deseando que la ceremonia fuera interrumpida de un momento para el otro.”  
   
“Creo que estaba deseando que yo cambiara de parecer y lo eligiera a él.”  
   
Las cejas de Podrick subieron, “La mayoría de los hombres en la sala estaban deseando aquello, mi señora, usted es una mujer formidable.” Vio que ante ello se detuvo por unos segundos a   considerar sus palabras, “…Soy un hombre con suerte.” No quiso hacer menos su cumplido al llamarla hermosa de nuevo, así que en vez de alabarle su aspecto físico decidió hacerlo con su ego.  
   
Continuaron hablando, y cuando Sansa se empezó a sentir adormilada él le dijo que ya no habría más vino. Que se acostara y que no se preocupara, él pasaría la noche en la silla.  
   
“…Es una cama bastante grande.” Le dijo mareada.  
   
Podrick tomó esa invitación como lo que era; cada uno en lados opuestos, “Cuando me lo pida sobria, mi señora.”   
   
Sansa lo estudió y por unos segundos se le pasó por la mente remover su vestido delante de él y ver que sucedía de ahí en adelante, pero a lo máximo que llegó fue a quitarse el abrigo, él colocándose de pie y dejándola atrás para meter varios leños a la chimenea y avivar el fuego, lo miró por sobre su hombro y decidió mejor cambiarse detrás del biombo.  
Cuando se acostó, lo miró, estudiándolo, “¿Quieres saber si Tyrion y yo consumamos nuestra…lo que tuvimos?”  
   
“Eso no cambia nada, mi señora.” Podrick caminó hasta la mesa de nuevo, sentándose en la silla que daba de frente a la cama, ya que ella quería sentir conversando, “Ambos tenemos nuestro pas--”  
   
“--No lo hicimos.” Le dijo interrumpiéndolo. “Pero tampoco tengo mi honor intacto.” Le recordó. “Sólo estuvo Ramsey… Con Meñique hubieron un par de besos y llegué a considerar entregármele si aquello me protegía--”  
   
“--No tiene por qué darme explic--”  
   
“--También estuvo Joffrey, Loras Tyrell…con sus gustos el nuestro hubiera sido el matrimonio perfecto en este instante.” Vio a Podrick ladeando la cabeza tomándose sus palabras tal vez a mal, y no le dio mucho que pensar al asunto, “…y como olvidar a Lord Robin…No quería una unión con él, pero era el Guardían del Este y contaba con el control del Valle de Arryn, lo necesitaba si quería la independencia del Norte.” Sansa dejó viajar su mente, “Daenerys no era tonta, y cuando se dio cuenta de que los Lord de Riverrun me apoyaron por mis lazos de sangre Tully, yo ya tenía un tercio del reino, eso y sin siquiera habernos enfrentado a Cersei todavía. Pero eso no era lo que yo quería en todo caso, lo único que me interesaba era el Norte.”  
   
Podrick asintió, Lady Sansa había jugado su juego de frente con Daenerys, todos sabían que la unión con su primo Robyn no era más que por razones políticas y aunque Sir Brienne una vez le dijo que aquello incomodaba a su Señora había sido idea de esta y la de Sir Royce. “¿Tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Lord Robin, mi señora?” él aún no estaba seguro pues, así como ella era honorable también era despiadada cuando lo tenía que ser.  
   
“Directamente, no. Pero estaba al tanto de que por su forma de ser no se ganaba sino enemigos. Estoy segura que quienes se deshicieron de él fueron los mismos Lords a los que yo les había prometido devolverles el Valle de Arryn si el caso de una Independencia se daba…Estoy segura de que eso selló su destino.”  
   
Podrick se quedó mirándola por unos instantes, no era quien, para juzgar, _¿Cuantos no había él matado con sus propias manos? Ella no se había manchado las suyas, hasta donde él sabía, pero aquella había sido una maquinación que había dejado pasar sabiendo como terminaría…_  
  
Sansa frunció el ceño ante el silencio prolongado que se dio, sintiéndose cada vez más adormilada, “¿De qué veníamos hablando?” murmuró.    
   
“Los hombres en su vida, supongo…” respondió a su vez adormilado.  
   
  _¿Por qué había querido hablar de eso?_ “…Sí,” respondió bostezando, “…Entonces, dime la verdad, ¿no te importa que no sea virgen?” preguntó, sin vergüenza ante la pregunta, pregunta que totalmente sobria nunca haría pues no era de una dama.    
   
“…Ese es un concepto que le dan a las damas de alta alcurnia, mi señora.” se dijo sacudiéndose la cabeza, queriendo pensar claramente, “Para la mayoría de los hombres aquello no es de importancia...a no ser que aquellas mujeres sean de su familia, _claro está._ ”  
   
 _Eso era verdad. El concepto machista de propiedad._  
   
“Y con todo respeto,” dijo continuando y pasando saliva, “…Usted no tuvo una buena experiencia, no sabe en verdad lo que se siente en la situación correcta.” así que no la veía mancillada, _más sabía que era sabio no decir aquello._  
   
Sus mejillas de inmediato se prendieron en calor, “¿Hablas de placer?” porque placer no creía que llegaría a sentir _nunca_...aunque no podía negar que alguna vez se le había pasado por la mente poder hacerlo.  
   
“No solo de placer, me refería más al sentimiento de unión que se da después, con la persona correcta y en la situación correcta. La paz…al abatir la soledad, talvez no la felicidad, pero sí el sentimiento de estar contento y en calma……...no sé cómo ponerlo.”  
   
Se incorporó, girándose hacia él y colocando la cabeza en su mano, “…Yo no te amo, tu no me amas, lo que dices tendría sentido si hubiera esos sentimientos.”  
   
“…No se necesita amor para conectar con otra persona, solo respeto y cariño.”  
   
Sansa se quedó mirándolo por un largo momento, “¿Tienes cariño por mí?” su respeto era algo de lo que estaba muy al tanto.  
   
“Le tendría más, si me dejara.” Decidió hablar con la verdad y sonriéndole. “Sí la aprecio.………” esperó a ver ella que reacción tenía, pero no vio nada cruzar por su rostro, “¿Usted me respeta, mi señora?” cariño por él ella no tenía así que ni lo iba a preguntar, “No como un escudero o un caballero, o como a un Lord de los que está a su nivel, sino como hombre…”  
   
“Sí te respeto.” Lo estudió asintiendo pausadamente. “¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?” no era una invitación, era una simple pregunta.  
   
Le sorprendió la pregunta y el aire que sostenía lo dejó al estudiarla abiertamente como estaba, una camisola que la cubría completamente y acostada de lado. El cabello desordenado a su alrededor. “Si le digo que no, la haré sentir no deseada. Y si le digo que sí temo espantarla.”  
   
No obtuvo respuesta y decidió insistir, “¿Me deseas?”  
   
Se remojó los labios, inclinándose y colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas, no dejando que viera la reacción que empezaba a tener ante la conversación, “Lo hago.”  
   
Sansa le asintió manteniéndole la mirada, “¿Con cicatrices y todo?”  
   
Le sostuvo la mirada, “Hay más que las cicatrices. Y sabe que no le miento cuando le digo que es hermosa. Usted lo sabe.” _Y lo usaba a veces a su ventaja, aunque nunca con él._ Podrick quiso saber que rondaba en su cabeza en ese momento, más no lo pudo leer y pasó tres tragos de vino rápidamente.  
   
Sansa tras unos segundos estiró el brazo, “No deberías de ser el único tomando.”  
   
Le sonrió sacudiéndole la cabeza, “…Duérmase, mañana seguramente se arrepentirá de esta conversación.”  
   
Sansa cerró los ojos, “…No fue impropia…”  
   
“No, no lo fue.” Le dio la razón. Se burló, “…Usted es toda una dama.”  
   
Bien, había más que quería hablar, _sobre cosas que no pertenecerían a una dama,_ y allá era donde estaba encaminando la conversación, más le daba vergüenza y decidió dejarlo así. _Tal vez otro día._ “Hasta mañana Podrick.”  
   
“Hasta mañana.” La vio cerrando los ojos y dándole la espalda y exhaló, llevándose la copa a los labios.  
.  
.  
.  
Nada más la levantada del día siguiente fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Sansa.  
   
Cuando Podrick abrió las cortinas se sorprendió haber dormido hasta después de que saliera el sol y el dolor en su cabeza aumentó exponencialmente, notando que para él también. Lo vio marchar hacia la mesa y después llevarle hasta la cama un brebaje espeso y amargo que casi la hizo trasbocar.  
   
“No respire. Tan solo tómelo, le ayudara para la resaca.”  
   
Sansa así lo hizo, con dificultad. Se volvió a acostar, “…No me imagino el viaje en carruaje sintiéndome como estoy.”  
   
Le sonrió, viéndola y apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos. Como juego le colocó una almohada en la cara y ella antes de quitársela la abrazó, escondiendo más la cara en esta mientras se quejaba.    
   
Cuando se presentaron ante los hermanos de ella para despedirse Jon lo estrechó de la mano mientras Sansa se despedía de Arya, ver a Sansa sacudiéndole la cabeza a su hermana cuando esta la cuestionó sutilmente con la mirada le dejó saber de qué hablaban sin palabras.  
   
A Sansa no le gustaba dejar las murallas seguras de Invernalia, pero no se pudo negar a su supuesta luna de miel y eligió el lugar más seguro en Nido de Águilas.  
   
Un viaje de tres días enteros, no quiso detenerse en ninguna posada a descansar, a lo máximo que llegaron fue a estirar los pies por varios minutos cada vez que se tenían que detener. En el camino más que todo leyeron, hablaron poco, jugaron cartas y durmieron. Él a veces dejando el encierro de su carruaje y montando un caballo, cuando ella quiso hacer lo mismo le recordó que no era prudente tenerla mostrándose en parajes solitarios y sin ninguna forma de protección, o sea armadura. Sansa no le hizo caso, disfrutando del aire frío y los paisajes, cierta sensación de libertad dándole a galopar a ratos a toda velocidad. Él y la guarda que la acompañaban a su lado, rodeándola, el carruaje quedándose atrás por momentos.  
   
Cuando por fin llegaron los llevaron a la que sería su habitación por los próximos días y lo vio estudiando su alrededor. Una vez que regresaran a Invernalia no sería mal visto que cada uno durmiera en habitaciones separadas, pero por ahora sí lo sería. “No te preocupes, no dormirás en un asiento de nuevo. Compartiremos el lecho.” Lo había visto con dolor de nuca tras su noche en la silla incomoda. Y después de casi tres días de viaje asumía que deseaba un colchón tanto como ella.  
   
Se giró hacia ella, cejas levantadas, “¿De qué forma, mi señora?”  
   
“…Este arreglo entre nosotros no funcionará sino pongo de mi parte, así que esto soy yo colocando de mi parte,” Lo miró fijamente, “poco a poco.”  
   
“¿Está segura? ¿No se incomodará con mi presencia?”  
   
“Sí. Y deberías de dejar de llamarme tu señora, al menos en privado.”  
   
Le sonrió descaradamente, “Pero ahora realmente _sí es_ mi señora…”  
   
“…No hasta que consumemos nuestro matrimonio.” Le recordó, subiéndole las cejas y para salirle adelante.  
   
Hizo un sonido de incredulidad con su garganta, _“Para mí ya es mi señora…………¿Y quién va a sospechar que no lo hemos consumado ya?”_  
  
 _Un puñado de personas._  
   
Talvez fue porque en la mayor parte de la semana no habían obtenido un buen descanso que cuando se fueron a dormir cayeron como piedra hasta el día siguiente. Algo que sorprendió a Sansa cuando se despertó, pues creyó que no descansaría bien con la presencia de él a su lado.  
   
No consumaron el matrimonio esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente después de esa.  
   
En esos días Sansa pendiente de lo que sucedía en Invernalía, pero también por una parte disfrutando del tiempo libre y de dejar a alguien más a cargo, aunque una voz en su cabeza le decía que aquello era irresponsable.  
   
Casi todo su tiempo lo pasaba a solas, o en la biblioteca, o con Podrick, hablando de los viejos tiempos y de asuntos de Invernalia.  
   
Ella se metería a la cama debajo de las sábanas y dejando bastante espacio entre ellos pues la cama lo permitía. Hablarían de esta forma hasta entrada la noche o hasta que el uno u el otro se durmiera.  
   
En la cima de una montaña ella hablaría de cómo sería poner a trabajar los terrenos que veía de allí en adelante para aumentar la producción de granos. Él la sacó de su error; aquel era un punto estratégico de defensa, cualquier guerrero lo sabía, era un pico de botella por donde un ejército invasor tendría que cruzar y el defensor se podría defender fácilmente. Se giró a mirarla a ver con que le iba a salir.  
   
“…En todo caso sería una pena echar a perder la belleza de este lugar con ambas.” Dijo, arreglándose el cabello cuando una brisa fuerte los pasó de lado.  
   
Él admiró su belleza, notando como cada vez más se mostraba menos renuente con él. Llevaron los caballos hasta más adelante y los desmontaron caminando por unos minutos. Otro ventarrón no solo alboroto el cabello de Sansa sino también trajo algunas hojas secas con este, Podrick, con la aceptación de ella, la ayudó a quitárselas y no fue hasta momentos después que vio su mirada atenta en él y se sintió sin aire. Buscó la mirada de ella y cuando se la mantuvo bajó la mano hasta su mejilla, ambos mirándose y no notándola tan…nerviosa, renuente, no sabía cómo ponerlo, el sonrojo en ella lo hizo pausar y estudiar su belleza así de cerca, pedirle un beso, no queriendo dejar perder su oportunidad. Sansa se lo concedió, pues no vio porque no dar el siguiente paso en aquella relación. Apoyaron sus labios contra los del otro castamente por un par de segundos.  
   
Podrick fue quien se separó, _“¿Está bien?”_ le preguntó, aun rozándole la mejilla con su pulgar.  
   
Se sintió diferente al primer beso compartido poco más de hacía una semana, cuando la presión de su inminente matrimonio la tenía tensa. Y en ese momento se sintió sorprendida pues no creyó que sentiría emoción más que aprehensión en ese tipo de asuntos, y se encontró equivocada. Sintió el pulgar de él acariciándole el mentón, su mano tibia a comparación del aire alrededor de ellos.  
   
“Sansa, ¿estás bien?” le volvió a preguntar.  
   
Pudo escuchar la preocupación en su voz y mientras le asentía y colocaba distancia notó haber hecho una buena elección. Aunque se decía que aquello nada lo garantizaba. Las cosas apenas estaban comenzando. Y él podía resultar ser todo lo contrario una vez que la eventualidad pasara. “¿Me llamaste Sansa?” le preguntó mientras volvían a caminar, esta vez ella tomándolo del antebrazo y apretándole el musculo allí.  
   
“Yo…” se iba a disculpar y exhaló, _era su esposa_ , “Supongo que lo hice.”  
   
Sansa esperó unos momentos para mirarlo de reojo y con curiosidad, notándolo perdido en sus pensamientos, pero todavía sonrojado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy tratando de terminar esta historia antes de que GOT de pronto vaya y me de una mala sorpresa en cuanto a Sansa. Cada fin de semana se ha convertido en una carrera, así que haciendo cachitos.


	6. Capitulo 6

  
Fue un comentario que un guarda hizo sin saber que ella estaba presente lo que le llamó la atención, y la forma como Podrick lo acalló rápidamente le hizo revelarle en la privacidad de su habitación de que ella estaba al tanto de su reputación.  
   
Podrick se ruborizó inmediatamente, “…Esa no es historia para una dama…”  
   
Nunca les había prestado atención a las habladurías entre hombres; no le interesaban. Pero cierta curiosidad e incertidumbre le daba escuchar la aparente conocida reputación de Podrick. Lo miró por el reflejo del espejo del tocador ante el cual se cepillaba el cabello, “…Sé de ti y los burdeles, de tu sobrenombre…” le contestó levantándole una ceja, no le había agradado lo de los burdeles, pero por otro lado era tranquilizador que no fuera el hombre perfecto por el que se mostraba. Y había tenido en cuenta el consejo de Arya, sus prostitutas ni una se quejaba del trato que les prestaba, y lo más importante; la vasta mayoría de las veces, las buscaba solo para hablar cuando se sentía solo. “…por eso mismo se te incitó a que los dejaras de visitar, y más bien consiguieras una amante y que fueras cauteloso y privado en cuanto a ello.” Fue en ese mismo momento que se notó a si misma menos indiferente a cuando se había colocado aquella clausula. Ya no le agradaba mucho la idea…ya sentía cierta posesividad, _poca,_ pero la había…  
   
Ambos sabían que este sería un tema incomodo a tratar. Se sintió sonrojando y se sentó en la cama. Ninguno de los dos diciendo nada y silencio reinando por unos momentos. “Le juré mi fidelidad.” Le recordó…  
   
“Sí,” le contestó sin dejar de estudiarlo, “Pero de mí no estas obteniendo nada a cambio de esa fidelidad.” No podía dejar de ver la realidad así se empezara a sentir…un tanto entusiasmada con él. Podía ver la situación cambiando en un futuro cuando viera que las cosas no se estaban dando como él deseaba. “Y cuando la obtengas…dudo que sea tan satisfactoria como a la que estarás acostumbrado.”  
   
Ambos se sonrojaron.  
   
“Es la verdad.” Sansa añadió, viéndolo colocarse de pie y yendo hasta la ventana, abriéndola y sentándose en el muro. El viento frío bañándolos a ambos.   
   
Ellos no habían hablado de eso, la tarde en que la que le habían leído la cláusula sobre prostitutas, amantes y enredos amorosos que pudieran tener ella había estado ausente, seguramente a propósito. Igual cuando los médicos lo revisaron le dijeron que estaba en perfecto estado para engendrar un hijo, pero sospechaba que aquella revisión llevaba a más. “Lo de los burdeles sospecho no es algo que le agrade…”  
   
Ella fue la que trajo esta conversación, “Yo…… _no._ ” Le admitió y recordó a Margaery Tyrell, “Todos tenemos un pasado…Y es de conocimiento público que el de un hombre es más permisivo que el de una mujer.”  
   
“…Si sirve de algo, aquellas visitas eran de cuando era más joven.” Y él no era estúpido. Sabía que nada más un paso en falso que diera en cuanto a aquello ella se daría cuenta. _No que estuviera interesado en darlo._ No había visitado un burdel más que un puñado de veces en su vida. Si algo su reputación, _su verdadera reputación,_ se daba a las mujeres incluso de alta alcurnia, que se le tiraban encima, y él no había sido quien para negarse y asegurarse de repetir al hacerlas disfrutar.  
Silencio se dio y la vio cepillándose el largo cabello. “…La compañía del día de hoy fue bastante amena…al menos para mí.”  
   
Notó como dijo aquello para girar la conversación en su favor. “Para mí también lo fue…” le admitió decidiéndose por dejar el tema.  
   
Podrick se sentía incómodo y pensó en como todo lo bueno que habían compartido ese día se esfumó. “…Esa reputación de la que habla es una mentira,” decidió revelarle, nunca le había contado eso a nadie. La miró de nuevo por el reflejo del espejo. Le habló de cómo Lord Tyrion le agradeció por haberle salvado la vida en la batalla de Blackwater al llevarlo a un burdel. Como él no pudo hacer nada, y como las mujeres de todas formas le prestaron su compañía con conversaciones, dejándole saber que aquello no era nada extraño. Y que hasta lo preferían. Él las entretuvo con historias y les cantó mientras ellas descansaban. Y a ellas las complació tanto que dijeron que no lo harían apenar ante Lord Tyrion y le devolvieron el dinero que este les dejó como pago. Al también estimar a Lord Tyrion crearon esta broma de que él, Podrick, era el mejor amante que ellas habían tenido… “Lord Tyrion y Bronn les creyeron por completo aquello, no sé por qué…es un absurdo...” Por supuesto, a él aquello le había creado cierta reputación, popularidad y curiosidad entre doncellas, e incluso ladies, y ni que decir que en las barracas el chisme se había regado en días.  
   
Sansa se le quedó mirando incrédula.  
   
Podrick se sonrió apenado y cuando la vio que fue a decir algo se le adelantó, “¿Qué puedo decir? …En esos tiempos era apenas un niño, les parecí adorable, y también tengo buena voz.”  
   
“…Tiene que ser más que una _buena_ voz para que incluso te devolvieran el dinero…” no sabía que era más absurdo; aquella historia o que él creyera que le creería.  
   
“…Nadie se ha quejado nunca.”  
   
Sansa no lo pensó mucho y se giró, encarándolo retadoramente, “…A ver.” Le dijo, y notó que él no se vio aquello venir, “…Déjame juzgar lo de la voz.”  
   
Se carcajeó bajamente, _negarse sería imposible_.  
   
Sansa lo vio caminando hasta la mesa y tomando un sorbo de vino para después aclararse la garganta y respirar profundo. La voz que de repente inundó la habitación detuvo el tiempo, la impactó completamente y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia se le borró del rostro poco a poco. Le colocó atención, a él y al sonido que vibraba en las paredes, él cerrando los ojos y cantando una canción que ella no había llegado a escuchar, que junto con las sombras que se proyectaban en las paredes gracias a las velas encendidas le transmitió sensaciones y sentimientos. Le colocó atención, sintiéndose tanto extraída como atenta a cada palabra, a cada movimiento. Hubo un momento en que incluso sintió su piel erizándose…     
   
Podrick no cantó la canción completa, se interrumpió a medio camino y cuando abrió los ojos la encontró mirándolo como nunca lo había hecho antes; con admiración y candor. Se sonrió cuando ella lo intimidó con la mirada que no le quitaba de encima, “¿Y qué opina mi señora?” le preguntó remojándose los labios con el vino y satisfecho consigo mismo al verla emocionada, haciéndose a una idea de una vez por todas por dónde empezar para hacerse con su corazón.  
   
 _“…Talvez tus prostitutas tenían razón.”_ Sus palabras eran desagradables, odiosas, más no lo era su tono de voz y se lo dejó ver al sonreírle en burla y vergüenza mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de ambos.  
   
Podrick impactado por sus palabras no reaccionó hasta que la vio riéndose, lo que lo alivió pues aquel comentario creyó iba contra él. Se sonrió a su vez.  
   
Sansa bajó la mirada, aun sonriéndose apenada, “…Deberías de cantar más a menudo.” Hacía mucho el canto había sido una de sus pasiones, y recordaba hablarle hablado a su padre de la escases de buenos cantantes en Invernalia.  
   
Viendo su oportunidad habló, “¿Y qué gano yo con ello?”  
   
“…Complacerme.” Le comentó sin romper la mirada y levantándole las cejas.  
   
 _¿Estaba flirteando con él?_ Todas las indicaciones le daban a creer que sí, “Entonces de aquí en adelante pediré un beso a cambio de cada canción. Queda advertida, mi Señora.”  
   
Aquello la cogió desprevenida, _“…Debería no tener costo.”_  
   
“…Todo tiene un costo, usted lo sabe…”  
   
Estaba sorprendida de que le pidiera aquello a cambio de sus canciones, no se lo vio venir, “…Entonces lo tendré en cuenta.” Le contestó.  
   
Podrick no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, pero las próximas palabras de ella lo hicieron.  
   
“¿Y el sobrenombre?”  
   
“Qué sobrenombre” le preguntó, sonrojándose.  
   
“Mmmm…” Sansa dijo torciendo la boca, _¿lo iba a hacer decirlo?_ “…Algo sobre una parte de tu cuerpo siendo mágica.” Le dijo, tanto apenada como no pudiendo hacerlo seriamente… _esta conversación era absurda_  
   
Exhaló en burla, sorprendido de que a él no se le hubiera pasado por la mente que ella estuviera al tanto de todo esto. “Una broma entre Sir Bronn y Lord Tyrion. Un guardia lo oyó…y de vez en cuando sale a relucir.”  
   
Sansa le asintió enseriándose, “Mmmm…” respiró profundo sonrojándose incluso más en vergüenza por lo que quería saber, “…Hay algo que no es de una dama preguntar…pero sí de una esposa, _supongo._ ”  
   
Se imaginaba para donde iba, “…No le diré a nadie que no es una dama en nuestros aposentos…” _sí,_ había querido hacer aquel comentario en doble sentido y en chiste, pero una vez que dejó sus labios se sintió sumamente incómodo y apenado, y vio que ella también. “Eso sonó diferente en mi cabeza, mi señora, lo siento.” Dijo en un apuro, y para volver a su lado bueno no la dejó hacer la pregunta que obviamente tanto la avergonzaba, “¿Es sobre el tamaño?” se decidió a preguntar, porque podía ver porque su supuesto sobrenombre iría ligado a aquello, y por otra parte podía ver que a ella la intimidaría un gran tamaño. Lady Sansa le asintió bajando la mirada, “…Normal.” La vio frunciendo el ceño sin encararlo y después asintiendo, talvez aliviada.  
   
 _Eso la calmaba,_ se giró hacia el espejo, notándose sumamente sonrojada y tiró una mirada hacia él, notándolo también de la misma forma incomoda que estaba ella. Resumió su tarea de cepillarse el cabello, diciéndose que esto era normal hablarlo, ella quería saber con qué se encontraría para cuando por fin estuviera lista para entregársele, “…No has terminado la canción.”  
   
“¿No lo hice?” preguntó, viéndola no queriendo terminar la conversación o el momento todavía.  
   
“No.” Exhaló, “Más esa iba sin costo, recuerda.” al no escucharlo lo miró por sobre su hombro, “¿Qué esperas?” le preguntó.  
   
“Creo que esta noche haré una excepción y prestaré mis servicios gratis.”  
   
“ _Bien._ ”  
   
Ambos se sonrieron tras unos momentos.   
.  
.  
.


	7. Capitulo 7

"Creo que deberíamos consumar nuestro matrimonio antes de regresar a Invernalia."

Estaban en la biblioteca y si no le había estado prestando su completa atención antes de eso, ahora sí la tenía. Levantó la mirada del libro que leía y la vio de pie al lado de una estantería. Él a su vez se a encontró a sí mismo con dudas, "¿Está segura?"

"No." Le admitió, "Pero esa fue la razón por la cual nos casamos _, ¿no?_ "

Se encontró balbuceando por unos momentos y algo le decía que ella se echaría para atrás llegado el momento. "…Deberíamos comenzar por algo más inocente, ¿no le parece?" ella se quedó mirándolo de tal forma que lo intimidó, "Para estar cómodos…que haya más confianza. Y no la haga sentir tan incómoda."

La mayoría de matrimonios arreglados no funcionaban así, "¿Cómo qué?" preguntó, pues que él se mostrara tan entendible era algo que aún la sorprendía. Y también tenía experiencia,  _como todo el mundo sabía._

"Como besarnos…caricias…" Murmuró, cada vez sintiéndose más incómodo, aquello tan sólo era normal,  _¿Por qué se lo hacía decirlo cuando sabía de qué se trataba?_  Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hablado para cuando la tuvo acercándosele, apoyando sus labios contra los suyos por varios segundos. Antes de retirarse por completo la mirada fría que le dio tampoco fue que le diera mucho aplomo.

En los próximos días hubo un par de besos cortos aquí y allá, a veces la sentía con buena disposición para ello, otras veces no tanto. El beso casto de buenas noches se convirtió en la única constante.

Sansa por otro lado no pudo dejar de comparar aquellos consecuentes besos con los que le habían dado antes.  _Podrick a todos los dejaba atrás._

Había deseado el beso de Joffrey, los de Petyr los había recibido con indignación y cautela, y los de Ramsey…con revulsión y después terror.

Sólo llegaba a la conclusión definitiva que los besos de Podrick pasó de temerlos a tolerarlos, inmediatamente del primero al segundo.

Y en los consiguientes la aprehensión y la cautela empezaron a desaparecer con cada uno.

Podrick empezó a apostar a los momentos pasajeros en que sentía creaban una conexión. Acariciarla también, ya fuera solo el brazo o a posar la mano en su espalda mientras caminaban. Esta última en las primeras ocasiones haciéndola tensar, más no deteniéndolo. Nunca se atrevía a iniciar nada en la cama.

Por parte y parte decidieron evadir el tema de su inminente intimidad y en cada conversación que tenían, cada paseo que hacían, cada comida que compartían la sentía tratando de entrar en más confianza con él. A veces forzadamente, otras, parecía olvidar lo que los unía y hablarían por un buen rato sin sentirla colocando la barrera.

Romance no era lo que ella deseaba.

En un paseo había recogido una flor que había resistido el clima frío y se la había dado, ella se quedó mirándola, pero no le prestó mayor atención al recibirla. Al menos le quedó que no la tiró porque la tarde siguiente la vio empezando a marchitarse en una mesa al azar que había por uno de los pasillos.

Palabras bonitas…ella había hecho un sonido entre incredulidad y burla con su garganta cuando le dijo una frase que él creyó conveniente para el momento. Y le había dado un ' _no_ ' en chanza y empujándolo del pecho para que no se atreviera a continuar.

Rápidamente empezó a notar lo que le agradaba de él o no. Que fuera gentil y servicial parecía llamar su atención. A veces también, cuando le llevaba la contraria en alguna conversación la vería un tanto irritada, dependiendo de lo que hablaran, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo desmenuzar el porqué de sus opiniones. Casi retándolo a hacerla cambiar la de ella.

Una noche se quedó con los guardas que estaban de descanso ese día, compartiendo con sus compañeros comida y conversación. Cuando regresó a la casa la encontró dándole la espalda y de pie a uno de los ventanales, le dijo que lo había escuchado cantando…y que no había vuelto a cantar  _para ella_. Muy bien sabía que era muy atenta en cuanto a cómo se expresaba, Podrick le recordó su precio por una canción…

Se giró hacia él, mentón en alto, "¿Qué te pagan los guardias?"

"Protegerme la espalda cuando es necesario en el campo de batalla, e incluso fuera de este."

"Mmmm…Eso  _sí_  tiene más valor que un par de besos."

Mantuvo las distancias, aunque pudo ver que esta conversación los estaba entreteniendo a ambos, talvez por eso fue que continuó, "…Depende de quién de los besos."

Sansa exhaló, _como si no se hubiera visto eso venir, hombres,_  "…Endulzarme el oído no funcionará, estas al tanto de eso, ¿verdad?"

"No me atrevería, créame. Mi señora a ratos me intimida."

_¿A ratos?_ "¿Ya no siempre?"

Sansa se le quedó mirando, entrecerrándole los ojos. Él se encogió de hombros, "…A ratos siento que mi presencia le agrada, así que  _ya_  no me intimida  _tanto._ "

"…Me agrada porque no tengo con nadie más con quien compartir mi tiempo." le dijo con sarcasmo, caminando directamente hacía él e intimidándolo con ello porque lo vio respirando profundo y expectante. Al pasarlo de lado llamó su nombre, y ambos se miraron por sobre el hombro, "…Estoy aburrida, ven y entretenme cantando..."  _el precio a final de cuentas no venía a importar._

_La podía entretener de otras formas,_ pensó, y la vio sonrojándose cuando pareció leerle el pensamiento. Para no negarlo se sonrió, "…Será un placer."

" _…Seguramente._ " Le contestó sin detenerse y continuando el camino, él detrás de ella y mientras ascendían por las gradas entretuvo aquella posibilidad por primera vez,  _¿Él le podría dar placer? ¿Si ella se proponía a dejar sus temores de lado podría llegar a disfrutarlo?_

Después de entrar a la habitación hablaron, cuantas canciones quería, te sabes esta, trae vino. Se cambió detrás del biombo, algo que nunca hacía pues para cuando él entraba a la habitación ella ya estaría protegida debajo de las sábanas y él sintiendo la tensión no diría nada en cuanto a ello. Él a su vez se deshizo de su abrigo y se desabotonó el chaleco, se quitó los zapatos. Cuando se giró a mirarla la vio con una bata larga y de manga sisa que dejaba sus brazos descubiertos, y la parte superior de su pecho también. Era lo menos sin ropa que la había visto y pasó saliva tratando de no quedarse mirando. Sería ya a mitad de su repertorio que notaría unas cuantas cicatrices en sus brazos.

Ella se sentó en frente del espejo y empezó su tarea de cepillarse el cabello detenidamente, él observando y después de un momento antes de hacerla incomodar le preguntó sobre si sabía tocar algún instrumento y agradablemente la conversación se fue por aquellos rumbos por varios minutos. Encontrando varios puntos en común en esa conversación.

"…Una dama debe saber de aquellas cortesías." Le comentó cuando lo vio impresionado con sus conocimientos. "Fue para lo que me criaron. Ser una dama."

Podrick le asintió, estudiándola, viendo sus dedos trabajar ágilmente mientras se hacía una trenza, no entendiendo como le quedaba perfecta al tener su cabello hacia un lado. "Pero a usted en verdad le gustaba la música, lo puedo ver, con todo lo que sabe…"

Sansa se encogió de hombros. Dando por terminada aquella conversación. Él se le quedó mirando fijamente, hasta un punto incomodándola. "¿Qué?" preguntó un tanto defensiva.

"…En verdad me gustaba ese peinado…" se escuchó diciendo y la vio llevándose la mano a la trenza, "Mi favorito en usted, me preguntaba en aquel tiempo porque dejó de hacérselo."

Sansa se miró a la trenza, "…El peinado de mi madre." Decidió compartirle aquello y lo vio dándole una sonrisa fingida que para ahora sabía iba para emitir compasión.

"…Le queda muy bien."

No supo porque aquello la sorprendió y se encontró no segura de que responder, había estado a punto de agradecerle, pero decidió a mejor no hacerlo. En silencio fue y se sentó en la cama y él le cantó canciones que ella conocía mientras tomaban vino y continuaban hablando de música, y las nuevas canciones que no conocía por mantenerse ocupada en su oficio. Al principio tras cada canción se colocaba de pie para ir hasta donde ella y besarla, cada vez más prolongadamente, más tan solo apoyando sus labios sobre los del otro.

Para la cuarta canción Podrick decidió reclamar su pago completo a lo último. Pero cuando la vio acostándose volvió a interrumpirse dos canciones después, esta vez sentándose en la cama e inclinándose sobre ella para besarla de aquella manera. Sonrojada le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos después de que se volviera a enderezar.

Fingiendo ignorar su incomodidad le acarició el brazo, contándole de varias canciones que _todos_  sabían estaban inspirada en ella, y de otras más que no podía decir a ciencia cierta pero que le daban esa idea. Esas no se las cantó, pero trató de recordar las letras de algunas y se las dijo lo mejor que recordaba, ella después de unos momentos pidiéndole que no continuara, que la avergonzaba y lo hizo reír con aquello. "Hay una canción sobre nosotros dos, bueno dos, hicieron otra cuando se dio a conocer lo de nuestro matrimonio."

Sansa del todo no se encontraba cómoda con estar acostada y él sentado a su lado, y no lo alejó con palabras, pero lo vio lo hizo con su movimiento de sentarse, "…Lo sé."

_"¿Lo sabe?"_  preguntó incrédulo y caminando hasta la mesa.

Le asintió, "Mis asesores me lo contaron."

A su vez le asintió de vuelta, "¿Sus asesores le contaron que el pueblo parece creer que usted y yo  _siempre_  hemos tenido un torrencial romance a escondidas?"

_"Sí."_  Le admitió sonriéndose por sus palabras, "Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que aceptaran nuestro matrimonio tan fácilmente.  _Romanticismo._ "

Podrick le asintió y después de unos momentos decidió decirlo, "Están exagerando más no están del todo equivocados…he tenido cierta debilidad por usted desde que la vi por primera vez allá en Desembarco del Rey."

Lejanamente ahora lo recordaba en aquel tiempo tartamudeando y sonrojándose ante su presencia, más nunca dirigiéndole más que una mirada, o una reverencia exagerada.

Tomó un sorbo del vino, "…Es muy hermosa, mi señora. Y fuerte."

Sus palabras la verdad no las sentía como un halago, "Era una niña estúpida y tonta en Desembarco del Rey. Ya te dije, no tienes que endulzarme el oído."

"No lo estoy tratando de hacer, tan solo anuncio mi verdad. Usted fue muy fuerte en aguantar todo lo que los Lannister le hicieron. Y si me lo permite es muy dura consigo misma." Se mantuvieron la mirada por un largo momento, hasta que ambos exhalaron al mismo tiempo evadiéndose. Podrick se sonrió al verla mirándolo apreciativamente de nuevo después de unos instantes. Y continuó cantando.

Cuando reclamó su pago se sorprendió que ella se le acercara y le plantara seis besos castos en una sucesión rápida. Ambos los contaron mentalmente, eventualmente sonriéndose ante el juego y cuando ella se fue a retirar la tomó de la cintura impidiéndoselo,  _"…Ese fue sólo uno."_

_"¿Qué?"_  preguntó sorprendida, tomándolo de los hombros, pero no alejándolo de más,  _"¿No sabes contar?"_

"Cuando hicimos nuestro acuerdo dije besos, no picos.  _¿O me equivoco?"_  se atrevió a decirle aquello por que la vio de buena disposición. Se le adelantó, "y los de buenas noches no cuentan."

"…Eso es hacer trampa."

"No, no lo es." Manteniéndole la mirada lo suficiente bajó lentamente y le dejó un beso sobre la tela que cubría su hombro, la sintió tensándose y se volvió a erguir, "Es  _usted_ haciendo trampa." Ella aun no parecía enojada, aunque la veía cada vez tomando esto menos como una broma. Su instinto fue alejársele para no hacerla sentir que la presionaba.

Sansa fue y se sentó a la cama de nuevo. Confundida por la forma tan natural y…amistosa en que se estaban llevando en ese momento. De que él continuara aceptando sus barreras.

Podrick se sirvió otra copa de vino, "…Mi señora, el nuevo lema para usted," se llevó la copa a los labios, " _Una Stark no paga sus deudas._ " El almohadazo que le derramó el vino encima no se lo vio venir, riéndose se giró a mirarla.

" _¡Oh Podrick!_ …Esa no fue la intención." Le comentó apenada,  _había sido un accidente._

Podía verla tratando de no burlarse,  _"¿Cuál era la intención entonces?"_

Lo vio retadoramente esperando su respuesta, "Golpearte, pero no tirarte el vino encima,  _obviamente."_  y después de unos segundos para su sorpresa lo escuchó carcajeándose de nuevo y acabándose de tomar lo que había en la copa. En ese instante supo que debía de estar agradecida por haber dado con un hombre con la disposición que él tenía. Lo estudió por unos segundos e indecisa actuó, "…Para que no digas que no pago mis deudas…" se dijo, colocándose de pie y yendo hasta él, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo o porqué lo estaba haciendo.

_Oh,_  Podrick trató de no sonreírse al verla dirigiéndose hacia él, más no pudo, en cuanto la tuvo en frente la detuvo de la cintura, notándose en ese momento más alto que ella por un par de centímetros, lo cual no era la norma, y miró hacia abajo, viéndola tan descalza como estaba él. "…Esta es una novedad…" se dijo, pues siempre la había creído más alta que él. Ella no contestó nada. Muy bien sabiendo lo que hacía la tomó de la mano y se la llevó hasta la boca. Hizo una pausa y manteniéndole la mirada le besó el brazo. Luego el hombro y esta vez lo hizo sobre su suave y blanca piel. La sintió tomando aire profundamente. Se detuvo antes de proseguir, llevando aquella mano a que lo tomara de la cintura. De nuevo, actuando lentamente se inclinó hasta la mejilla de ella.

_¿Siempre encontraba una forma de desestabilizarla?_  "Te quedan dos…Estás malgastando tus besos…" le dijo, de repente falta de aire y con una sensación pesada en su estómago que sólo aumentó cuando él le dejó un beso húmedo en la quijada.

La encaró, mirándola a la boca y la vio remojándose los labios, "No creo que los esté malgastando." Le susurró para después mirarla a los ojos.

El ansia que empezó a sentir era diferente al sentimiento de ansiedad que generalmente la invadía, "…Tampoco dijiste que no serían en la boca…" dijo, su mirada yendo de sus ojos a su boca y de nuevo a sus ojos, igual la de él. "El que hace trampa ahora es otro." Cerró los ojos, haciendo a un lado el pensamiento pasajero que tuvo de impedirse perder el control.

"¿Se está quejando, mi señora?" le preguntó estudiándola.

"Para ser sincera no estoy segura." Lo que sintió a continuación no fue un beso en la boca, sino un cosquilleo que la recorrió por todo su cuerpo, que la hizo erizar cuando sintió su aliento en su cuello, no pudo evitar apretar la cara de él contra la suya y su hombro y emitir un sonido ajeno a ella, entre un quejido y una exclamación de sorpresa.

_Aún no la había tocado,_  "¿Está bien?" le preguntó, retirándose y tomándola de las manos, creyéndose haber cruzado la línea no hablada.

"…Eso fue extraño." Se dijo, aun no estando segura si le había gustado o no la sensación.

"¿Extraño bueno, o extraño malo?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"…Aún no me decido."

"¿Se quiere decidir?" le preguntó tentativamente.

_Lo único que sabía era que había alterado sus sentidos,_   _y que la estaba seduciendo y ella dejándose._  Le asintió, igual de tentativamente como le hizo la pregunta. Tenía curiosidad.

Podrick lentamente se acercó de nuevo a su cuello, sintiéndola tratando de impedirle el movimiento mas no del todo. La acarició con la nariz, después le dejó un pico para empezar a succionar la piel suavemente, ella temblando y quejándose, y él repitiendo la operación varias veces. Se alejó como se acercó, con un último pico y se enderezó nuevamente, viéndola sonrojada hasta el pecho, sus pezones erguidos sobre la bata, más trató de no prestarle atención a aquello, cuando la encaró sus ojos lo miraban diferente. "¿Se decidió?"

Le asintió, apenada y contrariada, pero sonriendo, "…Extraño bueno."

Se mantuvieron la mirada y Podrick no pudo evitar burlarse con lo que se le pasó por la mente, "¿Sigue aburrida, Mi señora?"

Ambos exhalaron en gracia, "…Deja de llamarme tu señora." Le susurró, colocándole las manos en el pecho.

"Y puede llamarme Pod."

Arrugó la nariz, "…Suena extraño."

"…También llamarle Sansa." Se quedaron mirando por unos momentos más después de que la broma pasó y las sonrisas se borraron de sus rostros. Él muy al tanto de que ella deseaba otro beso pues no lo estaba rehuyendo, y no paraba de mirarlo a la boca. Más se obligó a sí mismo a alejarse. A dejarla con las ganas.  _Tal vez fue un error._

Que la dejara parada ahí como si nada la avergonzó al principio, pero cuando lo vio yendo hasta el armario, quitándose el chaleco y empezando a quitarse la camisa evadió mirarlo y talvez fue que se movió incomoda o lo miró con desconfianza, pero algo hizo porque él lo notó de reojo y de inmediato se detuvo. "…Está bien," le comentó después de un instante, también notando el bulto más marcado sobre el pantalón.

Fue hasta la vasija con agua y se abrió el enterizo para poder limpiarse la mancha de vino, sintiendo los ojos de ella sobre él, esperó que lo detuviera más no lo hizo así que decidió cambiarse ahí mismo, pero al irse a quitar el pantalón lo pensó mejor y marchó hasta detrás del biombo.

"…Esa cicatriz," le dijo, habiendo notando varias, pero una larga alrededor de su costado que iba a dar a la espalda fue la que le llamó la atención, "¿Cómo sucedió?"

Vio a donde dirigía la mirada, "…Un soldado de la Compañía Dorada." Le dijo, la cicatriz era impactante más no era la herida que más le había dolido, "No fue nada, luce peor de lo que se sintió."

Era un guerrero, por supuesto que tenía cicatrices, y mentalmente no pudo dejar de compararlas a las suyas. Sus heridas, a diferencia de las de él, no venían de un contrincante lastimarla justamente y ejerciendo su trabajo. Venían de un monstruo sádico que se complació en lastimarla, que entre ella más se quejara más violento se volvía y más placer le provocaba. Hacía bastante tiempo que no pensaba en aquello y sabía que si continuaba por ese camino sus demonios la invadirían de nuevo.

Cuando salió vio que algo cambió en ella sutilmente, "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó. Él sabía lo que sucedía,  _o al menos lo sospechaba._  Más sabía que esta conversación se daría en términos de ella y no los suyos, por eso decidió no darle ánimos ni hacer alusión a lo que le estaba pasando por la mente.

Sansa le dio una sonrisa fingida, "Nada…De repente me encuentro cansada."

_"Mmmm."_

"Buenas noches."

"…Buenas noches." Respondió notando el cambio tan abrupto. La vio metiéndose a la cama, él lo hizo momentos después, y la sintió girando y girando sin poder encontrar acomodo. Dos o tres horas después estiró su brazo hasta la mitad de la cama, mano hacia arriba. Esperando.

Sansa sabía lo que aquel gesto significaba, "¿Siempre has sido esta clase de persona? O ¿lo haces porque soy  _Sansa Stark y crees que es tu deber complacerme_?"

El tono sutilmente frío en su voz lo hizo mirarla. "Creo que no estoy equivocado cuando digo que ambos nos estamos empezando a estimar cada vez más…Y  _deseo_  complacerla…" levantó la mano y volvió a dejarla caer, incitándola a que colocara la de ella en él, "…Mis demonios pueden que no sean tan…espantosos como los suyos. Pero para mí, no estar solo es primordial para enfrentarlos…al menos en las noches que es cuando tienden a aparecer."

Levantó las cejas, "¿Cuáles son tus demonios?"

"…Cree que el stress en una batalla, el tener que matar a alguien justa o injustamente, ¿no lo marcan a uno? El saber poder haber salvado a alguien, pero conscientemente no haber tomado la decisión…Las atrocidades que se ejercen en un momento de vida o muerte… No todo es honor, mi señora. Puede preguntarle a cualquier soldado, incluso a Brienne."

Sansa se quedó pensativa, cuando había decidido juzgar a Meñique fue la misma Arya quien le dijo 'No eres asesina, yo lo haré.' y fue en ese momento que recordó las palabras de su padre,  _'El hombre que dicta la sentencia debe blandir la espada.'_ Así que Arya de pronto tenía una idea de lo que Podrick estaba hablando. Y ella, ella no había llegado a matar a nadie con sus propias manos, pero había tomado decisiones que habían llevado a aquello indirectamente. Depositó su mano en la de él.

La mañana siguiente compartieron de nuevo el malestar de haber tomado juntos hasta tarde. Ya que podían no se levantaron hasta bastante entrada la mañana, algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada. En el almuerzo y durante la tarde ambos notando ciertos cuchicheos de aquellos que creían se llevaban mejor de lo que lo hacían.

  |    
---|---  
  |  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: En los días anteriores estuve haciéndole algunos cambios a los capítulos, más que todo refinando diálogos y añadiendo una que otra escena que creí necesaria. También, como los capítulos se alargaron un tanto los dividí más acorde con el tiempo en la historia.
> 
> Se suponía que este relato iba a ser de un solo capitulo, pero las ideas continuaron llegando y las fui escribiendo. Tampoco puedo negar que esta historia la empecé a escribir en un afán antes de que GoT terminara pues sospechaba que si mataban a Sansa las ganas de terminarla se desvanecerían. Así que por eso mismo talvez lo apurado de los capítulos antes de esta última edición.
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews y los buenos comentarios que me han dejado. Gracias.

La última noche cuando entró a la habitación y ente las tinieblas vio tan solo un par de velas encendidas supo por qué.  
   
Con el corazón en el pecho Podrick le preguntó si estaba segura y ella le dijo que sí y que no hablara más. Que no quería cambiar de parecer y que prosiguieran de inmediato.  
   
Se sacó la mayoría de su ropa quedándose en su pantalón interior, y se metió a la cama con ella, mentiría si decía que no estaba excitado pues la deseaba, pero no de esta forma. Se le acercó hasta estar justo a su lado, ella tan solo lo miró expectante, en la oscuridad lo único visible era el brillo de los ojos del otro. “Sé que no quiere que esto sea……” demasiado personal no eran las palaras más no supo cómo continuar, “pero…no quiero…que esta sea otra mala experiencia para usted.”  
   
“…No sé cómo es de otra forma.” Le murmuró.  
   
Podrick le asintió exhalando y por un largo rato no se dijo nada. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y dudas, a veces dejando de mirar a la lejanía y buscando la mirada del otro.  
   
“…No estará lista hasta que no lo desee.”  
                                                  
“…¿Y si nunca lo deseo?” imposible no recordar a Tyrion en ese momento.  
   
“…No voy a tomar a la fuerza lo que no quiera darme.”  
   
“…Pero sí lo quiero…esto es algo que tenemos que hacer. La razón por la que nos casamos.”  
   
Lo que no se decía él lo sabía. Era una imposición, un deber. _Algo que tenían que hacer._ Algo que ella no deseaba. “Sé que las posibilidades de que llegue a disfrutar de esto son pocas sino nulas,” la vio manteniéndole la mirada, lentamente le colocó la mano sobre el estómago cubierto por la sabana y la bata, sintiéndola tensándose. “Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda tratar de hacerle la experiencia más llevadera, más amena…como antenoche.”  
   
Se sintió sonrojando y le mantuvo la mirada.  
   
“La intimidad no debería ser un lastre, mi señora.” Fue él quien se tensó cuando de repente sintió la mano de ella sobre la de él, rozándolo suavemente y se le acercó, besándola de aquella forma, en una sucesión de besos cortos y a boca cerrada pues ella no le daba mayor acceso. Después de unos momentos deslizó su mano hasta la cara de ella, rozándole la mejilla, la ceja, el cabello, y manteniéndose la mirada la mayor parte del tiempo, a ratos ella evadiéndosela incomoda, pero luego mirándolo de nuevo. Le acarició la boca, sus labios carnosos los sintió temblando y se inclinó a besarla de nuevo. Prosiguió a acariciarle el costado y acariciarla de esta forma. Y después de unos minutos más, tras ella no insistir creyó que eso sería todo, que de aquella forma acabaría la noche, pero ella volvió a hablar.   
   
Lo sintió cada vez más apaciguado que se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido, y no quería regresar a Invernalia sin haber dado el paso completo entre ellos, esta era la razón de la venida hasta este lugar, en Invernalia se sentiría más presionada para evadirlo y sería más fácil hacerlo, al menos en ese momento, así como estaban, por las palabras que le había dado y por la forma en que la miró mientras la acariciaba sentía cierta clase de serenidad. Volvió a colocar su mano sobre el brazo de él y lo rozó suavemente, “Me gustaría intentarlo…si no puedo no perdemos nada, nos detendremos.”  
   
Le asintió y en silencio y sin separarse metió la mano debajo de la sabana, la bajó hasta sus piernas notando que tenía la bata hacia arriba pues desnuda no se encontraba, empezó a ascender entre sus muslos cuando ella de repente aprisionó su mano entre estos.  
   
“…Hay…hay cicatrices,” le advirtió apenada.  
   
“No importa, _Sansa_.”  
   
Ella pasó saliva y lo dejó proseguir, nerviosa, pero al menos le quedaba que era compasivo con ella.  
   
Quería acariciarle las cicatrices que cubrían su muslo, mas no lo hizo porque sabía que ella todavía no estaba lista para ello. En vez de eso fue más frentero y posó la mano sobre su monte de venus, haciéndola dar un respingo, pero no detuvo su caricia suave y después de un momento en que no podría sorprenderla la tocó más íntimamente, “No está lista.” Le comentó, y ella no pareció escucharlo porque lo apuró nuevamente, “Está seca.” Le explicó, _y no había sorpresa alguna ahí,_ “…Le dolerá.”  
   
La imagen momentánea de Ramsey llegándole y la hizo a un lado. “…No es el dolor lo que me hace dudar.”  
   
Se quedó mirándola desconcertado por unos momentos mientras ella le evadía la mirada, y regresó la mano hasta su costado, esta vez acariciándole directamente la piel. “Me haría cómodo sino la lastimo, mi señora.” Ella lo miró a los ojos, extrañada mientras la rozaba con la yema de los dedos lentamente, sintiendo cierta seguridad de no tener ninguna cicatriz en aquel lugar. El cosquilleo suave que le produjo la hizo moverse no tan sutilmente, se sintió erizada en el área, y sus pezones reaccionaron en momentos ante las caricias.  
   
En silencio la acarició, en su costado, en sus piernas, le besó la mejilla, antes de bajar hasta su cuello le preguntó si estaba bien que continuara. Y le dio un sí, que del todo no lo convenció, más prosiguió de todas formas, muy pendiente de sus reacciones, sintió el pulso de ella aumentando poco a poco, su respiración también, al principio apretó su cara entre la de ella y su hombro ante las sensaciones, pero minutos después le daba acceso, respiraba fuertemente. Quiso morderla suavemente entre hombro y cuello, pero recordó a Brienne diciéndole que Ramsey la había mordido y aquello sería incluso menos prudente. Cuando volvió a colocar la mano en su monte de venus la hizo brincar. “Tranquila,” le dijo deteniéndose y buscando su mirada. Ella manteniéndosela y exhalando ante las sensaciones. Deseó que hubiera más luz para ver si tenía mirada de deseo, “¿Todo bien?”  
   
“Sí.” Le respondió, encontrando extraño todo esto, confundida pues, aunque su mente asustada le decía que _no_ , continuaba encontrando sus caricias agradables.  
   
Al sentir el sudor en el cuello de ella continuó su descenso y al llegar a su pecho fue a quitarle la sabana, pero ella no lo permitió del todo, solo hasta la cintura. Descendió con su mano lentamente de nuevo y ella abrió las piernas, dejándole sentir humedad, poca, muy poca, pero ya había. Se concentró en acariciarla de aquella manera y de besarla sobre la ropa y la clavícula, su cuello también y lentamente bajó hasta su pecho, se tomó su tiempo para no irla a espantar y cuando tomó su pezón cubierto por la bata entre sus labios ella se quejó bajamente. Por la forma en que se movía y la forma en que suspiraba, por sus brazos erizados supo que le gustaba. Pero más que todo porque se lo admitió apenada cuando se lo preguntó.  
   
Continuaron silenciosamente y su intención era hacerla acabar con sus dedos sobre su clítoris, ya si ella quería proseguir con penetración, continuar, pero ella de un momento al otro, temblante y sin aire colocó su mano sobre la de él entre sus piernas y le dijo que ya estaba bien y que prosiguieran. “…Quiero hacerte terminar primero…” le admitió, aunque por otra parte notando que le estaba tomando su tiempo.  
   
Se encontró balbuceante por unos momentos, “…No podré…” le admitió.  
   
Suavemente volvió a mover sus dedos con más firmeza sobre la bola de nervios, los muslos de ella temblando, tensándose, “ _…Sí podrás…_ ” _cada vez sentía más humedad._  
   
Sansa cerró su mano sobre la de él, apretándosela y tratando de alejar sus caderas, _“…No podré.”_ Le volvió a admitir con vergüenza, “Conozco mi cuerpo más que tú. No podré.”  
   
Alejó su mano hasta la comisura donde empezaba su muslo, Era verdad que ella conocía su cuerpo más de lo que lo hacía él, _obviamente,_ pero no supo si le dijo aquello para que se detuviera, o si era verdad que no podría alcanzar su clímax. “…………..¿Pero puedes terminar?…” le preguntó, no habiendo tenido en mente aquello, “……Normalmente, quiero decir……cuando te tocas a ti misma……”  
   
De nuevo vergüenza la recorrió, “…Eso no……es la clase de cosas que se le pregunta a una dama…”  
   
“…Eres una dama, pero también eres _mi esposa_.” Recordó la conversación similar que tuvieron hacía un par de días, “Y me muero por complacerte y para- _”_  
   
Decidió interrumpirlo antes de que la avergonzara más, sacudió la cabeza, “………Sólo……siento que no pasará _hoy_. _Sé_ que no pasará.” _Estaba hablando con ella, no con una de sus prostitutas o amantes,_ más decidió no decirle aquello en ese momento. _Sentía frustración, por la conversación, por las circunstancias, y sí, por no poder terminar, por muy bien que se estuviera sintiendo sabía que aquello no le ocurriría._  
   
Podrick le asintió, y decidió dejar el tema pues la notó de nuevo incomoda. Respiró profundamente, “…Deberíamos de hacer esto por unos días más antes de hacer el amor…creo que se te haría más fácil.”  
   
Sansa exhaló, _talvez si esto hubiera ocurrido hacía unas noches lo hubiera aceptado,_ “……Quiero salir de esto de una vez por todas.” _Tenía su mentalidad puesta en aquello._  
   
No pudo evitar hacer un sonido de desconsuelo con la garganta y sintió sus ganas evaporándose, “Si continúa hablando así no podré cumplir con mi papel…” le advirtió. Ella le asintió exhalando, colocándose un brazo en la frente y quedándose mirando el techo.  
   
Podrick aprovechó ese momento y se salió de la cama, yendo hasta la mesa y sirviéndose una copa de vino, bajándola en dos sorbos. Escuchó movimiento detrás suyo y la vio sentándose y estirándole la mano. Con jarra en mano caminó hasta ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras acababan la jarra en silencio. Sus senos transparentándose por la batola húmeda donde él la había lamido y chupado, y en cuanto ella notó a donde miraba se cubrió con la sabana.  
   
Podrick la estudió por unos momentos, descubriendo en ese momento en verdad cuan cerrada estaba siendo en cuanto a su sexualidad. Ella lo miró también y se mantuvieron la mirada por unos momentos. “¿Me teme…en este momento?”  
   
“Eres un buen hombre, Podrick.” Pero era un hombre, era más fuerte que ella y si en algún momento le daba por propasarse o no escucharla muy poco ella podría hacer para detenerlo, “…No es a ti a quien temo, ni siquiera desconfío de ti……Mi temor va más allá de lo que puedo controlar… _no sé.”_ Respiró profundo, sintió sus ojos humedeciéndose y trató de darse valor, “Ya ni siquiera es temor…es una ansiedad que me comprime el pecho…Y ya ni siquiera es tan fuerte como…cuando se dio lo nuestro. Pero todavía está ahí.”  
   
Podrick le asintió, y no tenía nada por decir. Tomó la copa de vino de la mano de ella y la llevó hasta la mesa junto con la jarra y su propia copa. Cuando regresó a la cama se acostó justo al lado de ella, abrazándola y manteniéndole la mirada. “Usted es muy fuerte, mi señora.”  
   
Fuerte y fría, esa era la apariencia que daba, pero en su interior se encontraba llena de dudas, temores y arrepentimientos. Sabía que él manteniendo este tipo de contacto, acariciándole la ceja, besándole la frente era una forma de crear cierta conexión, _y podía sentirse dando aquello,_ solo que en el momento su mente no estaba en eso sino en acabar lo que empezaron. Aun así, tenía razón; habían formas mucho más fáciles de hacer esto, y esta era una de ellas. A su vez lo acarició, estudiando la piel de su hombro bajo la yema de sus dedos, lo besó. Le mantuvo la mirada mientras acostados de lado se tocaban la espalda. Esta vez fue ella quien le besó la quijada, el cuello, acarició sus brazos, el poco vello entre sus pectorales, la cicatriz larga que le había visto antes, sintió parte de su anatomía moviéndose contra su cadera cuando siguió la línea de vellos hasta su pantaloncillo.    
   
Que lo estuviera tocando ya era demasiado, y aunque su roce continuaba en su abdomen bajo la forma incitadora y suave en que lo hacía lo hizo mirarla a los ojos y de inmediato ella llevó la mano hasta su espalda de nuevo. Se giró para volver a repasar todas las caricias y besos que ya le había dado antes.  
   
La humedad entre sus piernas le decía que le agradaban sus caricias, la curiosidad en su mirada también. Pero la forma en que se tensaba cada vez que él se movía para hacer algo diferente le dejaba ver que también estaba alerta. No pasó mucho para que ella le volviera a insistir.  
   
 _“¿Está segura?”_  
  
Le asintió temerosa y notando como volvía a pasar al _usted._  
   
“¿Quiere estar encima para controlar la situación?”  
   
Aquello la dejó balbuceante por unos momentos, “Yo…yo no sé cómo…” se sintió diciendo apenada. Cierto sentimiento de humillación pasajera llegándole al recordar a Ramsey.  
   
No era virgen pero tampoco tenía experiencia y Podrick estaba muy al tanto de aquello, _dolorosamente,_ “No es tan difícil. Yo la guio…”  
   
No supo porque aquello la avergonzaba, “Hagámoslo en la forma convencional.”  
   
“¿Está segura?”  
   
Sansa exhaló, colmando su paciencia en ese momento, “ _Cielos, ¿podrías de dejar de preguntar si estoy segura?_ Créeme, cuando no esté segura de algo te lo diré…”  
   
 _Bien._ Podrick exhaló, su erección perdiendo tamaño de nuevo. Debajo de la sabana se bajó el pantalón y se expuso lo necesario. Sin importarle apenarse a sí mismo empezó a avivar aquella erección con su mano. La vio colocando atención y talvez fue mantenerle la mirada mientras ella sabía lo que sucedía que en segundos estuvo listo. Al montársele encima fue cuidadoso de no irla a aplastar y por unos cortos momentos se frotó contra ella mientras se besaban, luego entre ambos se acomodaron y con cuidado la penetró lentamente y con cierta dificultad, prestándole atención a los quejidos bajos de ella, a la forma en que movía su cuerpo alejándose o tensándose cuando le provocaba algún malestar...a cuando se cerraba ante él negándole el paso…siendo paciente.    
   
Sansa con dificultad trató de relajarse a cada momento, a dejarlo proseguir. De un momento a otro sus ojos y todo su cuerpo de repente subieron de temperatura y sintió una sensación incómodamente placentera al él finalmente acabarlos de unir completamente y sin mayor dificultad. La exhalación baja que la dejó la hizo avergonzarse y cuando lo buscó con la mirada lo encontró sudando.  
   
Podrick no se movió por unos momentos, dejándola acostumbrarse a su presencia. Cuando se agachó a besarla ella se lo permitió. Sintió el cuerpo de ella dejando la tensión poco a poco, había mantenido ambas manos en sus caderas, listas para alejarlo si era necesario, más una de aquellas manos lo recorrió hasta el brazo y se lo apretó, luego le acarició la espalda.  
   
Secretamente ambos habían estado esperando a que los demonios de ella aparecieran de un momento a otro a atormentarla. Que lo empujara en pánico. Con la cara en el cuello de ella, besándoselo, comenzó a hacer presión con sus caderas y después moviéndose circularmente, luego muy poco adentro y a fuera. Ella cerrándose placenteramente sobre él.  
A veces cuando le quedaba la duda, cuando sentía que algo en ella cambiaba la miraba y la encontraba cerrando los ojos fuertemente, pareciendo tratar de concentrarse en algo fuera de la habitación. Se detenía preocupado y le hablaba queriendo que, con su voz, o con su mirada recordara que no estaba con Ramsey en ese momento sino con él.  
   
El acto fue mecánico. Y no muy especial a parte de los pocos y cortos momentos en que se mantenían la mirada o le besaba la mejilla. Si él lo tuviera que definir con una palabra sería _incómodo_.    
   
Cada vez que se quejaba con cierta molestia de dolor, Podrick se detenía o bajaba la intensidad de sus embestidas, pues podía ver que entre más fuertes o violentas estas se convertían, ella empezaba a invadirla cierto desasosiego. Así que solucionó aquello de una forma que no había previsto, rompió la unión, se satisfizo en su puño, y cuando estuvo en el punto de no regreso volvió a introducirse para derramarse en ella tan solo con cuatro o cinco empujones fuertes y la sensación de su suma estrechez y calidez. _Ella se sentía muy bien,_ y le daba vergüenza admitirse aquello viendo por el martirio que estaba pasando.  
   
Cuando se le bajó no se le alejó mucho, permaneció a su lado abrazándola, rozándole el brazo y besándole el hombro constantemente.  
   
Sansa apreciaba el trato que le continuaba dando, “…Gracias,” Le susurró y Podrick la miró a los ojos, “por ser cuidadoso.” Una parte suya se había esperado un martirio, y no lo fue…del todo. Después de unos momentos lo vio moviéndose debajo de las sabanas y después diciéndole que subiera las caderas, deslizando bajo estas su pantaloncillo. _No el acto más limpio del mundo._ Desnudo lo vio dejando la cama y acercándose a una vasija. Cuando regresó lo hizo con una toalla humeda que le pasó a ella.  
   
En la madrugada se despertó, él abrazándola desde atrás. Su mente aclarándose poco a poco y talvez era por la tensión y el pensamiento que le había puesto a toda la situación que se recordaba soñando con una niña de seis u ocho años, su disposición y facciones siendo las de Arya, excepto por el cabello rojizo encendido.  
   
Tratando de no despertarlo ni de hacer mucho ruido se zafó de él para irse a limpiar. Cuando regresó a la cama lo vio despierto, y mirándola expectante, “Estoy bien.” Le dijo antes de que le preguntara. Él le asintió mas no le contestó nada y aquello la desconcertó pues Podrick parecía siempre tener algo que decir después de que ella le hablaba, “¿Estás bien?”  
   
Le asintió. Estirando su brazo hacia ella, sorprendiéndose cuando ella se le acercó por completo, acostándose de lado en frente de él mas no tocándolo. Solucionó aquello pasándole el brazo por debajo de los hombros y ambos acomodándose de una forma en que ella quedó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él y un brazo alrededor de su torso.  
   
Él le dejó varios besos en la cabeza. “Gracias.” Volvió a repetirle.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando se despertó en la mañana lo hizo desubicada por unos instantes, sin saber dónde estaba y sentándose de inmediato, de repente todo llegándole a la mente y exhaló a medida que el pánico desaparecía.  
De repente lo sintió sentándose justo a su lado y después de unos segundos tras cubrirse con la cobija fue que pensó que aquel gesto fue ridículo tras lo sucedido entre ellos. Además, la bata nunca la había dejado.  
   
“¿Está todo bien?” preguntó en aprehensión de que ella hubiera cambiado de parecer, que se estuviera arrepintiendo.  
   
“Sí, Podrick. Sólo…” se giró a mirarlo, “…una pesadilla.” mintió.  
   
Ambos se quedaron sentados, esperando que el otro hablara más ninguno lo hizo. Podrick quiso acostarse de nuevo y halarla hacia él, pero no se atrevió. Más cuando la vio acostándose de nuevo la siguió, sin despegarse ni un centímetro de ella y viceversa.  
   
Suponía que lo que compartieron la noche anterior y lo entendible que él había sido fue lo que provocó cierta debilidad en ella esa mañana y lo que la hizo hablar dejando caer su barrera un tanto. Lo suyo no eran las acciones sino las palabras y con vergüenza tuvo esa conversación con él. Le contó cuan ingenua había sido cuando niña, como los cuentos y las canciones de caballeros y amores infalibles habían afectado su percepción de lo que en verdad era el mundo, como sus padres tampoco habían ayudado al envolverla en una burbuja. Como su inocencia fue dejada de lado en Desembarco del Rey, las humillaciones a las que fue sometida. Como se tuvo que convertir en un camaleón en su viaje con Lord Baelish, como empezó a admirarlo y como llegó al punto de plantearse dejar su inocencia de lado si esto significaba que él la continuara protegiendo. Cómo estudió de este, de Cersei, Tyrion, los Tyrell, incluso de Ramsey, y aprendió a jugar _El Juego._ Esa niña ingenua que una vez fue hacía tiempo que había muerto y ella se convirtió en este ser que brindaba un exterior frío y que solo le importaba que el nombre de su familia recobrara su valor. Cómo las cosas crecieron y se dio cuenta que también se importaba por el Norte, por su gente, terminó convertida en _la Señora_ para la que la habían preparado en su niñez, y a veces pensaba en su madre y padre, y como ellos nunca habrían tenido en mente esta existencia para ella o sus hermanos. No sabía si estarían orgullosos o preocupados por su sanidad mental cuando a veces tenía que dar órdenes despiadadas creyéndolas para un acto mayor.  
   
La conversación entre ellos progresó y se fue por casi dos horas, cambiando la habitación por una mesa donde les sirvieron el desayuno, “…Así que esto es quien soy. Mi confianza no se gana rápidamente, y dudo de casi todos pues eso fue lo que me enseñó la vida a golpes.”  
Sansa fue consciente de que lo único que evadió fue lo que vivió con Ramsey.  
   
Toda su atención había estado en ella, solo interrumpiéndola cuando la curiosidad se presentaba y le hacía preguntas que ella le respondía. En varias ocasiones vio una que otras lagrimas dejándola, pero ella no sollozaba. Era del tipo que lloraba calladamente y aquello lo impactó estando así de cerca. Antes la había visto llorar pues su Señora por muy fuerte que pareciera no perdía esa feminidad, cuando algo la impactaba, la asustaba, o tenía que tomar una decisión dolorosa. “Yo siempre he sabido quien es.” Le comentó. “Los que la admiramos sabemos quién es.” En un mundo de hombres despiadados era extraño ver como todos la admiraban, incluso cuando las emociones la inundaban y demostraba cierta debilidad.   
   
“No sabes quién soy realmente Podrick. Nadie a excepción de mi misma lo sabe.”  
   
“…Entonces déjeme seguir conociéndola.”  
   
Sansa le dio una sonrisa fingida pues hablar de todo esto había venido a despertar en ella aquella melancolía que ya muy raras veces la inundaba y que en ocasiones la llevaba hasta el punto de sofocarla. Sintió sus ojos inundándose con lágrimas de nuevo y bajó la mirada al tomar de su copa de vino. Decidió cambiar la conversación, “¿Has notado que a veces cambias del usted al tú de un momento para el otro?”  
   
“Sí. No me acostumbro todavía.” Podrick en las horas siguientes sintió que una nueva tensión se presentó entre ellos, pero esta se desvaneció con el pasar de las horas y su regreso inminente a Invernalia. “Me agradaría quedarme uno o dos días más.”  
   
Sansa le asintió, “También me agradaría. Pero no podemos.”  
 


	9. Chapter 9

El plan previsto, aunque no hablado en Invernalia era compartir habitaciones separadas, y así lo hicieron. En comparación a su luna de miel empezaron a pasar menos y menos tiempo juntos gracias al trabajo de ella y las ocupaciones de él. Los trabajos de ambos demandaban demasiado pero más el de ella. Sus preocupaciones a veces no dándole para más que un intercambio educado de frases y nada más. Sin compartir habitación aquello obviamente empezó a crear una brecha entre ellos. Quería hablar del tema con ella, pero no lo traía porque no quería hacerla sentir como si la presionaba y por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar que distanciamiento talvez era lo que ella quería después de consumar desastrosamente su unión...aunque aquella idea no fue la que le dio los consiguientes días mientras hacían su regreso a casa.  
   
Un par de semanas después se le hizo obvio que ella le comentó algo a Sir Brienne porque esta le dijo a él que Lady Sansa le había revelado que no se arrepentía de su elección y que estaba muy al tanto de que había hecho la correcta gracias a ella, _‘Sea lo que sea que estás haciendo sigue con ello.’_ Brienne no lo puso con esas palabras, pero comprendió lo que decía y fue aquello lo que le dio el empujón de confianza para hablar con Sansa, pero fue ella quien se le adelantó al irlo a buscar.  
   
Por unos momentos lo desconcertó verla con el peinado que él le había dicho le gustaba. Ella manteniéndole la mirada y después de unos instantes diciéndole que en los días que compartieron en Nido de Aguilas había empezado a valorarlo y apreciarlo, sus conversaciones y compañía, y lo entendible que estaba siendo con ella, que podía ver la relación entre ellos progresando. Más sentía que la ilusión que había sembrado en ella estaba empezando a desvanecerse y no quería aquello. No sabía si se debía a su trabajo, a las preocupaciones y tensiones que este traía, o simplemente a estar de vuelta en Invernalia, rodeada de personas que los conocían.  
                          
Podrick reconoció que fue la primera vez que la sintió en verdad hablándole desde el corazón. Que le dejó ver que _sí_ iba a colocar de su parte para que esto entre ellos se diera románticamente. No pudo evitar acercarse y al ella dejarlo, le tocó la trenza acariciándole el cabello ahí, y después llevándosela hasta la boca a besarla, ambos sonriéndose pues no era un secreto que se había hecho el peinado porque a él le gustaba. “También me gustaría eso.”  
   
Empezaron a compartir la habitación, pero nada de mayor importancia pasaba dentro de esta, al menos al principio. Sus besos se tornaron cada vez más normales y prolongados. Ya no sentía que ella lo evitaba, y lo dejó entablar una amistad, y más importante, le comentaba las preocupaciones del día. De aquí en adelante cierta confianza mucho más personal dándose entre ellos.  
   
Podrick hablando con uno de los encargados del castillo supo de la existencia de un harpa y la hizo desempolvar y subir a una de las salas. Menos de diez minutos estuvo encerrado con ella, pidiéndole que la tocara mientras él cantaba y tras convencerla ella tan sólo tocó por menos de dos minutos, sabiéndose de memoria los acordes, pero colocándose de pie y aludiendo que lamentablemente esto ya no era lo de ella.  
   
“La niña que tocaba instrumentos desapareció hace mucho tiempo…”  
   
Porque vio que aquello era una espinita en ella se le acercó y la tomó de la mano.  
   
“Me vas a hacer llegar tarde a la comida con nuestro invitado…” le recordó.  
   
Había una costumbre de su padre que ella había restaurado, todos los días, una persona del pueblo vendría al castillo y hablaría con ella y sus asesores sobre lo que creía se necesitaba para mejorar una situación concerniente al mismo pueblo, u el oficio que esta persona desempeñaba. “…Cancelaron las cenas del fin de semana…” le dejó saber que estaba al tanto de aquello, y que le parecía extraño.    
   
Quiso hacer como si aquello no significara mucho, “Pensé…que…ese tiempo nos serviría para nosotros dos.”  
   
Aquella no fue la razón que se esperaba y Podrick no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante aquello, “Mmmm…¿tendré que hablar con Sir Brienne para que me de el permiso?”  
   
Se sonrió a su vez al verlo complacido, por su parte sentía que sus gestos padecían al compararlos con los de él. No eran lo suficiente al verlo ser tan paciente y bueno con ella, y que nunca la presionaba. “Ya me encargué de eso,” le dijo levantando el mentón, luego soltándose de él para ir a su reunión.  
   
La siguió por el pasillo, “Entonces, ¿qué tiene planeado para el sábado?”  
   
 _Absolutamente nada,_ “Pensé dejarlo en tus manos, siempre hacemos lo que yo digo…Sorpréndeme.”  
   
 _………Eso no resultaría en nada bueno,_ “Escuché que una compañía de teatro llegó a tres pueblos de aquí.” Le comentó, “Déjeme primero yo hago mis averiguaciones…sobre la seguridad…” una parte suya se arrepintió de haberlo sugerido, probablemente aquella compañía no estaría a la altura de ella, era un espectáculo para el pueblo, no para una señora. La vio como leyendo sus pensamientos y pausar un momento para después asentir.  
   
Aparte de la suma seguridad que resultaron llevando, a la compañía de teatro le agradó actuar para ella y demás Lords y Ladies que resultaron apareciendo en el lugar para una función privada. Fue entretenido y no una completa pérdida de tiempo, la obra un clásico romántico con un giro de humor, las actuaciones pulidas y se esforzaron para satisfacer a su audiencia, aunque aquello por el gusto exquisito fue difícil.  
   
“Lo siento mi señora, pero compañías verdaderamente respetables no se internan tanto en el Norte.” Le dijo bajamente, más irritado que apenado cuando después de que terminara la función y felicitaran a los actores algunas ladies empezaron a salir con los peros.  
   
Lo miró de reojo, apretándole el brazo para después despedirse de los Lords que los rodeaban, ya a unos metros de estos decidió hablar, “No te preocupes Podrick. Lo disfruté bastante. Algo me dice que lo habría disfrutado más, de hecho, si ellos no se hubieran aparecido.”  
   
Cuando estuvieron dentro del carruaje ella se inclinó a besarlo como agradecimiento. Pausada y castamente. Y él la siguió antes de que se separara, sin romper el enlace pasándose al asiento al lado de ella. Le besó la quijada suavemente y después fue hasta su oreja para bajar hasta su cuello, ella quejándose constante y bajamente para después hacerlo detener. “Podemos hacer estas cosas y no tener intimidad…” le dejó saber porque no estaba seguro que lo asumiera. No habían vuelto a compartir un momento como cuando cobro el precio por sus canciones, o como a justo antes de que tuvieran intimidad.    
   
Le asintió, “…Lo sé, es sólo que no veo como eso sea justo para ti.”  
   
“También lo disfrutaré…” le dijo, por millonésima vez viéndola sonrojarse. “…La cuestión es estar más cómodos, aprender a conocernos en ese aspecto, lo que le gusta al otro…”  
   
Se besaron por unos momentos más y ella se volvió a separar, rozándole el cuello apenada, “…¿Qué te gusta a ti?”  
   
Se sonrió pícaramente al sorprenderlo con aquello, “¿Creo que sería más entretenido si se da cuenta por usted misma?”  
   
Sonrió y bajó la mirada, “¿Es así como seducías a las que estuvieron antes de mí?”  
   
Exhaló en burla, “Créame cuando le digo mi señora, que nunca antes me he tenido que esforzar _tanto_ para acercármele a una mujer. Y ahora que usted me lo está permitiendo, encuentro cada momento tanto inmensamente entretenido como aprehensivo de ir a hacer o decir algo que no debo y arruinar el momento.”  
   
“¿Soy un reto entonces?”  
   
Podrick parpadeó sintiendo haber arruinado el momento, le tomó casi una eternidad notar que sus palabras no iban a mal, y que de hecho podía ver las esquinas de la boca de ella hacia arriba milimétricamente. Y no fue una eternidad, si fueron tres o cuatro segundos fue mucho, “…No me lo vaya a poner más difícil ahora, mi señora.” Dijo con tono de queja afligido.  
   
 _¿Más difícil?_ Retumbó en su cabeza en ese momento, difícil fue con él antes de casarse, pero una vez que lo estuvieron sus barreras se derrumbaron rápidamente, se encontraba insulsamente atraída hacía él, incluso tras haber intimado algo que a ella ciertamente no le agradó y a duras penas pudo tolerar. _¿Había estado tan necesitada de compañía, de cariño, de un roce que en cuanto él le empezó a brindar ese tipo de atención ella lo bien vino?_ Lo sintió rozándole la boca con el pulgar y volvió al momento, manteniéndole la mirada, “¿Es esto real, Podrick, o hay alguna clase de juego involucrado, una satisfacción de…conquistarme?”  
   
 _“¿Qué?”_ preguntó confundido notando el cambio.  
   
“Lo que oíste.”  
   
Exhaló y se fue a alejar, pero ella lo tomó de la cara y la hizo mirarla, seguramente para estudiar si le mentía, “¿Qué cree, mi señora?”  
   
“Que es real.” Le admitió, “Pero…cuando actúas perfectamente me entra la duda. _Mentira_.” Se corrigió sacudiendo la cabeza, “Soy tan ilusa que la duda sólo vino a entrar en este momento al notar que pareces amoldarte a lo que crees que necesito oír, a cómo crees que necesito actúes.”  
   
“Sí.” Le confirmó, y de inmediato lo soltó. Vio decepción y enojo cruzar por sus ojos, estos humedeciéndose mientras apretaba la mandíbula, ahora fue ella quien se fue a alejar y no la dejó, tomándola de las manos. “Lo que necesita oír. Cómo necesita que yo actué. Que le dé esperas y llevemos esto al paso que _usted_ necesita.” Se apuró, “Mi señora, si yo actuara impulsivamente como a veces quiero actuar me arruinaría mi oportunidad con usted. Y tampoco estaría a su altura. Así que sí, me auto controlo porque usted lo necesita y _se lo merece_ tras todo lo que ha vivido.” A cada palabra la vio considerando lo que le decía, se llevó sus manos hasta los labios, besándole los nudillos. “ _Me nace hacerlo._ No es una imposición para que no se vaya a tomar mis palabras a mal. Necesita sanar. Y no estoy jugando con usted o sus emociones.” Esperó un momento para ver que le decía.  
   
“…Necesito proteger mi corazón. No puedo jugármelo sin miramientos.” Sacó como disculpa, muy al tanto de que se estaba exponiendo demasiado al decir aquello.  
   
“Lo entiendo.” _No le agradaba que dudara de él a cada rato, pero entendía porque lo hacía._  
   
Sansa exhaló soltándose de él y cerrando sus ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el espaldar mullido, “No me puedes culpar por dudar.” Se encontraba anonada, enojada consigo misma. “Siento que arruiné todo lo que avanzamos en el último mes y no deseo eso, Podrick, y no sé cómo disculparme contigo o--”  
   
Podrick se le acercó, haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos encontrados. La tomó del mentón, manteniéndole los labios separados y se apoderó suavemente de su labio inferior. Masajeándoselo una y otra vez, ella no contestándole de inmediato, pero eventualmente haciéndolo. Se besaron lenta y superficialmente, solo separándose cuando necesitaban aire. “Ese fui yo actuando impulsivamente.” Le dejó saber. Y ella lo miró asintiéndole para un segundo después apoderarse del labio inferior de él.    
   
Brienne marchó con un asesor hasta el carruaje, intercambiando palabras con este y abriendo la puerta sin notificarse pues no sabía que Lady Sansa estaba en este con Podrick. Se sorprendió cuando en un borrón los vio a ambos de inmediato apartándose apurados del otro, sonrojados, y apenados.  
   
“Lo siento, mi Señora.” Le dijo agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose terriblemente.  
   
El asesor también evadió la mirada, “Yo um…” _¿Había estado Lady Stark besándole el cuello a Sir Podrick?_ Al ver que Sir Brienne apenada no cerraba la puerta decidió hacerlo él, “Continúen.” Los dejó a su privacidad para de inmediato darse la vuelta y marcharse. Sir Brienne caminando de nuevo a su lado, “Me iré con algún otro Lord.” Le informó a la Guarda, después de unos momentos no lo pudo evitar, “…Es bueno ver que se agradan de esa manera…tenía mis dudas de que ella no lo hubiera dejado consumar el matrimonio.” Le admitió el asesor. Lo que lo recibió fue silencio. “…Supongo que la reputación Sir Podrick la tiene bien puesta por algo.”  
   
Sansa estuvo más apenada que Podrick ante lo sucedido. Él riéndose por un buen rato mientras ella exasperada le decía que no era divertido. El carruaje fue puesto en marcha en momentos, y él no estuvo seguro de como la convenció para que compartieran el mismo acercamiento de nuevo y prolongadamente.  
.  
.  
.  
Un par de veces ella irrumpió en su oficio invitándolo a que fueran a cabalgar, por lo general en esos momentos lo que buscaba era despejar su mente. En algunas ocasiones se preguntaba para que lo invitaba si se quedaba solo mirando el horizonte pensativa sin compartir sus pensamientos. En otras ella lo tomaría del brazo y le contaría anécdotas de su niñez. La tarde que salió con su madre y hermano al pueblo y cuando menos lo pensaron ellos dos se encontraron solos no sabiendo que se hizo su madre, asustados ambos habían hecho el camino a pie hasta el castillo, solo para devolverse por el regaño que se les vendría, después buscaron a su madre tienda tras tienda hasta que la encontraron, ella ni habiendo notado su ausencia. La vez que Robb, mientras hacían una carrera la empujó y la hizo golpear las rodillas, los dos llorando a moco tendido, ella por el dolor, él por el regaño que sus padres le darían y pidiéndole que se callara, que no dijera nada. Una cueva a la que ella y Rob maldadosamente llevaron a Arya y se escondieron para asustarla, _aquello tampoco terminó en risas._  
   
Podrick no se metía en los asuntos políticos de Sansa porque no se veía apto para aquello. Aun así, había reuniones en que su presencia era esperada, calladamente acudiría. En un par de ocasiones, no sabía si era para molestarlo o no, algún Lord le había preguntado su opinión en cuanto a algún punto de vista. Él solo disculpándose y diciendo que sus asuntos eran los asuntos bélicos y que le dejaba la política a los que sabían de esta.   
   
Empezó a notar su sentido del humor un tanto acido, y fuera de la habitación se encontró a veces haciéndose burlas susurradas al oído del otro. Un beso robado en su hombro o en su cabeza. Y más burlas a las que solo ellos dos le encontraban sentido. Aunque se mostrara distante cuando estaban en público, el consejo de ella, sus asesores, e incluso varios Lords parecieron notar lo bien que se estaban llevando porque hacían sus comentarios…   
   
Había noches en que le diría simplemente que no sería buena compañía y le pedía que se quedara en su propia habitación, que quería estar sola.  
   
Su periodo había regresado exactamente semana y media después de que empezaron a compartir habitación. Y sus encuentros íntimos los empezó a dictar el calendario que uno de sus médicos les dio donde se encontraban marcados los días más fértiles en ella.  
   
Su segunda vez no fue tan catastrófica como la primera pues ella ya sabía que esperarse y atenerse. Aun así, la vio con nervios. No lo disfrutó y él supo por no pedir por más de una ocasión en la misma noche. Para la cuarta noche la notó ya no tan reacia. Más fue obvio que no habría repetición hasta el próximo mes.  
   
El acto se le hacía más llevadero entre besos castos y caricias, _obviamente,_ más no le agradaba que quisiera verla, acariciarla o besarla debajo de la ropa y aunque él le insistía que sus cicatrices no lo espantarían no lo dejaba. Aquello vio que la colocaba a la defensiva y decidió dejar el tema para no ir a crear un problema. Tampoco le agradaba la idea de experimentar con otras posiciones, y eso que él no había sugerido nada impropio.  
   
Así que en el aspecto de su intimidad muy poco cambiaron las cosas entre ellos. Y aunque con ella la experiencia era diferente no estaba seguro si era debido a su trauma o porque era una dama y estaba dejándose llevar por el comportamiento reservado que seguramente le habían inculcado debía tener en cuanto aquel aspecto.  
   
El sexo, _mejor dicho,_ la parte de la penetración, se sentía como una tarea, una imposición, y por ende no resultaba siendo muy placentero. Más no le daba importancia, porque en el resto les estaba yendo de maravilla.  
   
Mucho más rápido de lo que creyó, casi desde el principio, ella empezó a demostrarle abiertamente su deleite con los besos y caricias amorosas que se hacían, ya con mayor confianza las subidas de tono.  
   
Voluntariamente y por iniciativa propia le admitió su curiosidad y le dejó saber que lo iba a tocar. Él le asintió y sintió los músculos de su abdomen contrayéndose mientras ella los rozaba y se introducía en su pantaloncillo. Ya estaba duro y lo tomó en su mano, estudiando su forma y textura de la piel, acariciando su longitud con parsimonia, masajeándolo, y arrastrando sus uñas suavemente sobre él, viendo que parecía agradarle más. Complacida burlándose porque no duró mucho, _nada,_ aquella primera vez. _“…No algo que me esperaba del supuesto mejor amante de Poniente…_ ” le dijo una vez que él se calmó y ambos se limpiaron.  
   
 _“¿De dónde saca todo eso?”_ Preguntó riéndose y ella se encogió de hombros no revelando sus fuentes, “Para que no crea todos los chismes, mi señora.” le dijo besándole la mejilla una y otra vez, “O tal vez, _sólo tal vez_ , es que se hace desear demasiado...” y eso era verdad. Besos y caricias prolongadas que no llevaban a nada para él era demasiado. Sansa le sacudió la cabeza como poco convencida, “Los hombres funcionamos así desafortunadamente; para lo que a una mujer les toma demasiado a nosotros tan solo un poco.”  
   
Sonriéndose se separó, pero continuó rozándole la nuca, algo que él encontraba placentero porque de rato a rato se estremecería, “No me llames de tu señora, ya te lo dije. _”_  
  
“…Hay costumbres que son difíciles de dejar…”  
   
 _Aquello era verdad,_ se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, eso ya no sintiéndose incómodo. Le acarició el mentón, la ceja, el rostro, al rozarle la boca él le besó el pulgar. “¿Es esta la conexión de la que hablabas la noche de nuestra boda?”  
   
“No sé, dígamelo usted a mí.”  
   
“…No sé nada de este tipo de cosas.”  
   
“Bien, eso es algo que sólo usted misma se puede responder.”  
   
“¿Lo sientes por mí?”  
   
“…En momentos como estos sí.”  
   
“…Yo también.” Sansa quería decirle algo, pero decidió no dañar el momento y mejor esperar hasta el día siguiente.  
   
Fue la única y última vez que decidió hablar sobre Ramsey con él, antes de bajar a desayunar le reveló que había cosas de la intimidad que había creído este le había arruinado pero que estaba descubriendo con él que no era así. Y que sí, a veces el recuerdo de Ramsey le llegaba cuando hacían algo nuevo pero que rápidamente él se lo sacaba de la mente con su forma amorosa de actuar y que le tuviera paciencia. “...Cada día te estimo más, y puede que no lo demuestre, pero es que ser amorosa no es lo mío.”  
   
“Se sorprendería mi señora, hay veces que es cariñosa. Me arriesgaría a decir que hasta adorable.” La miró mientras descendían por las escaleras.  
   
Arrugó la nariz, no gustándole oír aquello, “No digas bobadas Podrick.” Le dijo, “arruinarás mi reputación.”  
   
Se rio al verla bromeando, “¿Más de la que usted arruinó la mía? El supuesto Don Juan de los Siete Reinos enamorado…”  
   
Hizo un sonido de descontento con su garganta mientras entraban a la sala donde les servirían el desayuno, _“¿También te llaman así?”_  
  
Se carcajeó, sosteniéndole el asiento para que se sentara, luego cuando lo hizo le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, “…No. Sólo dije eso porque es usted la que mantiene trayendo sobrenombres, apodos y comentarios de los que yo no sabía nada.”  
   
Le entrecerró los ojos mientras lo seguía, él rodeando la mesa para sentársele en frente, “…Necesitamos hablar de lo que es verdad y no de tu supuesta reputación.”  
   
Se quejó bajamente, _aquello sería incomodo,_ “A decir verdad, aquella reputación parece haber ganado demasiada importancia desde que nos casamos.”  
   
 _Lo sabía, a veces hasta sentía que se burlaban de ella por aquello._  
.  
.  
.


	10. Chapter 10

 

La primera vez que la hizo terminar con sus dedos sobre la bola de nervios entre sus piernas ella aún estaba demasiado consiente de sí misma cuando la acercaba hasta su clímax y lo evitaría, y él mientras tanto no hacía más que estudiar que parecía gustarle, disgustarle, que presión usar, cuando aumentarla y la velocidad. Una noche ella simplemente se tensó y colocó la mano sobre su brazo apretándoselo, pero de sus labios no salió una negativa y él ejerció mayor presión de ahí en adelante, ella momentos después deshaciéndose justo a su lado. No esperó a que se recuperara para abrazarla y preguntarle si estaba bien y su única respuesta fue un ‘… _Oh_ …’ sin aire que lo hizo reírse y cariño por ella explotar en su pecho. Para ese momento también ya lo dejaba acariciar la cicatriz en su muslo sin tensarse.  
No estaba seguro cuál de las dos significaba más.   
   
Aunque el sexo continuaba agendado y tan solo por unos días al mes, a veces las caricias y besos prolongados se convertían en demasiado, y aunque sabía que ella no lo disfrutaba le pediría dejarlo continuar cuando su deseo se encontraba a punto de estallar. Pero tenerla acostada boca arriba apenas si respondiéndole…en más de una ocasión se le habían quitado las ganas.   
   
 _‘Sé que no es uno de tus días fértiles, pero me gustaría hacer el amor contigo, si quieres.’ Le había dicho la primera vez._  
  
 _Ella particularmente no quería, más Sansa accedió, mayormente porque no sabía cómo negarse sin alejarlo._  
   
Meses después en una de sus noches de intimidad agendadas decidió hablarlo después de que terminaron, _o mejor dicho, que él terminó,_ “¿Aun ves nuestros encuentros amorosos como una carga?” le preguntó acariciándole el estómago y rozándole la mejilla con su nariz, no le preguntó si los encontraba placenteros porque eso era algo de lo que estaba muy al tanto _no_ eran.  
   
A su vez le acariciaba los vellos del brazo, “…Sabes que no.”  
   
“…Pero tampoco es algo que esperas con ansia, _¿verdad?_ ”  
   
Sansa exhaló, girándose hacia él y al hacerlo sintió su esencia deslizándose afuera de ella, la sensación no era una agradable, “…No…Quiero decir sí.” Exhaló, “Me agrada lo que pasa antes de la penetración, considero que eso es para mí…y lo que pasa durante es para ti…”  
   
 _Por eso era que siempre se esforzaba por satisfacerla._ “…Las mujeres pueden disfrutarlo, ¿lo sabes verdad?”  
   
 _Por supuesto que lo sabía_. Pero ya se hacía a la mentalidad de que aquello nunca le ocurriría _a ella_ , era la mentalidad que llevaba por más de una década, “…Estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo.” Vio que no le creyó del todo, _pero era verdad,_ había momentos en que sentía una sensación placentera, _por muy corta que esta fuera._ Le acarició la nuca con sus uñas haciéndolo estremecer, “¿Lo disfrutas conmigo?” preguntó tentativamente, esta vez siendo ella quien exponía sus inseguridades.  
   
Podrick pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de darlas, “Te deseo, a veces hasta más no poder, y un hombre es fácil de complacer… _y te sientes muy bien_ ……pero a la vez me gustaría disfrutarlo en su totalidad...”  
   
Apretó las mandíbulas incomoda y dejando de acariciarlo, _“¿La cuál es?”_  
   
“…Que también lo desees.”  
   
“Mmm…pero _sí_ te deseo.” _Talvez no hasta más no poder, pero lo deseaba, sus caricias y besos, su presencia, su compañía…_  
   
Podrick se incorporó un tanto, sabiendo que era ridículo decirle que lo deseaba a él, pero no la parte de su anatomía de la que hablaban, “Sé que debo de estar agradecido, _ambos,_ de que antes de más lo estés disfrutando. ¿Pero no te da curiosidad saber lo que se siente en las situaciones correctas?” _Todo estaba en la mente._  
   
 _Por supuesto,_ “Cada vez más,” decidió ser sincera, “Todo esto es nuevo para mí, y no sé…puede parecer simple para ti…pero…” exhaló incomoda, “antes de más hemos llegado hasta donde estamos. Yo nunca creí poder estar así de cómoda con alguien. De disfrutarlo……No soy buena hablando de esto...”  
   
“Tal vez deberíamos hablarlo……de lo que te pasó…tal vez sacártelo de tu pecho sirva, no solo en cuanto a nuestra intimidad sino……como una forma de desahogarse.” Le tocó la frente, “Todo está en la mente y talvez hablándolo te ayude a superarlo.”  
   
Le hizo la mano a un lado, “No.” Le respondió rotundamente y sin considerarlo. No dando oportunidad de negociaciones en cuanto a ello. Hablar de las humillaciones degeneradas a las que Ramsey la había sometido estaba fuera de cuestión y aquello era final. _Se lo llevaría a la tumba._  
   
Podrick no insistió porque en su voz claramente escuchó la total negativa en cuanto al asunto.  
   
Sansa ignoró la sensación aplastante en su pecho en cuanto a lo que él acababa de sugerir, “Además, mi placer no entra a jugar en ningún momento al querer procrear un heredero. El tuyo sí.”  
   
Exhaló al escuchar el tono de voz frío, “Talvez ese es el problema. Que lo veas de esa forma. Nuestra intimidad debería ser más por nosotros que para procrear.”  
   
De nuevo silencio.  
   
“¿No lo extrañas?” se decidió a preguntar después de pensarlo demasiado, “El estar con mujeres que lo _disfruten en su totalidad.”_ Se explicó.  
   
No había veneno en su voz, pero sabía que era mejor ser cuidadoso, “…No pienses en eso.” Le contestó exhalando.  
   
“…Que deje de pensarlo no va a hacer desaparecer el problema.”  
   
“ _Ahí_ no hay ningún problema. Es a ti a quien deseo…”  
   
“Mmmm…” se dijo, de repente queriendo mandarlo a dormir a la otra habitación más no haciéndolo. Que no pudiera disfrutarlo la molestaba, y evidentemente a él también…y no sabía que tanto lastimaba aquello un ego, o que tan grande era el de él… _¿Qué tanto tiempo pasaría para que esto se convirtiera en un problema? Que su incapacidad no desapareciera, que sus inseguridades le dieran por estallar…que él la traicionara._ “Tengo que terminar de responder unos pergaminos,” le dijo señalando hacia la mesa donde había unos pergaminos extendidos. “Me voy a tardar en ello, así que creo descansarás mejor en tu habitación…”  
   
“No te vayas a levantar muy rápido.” Le dijo pasándole el brazo por encima, haciéndose el aludido. “De nada servirá estar conmigo si lo haces.”  
   
“…No puedo ser como esas mujeres, ni tanto en comportamiento ni como en...el lecho marital.”  
   
Exhaló tratando de no pasar al usted de nuevo, pero era difícil no hacerlo en una discusión velada, “¿No se te ha pasado por la mente que la mayoría de esas mujeres les encantaría estar en tus zapatos? ¿Ser quién eres?”  
   
 _Más no pasar por lo que ella había pasado,_ “¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?”  
   
“No quiero a esas mujeres. Hay una razón por las que no terminé casado con ninguna de ellas. O no me importaron lo suficiente o yo no les importaba lo suficiente. No deberías de preocuparte por eso.”  
   
Hizo el brazo de él a un lado, “Eso no es lo que me queda cuando me dices que para ti obviamente es un problema que no lo pueda disfrutar-” se salió de la cama, su esencia derramándose entre sus muslos, de inmediato sintiéndose incomoda.  
   
Podrick hizo lo mismo, buscando su pantalón, “Obviamente no me expresé lo suficientemente claro para que entendieras que no hay correlación de una cosa con la otra. Que la busques es diferente.” Habló mientras se vestía, “No quiero pelear. Ya hablaremos cuando te calmes.”   
   
Duraron varios días sin hablarse, y la razón para que lo vinieron a hacer finalmente fue más a causa de sus oficios a que el uno u el otro lo buscara. Con los días cada uno cediendo poco a poco, él reiterándole que ella lo había malinterpretado y sacado de proporciones la conversación y Sansa entre dientes revelándole el sentimiento de incapacidad que se había dado con aquella discusión.  
.  
.  
.  
No por primera vez algo le pasó a Podrick por la cabeza, “¿Tomabas té de Luna?” No tenía necesidad de añadir que con Ramsey porque aquel nombre estaba vetado, y además porque había sido el único hombre en su vida, hasta él.  
   
 _En verdad no quería hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con Ramsey, ¿acaso no lo podía ver?_ “Una de las sirvientas, fieles a Invernalia me proporcionaba las hojas a escondidas. _¿Por qué?_ ¿Crees que hay algo malo conmigo?” Después de todos…los vejámenes a los que Ramsey la había sometido no descartaba aquello. Aunque sus médicos sí lo hacían. La había violado constante y violentamente, y aunque no había habido traumatismos internos en aquella parte de su anatomía también le había caído normalmente a puños y patadas en su vientre…así que ella no descartaba nada.  
   
“…No. Tan solo fue algo que se me cruzó por la mente.”  
   
“…Pero algo debe de andar mal _, ¿no?_ ” Le preguntó, “Ya es hora que estuviera embarazada.”  
   
“Hemos estado juntos contadas veces.” Le comentó, “Creo que se necesita de más…”  
   
Las cejas de Sansa subieron, y aunque ya no se encontraba para nada temerosa ante la situación aún tenía sus renuencias. Más para con ella misma que para con él. Sabía que lo que iba a decir podría no agradarle nada, “¿Qué si no soy yo sino tú?”  
   
Levantó las cejas, “¿A qué te refieres?”  
   
 _¿Acaso aquello era impensado para un hombre?_ “…Tienes tu experiencia, _¿y nunca una de esas mujeres te dio un hijo?”_  
   
Podrick torció la boca, “Dos mujeres sí me dieron una noticia…” le admitió.  
   
Se sintió sonrojando, pues ninguna investigación había descubierto que tuviera _bastados._ Y con todo lo que hablaban él tampoco lo había revelado.  
  
“…Una decidió no tenerlo, y la otra lo perdió…Así que no soy yo.”  
   
Le asintió, “Y la razón por la que no me habías confiado esa información es…”  
   
Decidió ser sincero, “…Que podría no gustarte.”  
   
 _“…Mmmm…”_  
   
Se rascó la cabeza, “No tengo hijos, si estás dudando de aquello.”  
   
“No lo hago………Sólo que……” Le admitió, luego exhaló, _“no sé…”_  
.  
.  
.  
Semanas después regresaron de un festejo que unía a dos casas importantes en matrimonio, y el ambiente había sido extrañamente apacible, como cosa rara ambos habían disfrutado en el lugar. En el momento se encontraban en la biblioteca de Invernalia, esperando unos asesores que iban a hablar con ella, él no tenía nada que hacer allí más que acompañarla mientras los asesores regresaban.  
   
Podrick deseaba estar con ella esa noche, pero sabía que aquello no se daría, estaría hasta altas horas discutiendo y planeando con aquellos hombres. Más en la celebración había notado ciertos detalles que le decían que había una pequeña oportunidad para que ella no se negara.  
   
Habían sido los comentarios de Lord Hornwood que tuvo a Podrick inclinándose hacia Sansa haciéndole un comentario sardónico y certero que los hizo burlarse entre ellos del hombre. Sansa mirando a Podrick, y Podrick estudiando la piel de gallina en su cuello y levantándole las cejas y ella sacudiéndole la cabeza.  
La mano de ella por debajo de la mesa y un poco más arriba de su rodilla.  
La forma en que lo buscaba con la mirada cuando se le despegaba de al lado.  
Que ya no se mostrara incomoda cuando él le colocaba la mano en la espalda.  
No solía bailar a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario para mantener las relaciones con la familia de algún Lord y aquello hizo, estirada e incómoda pero cuando se la pasaron la sintió relajándose en sus brazos, hablando con él y tocándole los hombros como si estuvieran solos. Él sonrojándose y ella burlándose de aquello. Era la primera vez que bailaban.  
La forma en que lo había mirado todo el camino dentro del carruaje, más tenían compañía.  
   
Eran detalles sutiles pero que él ya sabía leer.  
   
Se acercó a despedirse por esa noche antes de que los interrumpieran, y no fuera que no obtuviera ni siquiera un beso ese día. Apoyaron sus labios sobre los del otro y se separaron largos segundos después, más Podrick al mirarla a los ojos reconoció su mirada, la exhalación que la dejó lo hizo actuar, colocándole las manos en la espalda y acercándola a él…un poco más rudamente de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Talvez fue el quejido bajo que la dejó, su aliento tibio, lo que lo envalentonó más y la empezó a besar con ganas y apresuradamente.  
   
Nunca se besaban de esta manera. Lo normal eran picos. Labios apoyados contra los del otro. Si mucho un masaje de labios constante. _Esto sí fue un beso._  
   
Y la emoción fue tanta que se encontraron sin aire y sosteniéndose firmemente del otro. Cuando ella rompió el beso frenético y falto de coordinación no se le alejó demasiado, y se quedó mirándola. Ella mirándolo a los ojos impactada, _“¿Qué?”_ se atrevió a preguntar, descubriéndose por primera vez en varios meses sintiendo como si se hubiera propasado. Pero ella aún tenía sus manos en la nuca de él, no dándole mayor espacio.  
   
“…Nunca me habían besado así…” Se escuchó susurrando, demasiado ida en las sensaciones que aun la atravesaban. El corazón en su pecho parecía querer reventársele y de repente el calor debajo de su abrigo pareció arderle, sentía sus mejillas encendidas.  
   
Por sus ojos dilatados, por el sonrojo, por su tono de voz sorprendida era obvio que le había gustado. Podrick se carcajeó, “…Nunca me has dejado besarte así.” Le respondió, apretándola más a él y bajando la cara hasta su cuello.  
   
“…Lo sé.” Le dijo, sosteniéndolo de la cabeza. En silencio compartieron ese momento, sin separarse y sostenidos del otro. Él dejándole varios besos en la mejilla, en la quijada y en el cuello nuevamente mientras lo sentía sonriendo complacido.  
   
Después de unos segundos Podrick se volvió a erguir. “…Es tan extraño que tengamos cuatro meses juntos y nunca nos hayamos besado así.”  
   
“Cinco.” Lo corrigió, y eso era contando desde su boda, le colocó las manos en el pecho, deteniéndolo cuando lo vio que se le iba a volver a acercar, “Mañana.” Le susurró, “Ahora alguien puede venir…”   
   
“…Aún tenemos tiempo.” Se dijo, y algo pareció hacerla cambiar de decisión porque los próximos instantes se estaban besando intensamente de nuevo.  
   
Siendo más prudente que en la primera instancia Sansa se fue a retirar, sin muchas ganas, pero él la siguió no dando por terminado el beso, de repente se supo caminando hacia atrás porque sintió la mesa detrás de ella. Agachó su cabeza, así desprendiendo su boca de la de él para poder respirar. Sintiéndolo no quitándole los ojos de encima mientras ella trataba de acomodar sus ideas.  
   
Le dio unos momentos para recuperarse mientras le besaba la mejilla. No dándose por vencido, segundos después se agachó más, capturando su boca de nuevo, y ella exhaló, quejándose bajamente así que en esta oportunidad la besó más lentamente. Cuando vio su oportunidad profundizó el beso, buscando su lengua tentativamente y la inhalación que la dejó lo hizo proseguir con más cautela, continuó masajeando sus labios constantemente repitiendo el roce de su lengua muy de vez en cuando, y cuando ella _por fin_ se lo devolvió repetidamente hizo deseo estallar en él. Después de unos momentos y seguramente sintiéndolo endurecer contra ella lo hizo separar, “…Este no es el lugar para esto.” Se dijo sin aire y con ojos aun cerrados, encontrándose sosteniéndolo fuertemente.  
   
“…No estás mejor que yo.” Sacó a relucir aquello. Y ella se lo aceptó. “Diles a tus asesores que estás cansada, que lidiaras con los asuntos mañana.”  
   
No fue que aquello le pareciera absurdo, era que se sentía tentada a aceptar. _“Ve a descansar, ambos tuvimos mucho que tomar hoy.”_ Era la única razón que le encontraba a su comportamiento…aunque no. _Había aprendido a desearlo._  
   
Se quedó mirándola, era importante que no los fueran a descubrir de aquella forma más se sintió desilusionado, y por la mirada que le regresó podía decir que ella también. “…Me gustaría estar contigo teniendo esta intensidad entre nosotros.”  
   
Por alguna razón escuchar aquello le agradó de sobremanera, en el momento lo deseaba _, como nunca lo había llegado a hacer,_ “…Trataré de terminar la reunión lo más rápido posible…si no mañana...”  
   
“Despiértame así sea tarde.” A si mismo se sonó demasiado entusiasmado así supiera que la intensidad sería inexistente para cuando ella por fin se le hiciera disponible. A ella pareció agradarle sus palabras porque sintió sus manos en la cadera de él aproximándolo, compartiendo un par de largos besos más, besos sugestivos que los dejó a ambos bastante sofocados.  
   
Para cuando los labios de él estaban en su cuello y las manos errantes de ambos yendo a lugares no apropiados decidió que aquello era suficiente.  
   
“Te deseo tanto,” le dijo, mordiéndole el cuello suavemente y ella se quejó bajamente, restregándose contra él.  
   
Lo empujó del pecho, tratando de recuperar su compostura antes de que los asesores llegaran y se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se alejó, arreglando sus ropas y no quitando su mirada de la de él. Quien hacía lo mismo. Ella sonriéndose ante la muestra de su deseo contenido en sus pantalones. “…Mejor no te vayas de inmediato.” Le dijo, yendo hasta su asiento.  
   
“ _¿Lo crees?_ ” le preguntó con sarcasmo, y esperando a que se le bajara la calentura.  
.  
.  
.


	11. Capítulo 11

La noche que _finalmente_ estuvo dispuesta a descubrirse ante él otra eventualidad se presentó.  
   
Después de todas los toques, besos y caricias que le hacía sobre la camisola, más los que le hacía debajo de esta la dejaron ver que sus renuencias a que él la viera del todo eran ridículas. Y la noche anterior la habían pasado con ella besando alguna de sus cicatrices, esta vez él contándole sobre la mayoría de estas, lo que la hizo tomar su decisión del todo.     
   
Debajo de las sábanas ella continuó tomando valor, que él le besara las cicatrices en su tibia no le extrañó, cuando prosiguió a hacer lo mismo húmedamente con la de su muslo se apenó un tanto más no lo detuvo. Pero cuando le besó el monte de venus se sorprendió y la hizo dar un respingo. Bochorno embargándola y lo agarró de las orejas halándolo hacia ella. Él como respuesta a su pregunta no hablada tan solo le sonrió y prosiguió a ir hasta su boca a besarla profundamente y a moverse sobre ella.  
   
Podrick tenía un plan, y aquel era llevarla casi hasta la cúspide, pero no dejarla alcanzarla. Unos minutos después mientras se encontraba pegado a unos de sus senos ella lo hizo separar para continuar besándolo. Ahora los movimientos y la necesidad teniendo más urgencia y ella ya no veía la necesidad de ocultarlo. Con la mano entre sus piernas profirió a hablarle y de frente le admitió que quería besarla entre estas. Al ella quedársele mirándolo prosiguió besándole el cuello, hablándole contra este, “…¿No tienes curiosidad?” La verdad, por su parte no estaba esperando respuesta más que un no o sí. _Probablemente más lo primero._ Bajó hasta su pecho, besándoselo sobre la ropa, luego hasta su estómago, le sobó el monte de venus sobre la bata y mirándola a los ojos se lo besó, ella tensándose de nuevo y pidiéndole que se detuviera, aunque no la veía muy convencida pues ya conocía sus _no_ rotundos. Trató de convencerla de nuevo, diciéndole que no existía nada impropio cuando respeto y amor había de por medio, y que le diera un minuto, que deseaba _tanto_ hacerle esto y que no lo juzgara sin saber lo que podría llegar a hacerla sentir…  
   
Esto era lo contrario a lo que Ramsey le había obligado a hacerle, _en todo sentido._ Podrick en todo era amoroso. Y no era el recuerdo de Ramsey lo que se apoderó de su mente en ese momento pues él no había dañado esta experiencia para ella, era su vergüenza. “¿Es esto normal?”  
   
 _“Debería de serlo.”_ Bajó de nuevo su cara hasta su monte de venus, dejando picos sobre este. “¿Se siente bien?” se atrevió a preguntarle sin quitarle los ojos de encima y ella asintió.  
   
 _Esto iba para ella, no para él._ Con dudas dio su aprobación. Sansa no recordaba en que momento dejó sus dudas después de que él puso su boca directamente sobre ella, solo se recordaba en medio de su sofoco/curiosidad, estudiando las sensaciones sorprendida, los sonidos de gusto que ambos hacían, su vergüenza y él diciéndole que le agradaba dejarla de esta manera. La necesidad creciendo exponencialmente. Cada vez esta haciéndose más fuerte, temblante y sudando, quejándose. No pasó demasiado para cuando se reconoció en medio de la locura alcanzando su clímax rápida e intensamente y él no deteniéndose hasta que lo tuvo que obligar a la fuerza y rogándole que ya no más.  
   
Con el impacto de lo acabado de suceder olvidó por completo que se quería mostrar ante él y solo pudo permanecer en estupor a su lado mientras él resurgía de entre las sabanas con una sonrisa gigante de autosatisfacción. Ella perdida en su corazón apurado, en su respiración. Sansa no dijo nada en un inicio, tanto maravillada como apenada.  
   
Fue él quien habló después de regresar a la cama y tras haberse limpiado. Pasándole una copa de vino y aun sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Se descubrió aun temblando al recibir aquella copa y mientras la bebía notó su falta de erección. Le preguntó por esta, él revelándole que a ella le hubiera gustado había provocado su final, “ _Ah………¿en serio?_ ”    
   
 _“Sí.”_ Le dijo sonriéndole, viéndola no estar convencida del todo. Colocó las copas en el piso y se le acostó encima. “…No hay nada impropio cuando hay amor, _Sansa_.” Le recalcó de nuevo algo que ya le había dicho antes.  
   
Le sonrió, “¿Ya hay amor entre nosotros?” le preguntó con sarcasmo y acariciándole la mejilla.  
   
  _Al menos ya no le respondía que no había amor._ “Si no me amas después de lo que te hice entonces no hice bien mi trabajo,” Le dijo jugando y bajándose de ella, agachándose y abriéndole las piernas nuevamente, “Déjame intentarlo de nuevo.” Por supuesto, no hablaba en serio pues su mandíbula y lengua aún se encontraban cansadas y ella actuó tal cual se lo había esperado.  
   
Enredó sus brazos debajo de los sobacos de él y haló hacia ella riéndose, “Después, aun no me recupero.”  
   
Se detuvo sorprendido, “ _¿Después?_ ” preguntó tratando de contener una burla.  
   
Ahora no se sentía cómoda con lo sucedido, pero muy bien lo había estado cuando se lo estuvo haciendo, así que para no abochornarse más decidió hablar, “…Eso…se sintió bien.”  
   
Que se lo dijera con tono de voz incrédulo y cubriéndose la boca con el reverso de la palma de su mano lo hizo reír, lo que vio la hizo avergonzar más. Se inclinó y la besó castamente. “Me alegra…no sabes _cuánto._ ” Le dijo contra la boca cuando ella lo tomó del cuello y profundizó más el beso. “Esa era la idea.”  
   
 _Se había sentido realmente bien,_ a veces se sentía demasiado vieja como para maravillarse por primera vez ante algunos de los asuntos que traía la intimidad. Se separó, besándole el hombro y acariciándoselo, no sabiendo cómo darle a entender que estaba agradecida con él. “…Eres tan bueno conmigo…no me lo merezco.”  
   
Podrick se inclinó y le besó la frente. “ _…¿Por qué no?_ Probablemente eres una de las personas que más merece este tipo de cosas…”  
   
Se sonrojó, “Me refería a que eres bueno conmigo cuando seguramente yo no hago mucho para retribuírtelo.”  
   
Exhaló, “…No te lo creas, estoy bastante contento con como las cosas se están dando...” Ya el drama sentía lo habían dejado atrás, en las raras ocasiones que discutían no demoraban demasiado enojados pues él no era persona de peleas y ella mucho menos. Y sus peleas eran por tonterías.  
   
Le levantó las cejas, “¿En serio?”  
   
 _¿Por qué la sorpresa?_ “Si te he dado a entender lo contrario dímelo,” se agachó y la besó en la clavícula, “para resarcirme arduamente.”  
   
Se sonrió y se quedaron por unos minutos de esa manera, descansando, cerca y disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Algo le vino a la mente después de un rato y no pudo evitar sonreírse, “ _…¿Que más sabes hacer que yo no sé?_ ” le preguntó apenada y en tono de burla incrédula.  
   
Podrick se sintió triunfante _, “…Llevo meses tratando de dejártelo saber…”_  
   
Sansa era una persona madrugadora, estaría de pie desde antes que amaneciera. La mañana siguiente dejaron la habitación más tarde de lo normal, _mucho más tarde._ Ella a ratos sintiendo que la servidumbre o sus asesores la juzgaban por aquello, pero al final no interesándole, probablemente todo estaba en su cabeza y se sentía extática.  
.  
.  
.  
No siempre compartían la misma habitación, más que todo porque el uno u el otro llegaría demasiado tarde de sus ocupaciones y no querían molestar al otro. O cuando ella estaba demasiado preocupada le gustaba pasar su tiempo en silencio y en soledad. O -él lo había notado, aunque ella parecía querérselo ocultar-, cuando en ciertos días parecía difícil de llevar. De ante mano le daría un ‘hoy no estoy para tratar con nadie, déjame sola, por favor.’ Detrás de sus espaldas había ido donde uno de sus doctores y éste le había admitido que ella parecía pasar por algún tipo de secuela psicológica y que cuando se estaba sintiendo de aquella forma iba en busca para algo que la dejara dormir, _tras días de no hacerlo._      
   
Podrick quería hablarlo con ella, pero siempre que lo trataba ella lo recibía con negativas, cerrando la oportunidad para aquello. Trataba de ser compresivo en silencio cuando ella se lo permitía, y cuando no, la dejaba en su soledad.  
   
Una noche, ya tarde, se encontraba en la bañera en la habitación de él, limpiándose y relajándose del entrenamiento que tuvo aquel día, cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose y esperó a verla aparecer detrás del biombo, ella dándole un _mmm_ mientras miraba desaprobatoriamente el reguero de ropas untadas de barro y sangre en el piso. Vino a notificarle de una salida que haría en unas semanas y que quería que la acompañara no como su guarda sino como su esposo. Le aceptó mientras con interés la vio quitándose el abrigo y la capa. “¿Quieres hacerme compañía?” le preguntó, apostando por una negativa, más no queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad.  
   
“…Estoy más limpia que esa agua.” Le dejó saber.  
   
Podrick se sonrió.  
   
“Además, parece incómodo.”  
   
“Nunca lo sabremos si no me haces compañía,” le comentó, luego añadió, “…Nunca lo he hecho.” Eso pareció llamar la atención de ella.  
   
 _“¿Nunca?”_ le preguntó incrédula.  
   
“Este es un lujo que no podía darme en mis días de soltero.” Le comentó como si nada.  
   
“¿Y en los burdeles? ¿O con tus _…conocidas_?” después de todo estaba al tanto de algunas indiscreciones suyas con damas jóvenes que le pudieron haber brindado estos lujos.  
   
Le sacudió la cabeza, _“¿Celosa?”_ la vio subiendo el mentón sutilmente. Y sí, su ego se había ido hasta el cielo en el par de ocasiones en que ella pareció celosa cuando algunas ladies se le acercaron con _cierto_ interés. Él en cuanto se dio cuenta acalló sus dudas de inmediato. Y ella negó haber estado celosa. _Que sorpresa._  
   
Le levantó una ceja, _“¿Debería de estarlo?”_ le preguntó más por sacar cara que nada.  
   
Lo menos que quería es que de nuevo se sintiera insegura en ese aspecto, “…Me tienes comiendo de tu mano. Yo debería de ser el celoso con el tiempo que pasas con todos esos Lords y asesores.”  
   
Exhaló, “…No eres muy brillante si crees tener razón de estar celoso.”  
   
“…Te podría decir lo mismo. Tienes mi corazón.” Como siempre que le daba palabras de cariño ella no se las respondía, él no le tenía en contra aquello, estiró el brazo haciendo un reguero de agua, “Vamos, acompáñame.”   
   
Miró de nuevo hacia el agua, “…Si el agua estuviera limpia talvez me tentaría.”  
                                                   
 _“Tal vez,”_ respondió con ironía y saliéndose de la bañera, ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás y observándolo mientras utilizaba agua de una vasija para acabar con su limpieza.  
   
El morado verdoso y gigante en su muslo externo le pareció a ella terriblemente doloroso, pero eran gajes del oficio, decía él. “¿Cuándo te hiciste eso?”  
   
“Hace dos días.” Le respondió notando a donde mirada, “Y no fue entrenando, Fernand me empujó amistosamente y justo al lado de donde estaba había un desnivel en el piso, me fui de bruces y me golpeé contra una de las vigas de las caballerizas.” Ella no comentó nada y se giró a buscar la toalla donde la había dejado, no encontrándola allí. Se giró hacia ella, viéndola con esta.  
   
Se le acercó y al hacerlo notó la mirada de ella oscureciéndose. Estuvieron sobre el otro en segundos, vestido, corsé despareciendo, cuando ella quedó en su bata le vio una mirada retadora y normalmente hasta ahí eran que llegaban en cuanto a su desnudez. La vio llevándose las manos a los primeros botones de su bata y desabrochándoselos, decidió ayudarla. Manteniéndole la mirada la desnudó lentamente. De pie como estaban le acarició los brazos, la estudió de pies a cabezas y cuando se besaron la abrazó, de inmediato ambos tensándose cuando bajo la yema de sus dedos sintió una cicatriz grande en su espalda y otra en su costado debajo de uno de sus senos. Sabía sobre la última, más no de la primera. “Está bien.” Quiso tranquilizarla.  
   
Sucedió todo lo que se imaginó pasaría, Podrick fue gentil, la miraría a los ojos antes de acariciarle y besarle cada cicatriz, le daría palabras de consuelo cuando había alguna marca viciosa que sabía la apenaba. Palabras de cariño lo dejarían, palabras que ahora sí apreciaba porque las sabía sinceras.  
   
No iba a negar que sí sentía incomoda mientras él le acariciaba la gran cicatriz en su espalda, tal vez la más grande en ella. Más decidió no decir nada porque cuando lo miró sobre su hombro lo vio con ojos cerrados besándole y acariciándole cariñosamente cada centímetro de esta.  
   
No hicieron el amor. Él sentía que rebajaría el momento entre ellos, y aparentemente ella también. Tan solo se quedaron en silencio y sin palabras, cruzando miradas hasta que se quedaron dormidos.  
.  
.  
.  
Sansa no se lo admitía ni siquiera así misma, pero cada vez se sentía más entusiasmada con Podrick…su forma de ser, la forma en que la trataba…y las actividades que realizaban.  
   
Mentalmente se decía que era estúpido de ella aún tener renuencias para sus intimidades con él pero era algo que no podía controlar, y a veces dejaba divagar su mente en cuanto a qué hubiera hecho si no hubiera dado con un hombre que fuera tan entendible. Probablemente embotellar sus emociones y tan solo hacer lo que fuera necesario en el momento, y con él actuaba de esta manera porque tenía la opción de rehuir la intimidad...  
   
Cuando se prometió con Robyn había estado dispuesta a entregársele, pero a largo plazo, después cuando la situación con Daenerys mejorara y se casaran. Pero la verdad, había estado muy al tanto de que aquel día no llegaría pues Robyn no tenía lo que se necesitaba para sobrevivir la guerra por el Trono. Y era un joven muy enfermo.  
   
Una de las lecciones que su madre le dio fue que el amor no era algo que tan solo se daba, sino que se construía lentamente y con los años, piedra por piedra.  
   
Así que empezó a apostar en ello.  
   
Con la ayuda de él fue fácil, _demasiado_ , pero a veces sentía que se estaba jugando todo. Que al permitirse aquellos sentimientos se abría a la vulnerabilidad que aquello traía. No en cuanto a él, sino a ella misma, a la coraza que había construido con los años, la mentalidad que aquello traía.  
   
No fue casualidad que empezara a confiar en él cada vez más. A necesitar su compañía cada vez más. Y aunque le agradaba su presencia, y a él la de ella, sabía que esto era un espejismo. Él no la conocía de la forma en que ella se conocía a sí misma.  
   
Su _entusiasmo_ se lo achacaba a que estaban en la fase de luna de miel, a que ella nunca había experimentado _nada_ como esto, y se estaban llevando demasiado bien. Más aquello solo duraría un tiempo, y después las cosas se asentarían cuando dejara de ser una novedad.  
   
Para ella fue una finalidad, _y una sorpresa,_ cuando de repente un día cualquiera, más de un año después del aniversario de su matrimonio, se encontró disfrutando de la parte del coito.  
   
Ninguno de los dos creyéndoselo, mucho menos ella. Al principio la parte de la penetración le había parecido incómoda, después de tolerable pasó a llevadera y en algunas ocasiones sentía ciertos destellos de placer, empezando a disfrutarlo poco a poco. Sujetándolo y diciéndole que continuara en aquel ángulo, o con esa velocidad. _No lo disfrutaba demasiado, pero algo era algo._  
   
Hasta que una tarde, después de una ausencia de más de dos meses fue ella quien lo exigió después de tantos besos, caricias y roces de bienvenida. Escondidos en la biblioteca con la puerta cerrada y a oscuras, él mirándola contrariado mientras ella en un rincón y sentada en el borde de una mesa le desabrochaba el cinturón y él pantalón en un apuro. Él la había querido tentar, pero no se había imaginado que las cosas terminarían así y cuando se lo dijo ella tan solo le contestó que no aspiraba a más que a querer _sentirlo._  
   
Un gruñido bajo y profundo desde lo más profundo de su ser dejó a Podrick, vibrando entre ellos. Siempre había sido cuidadoso, tierno con ella, incluso cuando se acercaba a su final y lo único que quería era clavarla fuertemente. Tenerla en aquella mesa descubriendo solo lo necesario de ambos y empujándolo hacía ella lo hizo perder la cabeza. Se introdujo en ella de un solo empujón, haciéndola quejar contra su boca, y enterrarle las uñas en la espalda. Por un momento que se sintió como una eternidad sintió horror recorriéndolo, pero ella lo mordió en el cuello y se quejó lujuriosamente de esa forma apurándolo a continuar. Con la cara escondida en el cuello del otro, hiperventilando, con ojos cerrados y la sensación de apuro y deseo, la folló en un afán. No le hizo el amor, ni la tomó lentamente, y por la forma brusca y rápida con que ella se masajeaba el nervio entre sus piernas lo hizo proseguir aún con más vehemencia. Dejando de lado el Podrick gentil que ella conocía.  
No le tomó mucho encontrar su final.  
   
Bañados en sudor, apenas si pudiendo respirar y temblantes se continuaron sosteniendo del otro mientras se calmaban.   
   
En cuanto pudo contener el aliento apoyó su frente en la de él, mirándolo, después de unos segundos él abriendo los ojos y manteniéndole la mirada. “Te extrañé.” Se escuchó diciendo al Podrick que aún se negaba amaba.    
   
Se sonrió exhalando, _“Lo noté.”_ Se dijo, no rompiendo la mirada ni el enlace, “También te extrañé.” _No habían llegado a pasar separados tanto tiempo._  
   
El beso que se dieron a continuación fue uno corto y cansado. La respiración de ella falseó cuando lo sintió haciéndole la mano a un lado para apoderarse de su clítoris y llevarla hasta su final más calmadamente entre empujones suaves con lo que quedaba de él y besos profundos y lentos. Ella se entregó a las sensaciones, perdida en estas. Le colocó los brazos alrededor de los hombros y lentamente persiguió su clímax. Él gemido bajo que la dejó lo hizo quejarse a él también bajamente.       
Después de unos segundos Sansa se reincorporó, aun con ojos cerrados y apoyando de nuevo su frente contra la de él, “…Eso fue bueno.”  
   
 _“¿Lo crees?”_ preguntó burlándose y besándole la mejilla. Tras unos momentos de silencio notando que ambos iban a ignorar lo brusco y necesitado que había sido en un principio, “Dime que tienes el resto del día libre.”  
   
Le sacudió la cabeza, “Tengo una reunión en un rato.” Abrió los ojos, alejándolo un tanto cayendo en cuenta del tiempo, _aunque no creía que mucho había pasado,_ “Necesito limpiarme.”  
   
Él tenía un pañuelo y entre ambos dejaron el lugar como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
   
Antes de dejar la biblioteca se detuvo ante la puerta para volver a besarla. “¿Sansa?”  
   
 _“¿Si?”_  
   
“Diles que estás cansada, pospone todo para mañana.”  
   
Exhaló, “Sabes que no--”  
   
“Pospone todo para mañana. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi esposa.” Le volvió a pedir, “…O si quieres diles que vas a hacer un heredero…”  
   
Se sonrió ante eso último, “Eso era lo que clamaban, _¿no?_ ” él volvió a buscar su boca y habló entre sus labios, “Si estoy cansada…” Después de unos momentos Sansa decidió concederle aquello.  
   
 Ambos caminando por los pasillos. Podrick dándole una orden a un guarda para que le avisara a los asesores de ella que se encontraba cansada y con dolor de cabeza, que no los podría atender y que los vería en la tarde siguiente.   
   
“¿La tarde siguiente?” le preguntó en reprobación, “¿Ni siquiera en la mañana?”  
   
Le sacudió la cabeza, “¿Qué le puedo decir, mi señora?” le preguntó en broma sabiendo que no le agradaba que la llamará así, “…En verdad la extrañé...”  
.  
.  
.  
Ya después, un día cualquiera, sin ninguna importancia estaban teniendo intimidad solo por tenerla, calmadamente, disfrutando de las sensaciones sin afán de perseguir un clímax, por afianzar su cariño, y sí, por entretenimiento. Sus sentidos giraban alrededor de ambos, los sonidos que hacían y sus cuerpos, el sabor de su boca, los ojos cerrados de él en concentración, el tacto de la piel húmeda de él por el sudor, el suyo propio bajando por su espalda y torso.  
La sensación que la traspasó de un momento a otro fue tan sorpresiva que se escuchó quejándose baja y lujuriosamente, abrazándolo más fuerte sin poderlo evitar, el cosquilleo que traspasó todo su cuerpo iba mezclado con pequeños temblores…sus músculos actuando por cuenta propia, amenazando con contraerse, su espalda curvándose. La sensación completamente diferente a todas las que había sentido y trató de estudiarla, pero era eso o concentrarse en esta.  
   
Estaban sentados, ella sobre él, y él la sujetó más fuertemente de las caderas, haciendo un ruido gutural desde lo más profundo de su pecho dejándole saber que sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Ninguno cambió absolutamente nada de lo que estaban haciendo. Sansa se concentró aún más en la sensación placentera y en él, esta aumentando otro tanto y fuertemente, adueñándose de ella y su clímax la traspasó con todo rápida y sorpresivamente incluso antes de que él la alcanzara a tocar entre las piernas para ayudarla.  
                                                               
Continuaron en la misma posición. Ella aun abrazándolo fuertemente. Su mano haciendo un puño con el cabello mojado de él mientras lo sentía temblando dentro de ella. Después de unos momentos se sintió yendo hacia un lado al él acostarlos de nuevo. Ninguno diciendo nada, ella perdida en lo acabado de suceder mientras se recuperaba. Fue después de un par de minutos en que su respiración volvió a la velocidad normal, que su piel se enfrió de nuevo que lo sintió tirando la mano hacia atrás, tanteando por la gruesa cobija, pero estaba detrás de ella, de un solo movimiento la haló y la colocó sobre ellos para después buscar la mirada de él, _lo cual se lo decía todo._ “…Así que de eso es que se trata la intimidad.” Dijo tan solo por decir. _Y la verdad era que ella no había creído que se pudiera sentir tan bien._  
   
Podrick sonreía ampliamente al ver en los ojos de ella cierta picardía, cansancio y satisfacción. “Una parte.” Le besó el hombro reverentemente varias veces.    
   
“ _Mmmmm_ ……………Ya puedes decir que lo disfruté en mi totalidad.” bromeó. Él tan solo la continuó mirando embobadamente mientras le sonreía.  
   
No era la primera vez que ella disfrutaba de la penetración, pero sí lo era que terminara, y que lo hubiera hecho fuertemente _y sin ayuda fue magnifico._ Por supuesto que estaba orgulloso. No cabía en sí mismo de la emoción. _Era tan ridículo de él. “Y que ahora sí me he ganado mis muchos sobrenombres con el sudor de mi frente…”_ ella le colocó la mano en la cara como para que no dijera bobadas y movió su cabeza para morderla suavemente. Bobearon por unos momentos hasta que se volvieron a enseriar.  
   
“Se sintió bien, _bastante,_ ” le admitió, “Pero la verdad me esperaba más bombos y platillos...”  
   
“¿Sabes cuánto pueden lastimar un ego aquellas palabras?”  
   
Le entrecerró los ojos viéndolo que no se sentía atacado por lo que le había dicho, “Fue bueno. Lo que quise decir es que todo lo que lleva a eso también lo es... Preferiría tener lo primero que lo segundo si tuviera que elegir.”  
   
 _Porque era mujer._ Exhaló mirando al techo, _sería ridículo de él esperarse que sucediera de aquí en adelante cada vez que estuvieran juntos._ “…Yo también te quiero.”     
   
Esa misma noche, e ilusamente, Sansa se declaró a si misma haberse liberado del fantasma de Ramsey. Aunque a decir verdad ya hacía tiempo que se había librado de este, probablemente desde el mismo momento en que empezó a querer a Podrick.  
   
Alcanzar un clímax solo con penetración de todas formas no se convertiría en algo usual, pero lo importante era que disfrutarlo abiertamente como lo hacían ahora debía de contribuir para su finalidad, pero no lo hacía.  
   
Con el tiempo no quedaba embarazada, y ciertamente no era por no intentarlo.  
   
Sus asesores se estaban planteando la idea de que uno de los hijos menores de Jon con Daenerys se convirtiera en Lord de Invernalia llegado el momento, y ella, aunque aquello le incomodaba y molestaba no se negó.  
   
Sansa había tenido que ver con que Daenerys no fuera bienvenida en Poniente y al final regresara a Mereen. Aquello llevó a la separación entre esta y Jon… _¿Y ahora tener que ir a pedir aquel favor a un hermano que no la había perdonado del todo? ¿A una Reina que no era apta para reinar en Poniente?_  
   
Se sentía hipócrita, y una humillación. Su orgullo gritaba ante aquello. Pero era una medida necesaria sino quería que la línea de su familia terminara con ella.  
   
Sansa no alcanzó a pensar demasiado en aquello y tomar una decisión del todo porque una sorpresa de repente llegó.  
   
Arya embarazada.  
   
 


	12. Capítulo 12

Fue Brienne quien interrumpiendo una reunión que se estaba llevando con sus asesores y un par de Lords se le aproximó y en voz baja y al oído le avisó de la visita de Arya, y aquello la extrañó pues las visitas de su hermana eran muy pocas, y por contado tiempo. Si en esos doce años había visitado Invernalia más de cuatro veces era mucho, y lo que se quedaba no era más de una semana.  
Siempre andaba de paso y siempre avisaba cuando la iba a visitar.  
   
De inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien y aquello quedó corroborado en cuanto Brienne añadió que había marchado directamente a la sala de médicos mientras le pedía que le avisara de su llegada. Sin pensarlo se encontró caminando apurada por los pasillos, notando pasajeramente haber dejado la sala sin dar explicaciones, disculparse o posponer la reunión. No tener a Brienne a su lado le dijo que esta se quedó dando explicaciones a su mano derecha.    
   
Bajó rápidamente y en cuanto entró a la habitación la vio acostada, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su barriga, no se le veía herida pero el tono pálido amarilloso de su piel no era normal.  
   
 _“Sansa.”_ La saludó con malestar.  
   
Estaba obviamente embarazada. Y lastimada. Cruzó miradas con Arya y su confusión pasó a segundo plano cuando vio le subieron las ropas y una gran cortada desde su costado hasta mitad de muslo se dejó ver. Parecía una cortada superficial pero el tono de la piel alrededor de esta la espantó, al igual que el olor nauseabundo que inundó toda la sala. _“Cielos.”_ Se escuchó murmurando y Arya dejó de mirarla para concentrarse en el techo.  
   
Obviamente, Sansa se encontró más preocupada que contenta. De repente escuchó ruido detrás de ella y Brienne apareció a sus espaldas, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.  
   
“…Va a estar bien, mi señora.” Le dijo, cuando vio la cara impactada de Lady Sansa. Lágrimas en sus ojos.  
   
“Sí, no te preocupes, Sansa.”  
   
“No se preocupe, mi Señora.”  
   
Arya y los maesters dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
   
En silencio, Sansa esperó a que los médicos la trataran en medio de afanes. Era una herida que no sería de consideración si ella la hubiera tratado como se debía, pero una infección se estaba dando, más sobreviviría. Si se hubiera esperado un par de semanas las cosas resultarían diferente.  
   
En cuanto la limpiaron, le aplicaron pomadas y ungüentos, le dieron aguas de tomar y cubrieron la herida las dejaron solas.  
   
“Bien,” Arya habló, tocándose la barriga, “aquí tendrás un heredero...o heredera. Ya puedes descansar en cuanto a ello.” Sí, Sansa no le había dicho nada cuando hacía mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que ella tenía sexo premarital, tan solo le dijo que se cuidara más ella sabía que silenciosamente la juzgaba o a su forma la envidiaba. No hablaban de eso.  
   
Sansa se sentó a su lado, del todo no sorprendida de la forma directa de Arya tratar las cosas, pero la emoción en sus ojos la traicionaba, “No puedes continuar en tus travesías, ¿Sabes eso verdad?”  
   
“Por eso vine a quedarme...Lo estuve posponiendo por mucho tiempo.”  
   
 _Su barriga era más que visible,_ fue a colocar su mano sobre esta, pero a medio camino se detuvo, “ _Lo veo_.” Estaba a punto de decirle que la ayudaría a cambiarse en algo más cómodo cuando ella le dejó caer otra sorpresa.  
   
“…Pero después me marcharé.”  
   
 _¿Qué?_ “Arya, aquello no es--”  
   
Exhaló, no necesitaba que Sansa tratara de abrirle los ojos, “…Esta no es vida para mí.”  
   
Esta vez sí colocó la mano sobre su barriga, “No puedes exponer a tu hijo a la vida que llevas. _Lo sabes_. _Y no sólo porque será el heredero de Invernalia.”_  
   
“No lo haré. Por eso lo dejaré contigo.”  
   
“ _¿Qué?_ ” preguntó consternada una vez más, _¿se había enloquecido?_ Sabía que tenía fiebre, pero no sabía si estaba hablando por esta o era una decisión que había tomado en todos sus cabales. “…Un niño necesita a su madre.”  
   
“…Tu también serás su madre…”  
   
Sansa exhaló, colocándose en pie, por la insistencia de Arya notando que hablaba en serio y por su parte no pudiendo creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, “Arya, no será lo mis--”  
   
“Pienso venir más frecuentemente y compartir con él, pero no me voy a quedar aquí no haciendo uso de mis habilidades. _¿Te niegas a cuidarlo por mí?”_  
   
“…Por supuesto que no.”  
   
Hubo un tenso silencio mientras las dos se estudiaban y la imposición que Arya quería hacer.  
   
“…Arya, piensa muy bien las cosas, te lo pido.”  
   
Se miró a la barriga, “Llevo seis, siete meses pensándolo.” Luego miró a su hermana, “Estará protegido contigo, _lo sabes._ ” _Esta conversación era dura para ella, más de lo que lo demostraba,_ “Siempre has querido proteger a tu familia. Incluso cuando las cosas entre todos nosotros se fueron a la mierda por tu táctica con Daenerys. Bien, volverás a tener una familia. Es lo que siempre has deseado.”  
   
Sansa no supo porque Arya venía a provocarla en ese momento, muy de acuerdo había estado en cuanto a las decisiones que ella había tomado. Lo que buscaba seguramente era despistarla con aquello para que no discutiera sobre el bebé. “¿Qué del padre?”  
   
“…Murió, días antes de que me diera cuenta del embarazo. _Y sí,_ será un bastardo.” No había mucho de qué preocuparse ahí, Jon lo legitimaria, ya hablaría ella con este.  
   
La estudió, notándola tan débil que ni podía salir de la cama, y ya los maesters le habían dicho que necesitaba de descanso y quedarse allí, aunque fuera hasta el día siguiente para ellos estarla revisando, “…Pareces haber tomado todas las decisiones sin haber tenido en cuenta las opiniones de los demás primero.”  
   
“¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí, _Sansa?”_ Le preguntó indignada, “Sé lo que es y no prudente. Tener un niño a mi lado no lo es. Soy imprudente mas no irresponsable.” Dejó que sus palabras calaran en Sansa más no vio nada en su rostro ni en su mirada que le dijeran qué pensaba en verdad de todo esto, así que se decidió a que la juzgaba calladamente. Por un segundo sintió la rivalidad infantil surgiendo, Sansa la dama, la perfecta, seguramente estaba pensando en las repercusiones de que su hermana, _la hermana de la Señora de Invernalia,_ _la hermana del Rey de los Siete Reinos,_ se dejara preñar por fuera del matrimonio, “…Puede ser el heredero si nunca llegas a concebir un hijo. Y al paso que vas…” Después de decir aquello último se arrepintió y vio cierta molestia pasar por la mirada de Sansa. A su vez sacudió la cabeza, _no eran niñas y había demasiado en juego como para ponerse con aquellas tonterías infantiles._  
   
Sansa se quedó mirándola, decidiéndose por ignorar su ultimo comentario. Arya estaba a la defensiva por no obtener su entendimiento a lo que decía, “Necesitamos hablar bien de esto. Pero no ahora. Lo haremos en la mañana. Necesitas descansar.”  
   
 _“…Sansa…”_  
   
“Me haré cargo del niño, no hay mucho que pensar ahí. Es tu decisión de no estar a su lado la que no me agrada.”  
   
“…Este bebé…será tanto tuyo como mío.”  
   
A veces creía que leía de más en las palabras de los demás y las de Arya de alguna forma le dijeron que, aunque se lo dejaría no quería que acapara _todo_ su cariño. Le frunció el ceño, “Serás su madre, Arya.” Esperó a que esta le dijera algo más, mas no lo hizo. “Tengo asuntos de que encargarme. Enviaré a Brienne para que permanezca a tu lado, y a una doncella para que te ayude en lo que necesites. Regresaré en cuanto me desocupe.”  
   
Le asintió, “Quiero ponerme de acuerdo contigo antes de que tus asesores vayan a poner peros y te quieran lavar la cabeza.”  
   
Exhaló, _no viendo razón para aquello,_ “No les servirá de nada. Eres mi hermana, será mi sobrino. _Mi sangre_. Te juro que en tu ausencia cuidaré de él como si fuera mío.” Una de las cosas más importantes para ella era la familia, sus asesores sabían eso, si querían hacerla cambiar de parecer se darían contra una pared. “Ahora descansa. Regresaré más tarde y nos pondremos de acuerdo.”  
   
Sansa preocupada reanudó la reunión hora y media después de que esta hubiera terminado ante su partida abrupta, se disculpó más no dio explicaciones. Esperaba que alguien hiciera mención al regreso de Arya, embarazada, y nadie lo hizo. Los pocos guardias que la habían visto no habían dicho nada, tampoco los maesters, pero sabía que aquello no duraría por mucho.  
   
En cuanto la reunión terminó marchó de nuevo donde Arya, interrumpiendo la conversación que esta estaba teniendo con Brienne. Sansa vio que Brienne se fue a retirar y ambas la detuvieron, diciéndole que se podía quedar, otra opinión en lo que se pondrían de acuerdo no estaba de más.  
.  
.  
.  
La primera persona a la que le habló de la novedad de aquel embarazo fue a Podrick, a quien no le pudo mantener el secreto esa noche. Podrick, como era de esperarse se sorprendió de aquella eventualidad más no tenía ni voz ni voto en el asunto, y con sus preguntas no hizo más que dejarle notar puntos importantes que había pasado por alto en su conversación con Arya por estar tan preocupada.  
   
“No están pensando racionalmente. Sir Brienne y tu están pensando con el corazón.” No que la estuviera culpando por aquello, “Por supuesto que van a pasar algunas cosas por alto.”  
   
Sansa exhaló, tocándose el puente de la nariz. “Lo sé.” _Más leña al fuego, más en que pensar. Esa noche no descansaría._  
   
“Voy a decir algo que probablemente no te va a gustar, y quiero dejar en claro que esta no es una negativa mía a que te hagas cargo del niño, pero, ¿Por qué no Desembarco del Rey? Allá estaría más seguro que aquí. Y sé que este es su hogar y son las raíces conque Arya quiere que crezca si va a ser el heredero… pero, ¿porque no Desembarco del Rey? Arya siempre ha sido más cercana a Jon que a tí, _¿no?_ ”  
   
Sansa volvió a exhalar, preparándose mentalmente para cada obstáculo que sus asesores y Lords querrían colocarle en el camino, “Tú mismo has contestado tu pregunta. Arya quiere que crezca con sus raíces.” Vio que él fue a decir algo más y exhaló, yendo por una copa de vino, aunque sus propios maesters le habían dicho que consumiera lo menos posible de este, y era la primera copa que tenía en más de un año. Sansa ya no consideraba que Arya fuera más cercana a Jon que a ella, pero ambas eran mujeres, y eso cambiaba las cosas. Prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que fuera la figura materna de su hijo.  
.  
.  
.  
La mañana siguiente se reunió con Arya de nuevo, colocándose de acuerdo en más puntos, y luego con su aprobación le reveló la verdad a todos sus asesores. Luego estuvo el cuervo que le mandaron a Jon.  
.  
.  
.  
Arya se le unió a Sansa el día siguiente a la primera oportunidad que tuvo de dejar su encierro, de reojo viendo a Podrick al otro lado del castillo tratando algo con un guarda, “¿Ya lo sabe?”  
   
 _Ya todos probablemente lo sabían,_ “Sí.”  
   
“¿Y qué dijo?”  
   
“…Prácticamente lo mismo que yo; un hijo necesita a su madre.”  
   
Arya exhaló, su aliento condensándose en el frío, algo tan de poca monta que descubrió extrañaba, “…Apuesto a que ahora mismo estás arrepintiéndote de haberte casado.”  
   
Podrick le había dicho lo mismo, aunque bromeando y queriéndole sacar las preocupaciones de la mente _; ella no lo había apreciado._ “No realmente. Podrick resultó siendo un buen compañero………Me agrada su compañía.”  
   
 _¿No se arrepentía?_ Aquello sorprendió a Arya, la miró de reojo, subiéndole una ceja en cuanto hicieron contacto visual y Sansa después de un segundo le rodó los ojos, “Mmmm…” decidió no hacer comentarios, pero no pudo guardárselo, “…Me daba por creer que ustedes no intimaban.”  
   
No pudo evitar sonrojarse, “…Sí lo hacemos. Sólo que parece que no puedo quedar embarazada.”  
   
Arya asintió, más la curiosidad no la dejaba del todo, _“¿Porque?”_  
   
“No sé…Probablemente porque pienso demasiado en ello, las preocupaciones, la tensión…”  
   
“…Las cosas no funcionan así.”  
   
Sansa le rodó los ojos una vez más, “ _Lo sé_ , _Arya._ ”  
   
De nuevo su curiosidad fue algo que no pudo evitar, después de todo su hermana era demasiado resguardada en cuanto a lo que había vivido con Ramsey, y hasta el día de su matrimonio no había superado esa etapa de su vida, _dudaba que llegara a hacerlo del todo,_ _“…¿Y lo disfrutas…estar con él?”_  
   
Se sonrojó incluso más, y decidió contestarle porque sabía que no estaba preguntando tan solo por la curiosidad sino por su bienestar, _“…Sí.”_  
   
 _“Bien.”_ Le dijo, queriendo cerrar el asunto. Sabiendo muy bien cuanto la incomodaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas, pero no pudo del todo. Se burló, mirándola de reojo para luego evadirle la mirada, “…Asumo entonces que los rumores eran verdad…”  
   
No pudo mantenerse del todo sería, aunque también miró en otra dirección y decidió no sacarla de su error, _“En parte.”_  
  
 _“…¿Que parte?”_ preguntó casi carcajeándose, pero sabiendo que ella no respondería. Y que se prestara tan solo para seguirle la corriente en esta conversación de una forma animada le dejaba ver que su hermana había sanado mentalmente.  
   
“Es considerado en cuanto a todo.” Le admitió sacudiéndole la cabeza.  
   
Después de unos momentos de silencio se enserió, “¿Lo amas?” preguntó con dudas, después de todo Podrick aunque apuesto y valiente no era el hombre que se había imaginado para su hermana. Se había imaginado a un hombre atractivo, alto…con una personalidad más fuerte y arrolladora. Pero por otro lado también podía ver que le atraería de este…alguien callado y calmado, que no la dominara en ningún aspecto de su vida. _Y que fuera considerado en cuanto a todo._  
   
Exhaló, no estando segura de porque la pregunta la incomodó, “…A ratos.” Mintió.  
   
Sabía que estaba incomodando a Sansa, pero aquello nunca la había hecho desistir, “¿Te ama?”  
   
“…A ratos.”  
   
 _¿Acaso respondía así porque quería seguir mostrando la imagen fría que ambas sabían era una careta? ¿O porque no quería dejarle ver su debilidad por el hombre?_ Se sorprendió ante aquello, pues a decir verdad nunca creyó que su hermana podría sanar lo suficiente como para confiar y amar a un hombre completamente. Decidió ceder en cuanto sus preguntas por el hombre imaginándose que si se enamoró de él fue por algo mucho más importante que sus proezas en la habitación. “Tienes todo lo que una vez quisiste, ¿Eres feliz?” _¿Podrick la amaba a su vez?_ Cierta envidia la embargó.  
   
Frunció el ceño, _estaba cómoda con cómo estaba su vida,_ “…A mi manera, supongo.” Le respondió y decidió cambiar las tablas, _“¿Y tú?”_  
   
“…También a mi manera.” Respiró profundo creyendo a Sansa más feliz que ella pero por otro lado muy al tanto de las preocupaciones y tensiones que su oficio le traían, “Pero tú y yo…por todo lo que pasamos, nunca seremos _verdaderamente_ felices _…¿no lo crees?_ Demasiada paranoia y traumas…el esperar siempre la puñalada por la espalda…”  
   
 _“¿Alguien es verdaderamente feliz? ¿Conoces a alguien que en verdad lo sea?”_ Todo el mundo parecía recibir lo que la vida les brindaba y continuar en la lucha… “La felicidad es cuento para niños.”  
   
Por un momento le pareció haber intercambiado papeles con las versiones infantiles de cada una, exhalando Arya volvió a mirar hacia Podrick y tras unos momentos habló, “No lo conozco mucho, pero cuando lo estuve investigando antes de casarse contigo…su infancia tuvo sus altibajos, pero a todo el que le pregunté me decía que siempre había sido un hombre bueno, sencillo y feliz.”  
   
Arya nunca le había dicho que lo había _investigado,_ pero ella lo suponía, y desde que no vino con información preocupante asumió que era porque no encontró nada notorio en él, “Yo definitivamente no se lo hice fácil con nuestro matrimonio,” le admitió, “fui demasiado pedante en un inicio…”  
   
“Siempre eres pedante, Sansa.” Le dijo algo que era verdad. Sansa se giró a mirarla, entrecerrándole los ojos, Arya sonrió descaradamente.    
   
Sansa después de unos segundos le dio la razón. A veces sus propios asesores le recordaban aquello cuando hablaba con algún Lord de alguna casa menor o peor, con algún súbdito. Solía disculparse ante estos últimos, a los otros no les subía el ego a no ser que fuera realmente importante. Y Podrick, Podrick no era verdaderamente _feliz_ , tan solo enfrentaba los obstáculos que la vida le colocaba en el camino con buena disposición. Y siempre le salía todo bien, _si algo era suertudo._  
Y ambos _a veces_ tenían _momentos_ de verdadera felicidad con su matrimonio, _así que ahí iba eso._  
   
Al silencio darse por un par de minutos ambas lo bien vinieron. Disfrutando de la quietud. Sansa siguió a Arya cuando esta empezó a caminar, más la detuvo cuando quiso tomar las escaleras que llevaban a las murallas del castillo. Arya desestimando su preocupación y lentamente subieron, minutos después disfrutando del fuerte viento helado.  
   
“Arya,” llamó su atención, “En cuanto al bebé, _¿lo deseas?_ O es solo deber, algo que sucedió…”  
   
No le tomó responder aquello pues ya lo había pensado mucho, “…De todo un poco… Pero lo quiero. Casi desde el principio. Cuando quedé lastimada fue porque me descuidé por estar atenta de que no me fueran a golpear en la barriga.” Vio a Sansa asintiendo, procesando sus palabras. “¿Lo querrás? ¿Cómo algo más que el heredero? Quiero que se sienta que pertenece…” Sansa después de todo, aunque tenía un gran corazón brindaba un exterior frío que intimidaría a cualquiera. Lo mismo que ella.  
   
“Por supuesto, Arya.” Ella podía no ser la persona más cariñosa del mundo y demostrarlo, pero si era entregada a algo era a su familia. “Será mi sobrino. Mi familia.” Se lo reiteró. _Y lo más importante para ellas dos era la sangre._  
   
“¿No lo desestimarás por ser un bastardo?” _En un tiempo había desestimado a Jon, aunque ahora sabía que era su propia madre la que había instigado aquello desde pequeñas. Sansa al no sbaer mejor a ratos había caído en ello, ella nunca._  
   
Exhaló, “No me importa eso.” Había aprendido sus lecciones, y Jon se ganó su respeto y apreciación tan pronto se encontraron en el Castillo Negro. “Era unan niña tonta.”  
   
Miró a la lejanía de nuevo, respirando profundo. Arya aun dudaba demasiado de la decisión que había tomado, más lo único en que confiaba era que Invernalia sería el lugar más seguro para su hijo, que Sansa lo protegería si ella no podía. “Tampoco es que piense tenerlo y…abandonarlo. Estaré viniendo en cada oportunidad que tenga.”  
   
Le asintió, del todo no convencida de sus palabras, las ausencias de Arya eran demasiado largas.  
   
Minutos después vieron a Podrick pasar delante de ellas y a la distancia, saludándolas con la mano y sonriéndoles. “¿Él no tiene ningún problema en que te hagas cargo del bebé?”  
   
Sansa le sacudió la cabeza, _y si lo tuviera se lo tendría que aguantar,_ “…Si algo, será el que lo va a malcriar.” Dijo, exhalando cansadamente, ya dando por sentado aquello. No pudiendo mantenerse del todo seria y vio que Arya tampoco.  
   
Arya estudió a Sansa de soslayo, _lo amaba a ratos;_ _si como no._     
   
Sansa se enserió en cuanto vio a Arya mirándola, “…Siempre puedes recapacitar.”  
   
“No lo haré.” Respiró profundo, tocándose la barriga, “…La hermana que no podía concebir embarazada, y la que podía no queda…”  
   
Se encogió de hombros, “La única razón para concebir era tener al heredero de Invernalia, y ya que viene en camino me puedo sacar el asunto de la cabeza.” Aunque aquello no era enteramente verdad, no lo hablaban, pero ambas sabían de la posibilidad de que aquel niño viniera al mundo con problemas…y que también lo ideal era tener más descendientes de respaldo.  
   
 _“¿Así que no quieres hijos?”_ preguntó incrédula.  
   
“La verdad no. Realmente no me lo llegué a plantear como otra cosa más que tener al heredero y continuar con el linaje familiar...”  
   
Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, señalando la dirección en la que habían visto a Podrick, “¿ _Él_ lo sabe?”  
   
“…Creo que sí…Que no hablemos mucho de ello debe darle la idea. No es estúpido.”  
   
Arya le asintió. “…Deberías de tener al doctor que viene de la capital revisándote también.”  
   
 _Lo mismo le había dicho Podrick._  
  
Sansa mantuvo el silencio por unos instantes y después se arrepintió de lo que le acababa de decir y decidió rectificarse, “Lo que pensaba sobre tener un hijo _sólo_ para que fuera el heredero…Eso cambió en cuanto llegaste…No puedo negar que tengo cierta envidia de que estés embarazada... Quiero tener una familia de nuevo. Sé que di por sentada la nuestra, y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde…quiero pertenecer de aquella manera a algo de nuevo…”  
   
Arya le asintió, entendiendo _todo_ lo que Sansa quería decir.  
  
“Hemos hablado lo suficiente de mí. Ahora hablemos de ti,” le dijo a Arya, “¿Cuál es tu afán de siempre querer marcharte? ¿Estás buscando venganza por lo sucedido con el padre?”  
   
“Esa ya la obtuve.” Le contestó simplemente, “…Soy una persona que no se puede quedar en un solo lugar.”  
   
“…Tal vez _por ahora._ Tal vez ese niño te haga cambiar de parecer.”  
   
 _“Tal vez.”_ Lo dijo más para hacerle creer a Sansa que considera aquello una posibilidad.  
.  
.  
.  
A Sansa la revisaron un par de semanas después, a parte de una edad avanzada, no encontraron nada mal en ella, aunque cuando le hicieron preguntas sobre la duración de su periodo, si era puntual y sus malestares, algo pareció causarles duda y la mandaron a tomar aguas de ciertas raíces y medicinas traídas de Essos. Los propios médicos de Invernalia le habían dicho que le mermara al trabajo porque a veces sus frustraciones y preocupaciones venían a interferir con su ciclo normal, sobre todo cuando esas emociones se hacían demasiadas al sumarle sus estados de ánimo y desanimo que le había dejado su trauma.    
.  
.  
.  
 


	13. Capítulo 13

En la totalidad del embarazo de Arya todo continuó acorde a cómo debía de marchar, aunque los médicos no descartaban la posibilidad de un defecto.  
   
El primer obsequio vino por parte de Sansa. Siete ajuares completos que Arya agradeció sorprendida pues sabía muy bien por el minucioso tejido que Sansa misma los hizo. “¿Son los recién nacidos así de pequeños?” dijo burlándose y viendo uno a uno cada trajecito.  
   
“…Eso es lo que dicen las matronas.” Aun así había hecho unos más grandes y otros más pequeños, pues era mejor ir a la segura.  
   
“…Apuestas a que será un niño…” dijo, pues los colores se lo decía todo. La mayoría eran diferentes tonos de azules más había uno que otro amarillo y gris, ningún color pastel.  
   
“Las matronas dicen que lo será por la forma de tu barriga.”  
   
 _La bebé_ nació perfecta.  
   
En cuanto se la pasaron Arya estudió que su aspecto fuera saludable, que tuviera todos sus dedos y miembros. Los lloriqueos incesantes confundiéndose con las campanadas de la torre que le dejaban saber al pueblo que había llegado un heredero. La bebé tenía ojos verdes oscuros como los suyos y los del padre, pero la pelusa larga que traía como cabello era rojiza cobre encendida. No acabó de hacerse a su calor antes de que una de las matronas se la quitara de los brazos y le dijera algo en cuanto a limpiarla y terminar con ella, sólo en ese momento notando su propio estado debilitado. Arya buscó a Sansa con la mirada, imaginándosela al lado de la bebé, pero la encontró a un lado de la cama, sus manos unidas en el frente y apretándoselas, mirando impactada hacia ella y con ojos llorosos. Arya bajó la mirada, estudiándose, y la cama manchada de sangre, _demasiada,_ _“…Oh…”_ se dijo… las campanas y los chillidos retumbando en sus oídos y con la realización de que algo iba mal perdió el conocimiento.  
   
Le dirían que recobró el conocimiento tres días después. Lo primero que vio en la oscuridad fue a Sansa en frente de la chimenea, cargando a la bebé, embelesada mirándola y sentada en una mecedora. En cuanto la notó despierta se colocó en pie, y pareció debatirse entre ir hacia ella o hacia la puerta. La ultima ganó, escuchándola dar una orden a uno de los guardas de que fuera por el médico de inmediato.    
   
“Ella está bien, _perfecta_.” le dijo queriéndola calmar, “Tu perdiste mucha sangre.”  
   
Arya le asintió, viéndola rodear la cama, más no colocándole la niña en brazos sino sobre el colchón, y al girarse hacia esta descubrió por qué al un mareo recorrerla y una punzada darse en sus entrañas.  
   
“¿Crees poder sostenerla mientras llegan los médicos?” la imaginaba debilitada.  
   
“…Esperaré.” Se dijo, estudiando a su hija. Sansa en silencio sentándose junto a ella.  
   
Cuando los médicos entraron lo hicieron apurados, revisándola metódicamente y finalmente dando un buen pronóstico en cuanto a su salud, pero más hijos ya no podría traer al mundo y aquello era definitivo.  
   
Sansa esperó que se alimentara con lo poco y nada que le autorizaron a comer antes de colocarle a la bebé en los brazos, y se quedó a su lado por si por su debilidad soltaba a la niña. Arya sonriendo cuando la bebé de inmediato bostezó y buscó su pecho. “Es extraño sentir este amor tan solo con mirarla…” dijo, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente. Sabía que no era verdad, pero sentía que _era lo único que tenía,_ y la emoción que la embragó la quiso hacer llorar, pero tomó las riendas de sus emociones de inmediato.  
   
Sonrió, “La llamaré Catelyn, en honor a nuestra madre.”  
   
“Sí,” Sansa estaba de acuerdo. Hubiera deseado que fuera varón, solamente porque la vida parecía ser más fáciles para estos. “…Espera a que abra los ojitos y se quede mirándote a los tuyos.” _En aquel momento la querría incluso más._ Le tocó la cabecita a la bebé, dudándolo, “…Soñé con esta misma niña hace tres años. Tu cara, y el cabello rojizo encendido.” _Había creído que sería suya y de Podrick._  
   
Arya no hizo más que sonreírse. “Sansa,” dijo su nombre cuando la vio colocándose en pie, “…Acompáñame esta noche, no creo que yo sola pueda cuidar de ella estando como estoy.”  
   
“…Puedo llamar a una de las matronas para que compartas en privado con tu hija.”  
   
En ese momento Arya comprendió algo que ninguna de las dos había hablado. Si ella dejaba a su hija, aunque realmente no la estaba _dejando,_ tomaría a Sansa como su figura materna, _y aquello dolía._ Y podía ver a Sansa teniendo sus renuencias en cuanto a esto al querer darles privacidad. “ _Bueno._ ”  
                               
Sansa le asintió, y se agachó a dejarle un beso a la bebé en la frentesita, luego dudándolo dejó una en la cabeza de su hermana.  
   
 _Esa bebé se convertiría en la adoración de ambas._  
   
Cada vez que hacía algo desde llorar, a empezar a hacer sonidos con su gargantica, a permanecer más tiempo despierta, sonreír, girarse en la cama, reconocer rostros, todo se volvió una novedad que le celebraban.  
   
En silencio Sansa notaba a Arya cada vez más posponiendo su marcha, y dio por sentado de a que a final de cuentas se quedaría, pero se equivocó, porque después de que la bebé cumplió seis meses decidió partir.  
   
“…Sólo por unos días, a veces siento que este lugar y la inactividad me ahoga.”  
   
“…Te va a extrañar.” Sansa en ese momento cargaba a la bebé quien no dejaba de colocarle las manos en las mejillas.  
   
“Es muy pequeña para eso.” La tomó de la manito y se la besó, “Pero yo sí la extrañaré.”  
   
Sansa sabía que no había nada que hacer o decir para detener a su hermana. “Sé cuidadosa.”  
   
Fueron casi dos meses para volverla ver aparecer. Aunque esta vez sí escribía más a menudo, reportándose.  
   
La bebé sí había extrañado a su madre, al menos en las primeras semanas.  
   
Para el segundo día de su regreso Arya estaba cargando a la niña, tratando de hacerla dormir, primero en la mecedora, luego colocándola en la cama y después dándole un paseo por la habitación, pero nada parecía funcionar. Se estaba preguntando si tendría hambre o si estaba enferma y la dejó sola por menos de un minuto, mientras encontraba al guarda más cercano para que fuera por una septa y cuando regresó a las carreras notó que la bebé ya no lloraba. Cuando entró a la habitación vio a Podrick cargándola, y cantándole bajamente. Cubriéndole los ojitos con un mano.  
   
“…A veces pelea con el sueño.” Le informó, sonriéndole, “Y hay muchas velas encendidas.”  
   
Le alzó una ceja, “¿Mal acostumbrándola?”  
   
“…Sansa también lo desaprueba.” Le admitió aquello sonriéndole, en el momento entrando una Septa y mirando de Podrick a Arya, y luego marchándose cuando esta la despachó.  
   
Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras la niña caía dormida, Podrick no colocándola en la cama aun pues sabía que si lo hacía prontamente ella se despertaría. Y así sucedió en cuanto lo hizo, él bajamente arrullándola y haciéndole una seña a Arya para que se le acostara al lado a la hija para que sintiera su calor. “En verdad están mal acostumbrándola…” le dijo, y al ver que aquello no le gustó al hombre le sonrió, pues su comentario no iba con malas intenciones. “…Duele…estar separada de ella.” le admitió. Vio que él fue a decir algo, pero se detuvo a sí mismo, “Dolió tenerla en mis brazos y verla buscar a Sansa con la mirada en cuanto la oyó, y que prefiriera que ella la cargue a mí.” _Incluso que Podrick la cargara a ella._  
   
“…Sansa no está tratando de reemplazarla, créame.”  
   
“Lo sé.” _Conocía a Sansa_ , y no haría algo como esto, “Es instinto supongo, la ve como su figura materna.”  
   
“…Tal vez sus ausencias no deberían de ser tan largas. Dos meses no es mucho, pero para un bebé…”  
   
Sus palabras no caían en oídos sordos _, pero ella era quien era._ Y por más que tratara y extrañara a su hija no podía dejar sus _travesías_ como Sansa las llamaba. Pero las empezó a hacer cada vez más cortas y sus estadías más largas.  
   
Más cada vez que se marchaba el ciclo se repetiría.  
   
Cuando Catelyn empezó a crecer y tener conciencia de sí misma estaría inconsolable por unos días, luego parecería aceptar la ausencia de su madre hasta que volvía a aparecer, y días después estarían tan unidas como uña y mugre.  
   
Sansa le enseñó a tratarla de tía cuando la niña empezaba a llamarla de mamá. Igual con Podrick. Pero la verdad era que la niña se sentía como una hija para ella. Una hija prestada. _Una hija de la que talvez se tendría que desprender en cualquier momento._  
   
Brienne y Podrick también la adoraban, y empezaron a entrenarla con la bendición de Arya cuando esta no estaba, sino lo haría ella.  
   
A Sansa le tocó tener la mano dura, enseñarle de comportamientos y políticas junto con sus asesores. Catelyn prefería estar revolcándose y untada de barro de pies a cabeza que escuchando a uno de los maesters hablar de los símbolos de las diferentes casas en todo Poniente. Más cuando hacía alguna visita pública con Sansa, o alguien importante iba a Invernalia sabía qué se esperaba de ella. Tampoco le quitaba el ojo de encima a su tía estudiando cómo se comportaba, y como le hablaba a la gente, como se paraba. A veces se aburría, y deambulando o escondida escuchaba conversaciones que iba y le recitaba a su tía cuando estaban solas y había escuchado algo que no le había gustado. Que esta le preguntara constantemente que piensas de esta persona o de esa no vino a ver hasta mucho más adelante que era porque quería ver si leía bien a la gente.  
A la niña no se le enseñó a acallar sus opiniones. Al contrario, que las hablara abiertamente, y solo era corregida cuando uno de sus mayores lo veía necesario.  
   
Cuando Arya estaba presente Catelyn dejaría su postura de _lady_ y actuaría tal como su madre, para molestia de Sansa, quien decía que, aunque estaba aprendiendo de ambos mundos al menos debía de haber un equilibrio en cuanto a su comportamiento.  
   
“Los pantalones son mejores que los vestidos tía,” dijo, haciendo unas sentadillas maravillada, “deberías probarte unos.”  
   
Talvez fue un error de que aprendiera la historia de su árbol familiar a temprana edad porque desarrolló un temor a que su madre o a su tía les sucedieras algo cuando dejaban Invernalia.  
   
Para aquel tiempo no sabía la verdadera naturaleza de las ausencias de su madre así que su preocupación no era tanta. Pero un día su tía no llegó a la hora acordada de una salida que hizo a un pueblo lejano, una parte de los guardas del castillo fue despachados en su búsqueda, y escuchó a sus asesores y a los masters susurrándose preocupados pues no llegaban noticias de su ausencia.  
Brienne la encontró a media noche, en la habitación de Arya, en un rincón echa un ovillo y llorando a moco tendido.  
Como cosas de la vida, Arya había estado presente en Invernalia, pero había partido en búsqueda de su hermana junto a un pequeño ejército cuando su tardanza empezó a ser preocupante, así que la niña estaba prácticamente sola en el castillo pues Podrick también había partido con Sansa.  
   
Toda la comitiva apareció antes del amanecer. Una de las ruedas del carruaje se había roto lo que los retrasó, y como estaba oscuro no creyeron que fuera prudente tener a Lady Stark en camino sin mayor protección que varios caballeros a su alrededor.  
   
Catelyn no se calmó por días, incluso cuando su tía en frente de ella la abrazaba y le aseguraba que no había pasado nada. La niña no queriendo despegársele, y rogándole a su madre que no se volviera a marchar.  
   
“¿Qué le vas a decir cuando te empiece a preguntar qué haces en tus ausencias?” Sansa le preguntó una noche a Arya.  
   
“Trabajo.” Era lo que le venía diciéndole desde siempre.  
   
“…Está creciendo, y es curiosa. Y no es tonta.” _¿Qué le diría cuando se diera cuenta que su trabajo consistía en matar gente?_  
   
Arya todavía no había pensado en ello, o mejor, había evitado hacerlo. Pasó más de un año para que se volviera a marchar pues cada vez que mencionaba hacerlo, a Catelyn le daban ciertos ataques de nervios que nada tenían que ver con berrinches. Y que al principio habían pasado de molestarlas a preocuparlas.  
.  
.  
.  
Fue uno de los asesores de Sansa el que una tarde pareció leerle la mente mientras ella estudiaba a la niña desde la distancia.  
   
 _“¿Qué es el deber cuando se sostiene a un recién nacido en los brazos o el recuerdo de la sonrisa de un hermano? Somos sólo humanos, y los Dioses nos formaron para amar. Esa es nuestra gran gloria, y nuestra gran tragedia.”_  
  
Sansa ignoró lo que el comentario provocó en sus emociones, o al menos fingió hacerlo, “No amar, no sentir, sería apropiado para llevar el tipo de vida que nos tocó. Tomar decisiones sin arrepentimientos.” Por eso mismo creía que los mejores años de su liderazgo ya habían quedado atrás. Había estado sola, lo que le había permitido tomar decisiones desprendidas que ahora no se veía tomando porque _ahora_ su corazón ya tenía una prioridad diferente al bienestar del Norte. No lo aceptaría en voz alta pero ahora… _bien,_ Cateryn no había desplazado el Norte, pero ella haría todo por esa niña.  
   
Su asesor pareció notar que no deseaba compañía y se quedó sola en la plataforma, perdida en sus pensamientos como últimamente parecía estarlo.  
  
De alguna forma no se sentía bien enseñar de políticas y maquinaciones a un ser tan puro. Enseñarle a desconfiar, a dudar de todos, por la historia de su familia y en quien se convertiría. _En quien era._ Le enseñaría todo lo que ella sabía, tan solo para que no pasara por todo lo que ella y su familia habían pasado por ser tan… _honorables…_  
   
Bajó hasta donde estaba la niña quien apenas la vio se lanzó hacia ella dejando a Podrick con el arco que le estaba enseñando a usar. Sansa ya no podía ni levantarla y se abrazaron fuertemente, ella acomodándole el cabello para enterrar su nariz en este. Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos fue que sintió haber vivido ese momento antes. _El de su sueño._ “…Te extrañé tanto, pequeña.”  
   
Catelyn se rio, “Yo también, tía, la próxima vez llévame contigo, _¿sí?_ …Prometo que estudiaré y no interferiré en tus asuntos. _Lo prometo.”_  
   
Esta vez había sido Sansa quien había tenido que dejar Invernalia por trabajo y por algo más de un mes. “…Ya veremos.” La evadió con esa respuesta mientras respiraba profundo, “…Tu madre envió un cuervo, vendrá pronto.” Le dejó saber. La niña de inmediato se zafó de sus brazos y la vio corriendo hacia Podrick, diciéndole que tenía que mejorar en el arco para cuando su madre llegara demostrarle _todo_ lo que había aprendido. La siguió para verla entrenar pues no mentía cuando decía que la había extrañado. Quería estudiar sus pequeños cambios así fuera de lejos. Reconfortándose con su presencia. Vio a Podrick acercándosele y compartió un cálido abrazo de saludo con su esposo. Él siguiéndola para robarle un corto beso en los labios y ella empujándolo de los hombros no fuera que alguien más que la niña los fuera a ver. Esta carcajeándose con el intercambio.  
   
“¿Qué?” Podrick preguntó con ironía y riéndose, “ _¡También te extrañé!_ ” la volvió a abrazar y ella se lo permitió por unos instantes. _Los besos se quedarían en privado._  
   
Se reconfortó de la presencia de Podrick también, mientras tanto haciéndole caras a su sobrina quien los miraba. Sansa le rozó el brazo mientras se le separaba para darles espacio en su práctica. Después de un rato Podrick pasándole el arco a ella. Su sobrina diciéndole que sabía más que ella e inventándose un juego de competencias entre ellos tres.  
   
Sansa apenas y sabía coger el arco así que la competencia no la incluyó mucho, más cuando le tocaba tirar Podrick la instruiría en cómo hacerlo, a veces sus roces inocentes haciéndola mirarlo y él sonriéndole.  
   
“En verdad te extrañé.” Le susurró en una de esas ocasiones contra el oído, besándole el abrigo sobre el hombro antes de que ella con el codo lo alejara al apoyarlo no tan suavemente contra su esternón.  
   
 _“…Aquí no.”_ Le susurró bajamente.  
   
La incomodaban las muestras públicas de afecto más a veces él no podía evitarlo. Después de unos minutos la sintió mirándolo y la buscó, él sonriéndole y ella tratando de no hacerlo, pero no lográndolo del todo.  
   
Podrick se le acercó, acomodándose en la paca de heno en la que ella estaba y tomándola de la mano, “¿Cómo salieron las cosas?”  
   
“Bien…tuve que aceptar unas estipulaciones más de las que había creído, y hacer un par de concesiones que no me agradaron, en la noche te cuento, pero la situación se finiquitó y el negocio se cerró.” le contestó. Miró a su alrededor y donde ella estaba sentada estaba resguardada a ojos curiosos, le acarició la barba después de besarlo castamente, “Quítatela. Así y con ese peinado me recuerdas a Jon. _Es extraño_.”  
   
Podrick le sonrió, no era la primera que le decía que de esa forma tenía un aire a Jon, Sir Brienne y Arya le venían a la mente, “Me tomaste desapercibido…Si hubiera sabido que llegabas hoy hubiera estado más presentable.”  
   
Se sonrió ante eso, normalmente era de esperarse que la que se tuviera que arreglar fuera ella. Le fue a responder, pero Cathelyn los interrumpió, halando a Podrick de la mano e incitándolos a ambos de que siguieran en su competencia.  
   
Por supuesto que la niña ganó, tan solo porque Podrick la dejó, y Sansa los vio celebrando como si hubiera sido la ganadora del premio a algún torneo. Él diciéndole que se había ganado una canción y ella diciéndole que ya estaba muy vieja para eso y que quería un trofeo de verdad. Sansa sonriéndoles.  
   
Cuando Catelyn se le volvió a acercar le colocó la mano en el hombro mientras marchaban hasta la habitación de la niña, “…En mi ausencia te hice un vestido.”  
   
La miró entusiasmada, “¿Cómo el verde que dije que quería?” La vio asintiéndole, _“¿Puedo usarlo en la gala del viernes?”_  
  
 _No estaba invitada a la gala del viernes,_ “Veamos primero si te gusta.” Hacerse cargo de Catelyn, criarla, quererla, regodearse del cariño que se brindaban era lo único bueno que Sansa podía ver había hecho con su vida en los últimos años.  
   
Cuando la niña vio el vestido no pudo contener su emoción, _“¡Es más bonito que el que quería!”_  
   
Sansa le sonrió agradándole su reacción. En desaprobación mirando el pantalón gastado que traía puesto y viéndolo todo untado de barro. “Bueno.”  
   
Catelyn se giró y la volvió a abrazar y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Esta niña se convirtió en su vida y ni siquiera sabría decir desde cuándo.


	14. Chapter 14

  
Debía de estar agradecida, pero en noches como aquella en que sus fantasmas y paranoias entraban a jugar era imposible ver algo bueno.  
   
La cuestión es que ella ya no unía su vida al concepto de felicidad idealizada, _eso no existía._  
   
Sansa sabía quién era. Pero muy pocas personas también lo sabían. Talvez Arya, y Jhon, eran los que más lo habían notado. Brienne y Podrick de pronto también, aunque no hasta el mismo punto que sus hermanos.  
   
El Norte la veía como una mujer justa y honorable, pero si hubiera actuado siempre honorablemente no estaría donde se encontraba.  
   
Para su salud mental se decía que podía dejarse pasar todas las maquinaciones, manipulaciones, mentiras, y traiciones que había hecho por el bienestar de su familia y del Norte.  
  
Había tomado el lema de la casa de su madre. _Familia. Deber. Honor._  
   
El primero era el lazo más fuerte. El único que le importaba. Jon fue el primero de sus hermanos con el que se reunió, alguien que nunca había considerado como familia, y en el momento de necesidad de ambos se convirtieron en aquello, _en familia_. Jon se convirtió en el Rey en el Norte, y estuvo feliz por él, pero también se preocupaba porque podía ver sus falencias al confiar tan fácilmente en la gente. Su corazón era bondadoso y por eso mismo fácil de manipular.  
   
Había querido a Jon, y aun así lo traicionó. Traicionó a su familia. Y Jon la protegió contra Daenerys. No le dio tiempo de explicarse y lo decepcionó, más no había nada que explicar, con él fue con el primero con quien se quitó la careta.  
   
La segunda fue con Arya cuando esta se dio cuenta de sus maquinaciones. Para Arya seguramente fue fácil juzgarla por su traición hacía Jon pero al mismo tiempo justificarla porque a final de cuentas aquella maquinación fue lo que lo salvó. Sabiendo que habría repercusiones Arya se mantuvo junto a ella por un tiempo, protegiéndola.    
   
Bran…tan solo le dijo que había otros modos, su respuesta fue un ‘Jon no me estaba escuchando’ y su hermano dejó el problema en el aire.  
   
Antes de Podrick, de Catelyn había estado sola. Era la Señora y Protectora de Invernalia, y había sacrificado todo por esta y su familia. Y estaba sola, y no era feliz, pero consiguió lo que quería, incluso lo que no. ¿Y había valido la pena? _A veces aquella respuesta la asustaba._  
  
 _Había sido miserable al conseguir todo lo que deseó._  
  
Jon en Desembarco del Rey, normalmente apenas y le dirigiría la palabra, y a veces sentía que lo hacía o por necesidad o nostalgia. Ese último, como el día de su boda, donde la cordialidad había reinado.  
   
Ella había jugado ambos lados de la moneda en su batalla contra Daenerys, al principio detrás de las espaldas de Jon, y después de frente.  
   
A veces se arrepentía de su forma de actuar, como hoy.  
   
Otras veces cuando tenía sus murallas en alto se decía que había hecho lo necesario, y el fin justificado. Si no lo hubiera hecho Jon hubiera caído junto con Daenerys. Y hasta un punto lo hizo a cambio de su felicidad. No quería ser Rey, y le había tocado serlo a la fuerza.  
   
Arya…Arya recorría el mundo. Invernalia ya no era una opción para ella, incluso cuando ya tenía a alguien que la atara al lugar.  
   
 _…Bran…_  
  
 _Todo era pura mierda,_ se dijo.  
   
Bran era el consejero perfecto de Jon, el Cuervo de Tres Ojos, que todo lo veía, pasado y presente. Más cuando alguien parecía presentar un problema y ninguno de los dos lo manejaba de raíz, era Bran quien le pedía a ella consejo de cómo tratar aquella amenaza.  
  
En su vida también estaban Brienne y Podrick.  
   
A ambos los quería a su manera, pero ellos no eran familia. _Al menos no como ella lo veía._ La sangre dictaba la familia.  
   
Y Catelyn. _Catelyn era su todo._ Era imposible concebir aquel amor que le tenía. La protegería con su vida si llegaba a ser necesario. Prácticamente veía por los ojos de esa niña.  
   
 **Deber.** Esto era lo que la impulsaba. Dejar el nombre Stark en alto. Porque muy adentro sabía que ella como persona no lo valía.  
   
A veces se decía que era supervivencia lo que la hacía actuar como lo hacía, desconfiando de todos, viendo todas las posibles salidas a un asunto y protegiéndose desde el inicio. Traicionando. Todo a causa de su apellido.  
   
¿Se sentía orgullosa de estar donde estaba después de todas las penurias por las que pasó? _Por supuesto._  
   
¿Estaba agradecida de todas las traiciones discretas qué hacía a su paso? _No. Pero era su deber, y nadie lo iba a hacer tan eficaz y eficientemente como lo hacía ella._  
  
Perdió completamente quien era haciendo sus movimientos en el juego. A veces se arrepentía, otras veces se sentía orgullosa.  
   
No estaría con vida sino estuviera dispuesta a jugar despiadadamente.  
   
El honor no era algo bueno en su mundo. Su padre y Rob habían aprendido de ello.  
   
La vida no era blanco y negro. Y en su caso, casi siempre se iba más hacia el lado oscuro. La culpa fue más fácil de empezarla a manejar con el tiempo.  
   
 **Honor.** El único honor que quedaba en ella era el de su apellido.  
   
Así que, de familia, deber y honor, el que le había tocado a ella era el _deber._  
   
Y amor era la muerte del deber.  
   
Hasta ahora no había matado aquel deber. _Pero por el amor que le tenía a su sobrina…_  
   
Dejó la biblioteca. Esa tarde le habían confirmado que estaba embarazada.  
   
Ahora entendía porque sus padres la habían envuelto en una burbuja. La vida que llevaba no era una que deseaba para Catelyn ni para un hijo suyo.  
   
Despachó a la mucama que le cepillaba el cabello a Catelyn y continuó con el trabajo ella misma, la niña hablando sobre un libro de fantasía que estaba leyendo, y ella no colocándole atención del todo. Sansa le sonrió mediante el reflejo del espejo, sin ganas, y continuó peinándola. Cuando la niña le preguntó si estaba bien no pudo evitar decírselo, “Vas a tener un primo...o prima.” Le comentó.  
   
La niña dejó de mirarla por el reflejo del espejo y la miró directamente, Sansa pudo ver los engranajes lentamente trabajando en su cabeza. _Le estaba enseñando bien._  
   
“¿Sabes cuánto te quiero, pequeña?” le preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla.  
   
“No más que yo, tía.”  
   
Sansa se agachó, respirando el aroma de su cabello y dejándole un beso en la cabeza.  
   
Catelyn estudió el reflejo que hacían en el espejo, “…¿Aún me querrás tanto como lo haces?”  
   
Asintió sin separarse de ella, “…No me imagino queriendo a nadie más de lo que te quiero a ti.” _Y aquello era verdad._ No había ánimos en ella de irle a dar la noticia a Podrick, y en vez de eso se acostó con la niña en la cama, y en silencio. La niña colocándole la cabeza en el hombro y después de unos momentos acariciándole la barriga y preguntándole si sería niño o niña y como _la_ iban a llamar la hizo sonreír. Poco a poco la sintió adormilada.  
   
Catelyn abrió los ojos después de unos momentos, haciendo la pregunta que le daba pena y miedo hacer, “¿Quién se queda con Invernalia entonces?”  
   
 _Esa_ fue la pregunta que le heló la sangre, _y la que se esperaba._ Más había dudado de que Catelyn la hiciera. Ella había estado enseñándole como se llevaban las cosas pues estaba más que segura que nunca podría tener hijos, “Los dos pueden compartirla…será mucho más fácil si están para apoyar al otro.” Se secó una lagrima antes de que la niña la viera. “…Ya tu madre lo sabe…mañana hablaremos las cosas…No te preocupes, todo estará bien.”  
   
La niña asintió, “Pero así no es como las cosas funcionan. Mi primo…o prima será el heredero de Invernalia. No yo. Siempre me han dicho que me quedaría con Invernalia _. Tú me lo has dicho._ ”  
   
Exhaló, “No te preocupes por eso. La vida da tantos giros que de nada sirve echarle mente a ello, puede que este niño crezca y no quiera llevar Invernalia. Puede que tu crezcas y no quieras hacerlo.”  
   
“Quiero hacerlo. Quiero ser como tú.”  
   
 _Porque era el ejemplo que tenía,_ _“…No exactamente como yo.”_ Le corrigió en un tono jovial que definitivamente no sentía. “…Serás bienvenida en la reunión.” Le dijo, y aquello pareció aplacarla. “Y espero que te comportes como es debido, no como una niña consentida, ¿entendido?” la sintió tensándose para luego asentir.  
   
Sansa esperó a que se quedara bien dormida para lentamente quitársela prácticamente de encima y marcharse.  
.  
.  
.  
Para cuando entró a su habitación, después de la medianoche vio a Podrick levantando la cabeza de la almohada para volverla a colocar en esta después de verificar que era ella. Se cambió, decidiéndose a esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para darle la noticia. Pero en cuanto se metió a la cama él se le aproximó, envolviéndola en un abrazo suelto y cálido. “¿Estás despierto?”  
   
“¿Qué tan despierto me necesitas?” le murmuró tras dejarle un beso en la mejilla.  
   
Se giró hacia él, “Preferiblemente, bastante.”  
   
Podrick abrió los ojos, y solo en ese momento se le hizo evidente que ella había estado llorando, “¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, incorporándose.  
   
Sansa lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo acostar de nuevo, “Nada malo.”  
   
“¿Entonces qué es?” preguntó preocupado. Cuando ella tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su estómago y la movió sobre este no hubo más palabras por decir. Su mano se cerró por autonomía propia no creyéndolo. _“¿Estás segura?”_ preguntó emocionado.  
   
Le asintió, “Los doctores-” no alcanzó a decir nada más pues él se lanzó a besarla una y otra vez. Ella se dejó por unos instantes, sonriéndose por primera vez desde que le afirmaron la noticia, agradándole la forma en que él estaba tomando esto, y sin saber dejándole ver que talvez estaba siendo demasiado pesimista en cuanto a su embarazo. Enredó la mano en su cabello cuando él se agachó y empezó a besarle la barriga.  
   
Sansa ya había perdido un embarazo, aunque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de este para cuando sucedió. Sus médicos le habían dicho que aquello era una muestra de que el tratamiento en el que llevaba por tanto tiempo estaba dando sus frutos y ella ya lo había notado porque su periodo llevaba años estable y la mayoría de las incomodidades que venían con este habían desaparecido notablemente.      
   
Cuando Podrick se calmó la apuró para que le dijera lo que había estado a punto de decirle, _“¿Qué te dijeron los doctores?”_  
   
“Dicen que hay probabilidades de que no pueda llegar hasta la finalidad del embarazo si no me cuido así que-”  
   
 _“-Así que a cuidarse.”_ Terminó por ella tajantemente.  
   
Le asintió, “Mañana hablaré con mis asesores, todavía no lo saben. Tengo en mente empezar a delegar para que las preocupaciones no vayan a afectar al bebé.”  
   
“¿Qué tanto tiempo tienes?”  
   
“Uno o dos meses, no sé. No recuerdo si el mes pasado me llegó el periodo.” Lo vio asintiendo, aun emocionado por la noticia. Dejándole ver una vez más el contraste entre las personalidades de ambos.  
La luz en él por las tinieblas de ella.  
   
Sin estar segura porque empezó a llorar incluso más de lo que lo había hecho en la tarde. Podrick en un principio pasándole la mano por la espalda y preguntándole una y otra vez el porqué, hasta que pareció resignarse a no obtener una respuesta inmediata. Fue un buen rato para volverse a calmar. Y nada más era calmarse para tres o cuatro minutos después empezar a repasar todo lo malo que se podría venir y volver a empezar. Lloró la mayor parte de la madrugada, sin haber almorzado ni comido un dolor de cabeza infernal apareció. Fue Podrick quien fue a buscarle algo para comer y habló con uno de los doctores para que le diera algo de tomar para el dolor y para que durmiera…y que no fuera a afectar el bebé.  
   
La mañana siguiente no tuvo ánimos de levantarse de la cama, entre apenada y cansada. “Ya no me siento tan afectada, es más, me parece tonto ahora haber llorado todo lo que lo hice anoche.” Le admitió.  
   
“Te desahogaste.”  
   
 _Esa era la palabra,_ ahora todo lo que sentía era calma. Respiró profundo, sin notar la mirada de preocupación que Podrick tiró en su dirección.  
   
Los doctores le habían dado algo para el dolor de cabeza más no para que durmiera, más ella lo había hecho. Lo que le preocupaba era lo que el doctor le había dicho; _‘Sus traumas mentales pueden que hagan apariciones pasajeras de vez en cuando. Las mujeres embarazadas se vuelven sentimentales.’_  
   
Para cuando Sansa se reunió con sus asesores a media tarde vio que estos sospechaban que algo sucedía y cuando junto a Podrick les comentó de su embarazo la sala rompió en buenas nuevas y felicitaciones.  
   
El asunto en cuanto a Catelyn…ella y Arya accedieron a no hacer planes ni hablar sobre sucesiones hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Arya mentalmente no preocupándose, el heredero sería el hijo de Sansa, así a su hija no le agradara. _Las cosas eran como eran y no le podían dar demasiada importancia a las niñerías de su hija._ Para quitarle aquello de la mente le preguntó a Catelyn si le gustaría ir a conocer Desembarco del Rey, a sus tíos y primos y la niña con poca emoción le dijo que lo hicieran después de que naciera su primo.  
   
Durante su embarazo Sansa mantenía pendiente de Catelyn, una que otra vez notando ciertos celos en cuanto su cariño, pero ella sacándoselo de la mente y reafianzándole que ella también era como una hija. A veces traería el tema de la sucesión a la conversación y le diría que ya hablarían sobre eso después, cuando estuviera más grande y vieran quien era más apto para reinar. Otras veces, la niña siendo niña hablaría como le enseñaría a su primo o prima, aunque preferiblemente prima, a manejar el arco, a montar a caballo, incluso los nombres de las casas más importantes. Como le harían bromas a Podrick, y le leería los libros que a ella le gustaban hasta tarde.  
   
Podrick por otra parte cada mes se mostraba más emocionado, deseaba un niño al que le pudiera enseñar todo lo que él sabía. También, cada mes lo notaba queriendo que ella fuera más cuidadosa. Si fuera por él se convertiría en una ermitaña encerrada en su habitación, y no le agradaba cuando acudía a los resúmenes que le hacían sus asesores del día. O cuando la preocupaban en cuanto a algo perteneciente al Norte.  
   
Su cuerpo continuó cambiando, cada vez moverse haciéndosele más difícil. Todo le provocaba emociones. Sus estados de ánimos variables siendo lo que más detestaba, un rato estaba bien y al siguiente siendo un desorden emocional. Todo olor fuerte le daba nauseas. Los pasteles de limón se hicieron una constante que Catelyn también bien vino hasta que se cansó de atiborrarse con estos.  
   
Desde el principio había dejado de usar corsets, lo cual fue una bendición. El bebé empezó a patear, ella queriendo que Podrick lo notara, pero nunca lo hacía cuando estaban juntos, ni con otra persona. Una tarde estaba con Catelyn, la niña en frente de ella cuando su barriga se movió violentamente y esta lo notó, de inmediato la niña gritando y riéndose impresionada, después colocándole la mano en la barriga para sentirlo de nuevo.  
   
Trataba de no quejarse tanto de sus malestares o dolores, sobre todo cuando Arya estaba presente pues su hermana nunca se quejó, y pasó por aquel embrazo sola, pero ella…pobre Podrick, estaba agradecida de tenerlo a su lado _mayormente._ Mayormente pues en ocasiones era él quien se volvía un tanto intenso con _‘eso no lo puedes hacer, no deberías de comer aquello, cálmate le puede hacer daño al bebé. ¿No estás durmiendo mucho? No te pares yo voy por eso.’_  
   
A veces lo quería a su lado, que le prestara compañía y toda su atención, otras veces no lo aguantaba. Y en los últimos meses en el aspecto intimo lo empezó a desear a mas no poder, _lo cual, aunque bastante placentero encontraba demasiado extraño._ Por supuesto al principio había tenido sus renuencias de mostrarse ante él con la barriga, pero Podrick acalló aquello una vez que los médicos a él le dijeron que el deseo era normal y que prosiguieran calmadamente.  
   
Para el inicio del octavo mes se encontraba calmada, pues siempre había temido perder el embarazo antes de que el bebé tuviera posibilidades de no sobrevivir fuera de ella. La calma la rompió uno de sus asesores al recordarle haber pospuesto armar un plan de contingencia pues, aunque ella estaba en buena posición y contaba con todos los cuidados y médicos necesarios la muerte de la madre en el parto siempre era una posibilidad.  
   
Cuando se sentó a hablar con Arya vio que ella ya se esperaba todo lo que le iba a pedir. “Si algo me pasa quiero que quieras a mi hijo así como yo quiero a Catelyn. Que veles por él hasta cuando sea mayor de edad.”  
   
La vida le estaba dando otro giro, “Por supuesto.” Aceptó, no tan a regañadientes, por una parte, algo le decía que todo le iría bien a Sansa, y por el otro no se le hacía una carga retribuirle a su hermana así como ella lo había hecho. Ya las salidas a sus _travesías_ eran muy pocas. Si dejaba Invernalia cuatro veces al año cada vez por menos de dos semanas _era mucho._  
   
“Y tal vez lo que viene a continuación no te vaya a gustar, pero-”  
   
“Quieres que me haga cargo de Invernalia hasta que tu hijo sea mayor de edad _.” Ahí era donde estaba el mayor problema._ Ella no era una _Señora,_ seguro, había visto a su madre, a su padre, y a Sansa llevar asuntos políticos y económicos y había aprendido una que otra cosa tan solo viendo y escuchando, _más eso no era lo de ella._  
   
Se tensó, “Tú serás la imagen. _Stark._ Mis asesores estarán siempre ahí para ti. Te guiarán. No tendrás que tomar decisiones sola, si eso es lo que crees.”  
   
Respiró profundo. Y asintió. No queriéndose ni imaginar sus impulsibilidades entrando a jugar.  
   
 _No le iba a decir que sería fácil pues aquello sería una reverenda mentira._ “…Y cuando el momento llegue, elegirás el sucesor de la familia. Si consideras que el carácter de Catelyn será más digno que el de mi hijo para liderar no dudes en escogerla...”  
   
Aquello la sorprendió, “No es tu descendiente.”  
   
“Es mi sangre, y se hará lo mejor para la familia, para el Norte. Mis asesores ya están al tanto de lo que te estoy pidiendo y apoyarán tu decisión si la ven como la correcta.”  
   
Podía ver problemas viniendo en cuanto a ello desde todas las direcciones, _“¿Y si a Podrick no le gusta? ¿Si a tu hijo no le gusta? ¿Si a los Lords no les gusta?”_  
   
“Esta noche hablaré con Podrick pero él entenderá.” _Daba por sentado aquello,_ “A mi hijo no lo conozco, no sé qué personalidad desarrollará. Qué carácter tendrá. Pero Catelyn…veo potencial en ella.”  
   
Arya también. Era tanto como una lady educada como una guerrera en potencia. Que últimamente le hubiera dado por asistir a los asuntos de la Guarda junto con Brienne para ver como las cosas funcionaban la había dejado silenciosamente orgullosa. “Todo te saldrá bien, Sansa. Lo sé.”  
   
 _Ella también lo sospechaba,_ mas era prudente dejar todo arreglado, “En un futuro si algún problema en cuanto a la sucesión se dará apuesto que será por ciertos Lords al ver la oportunidad de aprovecharse...Hay que recordarles constantemente quien es nuestro hermano.”  
   
 _El Rey de los Siete Reinos._  
   
Arya asintió, “O también tengo a _Aguja_ para eso.”  
   
Sansa le sonrió, pero la verdad no le pareció astuto el comentario. “Mis asesores te pasarán una lista con los Lords que sé me siguen ciegamente, y con otros que no lo hacen.”  
   
“Eso no es de importancia,” le comentó. “Todos sabemos que sólo falta el más mínimo detalle para que todo cambie. Para que traten de enterrarnos el cuchillo por la espalda.”  
   
Eso era verdad, “Hay que mantener a esos Lords contentos en todo caso.”  
   
Arya iba a contestar, pero en ese momento Catelyn entró corriendo a la sala, “¿De qué hablan?” les preguntó, tomando aire.    
   
Sansa no se lo había dicho a Arya pero vio que esta también estaba al tanto de que era mejor no comentarle nada a Catelyn sobre los peligros de su parto, o la sucesión, “Tu madre me estaba comentando que te negaste a ir a Desembarco del Rey.” Aquello ya lo habían hablado hacía meses, “Sabes cuan necesario e importante es mantener los lazos familiares para nosotras…”  
   
Su tío era el Rey, y tenía primos príncipes, y ella no conocía a ninguno. “Lo sé. Es que no me quiero ir hasta que no haya conocido a mi prima.”  
   
Sansa abrió los brazos y la niña la abrazó cuidadosamente, no como antes que se le tiraba prácticamente encima, “Tampoco quiero que te vayas y cuando lo hagas te voy a extrañar, pero en algún momento tendrás que ir.”  
   
“Lo sé. _Y quiero ir,_ pero todavía no.” _¡Su tío y primos montaban dragones después de todo!_  
   
“Sansa va a tener una reunión el viernes con los Lords, la última antes de su parto, toda la familia se espera esté presente.” _Incluso ella misma que nunca acudía._  
  
Sansa de sobre la mesa cogió la tela y aguja que tenía dispuesta para continuar haciendo una cobija para bebé.  
   
“ _¿Oh, y qué me pondré?_ _¿Qué vestido tengo que ellos no me hayan visto?_ ”  
   
A veces, _sólo a veces_ su hija le recordaba lo frívola que había sido Sansa cuando niña. Como leyendo su pensamiento Sansa le evadió la mirada.  
.  
.  
.  
Para mitad de mes empezó a sentir una punzada suave en la espalda baja, los maesters le dijeron que aquello era normal y que le tomarían el tiempo de ahí en adelante.   
   
 


	15. Chapter 15

Sansa se despertó poco a poco, mareada, las llamas de las velas desubicándola en la oscuridad, poco a poco todo empezó a llegar a su mente. Con pavor se sintió zafándose de la mano de Podrick quien se la sostenía y llevó la propia hasta su vientre mientras una emoción entre pavor y tristeza la atravesaba al notar que ya no contaba con la protuberancia de antes. _Se recordaba dando a luz,_ “¿Podrick?”  
   
Podrick se despertó de inmediato, encontrándola tratando de sentarse horrorizada, "Está bien. Está bien." Le dijo, colocándole la mano en el hombro no dejándola sentar, “Los doctores dijeron que tenías que ser cuidadosa.”  
   
“El bebé, _el bebé,_ ¿cómo está?” _No recordaba mucho._  
   
No dejó que Sansa continuara por el camino en que su mente probablemente la estaba llevando. "Él está bien, _Sansa._ " Le dijo tomando su mano y apretándola momentáneamente hasta que la sintió calmándose, "Está dormido."  
   
Su garganta se encontraba seca y se sentía débil pero en el momento aquello no era lo que interesaba, miró a su alrededor con dificultad discerniendo la pequeña cuna que había permanecido en un rincón por semanas y se quiso colocar en pie para verificar que no estaba vacía pero en cuanto se volvió a mover un dolor en su vientre la atravesó de inmediato haciéndola quejar. "Quiero verlo." Se recordaba haberse despertado bañada en sudor y al haber intentado colocarse en pie un dolor agudo en su vientre bajo y espalda no la había dejado, al asustarse y mirar había visto la cobija manchada de sangre justo donde su entrepierna se encontraba. De inmediato había despertado a Podrick.  
   
Para Podrick aquellas horas fueron de las más largos de su vida; en esos tres o cuatro segundos vitales en que no sabía qué hacer o para que dirección coger. Sansa había perdido el conocimiento justo después de despertarlo y había sido él sólo por unos instantes, luego había salido corriendo pidiéndole al Guarda más cercano que llamara a los maesters y matronas. Catelyn, Arya, y Sir Brienne habían aparecido primero que estos. La primera quedándose afuera de la puerta llorando cuando Arya la hizo salir, las otras dos mujeres de hecho siendo de ayuda al ubicar a Sansa mejor en la cama y deshaciéndose de sus ropas para cuando llegaron los maesters y las matronas, la sala inundándose con antorchas, estos haciendo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para que la situación saliera bien.  
 _Si algo tenía que admitirse era que en toda su vida no había estado tan asustado como en aquel momento_.  
Fue un procedimiento que llevó horas de angustia, los maesters y matronas masajeándole la barriga, queriendo hacer que el bebé se girara, Sansa recobrando el conocimiento por momentos, nunca durando mucho, lo recobró por completo ante el dolor de su vientre ser abierto y los maesters la dejaron aguantado el dolor hasta que retiraron al bebé, las matronas mostrándoselo por unos segundos y después haciéndola beber algo que la hizo perder el conocimiento hasta este mismo momento.  
   
Podrick caminó rápidamente hasta la cuna, asomándose en esta vio al pequeño aún dormido. Con el mayor cuidado posible se agachó y ubicó una de sus manos debajo del cuello del bebé y otra en su traserito mientras lo levantaba y lo acunaba en sus brazos. El bebé inmediatamente arrugando la carita, pero tan solo por un segundo para nuevamente quedar tranquilo. Lentamente Podrick volvió hasta donde Sansa mientras la veía sentándose lentamente y con dolor contra el espaldar de la cama, “Los maesters dijeron que fueras cuidadosa.” Al sentarse en la cama ella inmediatamente se inclinó sobre el pequeño bultico en sus brazos y se quedó mirándolo detenidamente, Podrick no estudiando a su hijo sino a ella; las emociones en su rostro. Se notaba preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada, y con los segundos su ceño fruncido apareció demostrándole que estaba contrariada.  
   
"¿Está bien?"  
   
Podrick asintió _, "Perfecto."_ Le contestó y se acercó a dejarle un beso en la frente al bebé, dándole lo que deseaba, pero aun no preguntaba; _una certeza de que su hijo no llegó con ningún problema._  
   
Sansa volvió a recorrer al bebé con la mirada, la mantilla azul lo hacía ver incluso más pequeño que el traje que tenía puesto y que le quedaba grande. El gorrito no tapaba completamente los cabellos que se le escapaban de este. La nariz diminuta, la línea fina de sus labios, las orejitas.  _Era perfecto._  Llevó la mano hasta el rostro de su hijo y suavemente con el dedo índice le recorrió el lado de la cara, el bebé haciendo una mueca.  
   
Podrick le sonrió a Sansa cuando por fin la vio reaccionar al hacerle una caricia a su bebé, "Nené, te presento a tu madre." Susurró.  
   
Sansa levantó la mirada y esta vez le devolvió la sonrisa a Podrick, "Se parece a ti."  
   
"Tiene tus ojos," le respondió, quitándole el gorro y dejándole ver con dificultad por la oscuridad los cortos cabellos rojizos.  
   
"Es hermoso, Podrick." Su pecho se comprimió en el momento mientras volvía a acariciar al bebé pendiente de lo que esto le provocaría en sus rasgos. Estaba totalmente cubierto y Sansa le abrió la mantilla para poder verlo mejor, sus codos apoyados a su cuerpito, los pies extendidos, las manitas envueltas en sus primeros guantes. El ajuar habiendo sido hecho por ella.  
   
"Cuidado con el ombligo." Podrick le recordó al verla empezar bajar la mano del pechito a su estómago. Inmediatamente la vio prosiguiendo con sus caricias esta vez a una piernita.  
   
"De todas las cosas que me imaginé no me imaginé que me llegaría a sentir así justo tras conocerlo." Sansa comentó algo que le había parecido intercambiar con Arya, él sonriéndole cariñosamente al escucharla hasta que sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y los de él también. Negándose a sentirse afligida se limpió la cara y luego estiró el brazo para secar las lágrimas de Podrick mientras al mismo tiempo lo acariciaba.  _Se imaginaba lo asustado que debió de haber estado._  
   
"Yo tampoco, amor." Una vez más le sonrió, se encontraba cansado, agradecido, encariñado y aunque habían estado esperando este bebé por meses y el cariño por él estaba presente nada lo hizo enloquecerse por él como la segunda vez que lo sostuvo –la primera había sido con el susto de no tener seguridad de si bebé y madre sobrevivirían–. Podrick giró la cara y le dejó a Sansa un beso en la palma de la mano.  
   
"Te amo." Tan sólo un puñado de veces le había dicho aquellas palabras, y no estuvo al tanto de estas hasta que la dejaron.  
   
Como siempre que ella le daba tales palabras se sorprendió, "Yo también."  
   
Sin fijarse Sansa una vez más sonrió cuando volvió a acariciarle el rostro al bebé y al acariciar sus labios el bebé inmediatamente los abrió y empezó a succionar en su pulgar. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo alimentaron?"  
   
"Una matrona estuvo aquí hace una hora y media. No quise que se lo llevara a pasar su primera noche sin nosotros…" Le respondió para inmediatamente recordarse del estado de ella, lo cual si lo pensaba era ridículo que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo en caer en consideración, "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Voy por un maester? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed?"  
   
Al verlo listo para colocarse en pie lo tomó del antebrazo deteniéndolo, "Estoy bien…" Se movió de lado a lado, "tan solo un poco adolorida."  
   
“Tuvieron que abrirte para sacarte al bebé.” Le comentó por si no lo recordaba.  
   
Exhaló en burla, lo que le dolió, “…Otra cicatriz para la colección, supongo.”  
   
Podrick le sonrió a su vez, se acercó otro poco, "Cárgalo." le pidió al ver que ella no pedía aquello tal vez por el malestar, y sin darle a esperas se inclinó sobre ella con el pequeño bultico mientras se acomodaba para recibirlo. El bebé en los brazos de Sansa inmediatamente girando la cara buscando su calor y su pecho. Adoración inmediatamente embargándolo mientras continuaba estudiando a madre e hijo.  _Ya_ s _abía lo que era ser padre._  Podrick se acercó y le dejó un beso a Sansa sobre la cabeza, ella seguidamente buscando sus ojos y sonriéndole mientras el próximo beso corto lo dejaba en sus labios.  
   
En este momento culminaban todos los meses de preocupaciones y de pensamientos, de explicaciones, de esperas, de stress.  _El bebé no era lo único perfecto, también lo era el momento,_  "¿Dónde está Catelyn?" preguntó acariciándole la longitud del brazo hasta la manito cerrada. "¿Arya?"  
   
"Ha sido un día largo para todos y después de que los maesters dieron la seguridad de que te recuperarías se fueron a descansar, pero si las quieres presente puedo irlas a llamar…"  
   
Sansa le sacudió la cabeza,  _ya habría tiempo para compartir en familia_ , "No, está bien." Le respondió mientras lo sentía acercándose más a ellos. Los dos mirando embelesados al bebé y los minutos pasando de esa manera.  
   
“Haré llamar a un maester, me sentiría más tranquilo.” Podrick le dijo después de un rato.  
   
Sansa asintió, dejándose quitar al bebé, Podrick acostándolo a su lado y cubriéndolo con la gruesa cobija, “Déjale saber a mi hermana que recobré el conocimiento, por favor.”  
   
"Vuelvo en un momento." Le dijo dejándolos solos.  
   
Instantes después Arya y dos maesters entraron a la habitación. “¿Cómo está Catelyn?” le preguntó al verla cargando al bebé para darle permiso a los maesters para examinarla mejor.  
   
Le dejó un beso al bebé en la frente, “Es demasiado nerviosa. Tuve que hacer que le dieran algo para dormir.” Dijo con cierta reprobación.  
   
“No se preocupe, mi señora, ese tónico no tiene efectos fuertes.” Uno de los maesters le dijo a Arya, quien asintió.  
   
 _Aun así, era muy niña para que le hubieran dado algo de aquella clase_ , pensó Sansa.  
   
“Se calmó un tanto y la tengo durmiendo conmigo.” Arya le informó para que no se preocupara de más.  
   
Dejaron a los maesters trabajar y Sansa se estaba preguntando donde se había metido Podrick cuando este llegó con una doncella, ayudándole a traer una sopa y una tetera aun humeante. “El té sí, sopa a esta hora no.”  
   
"Necesitarás recobrar primero todas sus energías si piensa amamantarlo, mi Señora." Uno de los maesters le dijo, “Y también le ayudará a usted.”  
   
El otro maester le hizo una seña a Podrick para que le dejara a él el té y en este echó unas cuantas gotas de una poción que le ayudaría con el dolor y a pasar lo que quedaba de la madrugada.  
   
Los maesters dieron sus vistos buenos, diciéndole que fuera cuidadosa y no se fuera a levantar sola hasta la próxima visita que le harían a mitad de mañana. Se despidieron y Arya se quedó hasta después que la vio tomándose la sopa y el té.  
   
Ya solos Podrick la ayudó a acostarse de nuevo, el bebé entre ellos, él por su parte sintiéndose cansado, “…Si necesitas algo me dices, recuerda que no te puedes levantar sóla.”  
   
Sansa le asintió.  
   
La próxima hora de insomnio siéndole dedicada al bebé mientras ellos dos a su vez se reconfortaban en el momento.  
.  
.  
.  
Sansa sintió la cama moviéndose y abrió los ojos con dificultad, viendo a Catelyn acostándose _justo a su lado_ cuidadosamente, no haciendo mucho movimiento para no irla a lastimar y le sonrió _adolorida,_ mientras esta le sobaba el brazo una y otra vez, después estudió a Podrick, acunando al bebé en sus brazos y cerca de la chimenea, diciéndole palabras que no llegaban a sus oídos y mirándolo embobado.  
   
 _“¿Te duele mucho?”_ preguntó bajamente Catelyn a su tía.  
   
 _“…No mucho…”_ le contestó. Estaba demasiado cansada y sin ánimos de nada y asumía que era por el tónico que le habían dado. “Y tú, ¿cómo estás?”  
   
“Estaba tan asustada, tía.” Le admitió, limpiándose los ojos antes de llorar, y una vez más jurándose que ella nunca tendría hijos.  
   
 _“Todo está bien.”_ Le contestó, cerrando los ojos y sonriéndole. “No te preocupes.” Respiró profundo, “¿Y qué piensas de tu primo?”  
   
“…Es muy pequeño, pero _tan_ _lindo_. ¿Cuándo estés mejor me dejarás cargarlo? Podrick ni madre me han dejado…” se quejó.  
   
La sonrisa no se borró de sus labios y bostezó, “Tal vez cuando haya crecido un poquito más…”  
   
Se volvió a despertar cuando sintió que la arropaban y era la niña quien ya se retiraba. Catelyn le dijo que regresaría más tarde y se despidió de esta, instantes después el lugar a su lado lo tomó Podrick. Esperó un buen rato para hablar, asegurándose de que no los fuera a escuchar y se hubiera alejado. “¿Cómo lo está tomando?”  
   
Podrick se agachó y le dejó un beso corto en los labios, “Bien.” Le dijo, dándole ánimos, “hace un rato, mientras dormías, parecía con muñeco nuevo. Así que celos no hay, por el momento. No te preocupes por eso. Ella es una niña buena.”  
   
“Lo sé…Es solo que he aprendido a ver todas las salidas en cuanto a un acontecimiento. A esperarme siempre lo peor.”  
   
“¿Y qué es lo peor que ves pasando?”  
   
Sansa bostezó, “…Un problema en el futuro entre mis descendientes y Catelyn…”  
   
“¿Tus descendientes?” le susurró, “…Así que te estás abriendo a la posibilidad de más hijos…”  
   
Le sacudió la cabeza. “No me había negado. Sólo que estos no llegaban. Y quien sabe si llegarán más. Ya estoy muy vieja para traer más niños al mundo. Pero no nos vamos por la tangente en este momento, lo importante es Catelyn.”  
   
“…No te preocupes. Habrá que incitarle a nuestro hijo que comparta el mando con ella desde pequeño.” _Algo que no se le había enseñado a la niña._  
  
“Las cosas no funcionan así, lo sabes.”  
   
Podrick exhaló, “El futuro es incierto…puedes prepararte para algo y todo lo contrario pasará.”  
   
“…Lo sé.” Miró hacia la cuna, “¿Y cómo está el bebé?”  
   
“Bien.” Le contestó. “Dormido, limpio y con la barriga llena, no te preocupes.”  
   
Sansa quiso enderezarse, pero malestar la traspasó.  
   
“Estoy bastante agradecido de que no pasaras por lo que pasó Arya en su parto…No sé qué hubiera hecho.”  
   
Sansa le sacudió la cabeza, “Si hubiera perecido ahora serías el viudo más codiciado del Norte.”  
   
 _“No digas tonterías.”_ Le respondió, “Más bien descansa. Eso es lo que dicen los médicos, y lo que sé no harás. Por lo menos tres semanas de descanso total.”  
   
Exhaló profundo y aquello le dolió. “Trae el bebé a la cama. Quiero tenerlo a mi lado.” En instantes el bebé estaba entre ellos, ambos acariciándolo y besándolo.  
   
“…¿Entonces no te arrepientes?”  
   
“¿De qué?”  
   
“…De habernos casado…”     
   
Le rodó los ojos, “¿Te parece que me arrepiento? No. No preguntes bobadas.”  
   
Le sonrió, ayudándola a sentar más erguida y contra la almohada. “¿Ya te decidiste por el nombre?” Ya se habían decidido en el nombre por si era niña, pero tenían dos opciones por si era niño; “Robb es más apropiado que Eddard……… _más_ si en un futuro piensas comprometerlo con Catelyn. _Quedarían con los mismos nombres de tus padres_.” Aquello había sido algo que solo ahora se había decidido por decir. Sansa lo miró como extrañada, “ _¿Qué?_ …………Como si no lo hubieras pensado…”  
   
 _Lo había hecho, pero había sido un pensamiento pasajero,_ “…Esa será su decisión.”  
   
Catelyn era ocho, casi nueve años mayor que su hijo, era una diferencia a tener en cuenta, _“¿De ella o de él?”_ preguntó.  
   
Respiró profundo, no queriendo pensar en eso en ese momento, “De Catelyn…ambos supongo.”  
   
“¿Sabe Arya de tus intenciones?” se decidió a preguntar.  
   
“No son intenciones, fue un pensamiento pasajero que tuve. No hablemos más de eso.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Podríamos ser como Aegon, Visenya y Rhaenys.” Respondió Catelyn, el pequeño Robb corriendo alrededor del comedor y tropezándose a cada rato, carcajeándose y colocándose en pie de nuevo para continuar corriendo.  
   
Sansa y Arya se miraron en desaprobación ante las palabras de su hija. Arya habló, “No somos Targaryen, en nuestra familia hermanos no se casan entre sí.” Ella en su niñez también había admirado a los tres hermanos casados. Rhaenys sobre todo.  
   
“No somos hermanos, somos primos.” Corrigió a su madre.  
   
Después de tres años de su primer embarazo Sansa estaba esperando un segundo hijo, “…Se están criando como hermanos, Catelyn. Eres como una hermana para Robb, y lo serás de mi siguiente hijo.”  
   
Catelyn miró a la distancia, “…Quiero ser como Visenya...”  
   
Ambas, Arya y Sansa fueron a decir algo, pero desistieron. Más después de unos segundos Arya habló, “Si te casaras con Robb, no serías la Guardiana de Invernalia. Serías la esposa del Guardian de Invernalia. _No es lo mismo.”_ La miró, estudiándola.  
   
 _Aquello no le gustó escucharlo, no lo había pensado de aquella manera,_ “Rhaenys y Visenya ayudaron a Aegon a conquistar Poniente, sin ellas no lo habría logrado.”  
   
“Sí, pero es _Aegon el Conquistador._ No Rhaenys y Visennya las conquistadoras, _¿verdad?”_  
   
Sansa miró a su sobrina, decidiéndose mejor por una burla, “¿Qué territorios quieres conquistar de todas formas que piensas involucrar a mis hijos?” ella los había escuchado jugando ya varias veces de aquella manera, a veces eran ellos dos corriendo por todo el castillo, protegiendo Invernalia contra enemigos imaginarios, otras veces peleando contra los Salvajes con bolas de nieve, otras eran viajando a Essos y conquistando el territorio…junto con los hijos de Jon que ellos no conocían, _montando en sus dragones también_. Otras veces eran rescatando pueblos y ciudades de tiranos. Creería a Catelyn muy mayor para tales juegos…  
   
Ante la pregunta de su tía se incomodó y se sentó más derecha, “Tía, llegó una carta de mi tío Jon, me invita a conocer Desembarco del Rey.” Le comentó. “Y quiero ir…después de que tu hijo haya nacido.”  
   
Sansa respiró profundo asintiendo, aun no agradándole del todo la idea más no podía negarse, también sería bueno que Catelyn abriera sus horizontes y viera más allá del Norte. _Que aprendiera fuera de sus fronteras._ “Irás con ella, ¿verdad?” le preguntó a su hermana.  
   
 _“Por supuesto.”_ Como Sansa, ella tampoco tenía buenos recuerdos de Desembarco del Rey.  
.  
.  
.  
La jovencita para aquel momento ya llevaba dos años asistiendo _seriamente_ a las reuniones del consejo y gabinete con Sansa. Antes había asistido a aquellas reuniones, pero sentada en las mesas junto con sus asesores, Lords, y caballeros. La tarde en que entraron juntas y Sansa ocupó su asiento oficial y la niña se sentó a su derecha, no se había acabado de acomodar para cuando escuchó los murmullos resonar en la sala. “Está aquí para aprender.” Dijo de inmediato y en voz alta antes de que algún puñado de Lords descontentos hablaran primero.      
   
Catelyn en su contra tenía varios factores. Era una bastarda legitimizada. Y aunque aquello no había sido problema cuando nombraron a Jon como Rey del Norte, lo era para ella por una simple razón; _era mujer._ La excusa que algunos Lords sacaban para exponer aquello era que no era hija suya.  
   
Y por una parte Sansa entendía, Jon se había probado a sí mismo, contaba con cierta popularidad, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Nocturna, sobreviviente de varias batallas, incluida la de Los Bastardos. Se había ganado su puesto ante los ojos de aquellos Lords, Catelyn no. Y aquello lo expuso, como también expuso que el futuro no estaba dicho y que de aquí a que ella se decidiera a ceder su puesto como Protectora del Norte podía pasar mucho tiempo. No había nada malo en enseñarle a su sobrina como se manejaban las cosas. A sí misma nunca la habían preparado como Protectora, había sido criada para ser la Lady de algún Lord y manejar su castillo, y así fue como llegó a su puesto, no del todo ciega y con bases que puso a uso con la cooperación de ellos.  
Esa reunión duró toda la tarde y lo que más trataron fue el asunto sobre Catelyn.  
   
Ella le colocó atención a la niña, bastante, notándola silenciosa, nunca sacando el cuerpo por sí misma, y lo único que rogaba en su mente era que no le fuera a dar por llorar, después de todo era una niña de diez años a la que le juzgaban sus falencias de frente. Catelyn no lloró…en la sala, pero supo que lo hizo en su habitación porque Arya se lo informó.   
   
“Te dije que no era una buena idea.” Arya le dijo con reprobación.  
   
“…Incluso si ella no se queda con Invernalia no está mal que aprenda. No es como si esto no le gustara.”  
   
 _También le gustaba montar a caballo y cazar,_ “…Le gusta porque siempre le inculcaste que sería tu heredera.”  
   
 _De un tiempo para acá aquel se había convertido en un problema._ “…No solo por eso.” Le contestó, cuando Arya no contestó nada continuó su camino.  
   
En la reunión del día siguiente la presencia de Catelyn a su lado no fue cuestionada, y la reunión prosiguió.  
   
Por supuesto su participación era casi nula, más que todo se le incitaba a escuchar, y una tarde, más de un año y medio después de que empezara a participar en esas reuniones, se discutía las acciones de un Lord en cuanto a la repartición no equitativa de un cargamento de comida Sansa la vio perdiendo su silencio, de reojo la vio inclinándose hacia el asesor al lado derecho de ella e intercambiaron murmullos entre ellos, pasados unos segundos Sansa notó a dicho asesor colocándose en pie y hablándole a otro, este marchándose y regresando veinte minutos después con un libro pesado, una página marcada y colocándoselo ante ella, mostrándole que hacía tres décadas habían quedado registradas las acciones similares de dicho Lord, al haberse adueñado de un cuarto del cargamento para sí mismo.  
El Lord no estaba presente, más Sansa anunció ante todos el problema.  
   
“Se necesita estudiar de historia para no repetir los errores de nuestros antepasados.” El asesor dijo, no robándose el crédito y dándoselo todo a Catelyn.  
   
Sansa impresionada de que recordara aquello miró a su sobrina, esta a su vez mirándola y tras un momento sonriéndose orgullosa. Sansa le asintió tratando de no mostrarse complacida tras lo ocurrido.    
.  
.  
.  
“¿Y qué sobre su hijo, mi Señora?” le preguntó una tarde Lord Glover.  
   
“¿Qué de él?”  
   
“…Es el heredero legítimo de Invernalia. Y usted tiene es a su sobrina aquí presente.”  
   
“Mi hijo apenas y está aprendiendo a leer y a escribir. Aprendiéndose los nombres de las Casas y sus Lords. Catelyn le lleva casi una década por delante.”  
   
“Sí, _pero_ su hijo-”  
   
“No se preocupe, _Lord Glover,_ cuando considere que mi hijo esté listo para asistir a estas reuniones lo hará.” Dijo con tono de voz que le quitaba importancia a los cuestionamientos de Lord Glover.  
.  
.  
.  
Tal vez fue que sus intenciones fueron demasiado transparentes o talvez fue lo natural; el camino de la vida, que en cuanto Catelyn cumplió doce años empezaron a llegar las propuestas de compromiso para afianzar las alianzas entre las casas. _Las ansias de poder._ Arya y Sansa las declinaban, aludiendo su juventud y que la querían en Invernalia.  
   
Arya por su parte decía delante de su hija que ella podía ser quien quisiera ser y casarse con quien quisiera. Sansa permanecía en silencio, a veces admitiendo que no la quería como esposa de algún Lord y en otro Castillo, desperdiciando su potencial. Deseaba su presencia en Invernalia más a la niña no le pasaba desapercibido que ya no añadía que la deseaba como la Protectora del Norte y Señora de Invernalia.  
   
Fue dos semanas después del nacimiento de su hija que le informaron la fecha de la partida de Catelyn y Arya, y le pareció tan repentino en el momento que se dio cuenta que algo se fracturaba en la relación que tenían, talvez fue eso, o la nostalgia. Podrick quiso acallar sus preocupaciones y llanto, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que eran sus emociones cambiantes gracias a su embarazo la que le sembraba semillas de duda en su cabeza, pero Sansa sospechaba que no era así.  
   
Cuando se calmó lo empezó a pensar con cabeza fría y días después reconoció que sí eran las emociones de su embarazo. Aun así, notaba a Catelyn un poco distante de la bebé y se dio cuenta de que talvez eran los celos porque esta vez su descendiente era una niña. Se le hizo extraño que ya tan grande viniera a provocar celos en ella, y habló con ella, la jovencita siendo la misma de siempre. _Todo estaba en su cabeza._  
   
Catelyn hizo presencia en las reuniones hasta la misma mañana en que se marchó.  
   
Sansa la despidió abrazándola fuertemente, nunca habían estado separadas y la ausencia de seis meses le parecía como demasiada. Lo único que le quedaba era que su bienestar estaría garantizado por su madre y tío.  
   
Empezaron a intercambiar pergaminos cortos con saludos mas no mucha información. Sansa con el tiempo notando que los pergaminos cada vez los recibía con menos frecuencia y sus frases eran concisas. Hablándolo con Podrick este le dijo que seguramente era la niña creciendo y se estaba divirtiendo y llevando un estilo de vida diferente y más entretenido que el que llevaba en Invernalia.  
   
Su ausencia se extendió, y supo que era más por razón de ella misma que de Arya. Le gustaba el clima del lugar y se estaba divirtiendo con sus primos en torneos, obras y festivales. A Sansa aquello no le agradaba mucho, pero sabía que era normal, se recordaba a sí misma a su edad. Luego, casi un año después de que se hubiera marchado, le comentó que haría un recorrido por algunos de los reinos y como no, le empezaron a llegar cartas desde diferentes sitios de Poniente, el Dominio, y Dorne mayormente, y pasó un mes y medio sin comunicación, y cuando esta por fin llegó lo hizo desde Braavos, después desde Volantis y Pentos, Sansa sabía que Catelyn estaba con Arya más decidió no preguntar si en aquella excursión estarían con Jon y sus hijos, visitando también los dominios de la Reina Dragón en Essos como invitadas.  
 _No lo creía pues Arya tampoco confiaba en la Targaryen._  
  
Arya casi nunca escribía más en la próxima carta hizo un anexo debajo de lo que Catelyn decía. Calmando sus preocupaciones le comentó que había llevado a su hija hasta esos lugares para revelarle _quien_ en verdad era ella, y quien había sido su padre. Y dónde habían aprendido lo que sabían.    
Aquello dejó a Sansa con curiosidad de cómo habría tomado Catelyn la noticia pues la niña no hacía mención de aquello en sus cartas.  
   
Fue dos años después que su consejo y asesores le dejaron en claro que sería prudente para sus intereses que Catelyn regresara antes de que el pequeño Robb pasara a asistir a las reuniones políticas pues ya no era la misma jovencita de antes y tenían que asegurarse de que sus lealtades continuaban en el Norte y ya no con el Rey, ni mucho menos con la Reina Dragón. Sansa le escribió la carta a Arya, no a su sobrina, exponiéndole todo aquello y pidiéndole que le comunicara la información a Catelyn. De todas formas, era decisión de ellas regresar, no una imposición por su parte.  
Y tomaran la decisión que tomaran la aceptaría.  
   
Colocó el cuervo ella personalmente.  
   
Muy en claro también estaba que no había hecho alusiones o promesas de que Cateryn se convertiría en _Guardiana del Norte._ Si Sansa pudiera cambiar el Orden de lo estipulado generaciones atrás le dejaría Invernalia, pero como su sobrina le había dicho; las cosas no funcionaban así. Sansa realmente no sabía qué hacer en cuanto a toda esta situación, siendo progresistas Catelyn se convertiría en la mano derecha de Robb, o la que manejaría todo detrás de este. Pero sería él quien se llevaría todos los elogios.  
   
Aun así, sabía que hacer que los Lords torcieran la mano era posible, ellos habían elegido a Jon como el Rey en el Norte, no siendo el heredero legítimo, por delante había estado primero ella, una mujer que no sabía nada de batallas y que en su momento no creyó saber nada de como ejercer las responsabilidades que le tocarían, luego había estado el heredero legítimo, Brann, que no había deseado nada por ser el Cuervo de Tres Ojos. Y después, cuando Jon la dejó a cargo y marchó a Rocadragón descubrió rápidamente que sí sabía cómo llevar un castillo, como comportarse, como hacerse con aquellas responsabilidades, con la ausencia de Jon prolongándose y con noticias de que estaba por hincar la rodilla los mismos Lords admitieron haber cometido una equivocación y que debieron haberla elegido a ella para que los liderara.  
Ahí tenía su ejemplo de que si Catelyn se probaba ante estos por sobre Robb los Lords la considerarían.    
   
Así que lo único que le quedaba era esperar sentada, brindar las mismas oportunidades y ver como las cosas les salían a su sobrina y a su hijo.  
   
 _El legítimo herero sería elegido demostrando ser el más válido._ Así como una vez se lo había pedido a Arya y a sus asesores.    
   
Cuando el próximo pergamino llegó se descubrió no queriéndolo abrir, sus expectativas siendo demasiadas y sus manos helándose y temblándole. Con ansiedad lo pospuso por más de una hora, mas no se pudo concentrar en nada, luego, tomando su decisión lo abrió. Reconoció de inmediato a letra de Catelyn, no la de Arya, y leyó por encima y rápidamente hasta que encontró el párrafo que buscaba, una exhalación dejándola cuando le informaba que de hecho estaban planeando regresar en los próximos meses y que no podía esperar para estar reunidas nuevamente contándose todo lo que le había pasado en su ausencia.  
   
 _Amaba tanto a esa niña._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No iba a hacer a Sansa sufrir tanto en esta historia, considero que con lo que tuvo ya es suficiente. Gracias por haberme tenido paciencia con la alargada y separación de los capítulos, más el próximo probablemente será el último.  
> Me gustó escribir mucho esta historia, sobre todo al principio, esto sobre la sobrina sólo vino a ser algo que me salió a último momento y que se empezó a alargar. 
> 
> En mi mente, y ya escritos tengo algunos capítulos sobre otra historia sobre Sansa y Podrick, o la verdad, sobre Sansa y cualquier hombre que demuestre ser honesto y decente, es sólo que GoT no nos brindó muchos XD.   
> En fin, será una historia completamente diferente a esta, siguiendo los parámetros del final de GoT porque ese final de Brann siendo el Rey de los Seis Reinos no me gustó nada. 
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias por las reviews y por haberme leído.


	16. Capitulo 16

Cuando volvió a ver a Catelyn esta la sorprendió pues ya era toda una señorita, había pegado el estirón, se había formado con una contextura gruesa que le lucía, su rostro aún conservaba aquella redondez perteneciente a la niñez y había algo más, ese _yo-no-se-qué_ que agradaba a la vista de inmediato. La única conclusión que podía sacar es que era demasiado hermosa para su propio bien. La niña _, porque para ella seguía siendo una niña,_ no se le tiró inmediatamente encima como habría hecho antes, sino que se le acercó y cuando estuvo frente a ella la vio dudando, Sansa le abrió los brazos, la niña le sonrió cerrando el espacio entre ellas, abrazándola fuertemente, colocándole la cabeza en el hombro y no dejándola ir por un largo momento. Sansa diciéndole bajamente cuan alta y hermosa había crecido, cuan contenta estaba de verla y cuanto la había extrañado. Que esperaba con ansia que le contara todo lo que había conocido.  
   
_“Oh, tía, te he extrañado tanto, tanto.”_ Le dijo, descubriéndose no pudiendo parar de sonreírse contenta, y abrazándola por unos instantes más, no queriendo despegársele.  
   
Robb y Serena miraron extrañados la forma en que su madre abrazaba a su prima y la besaba en la cabeza. Robb siendo lo suficientemente grande para reconocer aquella efusividad y caer en cuenta de que a él y su hermana su madre normalmente no los trataba así. _Pero ellos tampoco se habían ido por varios años._ Sus pensamientos se acabaron al ella mirarlo y separarse de su madre, la vio quedársele mirando sonriente.  
   
“¿Robb no me recuerdas?” le preguntó al niño no reaccionar ante ella.  
   
“...No…” le contestó apenado, “…pero sé quién eres.” La vio sonriendo más ampliamente y de un momento a otro se agachó y lo abrazó fuertemente. Apenado miró a su padre quien les sonreía.  
   
“También te extrañé,” le dijo, de reojo viendo a su madre y a su tía abrazándose e intercambiando algunas palabras, se separó del niño, “…Solíamos jugar juntos, corríamos por todo el castillo defendiéndolo de batallas inventadas, a veces te leía en las noches…cabalgábamos en un mismo caballo, te colocaba delante de mí y nos íbamos con Brienne y mi tío _por horas.”_  
   
Robb frunció el ceño, recordándose corriendo detrás de una niña de cabello rojizo, o esta corriendo detrás de él. “…Recuerdo algo…” la vio volviendo a sonreír y le sobó el cabello, despeinándolo, lo que a él no le gustaba. La vio continuando hacia Serena.  
   
“…Eres muy bonita. Igualita a mi tía.” Catelyn le dijo a la pequeña niña, acariciándole la mejilla.  
   
“Me gustaría jugar contigo, y que me leas en las noches, y cabalgar también.” Dijo, viendo a todos riéndose de inmediato.  
   
“…Me gustaría eso también.” Le contestó a la niña.  
   
Serena fue a decirle que bueno porque a Robb no le gustaba jugar con ella porque era _una niña_ cuando su prima la besó en la cabeza y continuó hacia su padre, abrazándolo y llamándolo _tío,_ y aquello _no le agradó nada._ Mucho menos cuando su padre la besó en la cabeza también. De inmediato miró a su madre quien se sonreía con la que ahora sabía era su tía y no miraba.    
   
Catelyn se separó de Podrick y le sonrió con burla, “ _Hay,_ mi prima es bastante suertuda de no parecerse a ti.” Le dijo bajamente y tratando de no carcajearse.  
   
Podrick se rio, la relación de él y de Catelyn había estado basada en bromas, juegos y entrenamientos, nunca se había metido demasiado en el aspecto de su crianza en cuanto a su corregimiento y reprendas, aunque le había dado consejos cuando sentía los necesitaba. De todas formas, ella había sido una niña muy fácil de llevar, “Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, se te ha extrañado demasiado,” Podrick le dijo, no creyendo que un comentario por parte suya en cuanto a qué tanto había crecido en su ausencia fuera prudente. _No sabía porque se había esperado todavía la niña enclenque._  
   
“Te extrañé tío, tus historias, y tus canciones. Nadie canta como tú en Desembarco del Rey.”  
   
“Ah, no me endulces el oído, niña. De nada te servirá.” Le sonrió cuando ella se le quedó mirando y le entrecerró los ojos. _Bien, sí le serviría,_ él siempre intercedía por ella ante Sansa cuando creía que la niña no se comportaba acorde a lo que se esperaba de ella.  
   
_“Ya veremos.”_ Le comentó.  
   
Prosiguió con Sir Brienne quien le inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y sin palabra alguna, por su parte le hizo una seña, lanzándose y abrazándola, “Deja eso.” Le dijo bajamente, para que no la tratara con aquella reverencia. “Oh, Brienne, te he dado por sentada… _Eres fantástica._ ” Le dijo entusiasmada, viéndola sonreírse apenada ante sus palabras que probablemente no sabía de dónde venían. Le apretó la mano, había conocido tanto sobre Caballeros, batallas y protectores que Brienne siempre se hacía más a sus ojos, “Más tarde hablamos…” le dijo a lo que ella le frunció el ceño.  
   
De ahí en adelante fue Arya y Catelyn saludando a los asesores, maesters y encargados que habían salido a recibirlas, los niños aburriéndose prontamente y marchándose y ella regresando hasta su tía, mirándola sonriendo y enlazando su brazo con el de ella.  
   
“Deben de estar cansadas y hambreadas,” Sansa le comentó, guiándola hasta el comedor, “Te mandé a hacer tu comida preferida,” de inmediato la vio sonriendo más, “…Si sigue siendo tu preferida.”  
   
La familia junto con Brienne la pasaron reunidos lo que quedó de la tarde y parte de la noche, poco a poco cada uno retirándose, primero los niños, luego Brienne, luego Podrick, Arya también se marchó rato después, dictando estar cansada y necesitar un baño caliente. Catelyn continuó con su tía hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cambiando el enorme salón por su habitación que encontró tal cual la había dejado. Una tina con agua tibia esperándola y se sumergió en esta mientras continuaban la conversación.  
   
Catelyn aunque era demasiado tarde le pidió que se quedara otro rato con ella. Y cuando pasaron a compartir la cama como cuando era niña la escuchó haciendo la pregunta que sabía le iba a hacer.   
   
“¿Cómo te sentiste al darte cuenta a lo que se dedica tu madre?”  
   
Apretó sus labios, “No me agradó.” Le admitió. “Se expone a muchos peligros, incluso ahora que ya casi no sale en sus _travesías_ como tus las llamas.”  
   
“Se detuvo por ti, sabes eso _¿verdad?_ ”  
   
“Lo sé.” Contestó bostezando.  
   
Para cuando se despertó en la mañana lo hizo sola, su tía habiéndose marchado en algún momento. Continuó descansando hasta pasado el mediodía y después les alegró el día a sus primos con los juguetes y dulces que les trajeron a regalar, _dejándolos encantados._  
   
Robb era joven, más estaba al tanto del porqué del regreso de su prima. A él no le interesaba mucho tampoco, le gustaba más la idea de convertirse en Caballero como su padre, y deambular por el mundo en travesías, como su tía, aunque eso fuera extraño para una mujer. Si algún día se hacía responsable de Invernalia y del Norte le gustaría hacerlo en asuntos de defensa. Su padre le decía que era muy joven para hacer elecciones en lo que quería o no para su futuro. Y que pronto empezaría a hacer apariciones en las reuniones de concilio y que tenía que prestar atención para no ir a avergonzar o decepcionar a su madre.  
_A Catelyn nunca le tuvieron que dar tales palabras._  
   
Todo cambiaba y Sansa notó el cambio en su sobrina días después, en su ausencia pareció desarrollar aún más su personalidad, ahora era más seria, poseía un aire callado y solitario, casi de tristeza y cuando lo hablaron ella se burló, diciéndole que no era tristeza, solo que así era ella.  
   
“…No eras así antes de marcharte.”  
   
“…Supongo que crecí.”  
   
Tan sólo se había imaginado que en Desembarco del Rey la personalidad de Catelyn se desarrollaría al contrario, siendo más extrovertida. “Estás contenta de estar de vuelta, ¿verdad?”  
   
Se sonrió mirándola, _“Sí.”_ Y hablaba con la verdad.  
   
Por otro lado, Catelyn regresó a las reuniones dos semanas después de su llegada, Robb haciendo su primera aparición también. En esas dos semanas asesores y demás la habían colocado al tanto de todo lo que había cambiado en su ausencia. Fue demolida de nuevo a la mesa de los oyentes hasta que fuera prudente hacer el paso de nuevo a la mesa principal desde la que precedía su tía. Robb a su lado, colocando atención más no la necesaria. Sólo parecía prestar _toda_ su atención cuando hablaba Sir Brienne como mando de los Guardas, o los Caballeros al mando de los ejércitos.   
   
Tenía quince años y aunque la sucesión no sería extendida cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, o cuando el mismísimo Robb lo hiciera, colocó de su parte para aprender lo que debía. Para el momento muy al tanto de su matrimonio no hablado con su primo; en Desembarco del Rey se susurraba de aquello.  
   
Serena no tenía mucho de qué pensar, le agradaba su prima, era bonita y buena con ella, a veces en las tardes jugaban juntas, le leía antes de dormir cuando se lo pedía, le contaba historias. Cuando tenía pesadillas o malos sueños dejaba a su doncella a veces sin que esta se diera cuenta y marchaba a la habitación de Catelyn a dormir con ella.   
También estaban los celos tanto maternos como paternos, la atención que su madre le prestaba, la forma en que su prima la hacía reír como nadie más, lo cariñosa que su madre era con Catelyn. Aquellos celos no se desvanecieron del todo con los años pasando. Los celos con su padre si lo hicieron pues _se notaba que la quería más a ella que a Catelyn._  
   
Una tarde las encontró sin que ellas notaran su presencia, estaban dándole la espalda y apoyadas sobre una baranda, su madre acariciándole el cabello suelto en su espalda una y otra vez. _El mismo color rojo encendido que ella._ Las escuchó hablando bajamente sobre unos compromisos y que ella era libre de aceptarlos o no, que le daría aquella libertad con la que ella ni su madre habían contado, pero que recordara las repercusiones y qué tanto estaba en juego.   
   
“¿Qué de Robb?” preguntó Catelyn bajamente. Tres pergaminos en su mano, Lords pidiéndole a _Lady Sansa_ fomentar la unión de sus casas por medio de Catelyn y uno de sus hijos. _¿Era verdaderamente libre de elegir? ¿O tendría que elegir a Robb?_  
   
Sansa le sacudió la cabeza. “Tu madre me ha pedido darte la libertad de llevar tu misma tu destino en cuanto a este aspecto.”  
   
_“¿Mi madre?”_ susurró, no estando extrañada, _“¿Y tú?”_  
   
Sansa respiró profundo, “Tengo intereses encontrados.” Le admitió, siempre hablándole con la verdad, “…Pero quiero que seas feliz y que no vayas a pasar por lo que yo pasé.” Por supuesto, Catelyn no sabía _en verdad_ por lo que ella pasó, sólo sabía que habían sido compromisos y matrimonios arreglados donde no le había ido bien.  
   
_Para su edad ya era hora que estuviera casada,_ Catelyn lo sabía. Cómo también sabía que estaba confundida ante esta de repente libertad que le dieron, siempre había asumido se casaría con Robb, hubo una sensación de felicidad y esperanza en ella, un peso levantándose de sus hombros, más la sensación se desvaneció en el momento al regresar a la realidad, _a su realidad,_ “Gracias, tía.” Le dijo, muy al tanto de que esto hacía las cosas más difíciles, _¿no?_  
   
Sansa la estudió, notándola contrariada, _se la había imaginado más emocionada._  
.  
.  
.  
Serena, como su madre, para los tres años ya era una dama entrenada, y aunque no entendía del todo veía con malos ojos que su prima obtuviera lo que le pertenecía a su hermano como derecho de nacimiento. Talvez era la envidia, o los celos maternos entrando a jugar. Y no paraba de preguntarle a Robb si no le molestaba que madre no lo quisiera tanto como para dejarlo como Guardián de Invernalia, o a ella.    
   
“Nos quiere, _tonta_. Pero Catelyn es más grande y mejor que yo en eso.”  
   
“Ella no nos quiere tanto como quiere a Catelyn.” Creyó que este la llamaría boba y la empujaría dejándola sola pero tan sólo se quedó mirándola y le tomó unos momentos ver que él no dijo nada porque sabía que era verdad. Serena empezó a llorar, y por primera vez, Robb fue bueno con ella, abrazándola y tratando de calmarla.  
.  
.  
.  
Más de un año después la sorpresa fue que los hijos de Jon quisieran visitar Invernalia por un par de meses. Ya estando lo suficientemente grandes para hacer el viaje sin su padre. Sansa los bienvino y a su comitiva.  
El castillo colocándose en desorden las dos semanas que duró su presencia más después marcharon hacia el Castillo Negro para conocer _La Pared,_ dejaron al hijo más joven que tenía la misma edad que Robb en Invernalia, estos quejándose a cada rato de no haber sido llevados más entablando una amistad.  
   
Para cuando regresaron otras semanas después lo hicieron con actividades de ir a conocer los pueblos más cercanos, cavernas y parajes famosos en el Norte. Catelyn acompañándolos en las salidas más prudentes, junto con Podrick y Brienne. Los chicos, excepto el mayor, la trataban como si fuera uno más de ellos, _de los hombres,_ para horror de Sansa. Catelyn diciéndole que no necesitaba doncellas en aquellas salidas, que la dejara a cargo de Brienne y su madre, que de todas formas estas le tendrían el ojo puesto encima.    
   
El Mayor, el heredero al Trono, si Sansa lo había visto más de cinco veces en su vida era demasiado. Era el único de los hermanos con rasgos Targaryen pronunciados, un joven agradable a la vista, _talvez demasiado,_ educado, y altanero. _Le recordaba a su madre._ A Aemon, parecía no agradarle Catelyn y el sentimiento a todas vistas era mutuo. No vino a descubrir porqué del disgusto hasta una mañana en que este se presentó en una de las reuniones del consejo y se sentó cerca a la puerta por las cuatro horas completas que duró la reunión.  
   
Una vez que la sala fue desocupada este se le acercó directamente a ella, alabándole el trabajo como Guardiana del Norte, y el hacerle el trabajo más fácil a su padre al ayudarle a llevar _casi independientemente uno de_ _Los Reinos de su Madre._ A Sansa no se le pasó desapercibido la provocación y le mantuvo la mirada al joven, no dejándole ver su reacción más por un instante sus ojos se desplazaron hasta Catelyn notándola roja del enojo.  
   
“Estaba presente cuando te casaste tía, _¿Lo recuerdas?_ ” preguntó, y obtuvo de nuevo su atención, ella asintiéndole, “Era tan sólo un niño, pero no me agradó la desfachatez de los Lords presentes al proclamarte _La Reina en el Norte,_ y mucho menos me agradó que mi padre no los corrigiera de inmediato.” _A su madre no le había agradado nada cuando se dio cuenta de aquello._ “Por más libertad y autonomía que mi padre _el Rey_ les dé, este sigue siendo uno de los Reinos de mi Madre, y en un futuro mío. Creo que es bueno que tú y tus Lords lo recuerden.”  
   
Sansa se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, “Lo recordamos, _sobrino._ ” _La verdad era que no lo hacían_ , ni ella ni sus Lords, Jon _nunca_ se había metido con las decisiones que se tomaban en el Norte, se colocó en pie. “Tal vez no lo sepas, pero Jon y yo hablamos de la situación antes de mi partida para mi Luna de Miel. Me disculpé ante él, y le dejé en claro que aquello no era un atento de traición a la Corona por parte de mis súbitos. Más bien, los Lords teniendo mucho que beber…” Al dejar la sala lo tuvo siguiéndola, _obviamente teniendo más por decir._ Cuando se le colocó a la par le hizo una seña a Catelyn para que no los fuera a seguir y a él le colocó la mano sobre el brazo mientras se desplazaban, “Jon es un Stark, y el Norte está orgulloso de que sea nuestro Rey.”  
   
_No era el Rey por su lado Stark._ Aemon apretó las mandíbulas fuertemente. Lo que su tía, _o prima,_ _Lady Stark_ decía, era lo mismo que su padre le decía cuando discutían. Él recordándole que era más un _Targaryen que un Stark._ La respuesta de su padre era negarse, diciendo que había crecido en el Norte, en Invernalia, siendo criado entre los _Stark._ “…Ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en el Rey en el Norte ustedes tuvieron la decencia de cambiarle el _Snow por el Stark._ ”  
   
Se remojó los labios, “Tiempos demasiados apurados aquellos, los Caminantes Blancos venían hacía nosotros. Estábamos en rebelión contra el Reinado de Cersei Lannister. La Larga Noche. La reconstrucción.” Estaba siendo demasiado cuidadosa en cuanto a lo que decía, pues sabía que algo que se escuchara mal este muchacho lo colocaría en su contra, en contra del Norte, “Hablé con él en cuanto a legitimarse, contaba con mi aprobación aun así por los afanes no se hizo…” No quiso sacarle en cara que no había querido tomar su verdadero nombre tampoco, continuaba siendo _Jon Snow, no Aegon Targaryen._  
   
Aemon muy bien sabía que su padre no había querido ser legitimado, tan sólo quería ver ella que le decía, “Sólo quiero advertirte _tía,_ que en el momento en que me convierta en Rey, el Norte no contará con tanta autonomía como la que viene teniendo. No me agradan las historias que he escuchado sobre tu y mi madre. Ni tampoco que mi padre le de preferencia a sus raíces de bastardo sobre su derecho verdadero.”  
   
Sansa le inclinó la cabeza con respeto, pero por dentro sintiendo el malestar en cuanto a la cuestión, más no dejándoselo notar.  
   
El joven decidió dejar Invernalia esa misma tarde, quitándole un peso de encima.  
   
Sus hermanos por otra parte se quedaron, estos aparentemente eran todo lo contrario a lo que aquel joven representaba una vez que se quitó la careta; _la altivez de un Targaryen._ Sansa le escribió no a Jon, sino a Lord Tyrion para conocer los alcances verdaderos del futuro Rey. Y más tarde esa misma noche tuvo una conversación con Arya y Catelyn, estas corroborándole la alianza de Aemon con su lado Targaryen, y la unión con su madre quien desde pequeño lo había preparado para reinar, _“…Eso lo explica todo.”_ Dijo bajamente, a lo que Arya asintió.  
   
“¿Es ella así de mala?” Catelyn preguntó, pues toda su vida había escuchado opiniones contrarias.  
   
Sansa dudó por unos segundos, “…No mala por decirlo así,” le contestó, “…Sólo que sus ansias de poder y como obtenerlo dejan mucho que desear. Y en ese tiempo no supo reinar.”  
   
“Hay gente que hace hasta lo impensable por poder.” Arya añadió, luego le sonrió, “En ese aspecto creo que a ti se te ha educado más que bien.”  
   
Catelyn asintió pensativamente.  
   
A Sansa no se le había pasado el malestar en cuanto a toda esa situación cuando semanas después fue despertada a la madrugada por Sir Brienne, después pensaría que tan sólo fue suerte que Podrick no hubiera compartido la habitación con ella esa noche. En privado Brienne le reveló el comportamiento impropio del que creía Catelyn estaba formando parte pues había visto salir al tercer de los hermanos de la habitación de la joven minutos atrás.  
   
Aquello por supuesto alarmó a Sansa de inmediato, y le preguntó si estaba segura mientras se colocaba una bata encima y partía hacia la habitación de su sobrina apurada, _“¿Cómo está?”_  
   
_¿Cómo está?_ Parpadeó, _“…Bien.”_ Contestó lentamente y frunciendo el ceño ante aquella pregunta, _¿Acaso no la había entendido?_ Notó a su señora pálida y casi llorando y no fue hasta momentos después que se dio cuenta lo que ella seguramente estaba pensando y no tuvo tiempo de sacarla de su error pues ya estaban ante la puerta de la habitación de la jovencita.  
   
Nada más entrar en la habitación fue encontrarse a Arya en una esquina, y a Catelyn sentada al borde de la cama con la mirada baja. “Brienne, quédate.” Le pidió, cerrando la puerta tras de ella y recobrando su aplome. _“¿La obligó a algo?”_ se escuchó preguntando temblante, _aquello era lo que se había imaginado,_ pero era obvio que se había equivocado en sus asunciones, Arya lo habría matado, _Brienne seguramente también._  
  
Ni a Arya ni a Sir Brienne les pasó desapercibido lo que Sansa _creyó_ había sucedido y por lo que estaba tan alterada.   
   
“…No.” Arya contestó.  
   
Aquello impactó a Sansa, sus emociones colisionando y cambiando inmediatamente. Cierto alivio la traspasó para inmediatamente convertirse en tristeza, decepción y enojo. Se sintió sonrojando, y por unos momentos se preguntó si estaba malinterpretando toda la situación, pero era evidente que no, “¿Quién más sabe de esto?” le preguntó a Brienne. Su sobrina empezando a sollozar.   
   
“No hay Guardas de la habitación de él a esta, mi Señora…” le dejó saber, _algo que seguramente había facilitado las cosas_ , “Más no puedo estar segura que alguno que estuviera patrullando como yo no se haya dado cuenta.”   
   
Sansa asintió por unos segundos, la situación calando en ella poco a poco, “¿Dónde está tu doncella?” Sin encararla Catelyn se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza. Miró a Arya y la mirada que esta le devolvió era una en blanco, _por supuesto, ¿qué podría decirle Arya si esta también había mantenido relaciones prematrimoniales?_ Lo único que atinó a decir fue lo que dictaba la razón, miró a Brienne, “Haz que me lleven té de Luna a mi habitación a primera hora, por favor.” Le pidió, ésta asintiendo calladamente. _Aquello no provocaría sospechas,_ aún era fértil, pero contaba con demasiada edad como para querer venir a tener otro hijo a esas alturas de la vida, _sus sirvientes también lo verían de aquella forma._  
   
“No necesito té de Luna, nosotros no hacíamos nada.”  
   
Ninguna de las tres mujeres presentes se creía aquello, el olor encerrado en la habitación lo decía todo, la cama estaba vuelta nada, ella no tenía el mejor aspecto y sólo Arya sabía en qué estado la había encontrado después de que Brienne le avisó.  
   
_“Casi nada.”_ Se corrigió ante las miradas que sintió sobre ella. _“No eso.”_  
   
Sansa respiró profundamente, no sabiendo del todo cómo reaccionar, y certeramente que Catelyn le diera por hablar no ayudaba, “¿Te has dejado mancillar?” Le preguntó de frente, descubriéndose temblando, ahora del enojo. La vio mirando a Arya y balbuceando por unos momentos.  
   
_“Sí.”_ Arya respondió por ella.  
   
Sansa se quejó bajamente, “…Beberás té de Luna.” Le dijo dando por sentado aquello. Y se encontró insegura en cuanto a qué más decir, reclamarle airada sobre el daño que le estaba ocasionando a la reputación de la familia, a ella, y a sí misma estaba de más, “¿Lo amas?” se escuchó preguntando _, como si eso de alguna forma fuera una disculpa,_ _o ayudara en algo._  
   
Catelyn levantó la cabeza, descubriéndose balbuceando de nuevo, “…No sé lo que quiero.”  
   
Exhaló, dándose la vuelta, _“…Pero sí lo sabías hace un rato, ¿no?”_ vio que sorprendió a Brienne al decirle aquello, y mediante el espejo hizo contacto visual con Arya, “¿Desde cuándo viene esto?” se decidió a preguntar, pues era obvio que su hermana estaba mucho más al tanto que ella de todo, _“¿Desembarco del Rey?”_  
   
“Sí.”  
   
“No.”  
   
Respondieron Catelyn y Arya respectivamente, luego Arya se adelantó, “Vinieron a intimar aquí, no allá.” Le había sacado aquello hacía unos minutos a estrujadas.  
   
Respiró profundo, decidiéndose por la prudencia, a no ir a hacer o decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera después, “Brienne, acompañarme.”  
   
De inmediato Catelyn se colocó en pie, “¿A dónde vas?” preguntó.  
  
_“Sabes a dónde.”_ Le respondió simplemente, “Te quiero en mi habitación a primera hora de la mañana.” Y con eso se marchó, no veía que podía decirle a Catelyn, que reclamos venir a hacerle……corrección sí sabía lo que le quería decir más decidió por la prudencia al tampoco poderse ver a si misma siendo tan cruel. _Que Arya manejara la situación_.      
   
Al llegar a la habitación del joven Brienne la anunció y de inmediato abrió la puerta de mala gana, no dejándolo si quiera reaccionar. Lo encontraron alterado y paseándose de lado a lado. El primer instinto de Sansa fue cachetearlo, a él y a Catelyn más no actuó en sus impulsos. “¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi sobrina?” fue al punto de inmediato.  
   
Pasó saliva, mirando a la mujer enorme que le bloqueaba la puerta y que lo miraba como si quisiera partirlo en dos, _que lo podría partir en dos con una sola orden._ Miró a su tía, “Puras, mi señora, yo, yo, yo la quiero.”  
   
_“¿Puras?_ …Esa no es forma de demostrarlo al faltarle al respeto a ella y a esta casa.”  
   
Entendía lo que le decía, “Lo sé, me he dejado llevar y le ruego su perdón, pero también deseo entienda que yo a Catelyn--” se le acercó en un apuro, _en desespero,_ y fue ahí a medio camino donde descubrió su error, Lady Stark confundiendo sus intenciones retrocedió y se colocó alerta, de repente la mujer, _Sir Brienne_ llegó hasta donde ella más rápido que él y lo empujó de un hombro con tanta fuerza que no se vio venir, lo hizo trastabillar y caer al piso. “ _¡Atacarla no era mi intención, mi señora!_ ” Se explicó en un apuro y tratando de colocar sus brazos en alto, pero en el que la mujer lo golpeó le dolía demasiado como para moverlo.  
   
Sansa miró a Brienne, quien esperaba órdenes y le sacudió la cabeza, _haberlo tocado de por sí ya era un error y ambas lo sabían._ Brienne retrocedió justo hasta su lado. “Explíquese entonces.”  
   
Lentamente se incorporó decidiéndose por no quejarse al notar que su hombro había sido dislocado, “…Sólo fui yo, estúpidamente dejándome llevar por la emoción al decirle que felizmente me casaré con ella si usted me lo permite. Verá, yo ya se lo he pedido a ella en diferentes ocasiones, pero siempre me rechaza.”  
   
_“¡¿Qué?!”_ preguntó anonadada ante aquella información.  
   
Dio un paso hacia ella, “La amo desde la primera conversación real que tuvimos y-”  
   
Lo interrumpió, sacudiéndole la cabeza y blandiendo la mano en el aire, “¿Está dispuesto a hacerse responsable entonces?”  
   
Emocionado se irguió, ignorando el dolor que lo traspasó, más era la felicidad, “Sí, _mil veces sí.”_  
   
No sabía que era peor; creer a este joven fingiendo aquella emoción, o que aquel entusiasmo juvenil fuera verdad, Sansa sacudió la cabeza, “Se marchará en este mismo instante. Dirá que le llegó un cuervo de parte de Jon dónde se le informa que necesita su presencia de inmediato-”  
   
“Pero-”  
   
“ _¡Pero nada, se marchará!_ …No le comentará de esto a nadie, ni a su madre, ni a sus hermanos. No le hará más daño a la reputación de Catelyn.”  
   
Sacudió la cabeza, “Por supuesto que no, se lo prometo mi señora.”  
   
“Me voy a tomar tu palabra,” respiró profundo, “ _Yo_ solucionaré toda esta situación y en una semana le dejaré saber la conclusión mediante Jon, _¿Me entiende?_ ”  
   
_“¿La conclusión? ¿Una semana?”_ preguntó extrañado, “Creí que me estaba dando su mano.”  
   
“Ha tomado más que su mano.” Esta vez fue Brienne quien no lo pudo evitar y por la mirada que compartió con su señora notó que vocalizó lo que ésta también había pensado.  
   
“Las cosas hay que pensarlas con cabeza fría.” No llenos de emociones a como se encontraban en el momento, _además_ , si le daba por pensarlo de más; había una razón por la cual Catelyn se había negado a sus propuestas de matrimonio, y lo iba a averiguar. _A ella su papelito de enamorado no le encajaba._  
   
Apretó la mandíbula, y decidió ceder, _no tenía más que ceder,_ “Sí, mi Señora, lamento mucho-”  
   
“ _¡Oh, ya basta de zalamerías!_ ” le pidió interrumpiéndolo, “Nada de lo que diga mejorará esta situación.”  
   
“¿Ni siquiera que nos amamos?” preguntó.  
   
Sansa le sacudió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, “Asegúrate de despacharlo, que cumpla mis órdenes, _Sir Brienne._ ”  
   
“…Desearía despedirme.”  
   
_El descaro,_ Sansa continuó su camino, escuchando a Sir Brienne detener al joven.  
   
“Harás lo que mi Señora te comandó. _Nada más_.” El joven la miró a los ojos, y con eso se dio cuenta que el joven era real, que sí hablaba con la verdad. Pero aquello no ayudaba de a mucho en el momento, “Primero, pondré el hombro en su lugar.” Se dijo, aproximándose a este y él haciéndose incluso menos a sus ojos al encogerse acobardado.  
.  
.  
.  
A solas y en su habitación se sobó fuertemente el puente de la nariz aun no creyendo lo sucedido. Que Catelyn hubiera actuado de esta manera tan irresponsable. Era evidente que no habían hecho algo bien en su educación o que había cambiado en sus tres años de ausencia. Manejar esta situación era diferente a cuando se dio cuenta que Arya también estaba teniendo relaciones por fuera del matrimonio, y que lo estaba haciendo ahí mismo en Invernalia _y con un bastardo._ En aquellos tiempos, así como ahora, no estando segura a cómo reaccionar, _era Arya,_ la joven asesina independiente que definitivamente nunca le había dado razones a ella y no empezaría a escucharla. Además, no podía permitir que aquello se convirtiera en un problema entre las dos. _No quería distanciamientos._ Por fin había recobrado a su familia y lo último que quería era distanciarla.  
   
_El único comentario que le hizo, semanas después de haberse dado cuenta de su relación, fue “Se cuidadosa.” Y lo había dicho sonrojada._  
  
_Arya le sonrió, creyendo que se refería en cuanto a un enfrentamiento, “Siempre lo soy.”_  
  
_Sansa se quedó mirándola por unos instantes, “…Me refiero con ese tal Gendry.” Un bastardo. Su madre debía estarse retorciendo en su tumba. Su padre también. Arya se sonrojó, levantando el mentón, aunque apenada. Vio que con enojo estaba esperando el sermón y discusión que se vendría, pero Sansa le dio la espalda, continuando como si nada en cuanto a otra conversación._  
  
_“¿No vas a opinar nada?” dijo incrédula._  
  
_“Estoy segura que sabes cuál es mi opinión.” No quería ser fría en cuanto al asunto, pero no veía como más tratarlo. Y una parta suya la juzgaba tanto como la envidiaba. “…Sólo…sé prudente, y privada.”_  
   
Ahora con Catelyn no sabía cómo actuar. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensaba Arya de toda esta situación, si ambas le mentían y se habían cubierto desde Desembarco del Rey. _¿Pero qué venía a importar eso a final de cuentas?_ Recordaba a Podrick en su noche de bodas diciéndole que los únicos que le importaban _aquella_ inocencia eran las familias de buena casta…  
Ya casi rayando el amanecer y después de que Brienne le avisó de la partida del joven junto con toda su comitiva partió hacia la habitación de Arya, encontrándola vacía y al asomarse en la de Catelyn vio a la joven en la cama dormida, una marca roja en su rostro y Arya sentada en el tocador. _Que la hubiera cacheteado la extrañó._ Era algo más que se veía venir de sí misma y no de Arya.  
   
En cuanto la vio Arya se colocó en pie, dejando la habitación y marchando hasta la propia. “¿Qué vas a hacer?” le preguntó de frente una vez que estuvieron encerradas.  
   
_“¿Qué voy a hacer?”_ Repitió Sansa con cierta molestia al sentir que su hermana la dejaba sola en esta situación.  
   
“Te conozco, tu mente en este momento debe de estar repasando todas las opciones que hay.”  
   
“Dime la verdad, Arya. Qué pasó en Desembarco del Rey, entre ellos.”  
   
“…Creí que era un enamoramiento sin consecuencias,” le admitió, “Al menos por parte de él, es…bastante intenso al expresarse.” _Fastidioso._    
   
_“Lo noté.”_  
   
“…No le coloqué mucha atención porque al principio a Catelyn no le agradaba mucho el joven, ni su hermano mayor. Además, estuve muy pendiente de nunca descuidarla y que sus doncellas y septas no la dejaran a solas. Para la mitad de nuestro viaje ellos empezaron a llevarse bien. Me di cuenta que a ella le empezó a agradar, le pregunté en varias ocasiones y me lo admitió. Luego nos fuimos las dos a Las Ciudades Libres y aquello dejó de ser un problema. Para cuando regresamos a Desembarco del Rey no sé cómo ni en qué momento las cosas se empezaron a dar entre ellos. Supe que se besaron en un par de ocasiones, pero las cosas no pasaron de ahí.”  
   
Exhaló, _“¿Y cómo sabes eso?”_  
  
_Era verdad, no tenía la certeza, y tal vez era demasiado aceptar la palabra de su hija en aquellos momentos._  
   
“…Debiste habérmelo dejado saber, mucho más cuando ellos avisaron que vendrían al Norte.”  
   
“No tenía razón de hacerlo. Lo que Catelyn me contó lo hizo en confidencia, y en esos momentos le creí, así como también creí que tenía una buena cabeza puesta sobre sus hombros. _¿Ella no te contó nada sobre Ned?_ ”  
   
Casi se atragantó con su saliva, “ _Ah, y para colmo de males se llama Ned._ ” En todo esto ni siquiera había recordado el nombre del joven, aun cuando lo enfrentó. _Eran cuatro hermanos que casi nunca veía, por supuesto que se iba a confundir con los nombres._  
   
_Catelyn y Ned,_ a Arya tampoco le pasaba desapercibida la ironía. No por primera vez se imaginó la reacción de sus padres donde hubiera sido ella quien hubiera cometido la falta al ellos haber estados vivos. _Sansa la dama perfecta nunca._  
   
Sansa continuó, ausente a los pensamientos de su hermana, “No, no me comentó nada. Más aun así debiste dejarme saber que algo había sucedido entre ellos.”  
  
Si su hija no se lo había contado era por una razón, eran uña y mugre, _“¿Cómo iba a saber que Catelyn lo metería en su cama?”_  
   
Ante esas palabras Sansa se incomodó, pues se descubrió que una parte suya aun la veía como una niña, exhaló, “¿Dónde estaba su doncella en todo caso?”  
   
Le levantó una ceja, _“¿Dónde crees?”_  
   
Sacudió la cabeza. “¿Desde cuándo nos han estado viendo la cara?”  
   
“Le pregunté y me dijo que desde hace un par de semanas. El bastardo le proveyó el té de Luna todos estos días.” _Andaba preparado._  
   
Más rabia le dio aquello y vio que a Arya también, “…Él quiere responder.”  
   
_“Me lo imagino.”_  
   
“¿Sabes que él le ha pedido matrimonio y ella se ha negado?”  
   
“…No.” Le respondió, era su hija, y podía decirse que de tal palo tal astilla, más Catelyn no había contado solamente con ella como ejemplo. Había tenido a Sansa y por eso mismo, por esa unión que tenía con su hermana es que nunca se la imaginó actuando de esta manera. “…Francamente, no reconozco a Catelyn.”  
   
“…Ya somos dos.” Ambas se quedaron pensativas y en silencio por un largo momento.  
   
“Escribiremos a Jon contándole lo sucedido. Y hablaremos con ella para ver cómo desea proseguir.”  
   
“¿Después de esto la tendrás aun decidiendo su propio destino?”  
   
_¿Porque ahora y en estas circunstancias Arya le dejaba a ella decidiendo sola por Catelyn?_ “¿Qué más hay por hacer? A no ser que termine embarazada no puede arruinar su vida por… _un desliz._ O nosotras arruinársela por querer darle una lección. _”_  
  
Sansa ciertamente estaba tomando esto mejor de lo que imaginó, _mejor que ella,_ “…La golpeé.” Se dijo, una parte suya arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho. Ciertamente no era la primera vez que le levantaba la mano a su hija, pero venirlo a hacer ahora que ya no era una niña…  
   
Vio los ojos llorosos de Arya y le evadió la mirada, “Trata de descansar,” le pidió, “La llevaré a mi habitación y la haré seguir tomando té de Luna todos estos días…Si queremos contener lo sucedido no podemos echar a su doncella,” le advirtió para que no se fuera a ir a meter con esta, “las habladurías empezarían…Si es que no han empezado ya.”  
.  
.  
.  
A primera hora de la mañana llegó el té y veinte minutos después salió en búsqueda de su sobrina, esta cabizbaja esperándola sentada, no dignándose a mirarla a los ojos y tan solo siguiéndola cuando le dijo que la acompañara a su habitación.  
   
Desde un rincón Sansa estudió que se tomara dos vasos, la piel en su mejilla inflamada ante la cachetada que su madre le había dado. _Lucía doloroso._ “¿Qué deseas como desenlace de toda esta situación?”  
   
“Ya te lo dije tía, _no sé_.” Dijo, sentándose a la mesa.  
   
“¿Qué estabas pensando en el momento entonces?” Cuando se negó a responderle no lo pudo evitar, _“Claro.”_ Se dijo, lo que vio la incomodó. “…Me has defraudado.”  
   
Levantó la cabeza, “Lo sé. Y lo siento.”  
   
“…Él quiere responder.” A diferencia de lo que creyó vio que a Catelyn aquello no le agradó y la hizo desconfiar de las palabras e intenciones del joven, “…Me dijo que ya antes te había propuesto matrimonio y que te ama. _¿Mentía?_ ”  
   
_“…No.”_  
   
“¿Lo amas? …Al menos eso debes de saberlo, _¿o no?”_  
  
Catelyn sabía muy bien que su tía estaba tratando de tomar toda esta situación con calma, pero nada más era mirarla a los ojos para ver el enojo presente. “…No lo amo, pero lo quiero, y me agrada en demasía.”  
   
_“Mmmm, eso es obvio.”_  
   
Catelyn se sonrojó y se encontró encogiéndose de nuevo, “No digas esas cosas, _por favor,_ me hacen sentir mal.”  
   
_“¿Y qué quieres? ¿Un premio?”_ preguntó, y para su sorpresa vio toda su postura cambiando, la vio irguiéndose, mirándola a los ojos, y subiendo el mentón desafiantemente.  
   
“Míralo de este modo tía, he evitado eficientemente…” dijo con rabia contenida, y quería ser firme en sus palabras, pero sintió lagrimas resbalando por su rostro, “…que Aemon pida mi mano para unir el Norte con los otros reinos y doblegarnos así ante los Targaryen.”  
   
Levantó las cejas sorprendida ante lo que escuchó, hasta la hizo dejar su estancia defensiva, _y lo que decía era verdad._ _Aquella_ había sido su preocupación las últimas semanas. “…No te acostaste con su hermano por esa razón.” _eso tan sólo sería peor_ , y por muy bajo concepto que en el momento tenía de su sobrina ella no actuaría así.  
   
Trató de no demostrar su vergüenza, de adueñarse de lo sucedido, “No, no lo hice. Pero esa es una de las ventajas.”  
   
“¿Por qué lo hicis-?”  
   
“Esa respuesta no cambia nada.” Se dijo, empezando a llorar abiertamente de nuevo. _Había creído no tener las energías para continuar haciéndolo._ “Si lo amo, o no, si lo quiero o no, no cambia nada, _¿verdad?”_  
   
_“Sí lo hace.”_ Le contestó, no queriendo dejarse doblegar por las lágrimas de ella… _lloraba porque había sido descubierta, no porque se arrepintiera._ “No te voy a obligar a nada, te sigo dando la elección de elegir. Tan sólo quiero entender porque actuaste de la forma en qué lo hiciste.”  
   
“…Soy una bastarda.” Susurró bajamente para sí misma. Aquello era lo que había provocado la cachetada de su madre. La discusión que la había precedido, Arya enojada diciéndole que había colocado a discusión la reputación de la familia, _de Sansa,_ que la estaba haciendo quedar mal con sus acciones, _¿Acaso no veía que había puesto todo en peligro? Todo a lo que Sansa se había enfrentado para que los Lords, y sus asesores la vieran a ella con buenos ojos y la llegaran a considerar siquiera como su sucesora._ _Sansa no tenía responsabilidades con ella y aun así la había antepuesto ante sus propios hijos y familia. La quería como propia, ¿Y así era como le pagaba?_  
   
_‘¿Porque es tanto problema con que tú lo hagas y yo no?’_ había preguntado bajamente, ‘Soy una bastarda. _Tu_ bastar-’ no había acabado antes de ver el mundo girar y sentir el quemonazo en su mejilla, con horror miró a su madre tras reconocer lo que había sucedido.  
   
Ajena estaba Sansa a los pensamientos de Catelyn, “Esa no es una razón. Eso nada tiene que ver. Nunca has sido tratada como una, ni por tu madre, ni por mí, ni por Podrick, _ni tus primos._ ”  
   
Catelyn cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, _¿Quería la razón?_ Se colocó en pie, “…Yo lo quiero, tía.” Le admitió, sonrojándose más, “Lo que hice lo hice porque tomé mi decisión. Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo de a mucho.” Contestó, notando que su tía malinterpretaba sus palabras, “ _El Norte, siempre el Norte primero.”_  
  
Le frunció el ceño, _no entendiendo a donde iba._ Si tan solo hablaba sus ideas confusas y sin orden.   
  
“No sé sí lo amo a él, pero amo más al Norte. A mi madre y a ti. Se quiere casar conmigo, más sí lo acepto tendría que desplazarme a Desembarco del Rey y vivir el resto de mi vida allí. Si por alguna razón él decidiera quedarse aquí conmigo sería tener al hijo de Daenerys Targaryen aquí, vigilándonos y pasándole información a su hermano. Siendo su espía.” Encaró a su tía, decidiéndose por hablar de políticas, una forma más fácil de llevar este tema para ambas. Levantó el mentón nuevamente, “Si aún crees que soy merecedora de Invernalia, del Norte, mi hijo _con él_ sería un Targaryen, en un futuro sería el heredero de Invernalia. _No un Stark._ _Eso no puede suceder._ Ni tú, ni mi madre, ni mi tío Brann confían en la Reina Dragón, _y yo mucho menos confío en Aemon._ ”  
   
Sansa la fijó con la mirada extrañada. Aparentemente había pensado esto _más_ que ella, pues ella sólo había llegado a que se había dejado mancillar por un chico ridículo, estúpido y soñador. Ni siquiera había considerado a cabalidad las repercusiones que aquello tendría en un futuro con Aemon. A final de cuentas esto se reducía a una decisión que su sobrina había previsto, pero ella no; el Norte o un Targaryen.  
   
Respiró profundo de nuevo, “Así que mi razón tía, _y con todo respeto,_ es que me acosté con él porque lo quiero y lo deseaba. Quería saber que se sentía estar con alguien por elección propia, y no venir a arrepentirme más adelante en mi vida cuando esté en un matrimonio sin amor y por conveniencia...porque simplemente véase como se vea; yo no puedo elegir. Así creas que me estás dando la libertad a elegir para mí eso no es posible a menos que reconsidere mi cargo en el Norte.”  
   
Apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, no habiendo estado preparada para aquello, no habiendo tenido en cuenta el punto que Catelyn había encontrado, pasó saliva, “¿Entonces eliges el Norte?”  
   
_“…Siempre el Norte.”_ _Lo peor era que ni siquiera era una decisión difícil de tomar._ Se había ido a la cama con su primo de antemano sabiendo su decisión.   
   
Sansa exhaló, bajando la mirada, había tanto que considerar sobre toda esta situación que no sabía por dónde empezar o como continuar desde aquí. _Y su sobrina,_ su sobrina había tenido meses para pensar en todo esto que le acababa de decir. Tampoco se quería dejar conmover tan fácilmente, “¿No te arrepentirás después?” le preguntó, diciéndose que el único error que la misma Catelyn veía en su forma de actuar era que se dejó ser descubierta.  
   
“…Más me arrepentiré si le doy la espalda a lo que siempre he querido ser por _él_.”  
   
No iba a mentir, aún se sentía impactada ante toda esta revelación, una pequeña parte de si orgullosa de ver que Catelyn no se andaba con juegos en cuanto al Norte y siempre lo antepondría ante su voluntad, _así como una vez lo había hecho ella._ “…Tenemos que hacer que te revise un maester.”  
   
Asintió, habiéndose visto venir aquello, _ni para qué discutir._  
   
“Un cuervo ya se despachó hacia Desembarco del Rey para dejarle saber a Jon lo sucedido. Le dije que Arya esperaría unos días y se comunicaría con él para ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a cómo actuarían. Así que tienes un par de días más para pensar las cosas…para cambiar de parecer.”  
   
“Sabes que no lo haré.”  
   
“Irás a tu habitación y no la dejarás. Dejaré saber que estás indispuesta.” Ya de por si aquello sería sospechoso al sus primos haberse marchado apurados en medio de la noche. Pero más sospechoso sería tenerla deambulando tristemente por el castillo con el rostro inflamado por la cachetada de su madre.  
   
Catelyn se dispuso a marcharse, más se detuvo en cuanto volvió a escuchar a su tía.  
   
“Si habladurías se dan, si estas se propagan no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer además de tratar de acallarlas. Si se llegara a comprobar esta falencia de carácter, y los Lords empiezan a pedir que mi sucesor sea Robb mis manos estarán atadas.” Hizo una pausa, “Ser una mujer es tener todos los puntos en contra, más en este aspecto y lo sabes.”  
   
Catelyn le asintió. Del todo no creyendo las palabras de su tía de que no metería las manos al fuego por ella.  
   
De repente la puerta se abrió, Serena entrando corriendo y casi estrellándose con Catelyn, quien parecía haber estado llorando, miró a su alrededor, encontrándose a su madre en un rincón, “¿Qué pasa?” preguntó.  
   
Sansa de inmediato caminó hacia su hija, sonriéndole fingidamente y levantándola del piso, “Tu prima amaneció enferma. Eso es todo.” Le dijo, besándole la cabeza. “¿Tienes hambre? ¿Bajamos a desayunar?”  
   
Le extrañó la pregunta, pues ninguna de las dos estaba lista para bajar a desayunar, “…Quería quedarme en la cama contigo por otro rato.”    
   
_“Ah,”_ le contestó, notándose aún en bata de dormir, a su hija también. _Y definitivamente su mente no estaba para quedarse en la cama._  
   
“Oh, madre,” se dijo moviéndose para que la bajara y así lo hizo, Serena caminó hacia la cama, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas, _“¿Por qué mis primos se tuvieron que ir a media noche y sin despedirse?”_ preguntó quejándose, “La estábamos pasando tan bien saliendo de paseo casi todos los días...”  
   
Catelyn vio a su tía yendo a sentarse en el borde de la cama, “Estaré en mi habitación.” Dijo a punto de marcharse, su tía asintiéndole ausentemente y mientras cerraba la puerta escuchó la respuesta.  
   
“Tus primos se marcharon por asuntos del Reino. Sabes que no pueden decir nada de eso. Te dejaron saludes, a ti y a tu hermano.”    
   
Serena asintió y se arrodilló en la cama, tomando a su madre del brazo y queriendo hacerla retroceder para que se acostara con ella, de repente se sintió ser levantada y girada, acostada boca abajo sobre su madre, dejándole miles de besos sobre la cabeza, ella sonriéndose contenta. Y cuando su madre por fin se detuvo se quedó abrazándola, y acariciándole el cabello.  
   
“No quiero que crezcas.” Sabía que su hija no haría nada de aquellas palabras. La niña la besó en el hombro y apoyó su cabecita sobre este. Por un buen rato Sansa la estuvo acariciando hasta que Podrick apareció, sonriéndoles y yéndose a acostar junto con ellas.  
   
“¿Tus sobrinos se tuvieron que ir de urgencia?” le preguntó, pues apenas se venía a dar cuenta de ello.  
   
Sansa continuó acariciándole la nuca a su hija, no segura que tanto compartir con Podrick después, entre menos gente supiera lo sucedido mejor. “Dejaron saludes y agradecimientos.”  
   
Se quejó, “En verdad esperaba nuestra próxima salida. _¿Puedes creer que aún no conozco las cataratas congeladas a dónde íbamos a ir?_ ”  
   
El adormecimiento de Serena pasó en cuanto escuchó aquello, “Oh, padre, _puedes llevarme_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dije que este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero ideas siguen llegando a mi mente. Agh, en fin, el próximo probablemente será el último, y de pronto ahí sí un epilogo. Esperemos a ver qué sucede.


	17. Capítulo 17 Parte I

Catelyn fue dejada a cargo de Invernalia por primera vez antes de cumplir los diecisiete años mientras Sansa salía a ser un recorrido por el Norte que le tomaría la mayor parte de dos meses. Había dejado órdenes a sus asesores de que la trataran como si fuera ella, que no le dieran concesiones, que la dejaran cometer errores, y la ayudaran sólo cuando fuera absolutamente necesario y rayando en lo catastrófico. La había dejado a cargo _de todo,_ incluso de los asuntos del Norte.  
Por supuesto, era informada de las decisiones que tomaba, de los errores que cometía, de lo que hacía bien y lo que hacía mal. Y si era verdad lo que le decían, lo estaba haciendo bien. _Aunque sabía que podía hacerlo mejor._  
   
La había dejado absolutamente sola, Arya siendo la única otra Stark en el castillo, y Brienne como refuerzos tan sólo por afianzar su seguridad.  
   
Su salida era para fomentar la lealtad con las otras casas del Norte. Algo de extrema importancia al conocer las intenciones del futuro Rey. Por supuesto, aquello no lo trataba, ni de frente, ni por debajo de la mesa. Sus intenciones no las dejó conocer ni siquiera a sus asesores ni a los Lords más cercanos a ella.  
   
Una vez que regresó a Invernalia llegó en medio de una reunión del consejo. Se situó detrás de sus soldados, los de atrás mirándola y haciéndole una venia para ella acallarlos de inmediato, y escuchó, escuchó por un buen rato hasta que de repente sintió a alguien a su lado _, Arya._  
   
“Gracias.” Arya le dijo, al haberle dado la oportunidad de ver a su hija llevando sus primeras reuniones del consejo como cabeza de la familia. _Lo cual era extraño siquiera pensarlo._  
   
“Es nuestra mejor opción.” Le dijo simplemente, y luego se giró, dejando la sala, “¿Cómo le ha ido?”  
   
“Está cansada. Aunque no lo admite me imagino que sólo te quiere de vuelta para tomarse un descanso.”  
   
Sansa exhaló en cuanto a ello, en su mente estaba estudiar con sus asesores como le había ido a su sobrina para empezar a compartir responsabilidades con ella sin estarla vigilando constantemente, _sería bueno para ambas._  
   
Y así prosiguieron las cosas tras unos meses.  
   
En el frente de los Targaryen, la indiscreción de Catelyn no tuvo consecuencia alguna. Ella se negó a la proposición de boda y Jon se encargó de lidiar con su hijo, quien en un par de ocasiones intercambió correspondencia con Catelyn, hasta que ella la empezó a ignorar. Las cartas dejando de llegar con el tiempo.  
   
Si alguien en Invernalia se dio cuenta de lo sucedido aquella noche calló, pues Sansa nunca llegó a escuchar habladurías de lo sucedido, talvez era lealtad más lo dudaba. Ella a Podrick no le comentó nada hasta varios años después cuando este extrañado se le aproximó diciéndole que Robb _a sus once años_ aún daba por sentado que algún día se casaría con Catelyn… _¿Y nadie se había dignado a sacarlo de su error en todo ese tiempo?_  
   
A Sansa también le extrañó, cayendo en cuenta que no, incluso ella se había pasado a su hijo por alto en cuanto a aquello. Tuvo la conversación con Robb la mañana siguiente. Este extrañado y confundido, “¿Estás bien?” le preguntó.  
   
Robb asintió, sintiéndose contento, aunque por el otro lado _era extraño;_ “Sí, es sólo que…he estado comprometido con Catelyn desde incluso antes de que yo naciera. _O al menos eso era lo que creía._ ” _Eso era lo que le habían dicho._  
   
Sansa le sonrió, besándolo en la mejilla, “Nunca te dije nada de eso, hijo.”  
   
“No, pero es lo que todo el mundo decía y me lo creí.” Se sintió sonrojando pues Catelyn era _muy muy bonita,_ y descubrió que no la quería casándose con otro.  
   
Le dio curiosidad su reacción, “¿Por qué el sonrojo?”  
   
Se sonrojó incluso más, “Me hubiera gustado casarme con ella _, es muy bonita_.” La verdad nuca había visto una niña más bonita que ella.  
   
Evitó rodar los ojos, “Hay más que la hermosura, hijo.”  
   
“…Y ya la quiero.”  
   
Más curiosidad le dio ver que a su hijo no pareció agradarle de mucho la idea, “Como un primo quiere a una prima, o a una hermana, porque prácticamente es tu hermana. No la quieres como un hombre quiere a una mujer.” Y no pudo evitar recordar cuando su tía Lysa le había anunciado su compromiso con Robyn la molestia y horror que había sentido. También porque Robyn…era Robyn, no su primo.   
   
 _Eso era verdad,_ la quería como quería a Serena…aunque no de la misma forma ya que lo pensaba, la quería un poco diferente. Más de repente no casarse con su prima vio traía algo _muy bueno._  
  
“Además, Catelyn es un poco mayor para ti.” No era que aquello le hubiera importado antes, o que lo viniera hacer ahora, ni la pérdida de su inocencia tampoco. Era que ahora veía a Catelyn demasiado preparada para su hijo. Ya se estaba haciendo cargo de los asuntos de la familia mientras él todavía era un niño, si algo ahora se imaginaba a Catelyn con un Lord o uno de sus asesores y consejeros, alguien que estuviera a su par. Y su hijo dudaba llegara a estar a la altura de Catelyn.  
  
Ni la escuchó de la emoción que le dio al darse cuenta de las posibilidades que se abrían ante él. Se sonrió mirando a su madre, “ _¡Pero mejor!_ Ya tengo tiempo de convertirme en un Caballero, ser importante, podré viajar para entrenarme en diferentes lugares, podré pelear para diferentes casas, conocer el mundo…” abrazó a su madre, sin notar que a ella lo que decía no le agradaba, “…Ya después si me dan ganas buscaré con quien casarme y tener hijos...”  
   
“Ya lo veremos.” Sansa decidió ignorar esa parte de él convertirse en Caballero, una cosa era que aceptara su entrenamiento y quisiera que fuera capaz de defenderse, pero un Caballero _no,_ estaría más seguro como asesor que en un campo de batalla. “Recuerda que tienes responsabilidades con la familia y con el Norte.”  
   
“Bien, entonces no pelearé para otras casas sólo para la nuestra.”  
   
Vio que en su entusiasmo no tomó sus palabras como deseaba las tomara, y se aclaró la garganta para cambiar la dirección de su conversación. “Como hombre tendrás más libertades, hijo mío, más pronto necesitarás ser responsable, _¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?_ ” Le preguntó, pues se refería a ser cuidadoso no solo con su corazón sino también con otra parte de su anatomía…y esa era conversación que debía de tener con su padre, _no con ella y se lo dejaría saber a Podrick en cuanto lo viera._  
   
“Sí, que tengo que ser responsable por mi apellido, no hacer quedar el nombre de la familia mal.” Respondió, pero en la mirada de su madre vio que no era eso a lo que ella se refería, “ _¿no?_ ”  
   
 _Definitivamente conversación que debía de tener con Podrick._ “Sí, mi amor.”  
   
Aquella noche una conversación llevó a la otra y Sansa le reveló a Podrick la perdida de la inocencia de Catelyn, “No es que no confiara en ti,” le explicó, “…Es sólo…que fue mejor dejarlo como asunto de mujeres. Hubo otros factores también, Catelyn no es hija nuestra, no tenía ningún derecho a contártelo, y por otro lado, _sí,_ temía que de pronto fueras a juzgarla. Aun temo que lo hagas.”  
   
 _¿Entonces para qué se lo había contado?_ Aquella información era algo que le gustaría no haberse dado cuenta, Catelyn no era hija suya en eso tenía razón, más era su sobrina. Sobrina que había criado y visto crecer, sobrina que había adorado cuando niña _…y ahora se sentía decepcionado. Y sí, estaba juzgando, por más hombre de mente abierta que hubiera sido en su juventud._  
   
Sansa leyó fácilmente las emociones en el rostro de él, “La virginidad para la mayoría de los hombres no es importante a no ser que aquellas mujeres que la pierden antes del matrimonio sea de la familia de aquel hombre _._ Me dijiste algo similar una vez.”  
   
Le levantó las cejas, _“¿Lo recuerdas?”_ le preguntó, pues ella había estado bastante tomada cuando hablaron de eso. La vio asintiendo, “En ese tiempo no tenía familia. Pensaba diferente…” se defendió, ahora le removía el estómago. Si le caía como patada al estómago saber aquello de Catelyn no se imaginaba su reacción ante Serena saliéndole con una sorpresa. “………¿Cómo reaccionaste?” se decidió a preguntar, pues Catelyn no podía ser hija de él, pero lo era prácticamente de Sansa y había sido criada como una dama. La escuchó atentamente mientras se lo decía, sorprendiéndose de que hubiera tomado las cosas tan bien, “¿Y nada cambió entre tú y ella?”  
   
Ante aquello Sansa vaciló por unos momentos, “Lo hizo por un tiempo. Después las cosas retomaron su camino.” Algo sí había cambiado más no le gustaba admitirlo, pero era algo minúsculo y casi inexistente que la mayoría de las veces no recordaba.    
   
“¿Lo amaba entonces? ¿Aún lo ama?” se decidió a preguntar, “…Porque que ella siga sin aceptar propuestas de matrimonio ahora viene a tener sentido.”  
   
“…Siempre ha sido demasiado privada ante aquello.” Ni siquiera ahora tras años de lo sucedido Sansa estaba segura de que aquella noche, _la única vez que hablaron de lo sucedido,_ ella le hubiera hablado con la verdad. “Y ya sabes lo que dice, no se casará ni tendrá hijos para que así los hijos de Robb sean los sucesores y así retribuirme…”  
   
 _Sí,_ Podrick ya había escuchado aquello _y no le parecía justo que Catelyn quisiera hacer ese sacrificio,_ pero sabía que era mejor no decirlo.  
   
“Entonces, recuerda hablar con Robb lo más pronto posible sobre sexo. Ya casi entra a aquella edad y quiero que se haga responsable de sus actos.” Podrick le asintió, “No quiero nietos por fuera del matrimonio, _recálcale eso_.”  
   
Exhaló, “Sansa, ya he tenido esa conversación con él en varias ocasiones.” Le dejó saber, lo que vio la tomó por sorpresa. “Nuestro hijo si continúa con ese porte que se manda se convertirá en un joven apuesto, a eso sumarle la posición que tiene y las mujeres se le estarán tirando encima en cuanto lo empiecen a notar como más que un niño…incluso antes.”  
   
Sansa asintió, _aquello era verdad._ “…Enséñalo también a respetar a las mujeres.”  
   
Le asintió, “También hablamos de eso.”  
   
Que él pareciera habérsele adelantado le llamó la atención, “ _¿De qué más hablan?_ …No de tu reputación de antes, _¿verdad?_ ”  
   
Podrick se burló, acercándose y besándola, “Yo también tengo mi antorcha a pasar, _querida_.” Por supuesto, vio que aquello no le agradó lo que más risa le causó, “No te preocupes, más adelante, todavía está muy joven...”  
.  
.  
.  
Para la tercera vez que Sansa dejó a Catelyn a cargo de Invernalia por un tiempo prolongado ésta ya se desenvolvía con mayor confianza, aun así ella se preocupaba porque fuera a cometer algún error.   
   
La vigilaba constantemente en cuanto a las responsabilidades que le había otorgado, más no se lo dejaba saber. Y el día menos pensado se descubrió que ambas estaban presidiendo las reuniones del concilio fluidamente, como un verdadero equipo. Y lo que era obvio más que no se vio venir de repente pasó; Sansa sintió que la carga que tenía encima se le hacía más liviana y llevadera.  
   
También tenían sus problemas y encuentro de opiniones en cuanto a cómo proceder en cuanto a algún asunto, pero aquello se solucionaba junto con el concilio.  
   
 _La vida tenía un modo irónico en el cual trabajaba._  
   
Ambos, Catelyn y Rob habían empezado a hacer presencia en las reuniones del concilio para los ocho años. La primera con gusto, el segundo casi obligado. Con Serena no había necesidad de aquello, y Sansa en verdad nunca tuvo en cuenta en hacerla preparar tan arduamente como a los otros dos, su hija tenía una actitud diferente a la de su hermano y su prima, talvez porque _no_ tenía presiones sobre ella.  
   
Era una pequeña dama como ella. Una niña alegre y despreocupada, aquellas características obteniéndolas de su padre. Se sabía más los nombres de cada trabajador en el castillo, e incluso de algunas personas del pueblo que los nombres de las casas más importantes en todo Poniente. Podrick decía que como él había estado más involucrado en su crianza que con Catelyn y Robb, la niña era más humilde. No discriminaba entre la alta alcurnia ni la gente del común, no que su hijo y sobrina lo hicieran, pero Serena era…más asequible.  
Sansa la vería corriendo por los pasillos, alegrándole el día a los diferentes trabajadores, desde saludos simples, pasando por preguntar cómo estaba el familiar de alguien que había escuchado estaba enfermo. Que fuera curiosa y no le diera vergüenza hacer preguntas también ayudaba. Se sentaría por horas viendo como se hacía o arreglaba la rueda de un carruaje, como se hacía una armadura, como se arreglaba la humedad en una de las paredes del castillo, queriendo saber porque _cada cosa_ funcionaba de la forma en que lo hacía. Cuando la veía estorbando en los oficios de los trabajadores la llamaba diciéndole que estaba interrumpiendo y estos la mayoría de las veces sacaban disculpas por ella, diciéndole que era bienvenida y que su curiosidad mientras no los interrumpiera se podía encaminar.   
   
También pasaba bastante tiempo con Arya, ya que eran las únicas dos que _no_ se involucraban en los asuntos políticos de la familia.  
   
Cuando su presencia era requerida en cuanto a alguna celebración se desenvolvía acorde a como se esperaba. Tal vez con un poco más de confianza de la que a Sansa le agradaba, más nunca haciéndolos quedar mal.  
   
Por el más corto de los instantes tildó de niñería cuando al siguiente día después de cumplir los ocho años la vio entrando a la sala donde la reunión con sus asesores se llevaría a cabo. Tomando puesto en el último asiento y blandiéndole la mano como saludo antes de sentarse. Sansa miró hacia Podrick quien de inmediato supo qué le preguntó con la mirada, y él le sacudió la cabeza, _No, no sabía que iba a venir._  
La extrañó por supuesto, _y sí,_ al no tener el mismo nivel de preparación con la que habían contado Catelyn y Robb a cada segundo se la esperaba metiendo la cucharada con alguna opinión perteneciente a su edad más aquello no ocurrió.  
Cuando la reunión se terminó, vio a varios asesores saludando a la niña diciéndole que era bueno que se preocupara por los intereses de la familia y del Norte, igual varios soldados también dándole la bienvenida. Ella agradeciéndoles y diciéndoles que los vería la mañana siguiente. Sansa le preguntó a Catelyn si aquello había sido idea de ella o de Robb, pero Catelyn se negó, igual Robb al haber alcanzado a escuchar la pregunta.  
 _Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía que su hija iba a atender._  
   
Serena corrió hacia la mesa principal, rodeándola y deteniéndose en cuanto a su madre, “¿Cómo lo hice?”  
   
No había hecho nada, sólo sentarse y prestar atención, _más la intención era lo que contaba_ y Sansa le sonrió abriéndole los brazos, la niña se le tiró encima de inmediato. _“Muy bien.” No era la primera vez que sentía la descuidaba, o que no le colocaba la atención necesaria._ Era peor cuando ella demostraba con algún comentario celos contra Catelyn. Que Podrick la mayoría de las veces se colocara de parte de su hija no ayudaba.  
   
“A veces siente que la ignoras.”  
   
“Nunca la ignoro.” Se decía, _a veces_ teniendo aquella seguridad de que su hija malinterpretaba sus gestos, _a veces_ sintiendo culpa.  
   
No fue hasta una noche en que estaba compartiendo unos tragos con Podrick que se atrevió a revelarle algo, “Entre Arya y yo, Arya era la preferida de mi padre. Por su actitud y probablemente porque le recordaba a mi tía Lyanna. Era bueno conmigo, pero a mi casi no me prestaba atención.” _Que Podrick le quitara la copa de la mano siempre le dejaba saber que estaba tomando de más._ “Catelyn no es mi preferida.”  
   
 _Podrick no se creía del todo aquello,_ “Entonces demuéstraselo. Dale más valor que el convertirse en la esposa de algún Lord o Caballero algún día.” Ella lo encaró un tanto enojada, y Podrick le alzó las cejas para instantes después verla sollozar calmadamente, limpiándose las lágrimas en un pañuelo que él le pasó.  
   
La mañana siguiente Sansa le comentó a su hija cuanto la alegraba que estuviera asistiendo a las reuniones sin que nadie la tuviera que presionar, y hablaron por unos minutos más. La niña aun siendo demasiado niña al sentársele encima y pasarle el brazo por detrás de los hombros, emocionada por sus palabras de ánimo. “Te adoro pequeña, _¿sabes eso verdad?_ ” verla pausar antes de asentir le partió el corazón y la abrazó fuertemente.  
   
En un almuerzo interrumpió el silencio, “¿Cuántos años tenías, prima, cuando te dejaron sentar al lado de mi madre en las reuniones del consejo?”  
   
Catelyn frunció el ceño.  
   
“No se trata de edad, se trata de estar preparado.” Interrumpió Robb con vergüenza pues a la edad que él tenía Catelyn ya había sido distinguida mientras él aún seguía sentado en la mesa de los asesores, y ni siquiera entre los primeros.    
   
Serena parpadeó, volviéndose a dirigir a Catelyn, “¿Qué edad tenías?”  
   
“No sé, once, diez años.” Le respondió, estudiando a Serena asintiendo pensativa.  
   
“Entonces, para mis doce años yo también estaré sentada al lado de mi madre.” Declaró.  
   
Los adultos, ahora incluida Catelyn se miraron entre ellos. Fue Sansa quien habló, “Lo que dijo Robb es verdad, se trata de estar preparado, no algo que se gana con el apellido.”  
   
Serena se encogió de hombros, sabiendo aquello, “Me prepararé entonces.”  
   
Sansa le asintió, “Veámoslo pues.” Le contestó no tomando sus palabras verazmente, más vio a Catelyn mirar a Serena entre incomoda y con interés, y a su vez Arya estudiando la reacción de su hija.   
   
“No te preocupes, son palabras de niños,” le dijo a su sobrina más tarde, “seguramente lo que busca es hacerse más ante mis ojos.”  
   
Catelyn le asintió, “Mis palabras no eran de niños tía, y también quería hacerme más a tus ojos.”  
   
 _Aquello era verdad_ , “Recuérdame, ¿Qué edad tienes?”  
   
“Veinte, tía.”  
   
 _¿A dónde se iba el tiempo?_ “Le llevas doce años de experiencia, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.”  
   
Catelyn no sabía si estaba siendo paranoica, de Robb no tenía que preocuparse, _¿pero de Serena?_ Nada más era quitar a Robb del medio y que Serena se prepara _lo suficiente_ para que esta tuviera un mayor peso a la sucesión cuando su tía ya no estuviera. O que talvez Robb y Serena se confabularan contra ella y-  
   
 _“Sé lo que estás pensando.”_ Sansa interrumpió en sus pensamientos.  
   
“Lo siento, tía.” Dijo apenada, “…Pero tú misma me enseñaste a pensar sobre lo peor de una situación.”  
   
“…No pienses tanto sobre esto, conozco a Serena, para dentro de unos meses dejará de asistir a las reuniones. _Marca mis palabras.”_  
   
Catelyn marcó sus palabras. Y su tía se equivocó.  
   
Podrick, Arya y Sansa sorprendiéndose de la naturaleza competitiva de Serena. Quien sobrepasó a su hermano en un año, y destacaba, pero no lo suficiente como para convertirse en una amenaza para Catelyn a quien cada vez más Sansa le daba más responsabilidades cuando creía que las podía tomar.  
   
Sansa por otro lado en las reuniones con los Lords los veía tratando a Serena con una reverencia con que no habían tratado a Catelyn cuando estos a su sobrina le sacaron el cuerpo mucho tiempo atrás. Pero había que tener en cuenta que Serena era más…confianzuda, más fácil de llevar y Catelyn, talvez por su condición de bastarda siempre se había demostrado más…fría y distanciada, lo que podían tomar por arrogancia, pero en verdad era inseguridad.     
   
Una madrugada sin poder quedarse dormida deambulaba por el castillo cuando escuchó voces provenientes de la habitación de Catelyn, por supuesto, su sobrina aunque no había vuelto a tener indiscreciones -hasta donde ella sabía-, ya había perdido su confianza en ese frente, _y por supuesto_ que se imaginó lo peor en aquel momento.  
Hasta que reconoció las voces.  
   
“--Tan sólo te lo digo Serena, no deberías de tratar a los Lords con tal desfachatez.”  
   
“¿Por qué no? Les gusta. Los hago reír.”  
   
“Sí, porque eres una niña, pero no lo serás por mucho tiempo más. En un par de años cuando crezcas las cosas se verán diferente.” Pasaría de ser vista de divertir a los Lords con sus niñerías y repitiendo los chistes que les escuchaba a los trabajadores del castillo a ser tildada de descarada.  
  
 _Sansa obviamente estaba de acuerdo con su sobrina._  
   
“No ves a mi tía actuando así con ellos tampoco.”  
   
“…A mi padre sí.”  
   
“Porque es hombre. Para nosotras las mujeres las cosas son diferentes.”  
   
 _“Lo sé.”_ Dijo quejándose. “Sólo me gusta hacer reír a la gente.”  
   
“Te gusta ser bufona, _¿no?_ ”  
   
Sansa escuchó movimiento y después carcajadas bajas y Catelyn seguramente haciéndole cosquillas para detenerse y después decirle que no hiciera tanta bulla.  
   
“…Ya que se te quitó el miedo puedes regresar a tu habitación.”  
   
“…Pero, ¿qué si vuelvo a tener una pesadilla?”  
   
“Ah, vamos, ya estás muy grande para que durmamos juntas. _¡Y deja de estarle diciendo a los trabajadores que te cuenten historias de miedo!_ Tus pesadillas son por eso.”  
   
 _“¡Pero me gustan esas historias!”_  
   
Catelyn respiró profundo, “Bien. _Quédate._ Pero cállate y déjame dormir. Tengo que madrugar.”  
   
Su hija y su sobrina se llevaban bien, lo que a veces tildaba de extraño pues entre ellas también había celos y desconfianzas, y era bueno ver que aquello no manchaba el cariño que se tenían. Tras oír la conversación que habían tenido y como se trataban se descubrió sintiéndose _mucho mejor_ de lo que lo había estado minutos atrás, regresó a su habitación, viendo a Podrick dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia la puerta en cuanto entró.  
   
“¿Preocupada?” preguntó sentándose, sus insomnios se debían a eso la mayor parte de las veces.  
   
“…La verdad, ya no tanto.”  
   
Podrick la miró extrañado al escuchar cierta felicidad en su voz, “¿Qué sucede?” tras un momento la vio sonriéndole, acercándosele y agachándose a besarlo, de inmediato la ayudó a subirse la parte inferior de su batola para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. “¿Qué sucede?” volvió a preguntar, interrumpiendo el beso cuando no pudo con la curiosidad.  
   
“Nada. Todo está bien.” Le acarició el mentón, rugoso por una barba, con ambos pulgares mientras le sostenía la cara, las manos de él en su espalda baja mientras la miraba con curiosidad. “Tenemos una buena familia, eso es todo.” Lo vio asintiendo aún confundido más la mano que le acariciaba la espalda se metió dentro de su batola, acariciándola casi imperceptivamente y haciéndola temblar por las cosquillas.  
   
Llevó la otra mano hasta uno de sus pechos y se lo apretó suavemente para después tomar entre sus dedos el cordel, “Me estás espantando el sueño.” Le advirtió por si de repente no quería continuar ponerle un fin a ello. Pero por su mirada de antemano ya sabía lo que deseaba. Haló el cordel, desamarrando el nudo. Ella cada vez besándolo más insistentemente.   
.  
.  
.  
Tan sólo por no dejar, y por querer incluir un poco más a su hijo, la próxima vez que se tuvo que ausentar por una semana lo dejó para que estudiara el desempeño de Catelyn y cuan duro trabajaba. Su hijo era responsable y contaba ya con trece años, más sus intereses eran _sus intereses_ y no el bienestar del pueblo, _de pronto aprendía algo de su prima._    
   
Por supuesto Serena de inmediato dijo que también quería quedarse más no lo permitió. Quería que Robb demostrara alguna clase de interés y tener a Serena presente lo haría sentir aún menos merecedor de lo que ya…todos lo veían, todos lo creían.  
   
Cuando regresó Catelyn no comentó nada negativo en cuanto al desempeño de su primo, tan sólo dijo que se podía esforzar un poco más, y prácticamente sus asesores le dijeron lo mismo, y que, aunque no había sido de mucha ayuda le había servido de muleta a Catelyn, pues lo había dejado a cargo de los detalles mínimos y este había cumplido.  
Por supuesto, había habido más gritos y muestra de desespero entre ellos que entre ella y Catelyn. ‘Hizo las reuniones más enérgicas.’ Uno de sus asesores añadió, lo que la hizo sentir _vieja._  
   
De todas formas, al hablar con su hijo en privado le dijo que no podía demostrar su descontento con Catelyn en público.  
   
 _“¿Le dirás lo mismo a ella?”_ preguntó, pues Catelyn también le había levantado la voz a él.  
   
“Catelyn sabe cómo comportarse, y si lo hizo de una manera indebida fue porque se sintió provocada por ti.”  
   
 _“¿Algún día, sólo un día, estarás de parte mía y no de ella?”_ Su madre hizo un gesto con su nariz y su labio superior, como si no pudiera creer que le dijera eso, lo que aumentó su malestar, “¿Por qué Catelyn puede escoger qué quiere? _Serena también_ ¿Por qué yo no? _Dime madre._ ” preguntó antes de marcharse.  
   
“ _¡Robb!_ ” lo llamó, siguiéndolo. “ _¡Robb!_ ” lo fue a coger de la muñeca para hacerlo encararla, “ _¡Robb!_ ”  
   
 _La vida tenía un modo irónico en el cual trabajaba._  
   
Robb se detuvo y se giró hacia ella rápidamente, “ _¡¿Qué?!_ ” gritó en impotencia sin saber que ella estaba justamente detrás de él, de inmediato la vio dar varios pasos hacia atrás impactada.  
   
Por alguna razón y al él girarse tan rápidamente y con tal enojo se transportó a un momento similar vivido con Ramsey. Pasó saliva fuertemente, tratando de abatir el vacío en su estómago y su cuerpo temblante, trató de calmarse, y mientras trataba de hacerlo sólo en ese momento vino a reconocer cuanto su hijo había crecido. _Ya no era un niño._  
   
Vio los ojos de su madre recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, _pero algo en ella no estaba bien,_ vio su frente sudada y estaba pálida, de inmediato se le acercó tomándola del brazo y preguntándole qué tenía, con fuerza tratando de hacerla caminar hacia un asiento, pero esta se negó. Le hizo el brazo a un lado, soltándose de él y alejándose mientras posaba una mano en su estómago y tomaba aire profundamente varias veces, con ojos cerrados, volvió a acercársele preocupado, “¿Madre que-?” se dobló en dos y vomitó a sus pies. De inmediato Robb gritó por un guarda mientras la sostuvo, no fuera que se fuera a caer.  
   
“ _¡Detente, estoy bien!_ ” dijo en cuanto pudo y haciendo a su hijo a un lado. El guarda que entró se detuvo para quedársele mirándolos.  
   
“Ayuda a madre hasta un asiento.” Robb le pidió y el guarda se les acercó, pero ella le hizo una seña de que no la tocara.  
   
“Estoy bien, Robb.” Contestó, sintiendo calor invadiéndola y cada vez más sin aire. _Estaba teniendo una crisis._ Lo sabía, _después de tanto no haber pasado por una._ Minutos después se descubrió caminando hasta su habitación, Robb siguiéndola de cerca y el guarda también. En cuanto se cruzaron con alguien escuchó a su hijo pidiendo por un maester y que le avisaran a su padre. “Estoy bien.” Se dijo nuevamente. Pero su hijo cabeza dura no le hizo caso, no la dejó sola incluso cuando entró a la habitación. Se empezó a desabrochar la parte superior de su vestido en desespero pues sentía que se ahogaba y escuchó la puerta cerrándose de inmediato. Instantes después se sorprendió al girarse y ver a su hijo aún adentro de la habitación, “…No te preocupes Robb…esto es…son asuntos de mujeres.” Le comentó. A lo que lo vio frunciendo el ceño y después sonrojándose, justo a tiempo en el que entraron varios maesters.  
   
“¿Mi señora que siente?” preguntó uno de los médicos.  
   
Sansa agradeció que fuera su maester de toda la vida, _“…Lo mismo de antes.”_ Le comentó y vio que le tomó un par de segundos caer en cuenta a qué se refería.  
   
 _“…Oh, sí.”_ Dijo desconcertado, pues había venido preparado para algo peor, no una crisis nerviosa. Hacía más de década y media que no le recetaba nada para eso. Se giró hacia su aprendiz más joven y le dijo lo que necesitaba le trajera. El joven desapareciendo en un instante. Vio al joven Robb preocupado, “No se preocupe mi señor, todo estará bien, solo es-”  
   
“Asuntos femeninos.” Sansa interrumpió, _no quería que sus hijos empezaran a hacer preguntas._ “Has que me preparen un baño.” le pidió a su hijo, algo que _a veces_ solía ayudar. Lo vio asintiendo, pero aun inseguro de cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. “Estoy bien hijo. Es sólo un malestar.” Pero su pecho aún se continuaba constriñendo, ahogándola.  
   
Asintió, aun no estando seguro si ella estaba o no bien. Y la siguió con la mirada mientras deambulaba la habitación entera una y otra vez. Sólo cuando su padre vino a aparecer fue que la dejó al ir a buscar una doncella para que llevaran una tina hasta la habitación de su madre, ayudando para hacer las cosas más rápidas.  
      
Cuando regresó Catelyn, Serena y su tía Arya estaban ante la puerta preocupadas. Las tres voces al unísono le preguntaron qué estaba sucediendo. “Se sintió mal…vomitó.” vio a su tía fruncir el ceño, “Dice estar bien que es… _¿asunto de mujeres?_ ” se volvió a sonrojar al decir aquello.  
   
El maester salió momentos después, la tina siendo entrada mientras tanto. Se le interpuso en el camino a los cuatro personajes, “Ella está bien…Necesita reposo.”  
   
“¿Qué tiene?” preguntó Catelyn, mirando hacia el interior de la habitación, viéndola sentada con ojos cerrados y apoyando la cabeza en el espaldar del sillón. Solo usaba su bata, lo que la extrañó que Podrick no la cubriera de los ojos de los empleados que entraban a alistarle el baño.  
   
“Oh…se descompensó por la mala alimentación. A eso sumarle los asuntos femeninos, pero está bien. Déjenla descansar por hoy.”  
   
En cuanto la tina estuvo lista los empleados se marcharon. Arya mirando hacia el interior de la habitación y luego al maester. Sabía que su hermana ya no sufría de _asuntos femeninos_ e ingresó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta ante su hija y sus sobrinos quienes también iban a ingresar _._  
 _‘¿Qué asuntos femeninos son así?’_ escuchó a su sobrino preguntarle a su hermana y prima.  
   
“¿Qué sucedió?” preguntó yendo hasta donde Sansa y en cuanto la vio abriendo los ojos se los vio perdidos. Le habían dado algún calmante. Se giró hacia Podrick, “¿Qué tiene?”  
   
Sansa respiró profundo, “Yo siendo estúpida.” Dijo, colocándose en pie y sintiéndose mareada. “Creí que aquello había quedado detrás de mí…no ser estúpida, _no,_ sino recordar a Ramsey.”  
   
Podrick y Arya se miraron de soslayo. Ramsey era algo de lo que ninguno hablaba. _Ninguno, menos ella._ _Un nombre que no se pronunciaba._  
   
“¿Qué trajo eso?” Preguntó Arya, viendo a su hermana meterse con su bata interior a la tina. El nivel del agua subiendo más no derramándose.   
   
 _“Pobre Robb.”_ Se dijo, “Estábamos discutiendo y tuvo un gesto agresivo que Ramsey tuvo un par de veces conmigo y mi estúpida mente por un instante se desplazó a aquel tiempo.”  
   
 _“¿Gesto agresivo?”_ preguntó Podrick, conocía a su hijo, era un buen muchacho, manso como una paloma. Nunca sería violento con su madre. _Nunca le levantaría la mano._  
   
Al mirar a Podrick vio lo que pensaba, “No fue nada, la verdad, solo se giró airado para hacerme un reclamo…y eso fue todo lo que me bastó……No sé, ahora que lo veo es hasta estúpida aquella reacción visceral que me invadió.”  
   
Arya la estudió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la tina y cerraba los ojos. Por una parte sabía que en el pasado a ella no le gustaba demostrar esta debilidad que la invadía, _a nadie,_ ni siquiera a Podrick. “¿Te quedaras con ella?”  
   
No era que no quisiera quedarse con Sansa, era que ella nunca se lo había permitido. Pero ahora era obvio que alguien tendría que acompañarla; lo que el maester le dio parecía muy fuerte. “Por supuesto.” Podrick contestó. Arya lo miró y después a su hermana, pareciendo a punto de quedarse dormida en la tina. Podrick trajo una silla hasta esta y como olvidando que Arya estaba presente, o porque el agua la cubría vio a Sansa removiéndose la bata y tomándolo de la mano, del brazo como para sostenerse de él o para que él ingresara con ella en la tina, Arya no supo decir.  
   
Al salir de la habitación su hija y sus sobrinos aún estaban presentes. “Está bien. Sólo necesita descansar.” Repitió lo que todo el mundo venía diciendo desde hacía un rato. Tomó a Catelyn del brazo, haciéndola seguirla y al ver que sus sobrinos no la seguían los llamó. Robb caminando por delante de ellas y se preguntó que gesto agresivo tuvo, que hizo a Sansa recordar a su violador y torturador. “Robb, estabas con ella cuando se sintió enferma, _¿verdad?”_  
   
Según lo que escuchó del joven todo fue un malentendido, palabra a palabra confirmó lo sucedido con Sansa la mañana siguiente cuando el efecto del calmante que le dieron pasó.  
   
Semanas después el malestar de Sansa habiendo quedado atrás, sobre todo para sus hijos y sobrina, esta última incluso llegando a bromear con la posibilidad de poder estar embarazada. “Ese barco ya zarpó, Catelyn.” _Ya no tenía periodos._  
   
“Si ese barco ya zarpó, madre, ¿Entonces cuáles eran los asuntos femeninos?” preguntó Serena cayendo en cuenta de aquello.  
   
Sansa parpadeó al ver a Catelyn fruncir el ceño y asentir lentamente, “…Hay malestares diferentes a cuando se pierde el periodo.” Les explicó, no estando segura si ellas ya estaban al tanto de eso. _Seguramente nadie les había hablado de aquello._ “Mayormente sofocos…”  
   
La vida siguió su curso de la manera en que lo venía haciendo, no habiendo mayores cambios y aquello había que agradecerlo.  
Incluso la situación con Robb de Sansa no aceptar lo que este quería para su vida continuó siendo ignorada.  
   
Un par de años después Robb continuaba sintiendo que se ahogaba al ver a Serena progresar lentamente, aunque mucho más rápido que él. Silenciosamente sentía que lo juzgaban al tener a las mujeres de la familia por encima de él cuando era él quien tendría que destacar por sobre ellas.  
   
Un día simplemente tomó su decisión ya que su madre no se lo facilitó. En medio de una reunión donde todos los Lords del Norte estaban como invitados, interrumpió a su madre al colocarse en pie y llamar la atención _de todos._ En un silencio sepulcral y con los ojos puestos encima se pasó de la mesa de los asesores a la mesa en la que se hacía su padre junto con los soldados más destacados en su campo, Sir Brienne como representante de la Guarda, y los abanderados representantes de cada casa que cada Lord había traído. Y no se quedó de pie, marchó hasta uno de los primeros puestos que encabezaba la mesa. Siendo el cuarto después de Sir Brienne, su padre y la mano derecha de su padre.  
   
En el rostro de su padre viendo que actuaba incorrectamente, y cuando buscó a Sir Brienne la vio mirando hacia _Lady Stark_. Robb evitó mirar hacia su madre por unos minutos pues no la quería encarar sabiendo la reprenda que se le vendría.  
 _Más si lo querían en esas reuniones que fuera haciendo lo que a él le apasionaba, tal vez y así honraba a la familia._  
   
Al finalizar la reunión la sala se vació lentamente. Catelyn sabía a su tía colérica pues lo que había hecho Robb se lo tendría que haber avisado primero y no actuado como lo hizo. Su primo sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando hizo su movimiento en mitad de reunión y con espectadores. _Ahora era imposible hacerlo dar un paso atrás._ Vio a sus tíos intercambiando miradas y era en ocasiones como aquella en la que estaba _muy_ al tanto de que ella no pertenecía _enteramente_ a la familia de su tía _._ Se fue a colocar en pie para darles privacidad, pero su tía en cuanto escuchó la silla moviéndose le sacudió la cabeza.  
   
Podrick y Robb caminaron hasta la mesa principal, la puerta del gran salón siendo cerrada y Sansa colocándose de pie.  
   
“¿Quieres formar parte de los guerreros?” Sansa le preguntó de frente a su hijo y este la encaró asintiéndole.  
   
“…No se te mostrará ni una onza de piedad en los entrenamientos.” Podrick le advirtió, no por primera vez.  
   
“Es lo único que siempre he querido, _ustedes lo saben. ¡Siempre lo han sabido!_ ”  
   
“ _No serás Robb Stark,_ comenzarás desde cero _._ ” Podrick continuó.  
   
 _Bien, no desde cero,_ Robb pensó, pues toda su vida había sido entrenando y le llevaría ventaja _a aquellos que comenzaran desde cero._  
   
 _Tu padre es un asesino, tus hermanos son asesinos, tus hijos serán asesinos,_ las palabras del Sabueso de repente vinieron a resonar en su cabeza, “Eres mi único hijo.” Esa era la forma de Sansa rogar con él para que no lo hiciera, _en asuntos de guerra se tendría que exponer. Dejar la vida en el campo de batalla._  
  
“Tal vez esta es la única forma en que pueda destacar madre.” Sin poderlo evitar sus ojos viajaron hacia Catelyn, y después buscó a Serena con la mirada quien tan solo se la devolvió sin dejarle ver lo que pensaba, “Que quiera destacar. Soy un hombre ya, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.” _Tenía catorce años._  
  
Sansa sacudió la cabeza, no aceptando aquello, “Mientras los Lords estén presentes te sentarás en la mesa de los guerreros, pero en cuanto se marchen retomarás tu posición. _¿Me entiendes?_ ” y para no dar términos a discusión se fue a marchar.  
   
Catelyn sabía a su tía cometiendo un error, al cruzar miradas con Robb este sin palabras le dio a entender que no debía dejarse intimidar por que era su tía a la que tenía que llevarle la contraria. Se colocó en pie, y aun así lo dudó, “No lo hará. Eso nos hará quedar mal…cuando los Lords se den cuenta de…tu falta de seriedad.” No era la primera vez que tenía un desacuerdo con su tía, pero sí lo era en cuanto a asuntos que involucraban a la familia.  
   
Podrick vio a Sansa girándose, y de reojo a su hijo asintiendo, colocándose de parte de Catelyn.  
   
Catelyn nada más ver la mirada en su tía, se sintió mal y llena de inseguridades, “…Sabes que es verdad.”    
   
En los ojos de su madre podía ver su enojo ser dirigido hacia Catelyn y se interpuso entre ellas para que no se pudieran continuar mirando, no fuera que Catelyn decidiera ceder, “Ya me ven como un cobarde escondiéndome bajo tus faldas. Y no lo soy.” _Todavía era un escudero cuando estaba por encima de ello._ “Déjame probarme a mí mismo, madre.” Pasó saliva, “Comprende que no tengo muchas opciones, y esta es la mejor para mí, para nosotros, y la tomaré con gusto si me dejas. Pero si no…tengo otras opciones.”  
   
Serena apretó la mandíbula viendo a su tía sopesar aquello con descontento…para después marcharse. El golpe de la puerta haciendo eco en la sala encerrada.  
   
Podrick vio que a Catelyn en verdad le costó ponerse en contra de Sansa.  
   
Se giró hacia su prima, “Gracias, Catelyn.”  
   
Catelyn levantó la mirada, “¿Qué otras opciones tienes?” preguntó.  
   
“La Guardia de la Noche,” le contestó a esta y la vio sorprendiéndose por aquello, Serena de repente acercándosele y abrazándolo dándole un _no._ La abrazó sueltamente más continuó hablándole a su prima, “Algún otro Lord que desee le preste mis servicios a su casa, por ser un Stark, sería un honor. O incluso puedo desplazarme hasta Desembarco del Rey…mi primo Gael me ha dicho que soy bienvenido si deseo entrenarme allí.”  
   
Al no notar reacción de su tío se imaginó que Robb ya había hablado de esto con él. “Te necesitamos aquí, Robb.”  
   
“Lo sé, padre lo sabe. Mí tia Arya. Incluso Brienne. Pero madre quiere sobreprotegerme.” Dio un paso hacia su prima, “Habla con ella, tal vez y a ti te escuche.”  
   
A Catelyn aquello no le agradó nada, “Tío, ¿tú estás de acuerdo con Robb?”  
   
“Con la forma como tomó el asunto no, pero yo soy un Caballero, un guerrero, no me puedo poner en su contra si quiere seguir pasos similares a los míos. Sería hipócrita de mi parte.”  
   
Catelyn asintió pensativa, estando entre la espada y la pared.  
.  
.  
.  
No fue Podrick, no fue Brienne, ni siquiera su propio hijo quien vino a interceder por sí mismo. Fue Arya… _¿y porque no se vio aquello venir?_  
  
“…Todos los hombres de la familia han sido guerreros. Padre fue un guerrero, nuestro abuelo fue un guerrero, nuestros tíos, Robb, Jon, incluso Brann quería ser un caballero.” _Pobre Rickon no había tenido la edad para opinar nada la última vez que ambas lo vieron. “Podrick.”_  
   
“ _Tu padre es un asesino, tus hermanos son asesinos, tus hijos serán asesinos,_ ” dijo con descontento, “Palabras del Sabueso.”  
   
“¿En la vida que nos tocó?” Arya le preguntó asintiéndole, “No lo dudes. Si nos queremos proteger.”  
  
Perdió su compostura, “Dime Arya, _¿de qué le sirvió aquello a padre, a abuelo a nuestros tíos y hermanos? La mayoría de sus cuerpos descansan en la Cripta familiar._ ”  
   
“ _¿De qué sirvió?_ Nuestro abuelo, mis tíos y padre ayudaron a destronar un tirano. Robb buscó venganza por lo que le hicieron los Lannister a nuestro padre. _¡Fue Jon quien como guerrero te ayudó a reclamar el Norte con el ejercito del Valle!_ Más que nadie sabes que las guerras no se ganan con palabras, con política. Vivimos en tiempos de paz, pero bien sabes que aquello no dura para siempre.”  
   
“Porque sé eso no quiero a Robb exponiéndose, Arya, _¿No puedes verlo?_ ”  
   
 _“¿Y no puedes ver que esa es la elección de tu hijo, la forma de darle honor a la familia, a tu causa?”_  
  
 _Sí lo podía ver, y aquello hacía más difícil la situación,_ “Si Catelyn-”  
   
“En ocasiones puede que olvides que ella no es tu hija sino mía, y por ende y aunque no lo demuestre se sabe defender. La podría tener ahora mismo detrás de ti tratando de degollarte y no te darías ni cuenta.”  
   
 _¡¿Cuál era esa obsesión de cortar cabezas?!_ “¿En verdad?” preguntó con curiosidad no estando al tanto de aquello.  
   
Arya se encogió de hombros, “Pregúntale a Brienne. _¿No creíste que me la llevé a Desembarco del Rey y a las tierras libres sólo a pasear?_ ”  
   
 _No, pero las habilidades que Arya describía…_ Sansa sacudió la cabeza concentrándose, “…En todo caso es diferente, Catelyn nunca estará en un campo de batalla.”  
   
“ _Nosotras_ _dos_ más que nadie sabemos que nada está dicho. Robb tomará las riendas de su vida en algún momento. _Con o sin tu aprobación._ Piensa en ello antes de que de repente te venga a resentir, o busque hacerse Caballero en otra casa dónde no contará con toda la protección que da ser el General de su propio ejército. Tu hijo puede pelear en un frente en él que tú no puedes. Tu das las órdenes, _¿pero a quién?_ Brienne y Podrick, _leales hasta la médula._ Más el tiempo corre, _hermana,_ distamos de ser jóvenes, pronto seremos reemplazados y necesitamos lealtad para nuestros hijos.”  
   
“Sé eso Arya, y-”  
   
“Para alguien tan recursiva como lo eres tú, alguien que no deja cabos sueltos…que no puedas ver lo que se está formando en frente de tus propias narices es irónico.”  
   
“¿Qué se está formando?” preguntó, temiendo por el momento en que Aemon tomara su reinado.  
   
 _La vida tenía un modo irónico en el cual trabajaba._  
   
“Las historias que yo leía cuando niña, que le conté a Catelyn cuando estaba pequeña,” _que Catelyn les había contado a sus primos._ _Visenya, Aegon y Rhaenys._  
   
 _¿Qué?_ “¿Qué historias?”  
   
“No somos Targaryen hermana. Pero en el futuro tienes tres lobos cada uno dispuesto a hacerse con responsabilidades ante tú Reino. _Porque es tu Reino,_ no importa lo que Aemon y Daenerys les dé por decir. Jon te lo ha cedido debajo de cuerda y me lo admitió en mi visita. El Norte tiene sus falencias, pero si te lo ha cedido es porque te lo mereces. _Eres la Reina en el Norte_. _¿Por qué crees que Aemon vino hasta acá para amenazarnos?_ No sé si Daenerys lo mandó, pero cualquier animal se defiende al sentirse atacado.”  
   
Sansa le sacudió la cabeza, _más porqué pensar._ Más en el momento Robb era su única preocupación. Y las palabras airadas de Arya estaban calando en ella.  
   
“¿En que es buena Catelyn al ayudarte a llevar el Norte?”  
   
“Política y asuntos financieros, asuntos del estado…”  
   
Arya esperó por más, pero nada más llegó, _había creído que su hija tenía más talentos,_ “¿En que es buena Serena?”  
   
Su hija aún no se caracterizaba mucho en algo, “Es buena tratando con los Lords, se hace más accesible.” Lo pensó por unos segundos más, “Se preocupar por que todo les funcione a los trabajadores e incluso a la gente del pueblo.” Era por eso mismo que estaba pensando relevar a Catelyn de que la acompañara en sus reuniones con la persona elegida diariamente del pueblo que se les unía a cenar y que exponía sus problemas técnicos que podía estar teniendo en cuanto su oficio. Sin duda alguna a Serena le iría mejor en ello.  
   
 _Sí, a Serena todo el mundo parecía adorarla, “¿Y Robb?”_ Sansa no le contestó y decidió hacerlo por ella, “Tiene una verga,” continuó crudamente lo que vio sorprendió a Sansa, “Sabes cuán importante aquello es en una posición de mando. Cuando a tu hija y a la mía los Lords se las quieran pasar por alto él estará ahí para evitarlo sabiendo qué es lo mejor para la familia y el Norte. Los aplacará.”  
   
“Yo no he necesitado a un hom-”  
   
“Necesitaste a Jon para retomar el Norte, a Meñique con los caballeros del Valle. Eres la hija de _Eddard Stark,_ antiguo protector del Norte. Hermana de Robb Stark y Jon Snow, antiguos Reyes en el Norte… Los lords ven tu valía y te respetan, pero tienes que admitir que haces tus concesiones para aquello, concesiones mucho más grandes que no harías si fueras hombre.”  
   
Sansa se negó a contestar pues aquellas palabras eran ciertas.  
   
“Convertiste a mi hija bastarda en tu sucesora y lo hiciste por sobre tus hijos. Eso nunca te lo podré pagar. Y al hacerlo has cambiado las leyes. Leyes con las que todos nos regimos y que de repente por lo mismo se dio la caída de nuestra familia tan fácilmente. Si hubiéramos presentado un frente más unido, si nos hubiéramos quedado en Invernalia…talvez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.  
   
Sansa ya no pensaba en los _si,_ que hubiera pasado si, _si_ hubiera hecho esto y más _si_. “Quieres un frente encabezado por Catelyn, Robb y Serena. Cada uno destacándose en un aspecto.” _A todo esto era a lo que venía esta conversación,_ a que dejara a Robb convertirse en un guerrero no para hacer parte valida de aquel frente unido sino para tener el poder de defender a la familia.  
   
“Hace dieciséis años me pediste que si algo pasaba en tu alumbramiento eligiera a un sucesor valido. ¿Y si no hay uno sino tres?”  
   
 _Aquello le pareció absurdo,_ “…A Catelyn aquello no le agradará…”  
   
“¿Ves o no razón en mis palabras o te parecen absurdas?” A ella al principio le habían parecido serlo, pero al hablarlo con Brienne esta le había dicho que de hecho era una buena idea si algún día una guerra con Aemon se llegaba a dar, algo que estaba más que segura sucedería cuando este llamara a Catelyn a hincar la rodilla y los Lords no lo aceptaran. _Arya ya estaba haciendo preparaciones para aquello._  
   
Sansa balbuceó por unos segundos, “…Sí.”  
   
“Serás tú como cabeza de la familia, y tus tres hijos. _El frente unido._ Una Muralla. Y cuando tu no estés ellos continuaran juntos.”  
   
 _¿Sus tres hijos?_ Fue a bajar la mirada, pero de repente notó que con esas palabras Arya traía algo entre manos, Catelyn era como una hija para ella y ambas lo sabían, pero nunca lo hablaban. Le estaba cediendo a su hija, _¿Por qué?_  
  
“¿Sabes de los planes de Robb por si no le permites unirse a los guerreros?” la vio asintiendo.  
   
Lo había hablado con Podrick, “…Todos planes absurdos.”  
   
“Sí. Pero ya cuenta con la edad de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y tu podrías hacérselo más fácil.”  
   
“Si me equivoco será la sangre de mi propio hijo en mis manos.”  
   
Arya le asintió, su madre pasándole por la mente, haber visto a Robb ser asesinado ante sus ojos. “Morir por algo que a uno le apasiona es diferente a hacerlo por algo que se es indiferente. Tu hijo no es estúpido. Dale más crédito del que se merece. A Serena también. Catelyn y tu sean cerrado totalmente ante la otra no viendo lo que hay más allá de sus narices.”  
   
“A Catelyn no le agradará lo que estás proponiendo.”  
   
“No, no lo hará. Hasta que no se encuentre sola sin nadie más en quien confiar y vea en verdad lo necesario de una familia que te cuide las espaldas. Como te pasó a ti. No estaremos al lado de ella para siempre.” La vio bajando la mirada, “Nuestros hijos son buenos muchachos, pero mocosos sobreprotegidos que viven en la misma burbuja en la que nuestros padres nos encerraron.” Catelyn no tanto, ella en su viaje le había hecho presenciar las injusticias de la vida, y creía haberle abierto los ojos un poco más, “No saben de guerra. Pero tú y yo sabemos que una se avecina, puede que Jon nos sobreviva y nosotras no la alcancemos a ver, pero nuestros hijos la verán. Aemon tratara de recuperar lo que es suyo. No podemos dejar que nuestros hijos repitan los errores de la familia.”  
   
Sansa hasta el momento sólo se había atrevido a hablar con Podrick de la amenaza que Aemon representaba.  
   
La mañana siguiente Robb obtuvo lo que tanto deseaba.  
   
 _Y Serena lo que no deseaba._ Se empezaría a entrenar en defensa con su tía y Brienne, así como Catelyn lo continuaba haciendo de vez en cuando.   
   
Cuando Catelyn vio a Robb corriendo hacia ella aún no sabía porque se encontraba feliz y cuando se estrelló con ella, abrazándola _y tratando_ de levantarla del piso entendió que su tía había cedido, más no era a causa de ella y se lo dejó saber después de que entre risas luchara con él y le gritara que se iban a caer. Una vez que sus pies regresaron al piso, que las risas pasaran y él se marchara, Catelyn regresó a la realidad, lo que nadie veía era que se preocupaba pues había ido en contra de su tía y ciertamente aquello no la debía de estar haciendo muy feliz en ese momento.  
   
 _La vida tenía un modo irónico en el cual trabajaba._  
   
Serena se convirtió en una señorita y de inmediato todas las casas empezaron a hablar sobre afianzar relaciones. Y no lo hacían solamente en cartas sino también en banquetes.  
   
Un día Podrick la encontró rodeada de seis Lords jóvenes como ella, uno no tan joven, no le agradó aquello pues prácticamente la rodeaban, parecía acorralada más la vio defendiéndose cabalmente y con gracia, “¿Por qué elegiría a cualquiera de ustedes cuando madre me ha dado la libertad de casarme por amor?”  
   
“Esos son cuentos de niños.” El Lord mayor habló, retirándose, seguramente reconociendo que no tenía posibilidades.  
   
“No, no lo son. Y continuaré esperando mi tiempo.”  
   
“Tu prima se quedó esperado su tiempo, y se quedó solterona.”  
   
Aquello la molestó, “Mi prima es una mujer muy hermosa. No me digan que ninguno de ustedes daría gustoso el brazo a torcer en cuanto ella se los pidiera. Y si ha esperado es por gusto.” Tenía a conocimiento que su madre también se había casado ya siendo muy mayor. “Pretendientes es lo que le sobran, igual que a mí.” Se colocó en pie y se empezó a marchar, “Ahora sí, hasta mañana, _mis señores._ ”  
   
Podrick la siguió desde lejos hasta que la vio uniéndose a su septa quien le dijo que su comportamiento no era aceptable.  
   
Serena se rio, enredando su brazo con el de ella mientras continuaban el camino, “Las cosas cambian, y éramos puros jóvenes reunidos,” de su edad, ni siquiera de la edad de Catelyn, “no le hablaría así a los Lords de mi madre.”  
   
“Aun así, mi niña-”  
   
“Aun así, Robb estaba en una esquina. Me estaba prestando atención, donde hubiera dicho o hecho algo que él no aprobara o esos Lords lo hubieran dicho, él hubiera interrumpido. Ya sabes cómo se pone de sobreprotector cuando alguien se me acerca.”  
   
“Mmmm. Pero no siempre va a ser así, recuerda que se va en unos meses.”  
   
 _Y era verdad._ Robb no estaría siempre para ser cuidadoso por ella.  
   
La visita anual de una delegación hacia la Muralla y hacia los salvajes partiría en unas semanas para llevar registro de cómo iba todo y Robb se había apuntado, ahora Podrick también porque Sansa no quería a su hijo sólo corriendo peligros. _Serían cinco meses largos._  
   
Lo que Podrick no sabía era que su hijo planeaba quedarse más de lo estipulado y no se daría cuenta hasta que ya fuera hora de regresar. Retomó sus pasos, atravesando el salón donde había estado Serena con los Lords jóvenes y ahora vio a Robb con estos.  
   
“Porque mi prima tiene estándares altos. Ninguno de ustedes, _payasos,_ le llegará a los tobillos.” Dijo, bromeando con sus compañeros.  
   
Uno de ellos no lo pudo evitar, “…Bastante altos para una bastarda.” Dijo bajamente.  
   
Podrick no escuchó aquello, y de repente y sin razones vio a Robb mirar en la dirección de un joven, parándose y en dos zancadas yendo hacia este.  
   
 _“¿Qué dijiste?”_ preguntó enojado.  
   
El Lord tampoco se iba a quedar atrás y se le acercó a Robb. “Lo que oíste. _¡Es verdad!_ ”  
   
Mientras Podrick bajaba las gradas vio a Robb empujando de los hombros al Lord, todos en la sala alistándose para lo que pudiera desencadenar, “No era una bastarda cuando pediste su mano hace un año, y ella se negó, hijo de puta. Tan solo estás dolido.” En cuanto habló Robb vio a todo el mundo tensándose, incluso a aquel Lord y sucedió por que vieron a su padre aparecer. El silencio reinando y todos bajando la mirada. Robb aprovechó aquello para encestarle un golpe en el mentón al Lord, quien obviamente _no_ se lo devolvió momentos después. “Si te escucho hablando mal de mi prima de nuevo, la próxima vez te parto la madre y me aseguraré que tú y tu familia se arrep-”  
   
 _“¡ROBB!”_ llamó el nombre de su hijo no dejándolo continuar, tomándolo fuertemente del cuello. Lo sintió que se fue a zafar y lo tomó más duro. Podrick miró al Lord, este no dignándose a mirarlo, pero con molestia vio una sonrisa socarrona en el semblante de este, Robb se fue a volver a mover y lo detuvo de nuevo. _“¡Robb!”_ comentó, decidiendo que una lección iría en ambas direcciones. “ _¡No estás en tu casa y necesitas respetar ésta!”_ Aquello de inmediato pareció aplacarlo, “Asuntos como estos se arreglan en exteriores.”  
   
 _“¿Qué?”_  
   
Podrick de inmediato vio que sus palabras llamaron la atención, Robb dejó de tratar de zafarse y el Lord tan caribonito como su hijo pareció reconsiderarlo. La cuestión es que de antemano sabía que en una pela Robb llevaba las de perder pues el Lord tenía más edad y más entrenamiento, pero sería bueno bajarle los humos a su hijo, sólo para que no fuera a coger el vicio de meterse en peleas sin primero fijarse en su adversario, “Si se van a caer a golpes lo harán afuera. Síganme.”    
   
Como Podrick lo predijo Robb llevó las de perder, pero con gusto también vio que se defendió lo suficientemente bien como para hacer al Lord reconsiderar sus palabras antes de decirlas. “Quieres pelearte con alguien, hazlo.” Le dijo a su hijo ya a solas, “Pero nunca, _nunca_ utilices tu posición para amenazar a alguien que consideres estar por debajo de ti.” Quien prácticamente…era quien no formaba parte de la familia, y la familia de su tío el Rey.  
   
Por supuesto, aquel Lord callaría, pues sería una vergüenza admitirle a la cabeza de su familia su desplante ante Robb y su padre. Y por otra parte, Sansa y todos creyeron que los morados en el rostro de su hijo se debían a un entrenamiento asiduo.  
.  
.  
.  
No fue hasta varios días después que Podrick vio la oportunidad de hablar con su sobrina mientras desayunaban, “Voy a ir al grano Catelyn porque no veo como más hacerlo.” La vio frunciendo el ceño, “Creo que no es justo para contigo que no te cases por que con eso quieras retribuirle a Sansa que los hijos de Robb sean tus sucesores. Estás cometiendo un error ahí. Negándote a vivir tu vida.”  
   
Sé quedó mirándolo incomoda. “Esa es mi decisión tío, no algo que mi tía me haya inculcado.”  
   
“Más Sansa debió de negarse a esa idea absurda. Eres tan hija de ella como Robb y Serena. Deberías abrirte a la posibilidad de vivir tu vida y no pensar tanto en responsabilidades sobre quien heredará el Norte. Te mereces ser feliz.” Por supuesto, estaba siendo cuidadoso de no revelarle que estaba al tanto de su indiscreción, pero quería abrirle los ojos de que esa no era base para negarse a tener una vida normal, porque no estaba seguro que Sansa, ni Brienne o Arya le hubieran dicho aquello.  
   
“ _¿Te parezco infeliz?_ …Un esposo e hijos talvez no es mi felicidad.”  
   
La palabra clave había sido ese _talvez,_ “O _tal vez_ no hayas conocido la persona que te haga cambiar de parecer.” La vio que fue a decir algo y después recapacitar para callar, “Una vez tu tía me dijo que nunca se fijó en mi como hombre porque pasaba por alto mi género.” Le reveló.  
   
Aquello le causó cierta gracia absurda, “¿Te dijo eso?” preguntó, pues no parecía algo que su tía diría.  
   
Le asintió, luego bromeó, “…Mira que tuvo al hombre perfecto debajo de sus narices por quince años y nunca me volteó a mirar hasta que fue absolutamente necesario.” Catelyn, como sus hijos estaban al tanto de que el de ellos había sido un matrimonio arreglado para extender la dinastía, pero que con el tiempo resultó en amor.  
   
“ _Pfff,_ el hombre perfecto, te crees mucho tío…”  
   
Se sonrió ante su burla, “El hombre perfecto para ella en todo caso. Tus estándares pueden ser más altos.”  
   
 _Era sólo de asumir que los de su tía lo habían sido._  
   
“Me da por pensar que de repente estés haciendo lo mismo en cuanto a cómo actuaba Sansa en aquel tiempo. Negarse a una posibilidad a la cual uno mismo se ha cegado.” La vio bajando la mirada, “Mira, está conversación no es para hacerte sentir incomoda. Respeto tu decisión si está basada en lo que en verdad quieres, no en el concepto erróneo de lo que se espera de ti. Y francamente, no creo que Sansa, tu madre o Brienne hayan tenido una conversación contigo en cuanto a um…” quería decir ‘a no tomar decisiones basadas en un error’ pero sabía que la avergonzaría con ello. “…esto.” Esta última palabra sabía no ayudaba al efecto que él quería la conversación tuviera, que era prácticamente que ella tenía su valor sin importar su indiscreción.  
   
Catelyn asintió, pensativa, “Gracias tío.” Dijo, terminando su desayuno. Pero algo de lo que su tío había dicho era verdad, “…Cuando mi tía fue a tener a Robb y su alumbramiento no salió bien…eso me asustó mucho. Y también escuché que cuando mi mamá me fue a tener fue peor, ummmm, prometí que no tendría hijos por eso...”  
   
Le asintió, por una parte entendía aquel miedo, más por otra había sido una niña cuando hizo aquella promesa. “¿Y en cuanto al matrimonio?”  
   
Aquello la incomodó, pero no se lo quiso demostrar, “…Tal vez el amor no es para mí.” Y le daba vergüenza decir aquello.  
   
Le sonrió de inmediato con cariño, _“…Pero si eres un amor.”_ Catelyn se rio ante su burla, pero no era una burla enteramente. _Era verdad._ Sus primos podrían no quererla, resentirla, y no lo hacían, no lo hacían por el cariño que se había ganado de ellos. Colocó su mano sobre la de ella, “El amor es para todos. ¿Por qué piensas que no es para ti?”  
   
Se encogió de hombros, de repente no queriendo proseguir.  
   
Continuaron desayunando en silencio, y cuando vio que ella ignoraba su pan le preguntó si no se lo iba a comer y sin esperar respuesta se colocó en pie y fue por este. Desde hacía mucho había dejado de ser cariñoso con Catelyn pues convertirse en una señorita y después en una mujer, y que él no fuera su padre daba unos matices equívocos que no quería tener que explicar, pero esta vez no lo evitó, cuando la pasó por detrás se detuvo y se agachó para besarle la cabeza, “Tu valor está intacto, no dejes que los conceptos de tu tía y lo que la gente pueda pensar te hagan creer lo contrario. Un hombre que en verdad te estime y te respete no le importara aquello.” Dijo eso bajamente y sintiéndola tensándose. Le dejó otro beso y prosiguió a dejar la sala pues sabía que a ella le daría pena encararlo después.  
   
Se sentía apenada por aquello, ruborizada, más habló antes de que él se marchara, “Gracias tío…tus palabras son apreciadas……Más no es por eso mi decisión.” _¿Ella misma se creía sus palabras?_  
.  
.  
.  
Unas semanas después se dio la partida de Robb, ésta siendo dolorosa al menos para Sansa quien se despidió de su hijo en privado. Todos se despidieron en privado.  
   
“Tía, gracias por haber intercedido ante mi madre y que la convencieras de que ser un guerrero es mi destino.” Robb dijo tras darle un abrazo a Arya, “Siempre lo recordaré.”  
   
Cuando Robb la abrazó Catelyn todavía se encontraba sorprendida de que fuera su madre quien convenció a su tía de aquello. Le devolvió el abrazo ausentemente a su primo y después de unos segundos en que se soltaron habló, “Cuídate, primo.”  
   
Le asintió, sonriéndole, “No me olvides.”  
   
Fue Arya quien cayó en cuenta de sus palabras melodramáticas, “¿Por qué te despides como si no fueras a regresar?” iba para aprender técnicas de defensa con la Guarda de la Noche y con la gente libre, _no a quedarse con ellos o a perecer en su salida._  
   
Hizo lo mejor por fingir que aquello le causó gracia, “…No sé, mucho puede pasar en esos cinco meses.” Le respondió a su tía.  
   
Le sacudió la cabeza, “Nada sucederá, sobrino. Nuestra única amenaza dejó de serla hace más de veinte años gracias a Jon y a Tormund. Y este estará esperándolos con la gente libre para acogerlos.”  
   
Le sonrió a su tía, “Prometo que nada sucederá.” _Nada más un retraso mientras se entrenaba en aquellas tierras._  
   
Cuando Podrick escribió cinco meses después que Robb quería pasar una temporada más con la gente libre Sansa colocó el grito en el cielo. Y fue un intercambio de cuervos en ambas direcciones para saber que nada que hiciera haría a su hijo cambiar de opinión. Podrick se quedó con él hasta el siguiente año más no se quedó con él por más tiempo. _Lo sabía en buenas manos._  
A Sansa no le agradó aquello, y envió a una delegación de tres hombres para que le protegieran la espalda.  
 


	18. Capitulo 17 Parte II

Pelear, matar tenía sus técnicas, a veces no, y la mayoría de las veces saber todo sobre aquello era necesario, saber manejar la lanza, el arco, una daga, una espada era necesario en la familia que él había nacido, y aunque no sabía todo sobre aquello decidió proseguir a aprender otras tácticas de pelea, o mejor dicho, ninguna táctica. _¿Cuándo era necesario pelear sin honor?_ Cuando era necesario, y aquello no era algo que aprendería en el castillo de su madre. Era algo que aprendería de la gente libre, anteriormente conocidos como los salvajes. No era que consideraba a estos jugar sucio, era que peleaban con necesidad y herramientas rudimentarias. Y sólo cuando Robb creyó haber aprendido lo suficiente, no solo en cuanto a pelea sino también en cuanto a la vida, regresó a Invernalia dos años después de su partida.  
   
Y regresó sin avisar porque le quería dar una sorpresa a su madre.  
   
Cuando atravesó los terrenos colindantes al castillo la única luz que le alumbraba el camino era la luz de la luna llena. Por unos momentos y a la distancia había visto un pequeño comboy de cuatro personas que se movía en la misma dirección que ellos, alumbrados por varias antorchas y marchando a mayor velocidad, en minutos los dejaron atrás.  
Cuando llegó a las puertas del castillo los guardas no lo reconocieron de inmediato, y aunque uno de sus escoltas iba con la bandera de Invernalia los guardas no los dejaron ingresar y les pidieron que esperaran a que alguien que los pudiera reconocer fuera traído.  
   
Cuando Podrick vio a Brienne acercándose a la distancia se sonrió ampliamente.  
   
La verdad no reconoció al joven de inmediato, tuvo que cerrar espacio y estudiarlo para poder reconocerlo. Había pegado el estirón, una barba de varios meses y cabello largo junto con su apariencia desaliñada lo dejaban casi irreconocible. Si lo reconocía por algo era por los ojos y por la sonrisa. Se había convertido en un hombre en su ausencia, “Mi Señor,” lo saludó. _Dónde Lady Sansa lo viera como estaba primero la asustaría al no reconocerlo y después lo mandaría de inmediato a acicalar._  
   
“Sir Brienne,” le contestó, asombrado de ver cómo los años habían pasado por ella, en su mente tenía otra imagen más imponente, más fuerte, no que no lo siguiera siendo era que la imagen que tenía de ella… “Es tan bueno verte, Brienne.” Se preguntó si abrazarla, pero no creyó que aquello fuera adecuado, ya había dejado de hacerlo desde hacía un buen tiempo.  
   
Brienne sonrió, inclinando la cabeza, “Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta, su madre va a estar contenta.”  
   
Sin más ella se giró y emprendió el camino hacia el interior del castillo, notando a su paso que nada había cambiado. Le colocó la mano en el hombro, queriendo darle la muestra de afecto que no le había dado antes, “Tenemos un amigo en común y te mandó saludes…No sabía que tuvieras un admirador de aquel calibre, Brienne. Te lo tenías muy bien guardado.”  
   
No le quitó la mano del hombro porque su presencia era reconfortante, pero sí sacudió la cabeza, “¿Todavía está vivo?” preguntó y Robb se carcajeó, “…Sinceramente espero que no haya aprendido de él como poner a mujeres incomodas, mi señor.” Él se seguía riendo para cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, se detuvo, “Catelyn está en el Arciano, por si quiere irla a saludar.” Se imaginaba que primero se asearía y dejaría amanecer para ir a buscar a Lady Stark.  
   
Aquello lo sorprendió “ _¿A esta hora?_ ¿Qué hace levantada?”  
   
“No podía dormir, mi señor, y quiso salir a cabalgar. Le estaba acompañando cuando me dijeron que mi presencia era necesitada en la puerta.”  
   
“Mmmm,” _así que había sido ella y la guarda quien andaba por delante de ellos._  
   
Brienne lo miró, entendiendo su desaprobación a que dejara el castillo a altas horas de la madrugada.  
   
 _La vida tenía un modo irónico en el cual trabajaba._  
   
Cuando llegó hasta el claro que daba al Arciano la vio en ropa de cabalgar, pantalones por debajo de una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, botas altas, y por encima de un chaleco un grueso y pesado abrigo. Vestuario similar al de su tía Arya. Ella continuaba dándole la espalda no percatándose de su presencia. No pudo evitarlo y miró a Brienne llevándose el dedo a la boca para pedirle a ésta que no contestara la pregunta que le hacía de porqué había sido llamada.  
   
Ágilmente se le acercó, ella no reaccionando hasta que ya estuvo demasiado cerca, la vio girándose y mirándolo a la cara justo para cuando la abrazó, esta vez sí pudiendo levantarla del piso, estaba por darle una vuelta en el aire cuando ella hizo su torso hacia atrás y le colocó una mano en el hombro alejándolo, con la palma de la otra mano le encajó un golpe justo en la nariz, y con la punta del pie le dio una patada en la canilla haciéndolo soltarla por completo. Sus ojos aguándose del dolor y se encontró trastrabillando a la vez que ambos gritaban, “ _¡¿Qué mierda, Catelyn?!_ ” exclamó, mientras ella gritaba por ayuda mientras sacaba una daga de su cinturón para defenderse.  
   
Fue Brienne quien se interpuso entre ellos, tomándola de la muñeca y deteniéndola de lanzar una estocada al costado del que creía era su atacante, “ _¡Es Robb, Catelyn es Robb!_ ” le repitió varias veces en cuanto vio lo que Robb ocasionó. Éste atónito y con las manos en la nariz, y Catelyn respirando fuertemente y asustada. Dos Guardas más llegaron al instante. Brienne haciéndoles una seña para que mantuvieran sus posiciones.  
   
Catelyn estaba muerta del susto, y en la oscuridad y a la distancia que estaban continuaba sin reconocer a su primo por más que se quedó mirándolo, la barba tupida y pesada le tapaba más de la mitad de la cara, le tapaba hasta el pecho, el cabello desarreglado y largo lo encerraba entre sombras, su voz no era su voz, y la contextura de su cuerpo…no le creería a Brienne _sino fuera Brienne._ Se acercó hacia él lo suficiente, mirándolo a los ojos y los reconoció, sus cejas y pestañas también. “ _¡Idiota, casi me matas de un susto!_ ” dijo tras zafarse bruscamente de Brienne quien le había apretado tan duro la muñeca para que dejara caer la daga y quien la continuaba sosteniendo a no ser que le diera por tirársele encima a golpes.     
   
Brienne vio a Catelyn en verdad asustada y enojada, se agachó por la daga y se la pasó a su señora, ésta enfundándola nuevamente. Mientras Catelyn recobraba su aplomo se giró hacia Robb, haciéndolo descubrirse la nariz para ver qué tanto era el daño. “…Oh…” _se la rompió._ “Déjeme ver mejor, mi Señor,” le pidió para hacerlo inclinar la cabeza. Escuchó pasos tras de ella y vio a Catelyn yendo hasta una de las antorchas cerca al Arciano y tomándola mientras hacía retirar a los guardas diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Cuando ella se acercó con la fuente de luz Brienne pudo ver mejor la herida, en cuanto le tocó el puente de la nariz este se quejó y dio un respingo. “Déjeme tantear, creo que es una pequeña fisura.” Mintió más al escuchar aquello él se estuvo quieto, esperó que se descuidara un poco para en un movimiento aprendido, rápido y firme colocarle la nariz en su lugar, escuchándolo quejándose de inmediato.  
   
Catelyn se encogió ante el sonido y al verlo agachándose del dolor. Miró a Brienne quien le sacudió la cabeza y le giró los ojos.  
   
“Mi Señor, no debió de haberla asustado de esta manera. _Ya no son niños,”_ en esta ocasión se encontraba de parte de Catelyn, _obviamente._  
   
Se encontraba fastidiado y molesto, venía de un preparamiento arduo donde quería demostrarles a todos cuanto había crecido, cuanto había aprendido…para tener a su prima cayéndole a golpes en el primer instante. Se irguió de nuevo y el enojo se le pasó en cuanto vio aún terror en ella. Aquella mirada por alguna razón le recordó a la de su madre el día que se enfermó. Por su lado decidió no quejarse del dolor ni lo que había ocasionado, “Tienes una buena mano, Catelyn.” Le comentó, notándola más baja de lo que la recordaba, _o él había crecido mucho,_ “Un bienvenido hubiera bastado, _prima._ ” Se encontró diciendo, no recordándola tan hermosa. Aunque siempre lo había sido _…pero era extraño…_ talvez porque llevaba dos años sin ver a una mujer con su porte y bien arreglada.   
   
“No te reconocí Robb,” le dio como disculpas, “Creí que ibas a atacarme.” _Antes de más debería de estar agradecido que Brienne hubiera estado presente._ “…Y bienvenido a casa, se te ha extrañado.” Esas palabras irían con sentimiento si él no se hubiera demostrado ante ella de la forma en que lo hizo.  
   
Brienne se agachó y recogió un puñado de nieve en su mano, aplastándola, compactándola lo mejor que podía y se la pasó para que se la colocara en la nariz. “¿Puedo marcharme confiando que no habrá más niñerías?”  
   
Y fue esa palabra, _niñería,_ la que le llamó la atención a Catelyn, pues su primo cuando se marchó era un poco más bajo que ella. Lo estudió por unos momentos, ahora le sacaba más de una cabeza, estaba más ancho de hombros y su voz era grave y sedosa. Lo vio asintiéndole a Brienne y al hacerlo el cabello y la barba se movieron, _y sí, nadie la mañana siguiente podría culparla por no haberlo reconocido y atacarlo, parecía otra persona._  
  
Brienne se adelantó, “¿Llamó a un maester para que le revise la nariz, mi señor? ¿Que le dé algo para el dolor?”  
   
 _“Sí.”_ Contestó ojeando a las dos mujeres. “Llegué lastimado de la Muralla. Catelyn no me pegó, _¿entendido?_ ” dijo tratando de no parecer avergonzado, pero lo estaba.  
  
Catelyn pujó bajamente y vio a Brienne asintiendo preparada a seguir la orden. Cuando él la miró con molestia trató de hacer la suya a un lado, “…Aún no te reconozco, Robb.”  
   
 _Aquello era evidente,_ recordó mucho tiempo atrás cuando fue ella quien llegó de una ausencia desde Desembarco del Rey, “…Solíamos jugar juntos, corríamos por todo el castillo defendiéndolo de batallas inventadas, de gigantes, a veces me leías en las noches y- _”_ Se sonrió de soslayo -aquello doliendo-, cuando le sacó una sonrisa cariñosa. “¿Me reconoces ahora?”  
   
“Eres un tonto.” Aunque ahora se le hacía extraño decirle aquello cuando ya obviamente no era un niño. Tal vez por eso momentos atrás le había dado aquel _idiota._  
   
“Lo siento…me emocioné tanto que no se me pasó por la cabeza que te asustaría.” La vio sacudiendo la cabeza y respirando profundo como pidiendo por paciencia y sonriente Robb abrió los brazos para que lo saludara como se lo merecía y la vio como dudándolo, _“¿En serio?”_ le preguntó. _¿Era el segundo rostro familiar que veía después de dos años y no iba a recibir un abrazo de ella tampoco?_  
  
Apenada caminó hacia él, pues se le había pasado por la mente que ya era un hombre, y abrazarlo por alguna razón le pareció extraño. _Pero a final de cuentas era su primo._  
   
La vio caminando hacia él y se fueron a envolver en aquel abrazo para ella de repente detenerlo de los hombros empujándolo y dando varios pasos hacia atrás.  
   
“ _Ugh,_ ¿Qué es ese olor? _¡Hueles a demonio!_ ” Olía a sudor almizclado, sangre, comida, humedad como la de perro mojado, un tufo acre que no sabría a qué ponerlo y mucho más que no sabría decir...le dieron ganas de trasbocar tan solo de recordar el olor.  
   
Robb le entrecerró los ojos, tratando de no tomarse sus palabras o gesto a pecho, “Gajes del oficio, prima.”  
   
Colocó más espacio entre ellos, pero el olor nauseabundo lo tenía aún grabado en su nariz. “¿Tienes hambre? ¿Vamos a la cocina a ver que quedó de anoche?” decidió preguntar para no sonar…tan poco hospitalaria. _Después de todo esta era la casa de él._  
   
En cuanto la escuchó su barriga dio un remezón. Para cuando llegaron a las cocinas los tres soldados que vinieron con él se encontraban devorando todo a su paso, pero en cuanto lo vieron acompañado se detuvieron apenados y saludaron a su prima con una venia, ella devolviéndoles el saludo.  
   
“Lo sentimos, mi señora, no sabíamos que-”  
   
Catelyn les sonrió, “Está bien.”  
   
Cuando Robb se les acercó y empezó a comer de la misma forma desaforada en que ellos habían estado comiendo estos continuaron de igual manera.  
   
“Disculpa prima, pero es que no hemos tenido nada de comer en la mayor parte de dos días.” Vio a Catelyn manteniendo sus distancias. _Seguramente porque olían a demonio._  
   
 _“¿Por qué?”_ preguntó. Cientos de posadas existían en el camino, y también gente solidaria quien él decir quién era les hubieran dado algo de comer, si el dinero hubiera sido el problema.  
   
“…Deseaba llegar a casa en cuanto antes.”  
   
Uno de los soldados habló, “…Esto es un banquete, mi señora, comparado a la mala cocina y a las cantidades que se reparten más allá de la Muralla.”  
   
“¿Hay escases de comida?” se decidió a preguntar pues de aquello no había escuchado nada.  
   
“No mi señora, para ellos no. Es sólo que nosotros estamos acostumbrados a una vida diferente. Más variedad. Más cantidad. Y ustedes en el castillo nos alimentan muy bien.”  
   
Robb se burló, “Jacob, vamos, dile la razón por la que te convertiste en abanderado nuestro…” su compañero lo miró apenado, “ _Vamos, dile,_ que no te de vergüenza, hablas con mi prima, no con la futura Señora y Protectora de Invernalia, _es buena gente._ ”  
   
Jacob miró a la mesa, habiendo dejado de comer. “…La comida, mi señora.”  
   
Los tres hombres se carcajearon y Catelyn los estudió por su crueldad, vio a Jacob apenado _y Robb debía de saber mejor cómo comportarse…¿Qué clase de persona se burlaba de otra porque esta pasara hambre?_  
   
“…No es lo que crees Catelyn…” Robb comentó en cuanto vio la mirada de desaprobación pasar por su rostro.  
   
“ _¡Oh no, mi señora!_ ” exclamó Jacob, sonrojándose incluso más, “Nos dábamos abasto, a mis padres les va bastante bie-”  
   
Robb se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia una bandeja y con la mano sacó un trozo de pastel de carne, “…He olvidado a lo que sabe esta delicia.” susurró casi atragantándose con este.  
   
Jacob vio a Lady Catelyn aun mirándolo y continuó, “…Pero como su primo dijo no contábamos con tal variedad...” Le sonrió, “Verá, soy un glotón.”  
   
 _Pues no lo parecía,_ por su aspecto flaco y frágil, pensó.    
   
Fue en ese momento en que uno de los soldados pareció percatarse en la oscuridad del rostro hinchado de Robb, “¿Qué le pasó en la cara?”  
   
Robb se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza, “Llegué así de nuestro viaje.” De inmediato los vio mirándose entre ellos, como no entendiendo, y no les iba a explicar, “Esto no se los digo como amigo sino como su señor, _¿Entendido?_ ”  
   
Catelyn los vio parándose más derechos al él recordarles su posición, asintiendo de inmediato. Eligió ese momento para marcharse y se despidió, pero Robb la detuvo.  
   
“Quédate, Catelyn, ¿no tenías insomnio? …Quiero saber _todo_ lo que ha sucedido en mi ausencia.” Pidió, y aquello pareció ser lo que sus tres compañeros necesitaban oír porque de inmediato se sirvieron otro plato hasta el tope y se llevaron la jarra de vino, dejándolos solos. Robb le señaló el asiento a su lado, pero ella le sacudió la cabeza y eligió el más alejado, arrugando la nariz, “¿Tan mal huelo?”  
   
Se escuchó pujando, “Te habrás acostumbrado.” Le dijo, “ _Y tan mal te ves._ No pareces siquiera un hombre de la Gente Libre, pareces un pordiosero.” Siempre había sido un jovencito bien vestido y apuesto que cuidaba su apariencia incluso en sus entrenamientos, talvez, más en sus entrenamientos que en su vida diaria…las mejores botas para no irse a resbalar accidentalmente, los mejores pantalones que no le fueran a impedir movimiento, las mejores telas, el abrigo imponente como el de su padre, tíos y abuelos, el mejor caballo, la espada especial de acero Valeriano hermana de Oatkeeper y que había sido forjada de la espada de su abuelo… Catelyn ya se imaginaba la cara que su tía y Serena le harían en cuanto lo vieran…si lo hacían así como estaba, lo cual dudaba.  
   
Se sonrió, ya no los llamaban salvajes y por eso la Gente Libre se sentían bien. Le comentó eso a ella lo que vio le interesó. _Seguramente algún día políticamente le serviría aquella información._  
   
Mientras continuaba comiendo intercambiaron una que otra información.  
   
“¿A estás dónde está el maester?”  
   
Robb empezó a sentir ahora sí el dolor, y dejó de comer. “Qué opinas, ¿Me le presento a madre, así como un montañés y oliendo _a demonio_ o me arreglo primero?”  
   
“Estará encantada de verte en todo caso, Robb.” Le contestó, “Pero sí, aunque me gustaría verle la cara presentándote ante ella como estás creo que es mejor que te esperes hasta la mañana, en ese tiempo te das un baño, te arregles y descansas.” Se colocó en pie, “Iré a buscar al maester y lo mandaré a tu habitación.”  
   
Robb asintió, acabando rápidamente con las migajas en su plato, haciéndolo con la mano y viéndola a ella mirarlo entre extrañada y con desaprobación.  
   
 _¿Era este Robb en verdad? Aún lo dudaba._ Empezó a dejar las cocinas para cuando lo sintió siguiéndola por los pasillos, “ _¡Oh!_ Serena se acaba de comprometer hace un par de semanas, te mandamos un cuervo pero me imagino que ya venías en camino.”  
   
Por alguna razón aquello no le cayó del todo bien, “¿Comprometerse? ¿Con quién?”  
   
“Uno de los Lords menores de la casa Karstark.” Vio a su primo asintiendo, “…Nuestro tío Robb decapitó a Lord Rickard Karstark durante la Batalla de los Cinco Re-”  
   
“ _Lo sé, Catelyn._ ” Le dijo exhalando, _había cosas que no le tenía que recordar._ “¿Está ella contenta?”  
   
 _“Dichosa.”_ Le admitió, “Más porque el joven ha decidido que cuando se casen se vendrán a vivir a Invernalia.”  
   
 Aquello lo extrañó más, _“¿Por qué?”_  
   
“Quiere seguir asistiendo diariamente a las reuniones del consejo…ella se está sentando con nosotras en la mesa principal desde hace un año.”  
   
Aquello de nuevo lo llenó de cierta envidia, “…Se ganó el puesto, supongo.” Catelyn le asintió y decidió no pensar en ello.  
   
“Es un buen joven, mira que acceder a que ella continúe desempeñándose en su trabajo para la familia…y que también deje que sus hijos tomen el apellido Stark...”  
   
 _La mayoría de Lords se negarían a aquello a no ser que Serena tuviera la posibilidad de tener la posición que Catelyn obtendría,_ “………Los apellidos de sus hijos serán _Stark Karstark_ … no creo que Serena haya pensado detenidamente aquello.” Dijo y vio a Catelyn exhalando en burla, como si también hubiera tenido aquel pensamiento, “…………¿Y tú? ¿Estás comprometida?” de inmediato vio su sonrisa falsear.  
   
“No.” Le contestó llanamente.  
   
“ _¿Por qué?_ ¿Sigues esperando a que yo lo proponga por mi cuenta?”  
   
 _Aquello no le pareció gracioso, “Eso es ridículo.”_ Le comentó, a lo que él le sonrió más abiertamente, lo que a su vez la hizo devolverle la sonrisa, “…Apuesto que conociste a alguien en tu ausencia…”  
   
 _No lo iba a negar,_ “Nada serio. Además, no creo que madre apruebe a _una salvaje._ Puede no decirlo, pero sé que me tiene destinado para algo más grande.”  
   
Se encogió de hombros, “A Serena y a mí nos dio libertad para elegir, ¿Por qué no lo iría a hacer contigo?”  
   
“Probablemente porque sabe que ustedes son señoritas propias y elegirían a un Lord o un hombre que cumpla los estándares _de ella_. Es de la única clase de hombres que se rodean.”  
   
“Serena, no.” Lo corrigió, pero Robb tenía razón; _su tía no aceptaría a alguien que no contara con un título o no fuera una persona con influencias y digna a sus ojos._ _Para los tres._  
   
 _Era verdad,_ se imaginaba el rostro de su madre donde Serena le hubiera salido con que se quería casar con alguno de los trabajadores del castillo.  
   
“Te notas cambiado, Robb,” le comentó, _más hablador, más feliz._  
   
Se encogió de hombros. “………¿Eso de Serena sentándose en la mesa principal no te molesta?”  
   
 _Sí lo hacía, pero eso no lo admitiría en voz alta a él o a su prima,_ _sí lo había hecho ante su madre y tía,_ ambas habiéndole contestado que se hiciera a la idea pues no había otra opción, “…Es de ayuda.” Aquello sí lo podía admitir.  
   
Le fue a responder, pero de repente dos personas aparecieron en frente de ellos, sus padres. Nada más ver a su madre acercándose lo inundó de cierta tristeza, aunque mantenía el mismo porte real y belleza de siempre, ya no contaba con la agilidad con que la recordaba de niño, la veía caminando más pausado, pero constantemente hacia ellos. Robb corrió hacia ella de inmediato, abrazándola fuertemente, pero con cuidado, enterrando la cara en su hombro como cuando niño, “Madre, les dije que no te avisaran, que te dejaran descansar hasta mañana.”  
   
Sansa le besó la cabeza a su hijo varias veces a pesar del olor repugnante, _“Muchacho tonto,”_ le respondió, “Yo soy quien mando en esta casa.”  
   
Se rio como un niño y le besó la mejilla un par de veces, “Te he extrañado bastante.” Le dijo, cerrando los ojos y abrazándola de nuevo, pero unos instantes después lo recordó y trató de separarse, “ _Ugh, no,_ huelo feo.” Dijo, mirando hacia su padre y sonriéndose con este, quien arrugó la nariz mientras le asentía constantemente.   
   
Sansa lo abrazó más fuerte. “ _¡No importa!_ ” Le dijo varias veces. Más no le decía _aun_ que haber actuado detrás de sus espaldas al prolongar su estadía más allá de la Muralla tendría consecuencias. Por ahora disfrutaría de tenerlo a su lado. “Hijo, _¡estás tan grande!_ ”  
   
Desde una distancia Catelyn vio a Robb pasar de los brazos de su madre a su padre, y de nuevo a esta. Después de unos instantes escuchó voces detrás suyo y vio a su madre y a Serena aparecer. Estás aún dormidas no comprendiendo de inmediato que sucedía y cuando lo hicieron marcharon hasta Robb. Serena aproximándose corriendo a abrazarlo mientras le decía que estaba horrible, y luego cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca espantándose ante el olor, alejándose riéndose y preguntándole porque olía así. Robb jugando con ella alcanzándola y abrazándola a la fuerza mientras esta gritaba en horror y risas. Todos se rieron.  
Catelyn se aproximó al resto de la familia al ver ahora a su madre devolverle el abrazo a Robb mientras le decía que le tendría que demostrar todo lo que había aprendido con la Gente Libre.  
   
“¿Qué te pasó en la cara Robb?” preguntó Serena.  
   
“Me rompí la nariz estúpidamente, no pasa nada. En unos días la hinchazón habrá pasado.”  
.  
.  
.  
Catelyn no vio a Robb el día siguiente, seguramente descansando y cuando lo vino a hacer a los dos días de su llegada se sorprendió por el cambio en él. Se había cortado la barba, el cabello, lucía ropas que seguramente eran de su padre y se había acicalado bien. _Talvez demasiado bien._  
   
“Oh Robb, eres tan apuesto.” Serena le dijo a su hermano sonriéndole.  
   
Robb se sonrió ante aquello, “Sino estoy mal ustedes dos me deben mis abrazos de bienvenida.”  
   
Catelyn vio de inmediato a Serena tirándose a los brazos de su hermano quien la cogió de la cintura y la levantó, ambos girando mientras se reían. Cuando fue su turno se lo advirtió, “Si me haces eso, te mato, lo único que me hace falta es irme a romper un hueso porque me dejes caer.”  
   
Robb se carcajeó, yendo por un abrazo más apropiado y sorprendiéndose cuando se sintió a sí mismo, y a ella tensionándose un poco.  
  
 _La vida tenía un modo irónico en el cual trabajaba._  
   
Sansa ya no sentía la necesidad de dejar Invernalia en visitas _largas_ a otras partes del Norte y sólo las hacía cuando era absolutamente necesario. Catelyn había tomado su lugar en cuanto a aquello junto con cinco de sus asesores más confiables. Arya siempre acompañándola como protectora, Brienne también.  
   
El castigo de Robb fue uno sencillo y que nadie se vio venir; acompañar la comitiva de su familia. Él podía elegir, podía asistir como asesor y prestándose de ayuda para Catelyn, o entre los soldados y guardas que viajaban con ellos, eso sí, tomando el puesto que el Comandante quisiera darle, el cual ella misma había instado que fuera uno de los más bajos.  
   
Aquello no le agradó a Robb. Más aquellas salidas tampoco eran algo usual, y de hecho terminó agradándole después de su primer viaje pues en cierta forma le dieron mayor libertad y podía conocer más.   
   
Más de un año después Robb se encontraba en su octava a novena visita oficial con Catelyn acompañándola en Aguasdulces cuando vieron aparecer a Gael, el hijo menor de Jon y amigo suyo, junto con Ned. Emocionado se giró hacia su prima cuando vio la expresión en blanco de esta y la de molestia en su tía Arya y en Brienne _._ No fue hasta que se empezó a acercar hasta sus primos para saludarlos que recordó algo que Gael le había comentado hacía un tiempo mediante un cuervo, algo que no quiso creer de la partida abrupta de ellos de Invernalia.  
De todas formas se acercó y saludó a sus primos, Gael recibiéndolo contento, al igual que él estaba. Fue su primo Ned quien se portó un poco más serio, más acorde a lo que se esperaba del _hijo del Rey._ Y después de varios minutos, y aunque él ya había visto que notó a Cateyn le preguntó si esa era su prima y que debían irla a saludar. En aquel momento Gael bajando la mirada. Se acercaron hacia ella y varios Lords que la acompañaban, notó la sonrisa de Catelyn enfriándose, haciéndose fingida más no desapareciendo.  
   
“Prima, que gusto verte.” Gael dijo agachando la cabeza como saludo. Y esta le respondió de la misma manera. Con desaprobación vio a su hermano acercándose aún más, tomándola de la mano y besándosela, lo que vio de inmediato la incomodó y la hizo sonrojar.  
   
“Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí.” Catelyn dijo, sacando su mano de entre la de Ned.  
   
“Una verdadera sorpresa.” Ned contestó, estudiándola.  
   
A Robb no le gustó nada la mirada que su primo le dio a Catelyn, y se aclaró la garganta tras ver la desaprobación de su tía quien se les acercó. Como un halcón vio a Catelyn estudiando a su madre mientras esta saludaba a sus sobrinos y les preguntaba por su padre. Después de un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, y Robb decidió romperlo, “Estos son Lord…” prosiguió a presentar a los varios Lords que estaban con su prima. Esta después de unos momentos disculpándose y aludiendo asuntos que tenía que atender con un Lord para marcharse junto con este y su madre. Robb viendo a Ned seguirla con la mirada.  
   
“Nuestra prima está más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.” Ned dijo bajamente, lo que le ganó la sonrisa de aprobación de los Lords, pero miradas de reprobación de su hermano y primo.  
   
En los consiguientes días sus sospechas no impidieron que compartiera con sus primos, más trató de no sacar el tema a relucir y Gael tampoco lo hizo, ambos fingiendo que este no le había comentado nada. En el otro frente se le hizo más que evidente que Catelyn evadía a su primo Ned, pues aparte del saludo inicial no los llegó a ver juntos. Y por la forma en que en todo el viaje su tía o Brienne nunca dejaron el lado de Catelyn empezó a sospechar que aquello que Gael le había contado tenía algo de verdad.  
   
También notaba como Brienne o su tía cuando estaban cerca de Ned apoyaban la mano sobre la empuñadura de sus espadas, como queriendo mandarle un mensaje.  
   
Fue en una noche en que en un banquete los hicieron sentar juntos, _la representante del Norte, y el representante del Rey,_ que los vio hablándose bajamente, su prima sonrojada. Al principio Catelyn pareció contestar tan solo con monosílabos lo que Ned decía entre dientes, Robb buscó a su tía Arya con la mirada y la vio atenta a ellos desde la distancia, pero en cuanto más tiempo pasaba más los veía... _¿entrar en confianza?_ Esta le sacudió la cabeza un par de veces sonriéndole y no volvieron a hablar por un par de minutos, luego entre la algarabía Ned se colocó en pie y salió a mezclarse con los Lords. Vio a Catelyn dejando la sala después de unos instantes y Ned haciéndolo momentos después. Enojo y decepción lo embargó, desde el otro lado de la habitación su tía se paró más derecha y ella a él no lo veía, pero él la vio dar unos pasos hacia adelante para seguirlos, pero después de unos instantes pareció desistir.  
   
Él por su parte con curiosidad siguió a Ned a la distancia. Este dejando el salón principal y caminando por un corredor para después salir al patio interno donde Catelyn lo estaba esperando, se sentaron en una de las bancas cercanas. Desde donde podrían ser vistos, _cabía notar._ _Más aquello no lo tranquilizó._ Detrás de ellos no notaron su presencia y se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos donde él aprovechó para ubicarse mejor y no ser visto. Sabía que se estaba entrometiendo en asuntos que no debía y lo dudó por unos momentos más no lo pudo evitar.  
   
 _La vida tenía un modo irónico en el cual trabajaba._  
   
“…Todos los cuervos que te envíe y nunca me contestaste…” No sabía cómo más empezar aquella conversación.  
   
No podía evitar estar nerviosa, se sobó una mano con la otra, “No leí ninguno de esos pergaminos...a parte de los dos primeros. Lo siento, pero es la verdad.”  
   
 _Eso era algo que se había imaginado,_ asintió constantemente, “De vez en cuando aún te envío uno.”  
   
“…Lo sé……No los leo.”  
   
Se giró a mirarla más no tenía la certeza si le decía o no la verdad, “…Cuando me fui de Invernalia me fui con la certeza de que tu tía me daría tu mano…Y luego mi padre me sacó de mi error en cuanto llegué a Desembarco del Rey.” Aparte de caerle a golpes, “Por meses creí que tu tía te estaba obligando-”  
   
Exhaló, “Mi tía no me obligó a nada. Fue la decisión que yo tomé _y lo sabes_. Algo que ya habíamos hablado desde Desembarco del Rey, no cambié de opinión para cuando marchaste a Invernalia. Si mi tía _me hubiera obligado a algo_ sería a casarme contigo.”  
   
 _La confirmación_ de aquello lo invadió en un sentimiento de derrota, “…Supongo que entonces no me amabas tanto como yo lo hacía.”  
   
Apretó la mandíbula, ahora que estaba más crecida se daba cuenta de _todo_ lo que ambos habían hecho _mal_ en su juventud en Desembarco del Rey. Él, mayor que ella y con cierta experiencia la había enredado y ella se había dejado estúpidamente, _o no tan estúpidamente_. Cuando se había encontrado tentada en dejarse seducir no dejaba de pensar qué si su madre había cometido el error, _¿porque ella no podría hacerlo también?_ “…Supongo que no.” Si algo había tenido por él había sido atracción junto con cariño y curiosidad, _más no amor._  
   
“¿Y entonces por qué no te has casado aún?” decidió preguntar.  
   
“Ciertamente no por ti, si eso es lo que crees,” contestó un tanto defensiva.  
   
Colocó las manos en el aire, “No quise insinuar nada con la pregunta.”  
   
Catelyn no creía del todo aquello, y después de la conversación con su tío Podrick había reconsiderado una que otra cosa, “…Aún no he conocido al hombre para mí.”  
   
“Eres la soltera más codiciada del Norte, me atrevería a decir de Poniente, y eres hermosa. Si no has conocido el hombre apropiado entre todos tus pretendientes es seguramente porque lo has pasado por alto.”  
   
 _Algo que Serena también le había llegado a decir,_ “Tampoco es como si haya estado buscando,” dijo bajamente y mirando en otra dirección. Después de unos momentos se colocó en pie, dando _una vez más_ por finalizado ese capítulo de su vida.  
   
“Aún pienso en ti.” Le admitió Ned, “No como antes. Pero aun pienso en ti.”  
   
Robb continuaba escuchado la conversación y de repente sintió pasos detrás suyo y vergüenza lo recorrió, pero cuando se giró, no fue su tía a quien se encontró sino a Gael. Este exhalando, sorprendido y sonrojado.  
   
“No lo hagas. Eres un hombre casado ya, y con familia. Deja el pasado en el pasado.”  
   
Se colocó en pie al lado de ella y le sonrió apenado, _“Para mí evidentemente no fue tan fácil como para ti.”_  
   
Se sintió sonrojando y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al castillo cuando vio a Gael acompañado de Robb saliendo y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.  
   
Gael habiendo apostando por lo que tenía a su lado tomó una jarra de vino de una de las esquinas y cuatro copas, le hizo una seña a Robb para que lo siguiera e interrumpieran lo que fuera que estuvieran teniendo, “Eh, ¿Reunión familiar?” les preguntó levantando las copas y fingiendo una sonrisa.  
   
Robb vio a Ned evidentemente molesto por la interrupción. Y él miró a Catelyn al momento que ella también lo miraba, ella sonrojándose como nunca.  
   
Alterada Catelyn pasó saliva, no estando segura de lo que Robb pudo haber escuchado, o lo que sabía. Le evadió la mirada y le sonrió a Gael, “Ya regresaba a la celebración, primo, pero continúen ustedes.”  
   
“Vamos _prima_ , esta es probablemente la última vez que estaremos reunidos por un buen tiempo. Celebremos.”  
   
Si las miradas pudieran matar Ned habría caído muerto por Catelyn en ese momento. Robb vio la mano de su prima temblando al recibir la copa que Gael le pasó. La tensión sintiéndose como demasiada y nadie dijo nada mientras terminaban aquella copa.  
   
Gael decidió hablar, “…Escuché que Serena se casa en unos meses.”  
   
Robb y Catelyn asintieron. Ahora Robb sospechando que su tío Jon y sus hijos no habían sido invitados.  
   
“Envíale a la pequeña nuestras felicitaciones.” Gael continuó.  
   
“La más pequeña se les adelantó a ustedes tres, _¿no?_ ” Ned comentó.  
   
Catelyn frunció el ceño, pues no veía a que venía aquel comentario a no ser que fuera contra ella, le pasó la copa a Gael, “…Regresaré al banquete.”  
   
Los tres siguieron a Catelyn con la mirada y después de unos momentos Gael se dirigió hacia su hermano, empujándolo de un hombro aunque no muy fuertemente, sólo como para llamarle la atención, “¿Por qué no lo superas? …Ella nunca ha querido nada contigo. _¿O qué querías burlarte?_ ”  
   
Robb se sorprendió de que Gael fuera tan abierto delante de él y al mirar a Ned sus puños se cerraron por cuenta propia, más decepcionado que enojado, y decidió marcharse antes de que Ned dijera algo que de repente le fuera a ganar un golpe de su parte. Cuando regresó al gran salón se encontró a su tía quien hablaba calmadamente con su hija. Esta solo asintiéndole una y otra vez, Catelyn pareciendo fastidiada mientras miraba en otra dirección y tomaba varios sorbos de la copa de vino.   
   
A decir verdad, quería ignorar lo que _era evidente_ , pero antes más curiosidad le daba pues él sólo tenía partes de un todo. Ned había estado seguro que la mano de Catelyn se le sería otorgada. _¿Acaso su madre estaba al tanto de que la perfecta Catelyn no era tan perfecta? ¿Y de todas las mujeres del mundo, su madre la había cubierto en cuanto a la perdida de…su honor? ¿Por eso sus padres habían roto su compromiso con él? ¿Y era eso por lo que ella no se casaba? ¿Para no ir a ser devuelta la noche de su boda una vez que su marido no viera sangre en las sábanas?_  
   
 _La vida tenía un modo irónico en el cual trabajaba._  
   
De todas las emociones que sentía, la que mayor peso tenía era la de decepción. Fue y se sentó en una mesa, sirviéndose una copa de vino y aunque quería estar solo de repente se encontró rodeado de Lords que se le unieron, haciendo bromas y bebiendo con él. A ratos riéndose con ellos, a otro supremamente enojado de que Catelyn hubiera manchado el nombre de la familia, de nuevo riéndose para después sentirse decepcionado. El resto de la noche le colocó atención a su prima. Ésta actuando acorde a como se esperaba de ella. En ningún momento pareciendo alterada por lo sucedido. Y fue en esa noche que la realización le llegó de que sin haberse dado cuenta aún la había querido para si mismo… _Ella había sido de él desde antes de que él naciera._  
Había dado por sentado aquello hasta el punto de cegarse a sí mismo. E incluso ahora en negación se quería hacer creer que tan sólo pensaba de esta forma porque era un niño posesivo al que le trataban de quitar su juguete favorito.  
Trató de ahogar aquellos pensamientos en vino y ale, tan solo para no irlo a recordar nunca más.  
   
Fue a media mañana en que acompañaba a una tabernera afuera de su habitación cuando avergonzado se encontró siendo descubierto por Catelyn y Brienne quienes parecían irlo a buscar. Las vio sonrojándose y también lo hizo él.  
   
“Quería hablar contigo.” Catelyn se explicó, educadamente ignorando a la chica en frente de ella.  
   
Por unos segundos no supo cómo actuar, miró a la tabernera y después a su prima, luego a Brienne y después a la tabernera, _¿y esta porque no se marchaba?_ Se aclaró la garganta y asintió. Abriendo la puerta y dejando a Catelyn entrar junto con Brienne, pues primos y todo no sería bien visto que la vieran visitando su habitación sola.  
Además, evidentemente Brienne parecía estar al tanto de que Catelyn era del tipo de entre más primo más me arrimo.  
   
Catelyn no pudo evitar fijarse en su habitación, las ventanas abiertas y todo pulcramente organizado, la cama tendida, _¿Hizo tender la cama a la tabernera?_ Se preguntó con gracia y quiso hacer un comentario, pero se contuvo. Notó los remanentes del desayuno para dos, el aroma del té de Luna tibio aun invadiendo la habitación. _Bien. Al menos era cuidadoso._ Se giró hacia él, “¿Qué tan amigo eres de Gael?” preguntó, yendo al punto y ahorrándole la vergüenza.  
   
Se sonrió ante aquello, no la notaba nerviosa o apenada, y sospechaba que venía a ver éste que le había revelado a él de la situación para seguramente después desmentirlo. “Creería que bastante. Aun mantenemos correspondencia, ya no tanto como niños, pero _sí._ Fue él quien se ofreció a dejar entrenarme como Caballero en Desembarco del Rey.”   
   
Catelyn asintió pensativa, “…Si tuvieras que sobreponer el Norte por sobre tu amistad con él, _¿Lo harías?_ ”  
   
 _¿De qué hablaba? “¿El Norte o a ti?”_ se decidió a preguntar lo que vio la sorprendió y la hizo sonrojar, _¿acaso no hablaban de lo mismo? ¿Su guayabo lo estaba afectando tanto?_  
   
Se continuaba haciendo creer a si misma de que no había posibilidad de que él sospechara de su desliz con Ned, “ _El Norte…_ ¿Qué tan al tanto estás de que Aemon quiera someternos bajo su yugo una vez que tome el trono?”  
   
“ _¡¿QUÉ?!_ ” preguntó al ella cambiar la dirección de la conversación sin él habérselo estado esperando.  
   
Catelyn le asintió y caminando hacia la ventana prosiguió a contarle lo que Aemon le había dicho a su tía hacia años, lo que Lord Tyrion le había corroborado, las palabras de Jon a Arya cuando estuvieron en Desembarco del Rey de él haberle cedido el Norte a los Stark debajo de cuerda, y como una guerra se podía avecinar si Aemon llegara a llamar a su tía Sansa o a ella para hincar la rodilla, “Confío en que estarás del lado de mi tía en esto, ¿verdad?”  
   
Le asintió sin pensarlo, _su madre primero, por supuesto,_ _¿Y porque a él nadie le había dicho nada de todo esto?_  
   
“Bien, necesito que te acerques a Gael y trates de sacarle información sobre Aemon discretamente. Para nosotros estar mejores preparados ante una eventualidad.”  
   
 _“¿Qué?”_  
  
“Vamos, Robb, _¡despierta!_ ” Le pidió, encarándolo, “Necesito que lo hagas. Con-”  
   
La interrumpió, “¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada de esto?” _Siempre era el último en enterarse de todo._  
   
“Porque hasta ahora sólo son conjeturas. _Sospechas_. Nadie lo sabe. _Tienes que ser cuidadoso con esa información._ Los únicos que sabemos que nos estamos preparando para dicha eventualidad somos tus padres, mi madre, Brienne y yo. _Ni Serena, ni los Lords, ni los ejércitos._ ”  
   
Eso no quitaba que se lo hubieran pasado por delante, pero una parte suya también se daba cuenta por qué, _porque nunca se había hecho merecedor._ “Gael es mi amigo, no sería justo-”  
   
“Él es tu amigo, pero Aemon no.” Caminó hacia él y se detuvo a un par de metros, “No te estoy pidiendo que le des la puñalada por la espalda. Tan sólo que le saques discretamente información en cuanto si Aemon ha cambiado de parecer en este tiempo o si mantendrá las palabras que le dio a mi tía.”  
   
 _No lo pudo evitar,_ “¿No sería mucho más fácil para _ti_ sacarle información a Ned? …Parece tener una debilidad por ti.” _Y no, no estaba celoso._ La vio haciendo el movimiento de ir a mirar por sobre su hombro a Brienne pero se detuvo a medio camino y lo encaró de nuevo.  
   
Se sintió sonrojando de inmediato, la mirada de Robb le dijo que se daba cuenta _de todo,_ se obligó a si misma a no bajar la mirada, subió el mentón, “Por eso mismo, se daría cuenta de mis intenciones de inmediato. Ni que decir que solo sería brindar la mano para el tomarse el codo.”  
   
Sus cejas subieron de inmediato al verla eludir el tema con facilidad…y descaro. _Esta no era la Catelyn que él conocía._ Más tenía razón, ambos aún no tenían claras las intenciones de Ned en la conversación de la noche anterior, pero les quedaba más que claro que donde ella le diera la oportunidad éste se aprovecharía. _“¿_ Qué debería preguntarle a Gael entonces? _”_  
  
Respiró profundo al ver que él no insistió con lo de Ned. “No sé. _Sólo sé tú._ Él te estima. Más si es tan leal a su familia como lo somos nosotros a la nuestra no le podrás sacar información. No insistas en ese caso. Ya encontraré otra forma de hacerlo yo.”  
   
 _“¿Qué forma?”_ preguntó, cerrando el espacio entre ellos y no agradándole nada lo que oía. _No podía ser tan descarada como para decirle esto a él así de frente…_  
   
Le sorprendió que se le acercara tanto, que le hiciera el reclamo y lo miró extrañada mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él para encaminarse hacia la puerta, “No sé, lo discutiré con madre y Brienne en un rato por si quieres estar presente.” No se le pasó por la mente lo que él estaba sugiriendo hasta minutos después.  
   
Le asintió, viendo que estaba equivocado en sus asunciones.  
   
Para cuando Catelyn, Brienne y Arya cansadas de esperar por Robb se dieron cuenta de que éste y Gael partieron con un grupo en una salida de cacería mentalmente pidieron para que Robb no dejara pasar la oportunidad. Ned habiéndose quedado atrás probablemente con otras intenciones, pero ella asegurándose de mantenerse ocupada y nunca estar sola, teniendo a su madre a su lado, quien como cosa rara sólo había hecho un par de comentarios ante la presencia de Ned, y la sabía preocupada, _pero no había nada de qué preocuparse._ “Es un capítulo de mi pasado nada más. Uno al que ustedes le dan más peso que el que incluso yo misma le doy.” Le dijo a ambas, su madre y Brienne para tranquilizar más a la primera de que no actuaría impropiamente.  
   
“¿Entonces porque quieres tener a una de las dos siempre a tu lado?” Arya le preguntó, pues Brienne no hacía comentario alguno en cuanto al asunto. Sólo hacía lo que se esperaba de ella.  
   
Respiró profundo, tomando un sorbo de su vino, “Ciertamente _no_ es para no ir a caer en tentación.” Les dijo, viendo a ambas sonrojándose, una en indignación la otra probablemente en vergüenza. Y sus palabras eran verdad, tan solo no estaba segura de las intenciones o reclamos que le podrían llegar por parte de Ned.  
   
“A veces me haces preguntarme si eres tan altanera con Sansa así como lo eres conmigo.”  
   
No podía negar que sintió cierta culpa por aquello, “Mi tía no está aquí dudando de mí.”  
   
“Lo estaría si estuviera presente…y lo sabes.” La vio bajando la mirada ante aquello, sabiendo que sus palabras eran reales.  
   
 _“Lo siento, madre.”_  
   
Arya a veces sentía que la hubiera cacheteado era lo que ella no le perdonaba, _¿pero que quería una caricia?_  
   
En cuanto la comitiva regresó al siguiente día esperó su tiempo a que Robb se aseara, descansara y comiera, más fue él quien se presentó ante ella y su madre. _“¿Y bien?”_  
   
“…Hay razones para estar preocupados.” Dijo, “Aunque no es totalmente seguro de que Aemon heredará Poniente pues Daenerys lo quiere tomando el mando en Mereen. Eso todavía se está debatiendo, pero él dice que puede llevar ambas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros con la ayuda de sus hermanos.”  
   
“¿Y qué dicen sus hermanos?” preguntó Arya.  
   
“Lo apoyan…y no veo porque no. Para ellos el Norte es parte de los Siete Reinos. _Y lo somos._ En este mismo momento hablamos de traición.” Dijo lo último bajando la voz. _“_ La única forma de que veo que no entremos abiertamente en rebelión antes de que Aemon suba al trono es que mi tío Jon nos de la Independencia abiertamente y no bajo la mesa. Más aquello no pasará, las consecuencias con los otros reinos serían demasiadas.”  
   
 _Arya sabía aquello. Y con eso tomó su decisión. Hablaría con Jon._  
   
Esa noche se encontró a Catelyn siendo dejada sola en el patio por varios Lords y se dirigió a ella, sin saludarse ambos sentándose en frente de la fogata. Ambos en silencio.  
   
“…Nuestros padres están bien de salud más envejecen. Si esta guerra se da nos tocará es a nosotros.” Robb se dijo.  
   
“Estoy bien con eso. Mi madre, mi tía, mi tío y Brienne ya han visto demasiada guerra. _Ya han tenido suficiente._ ”  
   
 _Estaba de acuerdo,_ “…Pero los necesitaremos. Ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que en verdad acarrea una guerra.” _Ni siquiera él que iba en su paso a convertirse en Caballero._  
  
Silencio de nuevo, los ojos de ambos perdidos en las llamas. Después de unos minutos Catelyn sintió que la miraba y lo encaró. Sin palabras sabía que la juzgaba por su desliz y temía lo que pudiera decirle a continuación porque no quería remover aquellos sentimientos de cuando pasó por ello.  
   
Robb quería preguntarle porque decidió dormir con Ned pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sentir que la irrespetaba, decidió mirar hacia el fuego, ella prácticamente le había dicho a Ned que no lo había querido, pero no creía aquello, pues una mujer como ella no se habría entregado sin sentimientos, o al menos eso se quería hacer creer.  
   
Después de un par de minutos escucharon pasos acercarse.  
   
Robb levantó las cejas cuando vio a Ned aparecer.  
   
“Primo, ¿podrías darme un momento a solas con Catelyn? Me marcho mañana a primera hora y me gustaría terminar nuestra conversación.”  
   
A Catelyn no le agradó nada saber que adelantaron sus planes para marcharse, supo que debía actuar de inmediato, se colocó en pie, “Creo que ya hemos hablado de lo que teníamos pendiente.”  
   
Robb notó como a Catelyn pareció molestarle lo que escuchó, y se paró justo al lado de ella.  
   
“Esto es entre ella y yo, Robb.”  
   
Apretó la mandíbula, “Ella ya te dijo que no quiere nada contigo.” Sintió la mano de Catelyn posándose en su antebrazo, como temerosa a que fuera a ir a pelearse y así destapar su secreto.  
   
Catelyn sobre pesó sus opciones y que Robb le dañara la oportunidad de sacarle información a Ned por sobreprotector la molestó. “¿Nos vamos?” le preguntó a Robb. _Tampoco lo iba a dejar a solas con Ned,_ para su sorpresa Robb le asintió.  
   
“…Tú habrás dicho todo lo que tienes por decir, pero yo no.” A él no le preocupaba Robb, era un joven impetuoso que creía conocer más del mundo de lo que en verdad hacía, y de repente vio a Catelyn dándole a entender que le seguía la corriente a Robb.    
   
Robb miró hacia Ned, “…En verdad no tienes respeto…Venir a asediarla en frente de su madre, en frente _de mí_ …” le sacudió la cabeza. Dispuesto a irse a los golpes si era necesario.  
   
 _“Robb,”_ Catelyn le advirtió a su primo bajamente y con calma, enterrándole las uñas en el brazo. No podía irse a los golpes con él, _con un Targaryen._ Eso sólo sería adelantar los acontecimientos, “Vámonos Robb.” Le pidió, halándolo con ella hacia el interior de aquel castillo.  
   
La siguió tan solo porque veía como hacer un espectáculo sería un error, al acercarse vio que su tía había estado pendiente de todo. “Es un descarado, tía. No se le cae la puta cara de la vergüenza.”  
   
Catelyn le sacudió la cabeza varias veces y en cuanto estuvieron en el interior lo soltó. Arya guiándolos hasta su habitación. “ _¡Sobrino, crece! No puedes permitir que esto se te vuelva un problema,_ ” _era el menor que tenían en todo caso._ Tomó a su sobrino del mentón, _“¡Prométeme que no irás a buscarle problemas!”_  
  
Se soltó, “Como puedes pedirme eso tía, después de que mancilló el-”  
   
Con poca paciencia Catelyn decidió interrumpirlo ahí, “Lo mismo que hizo él conmigo lo estabas haciendo con esa tabernera antenoche. Y me imagino que no tuviste consideración alguna para con su familia. _¡Así que no seas machista, Robb!_ ” exclamó de una vez por todas y lo vio sonrojándose y mirando a su tía avergonzado. _“No tenemos tiempo para esto, madre, se marchan en la mañana.”_ Se explicó ante su urgencia. El banquete donde se servirían los animales que habían cazado se llevaría a cabo en una hora. Estaba a punto de poner en práctica algo que sospechaba ni su madre ni su primo aprobarían y que daría más para hablar, “Robb, _¿quién es tu hombre de mayor confianza presente?_ ” tenía que actuar antes de que sus primos se marcharan.  
   
“Jacob, _¿por qué?_ ”  
   
Balbuceó por unos momentos, ahora siendo su momento para avergonzarse, _ella ya había hecho esto antes, pero revelarlo la apenaba._ “Necesito que sea cuidadoso con su acento y no se deje reconocer, que vaya a un prostíbulo de renombre y traiga varias prostitutas, las más hermosas...para Gael y Ned.” De inmediato vio que sorprendió con sus palabras. “Hace un tiempo aprendí que hay formas más discretas y apropiadas de sacar cierto tipo de información.” Dijo, defendiéndose.  
   
“¿De quién aprendiste eso?” Arya cuestionó con cierto disgusto al reconocer que Sansa lo habría aprendido de Meñique, y pasado el conocimiento a su hija. Aquello lo desaprobó.     
   
“…Se lo escuché a un Lord.” mintió, pues había sido su propia tía quien le había confiado ese método, también con vergüenza. _No creía que Robb lo fuera aprobar más de lo que ella lo había hecho en su momento y decidió ahorrarle aquello._  
   
 _“¡¿Quién eres?!”_ preguntó Robb. Descubriendo que si esta era la verdadera Catelyn no la conocía para nada.  
   
“ _¿Quieren hablar de esto? Lo haremos cuando haya tiempo._ ” Les dijo, luego caminó hacia Robb, “¿Puedo confiar en ti?” la sorprendió ver a Robb balbuceante, encontrando un problema moral con aquello para después asentir de mala gana. “Dile a Jacob que el precio no será un problema y que no diga a qué casa pertenece. Las introducirá hasta la habitación Targaryen sin ser vistas, donde ellas esperarán hasta cuando sea necesario. Lo más importante: Jacob partirá al Norte de inmediato.”  
   
“…Ned tiene esposa e hijos…” Robb recordó.  
   
“…Pues culpa mía no será si no se puede resistir.” respondió en un afán, “Robb, tu trabajo será embriagarlos en el banquete y llevarlos hasta la habitación.”  
   
“¿Cómo sabrán las prostitutas qué preguntar?” preguntó Arya.  
   
“Yo mandaré a una doncella-”  
   
Arya sacudió la cabeza, “Ese trabajo es más apropiado para mí.” Se dijo, podía que su hija olvidara que ella tenía el don de las mil caras, o que lo ignorara porque _creía_ que ya estaba mayor para eso, “El trabajo de Jacob y la doncella.” Se explicó, “No podemos dejar cabos sueltos.”  
   
 _“¿Estás de acuerdo con esto tía?”_ preguntó Robb sorprendido.  
   
“No…pero es algo que podría dar resultado y necesitamos hacer todo lo necesario.”  
   
Catelyn vio en la mirada de su madre que le dijo que más tarde hablarían detenidamente de aquello.  
   
“¿Qué clase de mujeres les gusta a tus primos?” decidió preguntarle Arya a Robb.  
   
Sabía que clase de mujer le gustaba, no que clase de prostitutas, “A Gael le gustan las morenas de ojos claros. De cabello castaño y largo también.” Dijo Robb de mala gana, “Inteligentes, educadas y que se sepan expresar.” Se remojó los labios, “En cuanto a Ned…creo que sabemos qué clase de mujer le gusta a Ned.” Vio a Catelyn ignorando su comentario, pero a su tía no.  
   
“Cuidado, sobrino.” Lo advirtió.  
   
Avergonzado se fue a disculpar ante su tía, pero ella lo pasó de lado tan rápido y empujándolo con el hombro tan fuerte que lo hizo trastrabillar. No fue hasta que cayó en cuenta de que su tía era demasiado baja para haberlo golpeado de aquella manera con el hombro para girarse y seguirla con la mirada y en su lugar encontrar a un hombre alto y regordete que cerraba la puerta de la habitación, dejándolo a solas con Catelyn. “…Luces más inocente de lo que eres, prima.”  
   
Catelyn lo miró por sobre su hombro con molestia, “No me agradan alguna de las cosas que me veo forzada a hacer.” Le reveló, “Más esta no está entre las peores.”  
   
“¿Cuál ha sido la peor?” preguntó.  
   
Catelyn volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, no contestando a aquello. “Asegúrate que beban lo suficiente para soltarles la lengua, más no lo suficiente como para quedarse dormidos.”  
   
Después de unos segundos la vio agarrando un chal y dirigiéndose a la puerta, “¿A dónde vas?”  
   
“A hablar con Ned. A fingir que no me incomoda tener una conversación con él, a pedir disculpas _a tu causa_ , a ver si de repente lo que me iba a decir cuando te las diste de sobreprotector tiene algo que ver con su hermano y no con lo ocurrido entre nosotros dos en el pasado.”  
   
“¿Qué pasó en sí entre ustedes dos?” decidió preguntar de una vez por todos, pero ya aquello había sido confirmado en más de una ocasión, tan solo quería oírlo de sus labios.  
   
 _La vida tenía un modo irónico en el cual trabajaba._  
   
Robb no era idiota, tan solo quería que lo dijera, “Me dejé mancillar.” Le contestó simplemente, algo que él había dicho hacía unos minutos. De inmediato vio decepción en sus ojos, “Lo siento Robb, pero fue lo que sucedió. Y no trato de ser descarada ante aquello, tan sólo me adueño de lo sucedido.” _Había sido un error, pero eso sólo se lo admitiría a sí misma._  
   
Robb pasó saliva fuertemente, de repente, de la nada e insulsamente sintiendo como si ella le hubiera arrancado el corazón del pecho y tirado a sus pies. Como un idiota sintió un nudo en la garganta y se lo tragó.  
   
“Ahora, cuando vayas a beber con Gael y Ned te disculparás ante este último, le dirás que dolido hablabas por los intereses de la familia y por hacerla respetar y que ya que lo pensaste mejor sigues disgustado pero que la cabeza se te aclaró, _¿entendido?_ ” Lo vio cabizbajo asintiendo sin mirarla.  
   
Robb después de unos momentos escuchó la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose y respiró profundo tratando de hacer a un lado las emociones que lo embargaban, negándose a estas y tratando de calmarse, pero no pudiendo del todo. Se limpió los ojos no dejando que el líquido se derramara por su rostro y retomando compostura. _Los hombres no lloran,_ se recordó, _y menos por algo así._  
.  
.  
.  
En el banquete Catelyn miraba disimuladamente hacia sus primos, y a unos cuantos Lords con ellos, viendo a Robb cumplir su parte del acuerdo, y si no supiera mejor diría que no le habían torcido la mano para formar parte de las burlas y diversión que estaba teniendo.   
   
Se retiró primero que aquel grupo pues no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Horas después estaba en la biblioteca conversando con sus asesores y dos Lords cuando con sorpresa vio a Robb ingresando, este asintiéndole mientras se ubicaba en un rincón, sentándose y apoyando la cabeza contra una estantería. Se apuró por terminar aquella reunión, “Creí que te quedarías con ellos.” Le susurró bajamente después de haberse desocupado y mientras hacían el camino hacia sus aposentos.  
   
“A diferencia de mi padre, no me agrada que se me involucre con prostitutas.” Dijo bajamente, unos pasos después notando a Catelyn habiéndose quedado atrás, la cara impactada por lo que había dicho.  
   
Un vacío se hizo en su pecho y este se le constriñó, “¿Qué quieres decir?”  
   
Decepción, incomprensión y tristeza en sus ojos, “ _¡No en estos tiempos!_ Antes cuando era joven. Antes de mi madre.” La sacó de su error cuando vio que creyó que le admitía que su padre engañaba a su madre. Por alguna razón, lastimarla, aunque fuera de esa manera le causó satisfacción. “¿Qué hacemos ahora?” preguntó, al por fin verla reaccionar emocionalmente ante algo, _aunque no era lo que se esperaba._  
   
“Esperar.” Le dijo pasando saliva y volviendo a retomar su paso, “Madre está con ellos haciendo de vigilante ante la puerta…no como madre.”  
   
 _Se había esperado algo así._ Se detuvo ante la habitación de ella y bajó la mirada, “¿Qué te dijo Ned cuando fuiste a hablar con él?”  
   
Lo vio apenado y evadiéndole la mirada, “Nada concerniente a lo de Aemon.”  
   
Asintió varias veces con descontento a que ella no añadiera nada más. “Llámame en cuanto sepas algo.” Le dijo.  
   
Catelyn le asintió, “Siento que te hayas enterado de lo mío y Ned.” Pues lo podía ver decepcionado, antes debía estar agradecida de que no se hubiera ido a los golpes con este.  
   
“…No debería ser de mi incumbencia.”  
   
Le asintió, estando de acuerdo con ello. “Sé que te importa porque soy como una hermana para ti y he irrespetado-”  
   
“ _Nunca_ has sido como una hermana para mí.”  
   
 _La vida tenía un modo irónico en el cual trabajaba._  
   
Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado evadiéndole la mirada se hubiera dado cuenta de que la lastimó al creer que la excluía de su grupo familiar, de que creía ahora la rechazaba por su _error_ , en ningún momento a Catelyn se le pasó por la cabeza que le estaba declarando _de alguna forma_ su cariño.  
Porque simplemente ella no lo veía a él como él la veía a ella.  
   
Ella estaba ciega, y él en negación.  
   
Escuchó que ella abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, y él no se dispuso a ir a descansar, sino que bajó a buscar a los Lords que continuaban bebiendo y se quedó con ellos por un buen rato hasta que la tabernera de días atrás le llamó la atención. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se encontró siguiéndola, ella al tanto de que lo hacía porque le sonrió sobre el hombro.  
   
Fue despertado media hora, talvez una hora después de que se dispuso a descansar. Su tía y prima entrando a su habitación y él dando gracias a no haber tenido a la muchacha en su cama. Catelyn callada caminando hasta la ventana, pensativa, y notó que fuera lo que fuera que le sacaron a sus primos aquella información no le agradaba.  
   
“Hablaron lo suficiente sobre sus planes para todo Poniente,” Arya le dejó saber a su sobrino.  
   
“Aemon me va a pedir en compromiso.” Catelyn dijo, yendo al punto, era lo que Ned había tratado de decirle en varias ocasiones _más no había tenido los pantalones._      
   
Aquello le molestó de inmediato, “¿No está casado ya?”  
   
Arya asintió, “En secreto pidió la anulación de su matrimonio hace un par de años.”  
   
Robb frunció el ceño, “Pero lleva casado por años, tiene hijos, sería un absurdo que le concedieran aquella anulación.”  
   
“No si renuncia a una fe y toma la otra…También hay que tener en cuenta que será el Rey y que hay una cantidad considerable de intereses, dinero y poder de por medio. Aun así, le tomará un par de años más obtener su anulación.”  
   
Catelyn tenía tiempo, pues Aemon no haría su propuesta sin finiquitar aquella anulación, sería una afrenta, una humillación. Miró hacia su prima, “No pensarás aceptar, _¿cierto?_ ”  
   
 _No quería. Más negarse sería una afrenta para precipitar el problema con el Norte._ “No tengo otra opción.”  
   
 _“¿No sabe de lo tuyo con Ned?”_ preguntó.  
   
“Sí. Pero evidentemente puede pasar eso por alto.” Se sobó las manos fuertemente al no haberse previsto aquello.   
   
Arya observó a su hija, no habiéndole querido decir que aquello formó una trifulca entre los hermanos y tampoco revelándole que Ned evidentemente aun la quería, se lo había dicho a la prostituta una y otra vez, prostituta que había tenido rasgos similares a Catelyn. Y decidió jugar detrás de las espaldas de su hija, pues no estaba segura como Catelyn tomaría aquella información de que siempre había estado en el corazón de Ned.  
Por su parte no le creía que en el pasado no lo había querido, que aún ahora no lo quería.  
Y Sansa estaba de su parte. Un cuervo había llegado pidiéndole que la alejara lo más que pudiera de Ned.   
.  
.  
.


	19. Capitulo 18

Fue días después ya de regreso en Invernalia que Robb estaba de guarda nocturno en el castillo cuando vio a Catelyn sentada sobre el tallo del Arciano…perdida en pensamientos. Caminó hacia ella, “¿Aemon?” La noticia que habían traído de regreso no había agradado nada.  
   
Ella asintió más permaneció en silencio. _No había nada por decir._ Negarse no podría, y aceptar sería sacrificarse por que nada decía que este le fuera a dar las concesiones con las que su tío Jon les había facilitado en los últimos treinta y siete años.  
   
Por poder su mejor opción como heredera era aceptar.  
Por el cariño que su familia le tenía su peor opción era aceptar.  
   
Y la familia en conceso se había antepuesto ante el poder. Así que _¡por fin!_ Catelyn había accedido a que le organizaran un matrimonio con un Lord honesto para así escapar de las garras de Aemon.  
   
Poder era poder, y que su tía se hubiera negado a intercambiarla como ganado le había llamado la atención. No por el gesto, sino por las palabras que le dio y lo defensiva que se mostró cuando ella empezó a cuestionarla, _‘Créeme, casarte con un hombre al que no amas no es malo. Lo malo es no conocer de lo que es capaz o no aquel hombre, los secretos que guarda.’_  
  
 _‘¿Eso fue lo que te sucedió a ti en tu segundo matrimonio?’ Su tía nunca hablaba de aquel matrimonio. Sólo sabía que no había terminado bien para el hombre y que este la había maltratado._  
  
 _Sansa lo había dudado, ‘…Sí.’ La besó en la cabeza, ‘Y créeme, no deseo para ti aquello.’_  
  
 _Vio los ojos de su tía húmedos y aquello la extrañó. Fue a hacer otra pregunta, pero su tía le sacudió la cabeza. Cuando le preguntó a su madre ésta también se negó a hablar._  
   
Y por las últimas semanas su madre, tía e incluso Serena se la habían pasado estudiando a los mejore candidatos.  
   
Robb continuó mirándola, ella perdida en sus pensamientos mientras lo ignoraba. De repente se sintió nervioso, un nudo en su pecho se formó, “Deberías casarte conmigo.” _Por fin lo dijo._  
   
Exhaló sin mirarlo, _no estaba para juegos,_ “…Generalmente aprecio tus bromas, Robb, pero no ésta.” Declaró simplemente y sin dar importancia.  
   
Robb esta vez comprendía porque se lo pasaban por alto. Desde no estar a la altura de ella, no ser digno, pasando por haber roto su compromiso de niños, hasta él, ni ella, nunca haber dado muestras de algún interés por el otro. _La diferencia de edades._ Dio un par de pasos, acercándose, “Hablo seriamente…Catelyn.” No supo porque una parte suya se la había llegado a imaginar contenta por él hacer el sacrificio, pero no fue así, ella lo miró, exhalando y sacudiendo la cabeza para después colocarse en pie y marcharse.  
   
 _¿Cuándo dejaría de sentirse lastimado cada vez que ella lo rechazara?_  
  
Se encontraba fastidiado consigo mismo y sintiéndose como un zapato cuando la vio volviendo a aparecer menos de una hora después. Ella sentándose silenciosamente a su lado y de hecho lo hizo brincar al colocarle la mano sobre la rodilla y apoyarse costado contra costado contra él. Para ella un gesto fraterno intercambiado de cuando eran niños, para él todo lo contrario. Extrañado la miró viendo que había estado llorando.  
   
“Gracias, Robb. La intención es la que cuenta.” Dijo bajamente. Sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de él envolviéndola.  
   
Robb lo dudó por unos momentos, más le pasó el brazo por los hombros, acercándola más a él, y ella se dejó. Eso no era una aceptación, eso lo sabía, era ella teniendo a alguien que la consolara.    
   
Había algo en la mente de ambos recordándoles que por muy primos que fueran no debían de estar de esta forma sin ella no tener a una dama de compañía presente, _era impropio. Robb ya no era un niño._    
   
Después de varios minutos de silencio Robb decidió hablar, bajamente y en derrota, “…Yo no puedo ser tan malo como él…”  
   
Exhaló en burla, “…Eso no me cruzó por la mente.” Le susurró de vuelta.  
   
“¿Qué se te cruzó por la mente?”  
   
“…Que no me quiero casar.” Esperó que le dijera que él tampoco más aquello no le llegó, así que continuó, “No me quiero casar…pero eres mi mejor opción.” _Al menos con él sabría a qué atenerse._  
   
“…Nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros. Solo jugaremos un papel ante los demás, ni siquiera ante la familia.”  
   
 _Ella no quería aquello, si se casaba al menos quería intentar hacerlo real, como les había sucedido a sus tíos,_ le quitó la mano de la pierna y se cruzó de brazos mas no se alejó de él. “Eres joven Robb, no te mereces eso. Te mereces vivir tu vida.”  
   
Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato ante la negativa, cuando de reojo la vio llevándose las manos a la cara varias veces supo que era porque lloraba silenciosamente. “¿Lloras por alguien más?” preguntó pasando saliva.  
   
Le sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo lo que en verdad le preguntaba, “No hay nadie más. No Ned. Ni ningún otro hombre.” Le admitió, momentos después notó que su mejor opción era marcharse y le agradeció nuevamente su gesto, esta vez inclinándose y besándolo en una mejilla con cariño mientras con una mano le acariciaba la otra mejilla. Gesto que no tenía desde que él era un niño. Lo sintió sonrojándose seguramente apenado y se alejó para no avergonzarlo más, colocándose en pie y regresando a su habitación.  
   
Por semanas Robb escuchó a su madre hablar de los mejores prospectos, de los hombres con actitudes intachables, honestos y buenos. Serena a veces queriendo levantarle los humores a Catelyn ‘oh, _¡él es apuesto!’ ‘¡Es chistoso!_ ’ _‘Es aburridor, pero te tratará como una reina.’_ _‘Le gusta escribir y vive en las nubes…en unos meses ni recordará que está casado contigo.’ ‘¡Él, desde que tengo uso de razón ha estado enamorado de ti, madre ese es!_ ’  
   
En una de esas ocasiones vio a Catelyn dejar la sala sin decir nada y de inmediato su madre regañando a Serena.  
   
“Deberías de tener más tacto, no sabes lo que es casarse por obligación.”  
   
 _No, no lo sabía,_ “A padre y a ti las cosas les salieron bien.”  
   
“Eventualmente.”  
   
Robb dejó la sala y cuando lo hizo vio a Catelyn abandonando el castillo a toda velocidad en su caballo, _iba sola_ , de inmediato fue hasta las caballerizas y cogió uno de los guardas que ya tenía la montura puesta. Al empezar a cabalgar vio que algunos soldados al ver que ella se marchaba sola la seguían a una distancia prudente, dándole su espacio. Los siguió, prontamente dejándolos atrás y de repente ella desapareció tras alcanzar la cima de una montaña, más aquello no lo detuvo, siguió las huellas sobre la nieve. Cuando la vio detenerse en un claro y dejar el caballo para caminar hasta una piedra que sobresalía de la ladera no supo qué hacer o qué decir. Se le acercó calladamente, más no la encontró llorando como creía la encontraría. Ella se extrañó ante su presencia más no le pidió que se marchara. _“¿Resignada?”_  
   
Exhaló ante aquello asintiendo, “A veces la sensación se hace inaguantable.”  
   
Robb no se le sentó al lado, recorrió los alrededores, dándole su espacio al igual que los soldados que los esperaban. No supo que tanto tiempo permanecieron en el lugar, más cuando empezó a anochecer ella montó su caballo, cogiendo el de él y llevándoselo hasta donde él estaba. Cabalgaron lentamente y en silencio. Cuando vislumbraron el castillo Robb decidió hablar, “¿Sigo siendo la mejor opción?”  
   
 _La única que realmente conocía._ Quiso no contestar, pero la verdad era que lo estaba considerando, Robb era demasiado joven para su gusto y a veces inmaduro, y era el primo con el que creció, esos prácticamente eran los únicos contras que le veía. _A lo demás podía amoldarse._ “…Sí.”  
   
“Cásate conmigo entonces.”  
   
“…Hablemos con la familia primero a ver qué opinan.”  
   
Las dos únicas veces que habían hablado de la situación había habido cierta quietud, seriedad, tristeza, Robb exhaló, “ _Ah,_ que romanticismo.” Dijo, no sintiéndose para bromas, pero sabiendo que necesitaban una. Verla sonreírse por aquello después de semanas de no hacerlo le quitó un peso de los hombros. _Talvez, solo talvez esta no sería una mala idea._  
  
“No lo hablemos hoy, ya dejémoslos terminar el día tranquilos.”  
   
No intercambiaron más palabras hasta la mañana siguiente que marchó a la cocina a desayunar, la familia completa reunida. Robb se sirvió un plato, cruzando miradas con ella y la vio comiendo sin ganas, así como lo hacía él.  
   
“¿Te sientes bien, Robb?” Podrick preguntó, alarmado ante la poca cantidad de comida que su hijo se había servido y la desazón con la que se alimentaba. _Robb definitivamente no era así._  
   
Robb tomó aire para hablar más se encontró tan solo asintiendo y posponiendo por unos momentos lo que quería decir.  
Después de unos minutos y antes de que cada persona se empezara a retirar hizo ir a los empleados que servían la comida y les ordenó que cerraran la puerta tras de ellos. Vio a su familia mirándolo con curiosidad y tomó valor, “Le pedí a Catelyn que se casara conmigo.” Dejó saber. Los cubiertos fueron dejados, las conversaciones se acabaron y el silencio sepulcral que cayó en la sala no hizo más que prolongar aquel momento.  
Todos se notaban contrariados.  
   
Secretamente Sansa sabía que aquella era la mejor opción, más no había querido presionar en ninguna de las dos direcciones. Miró hacia Catelyn, “¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?”  
   
“…Creo que es mi mejor opción. La del Norte también.”  
   
“…Pero ustedes no se aman…” Fue Serena quien intercedió sin notar que se llevó la contraria a lo que había estado diciendo hacía unas semanas. _Todo esto haciéndosele extraño._  
   
“…Amor puede llegar después.” Fue Sansa quien habló.  
   
“…Pero…nos han criado como hermanos _a los tres._ ” Vio a Catelyn y a Robb bajando la mirada, apenados. “… _Esto es-_ ”  
   
Sansa le dio un manotazo a la mesa, haciendo brincar a sus integrantes, “…Si no te puedes comportar, _Serena,_ márchate.” vio que sus palaras a su hija la molestaron. Más no se marchó.  
   
“¿Estás seguro de esto Robb? ¿No te arrepentirás después?” Arya preguntó, “¿Lo has pensado detenidamente?”  
   
“No me arrepentiré.” Fue a añadir algo, pero se apenó pues aquello sólo se lo revelaría a Catelyn. Tomó dos sorbos de su avena y después exhaló sonriendo, “…Siempre andaba diciendo que no se casaría para que mis hijos fueran los herederos de Invernalia, _bien,_ ahora mis hijos serán los suyos también.” Dijo como broma que vio no fue tomada como tal. Vio a su padre sacudiéndole la cabeza y con el índice tocándose los labios para que no continuara con sus comentarios. Cuando miró a Catelyn la vio sonrojada, y de inmediato escuchó a su madre haciendo planes.  
   
Aquel compromiso fue algo que no se habló con nadie, incluso a Serena se le ordenó que no lo comentara con su prometido.  
   
Entre Catelyn y Robb esto en vez de unirlos abrió una mayor brecha entre ellos lo que lo vino a sorprenderlo a él. Ya casi ni se hablaban. Por eso se sorprendió que ella se le uniera tras haberse celebrado el matrimonio de Serena.  
   
A altas horas de la madrugada y cuando se dirigía a su habitación lo vio sólo en uno de los patios interiores y se dirigió a verificar que estuviera bien. “Estoy contenta por Serena,” le admitió. _Había sido la boda perfecta para su prima._  
   
“Yo también.” Le contestó. Después tomó un sorbo de su vino, “Más no estamos contentos por el otro.” Cuando ella lo tomó de la mano creyó que era para hacerle una caricia, más cuando le quitó la copa vio que lo hizo porque creyó que había tomado demasiado. Más de nuevo se equivocó, ella se llevó la copa a los labios y acabó con el contenido.   
   
Catelyn lo había pensado demasiado en esos días, movió la copa en la mano para que él se la llenara, y así lo hizo mientras se sentaba en la banca en frente de la de él, momentos después bajó el contenido de la copa en varios tragos lentos, “No debiste haberme pedido que me casara contigo. Robb, te mereces a alguien acorde a tu personalidad, alegre…pura, y joven.”  
   
Exhaló ante aquello, quitándole la copa y sirviéndose más, esta vez para él, “Eres mucho más hermosa que la mayoría de ladies de mi misma edad…y eres joven, la diferencia entre nuestras edades evidentemente no me interesa. Si fuera al contrario no habría ningún problema. En cuanto a pureza…Nunca pensé menos de ti por lo sucedido, lo que pude haber dicho lo dije por el descontento y el enojo.” Si algo le molestaba era la posibilidad de que pudiera continuar queriendo a Ned así ella se negara. “Y alegre…de los tres factores, ese es el que más necesito para llevar todo esto de una mejor manera.”  
   
Pensó largamente en lo que él le acababa de decir, a ella la diferencia de edades le importaba, talvez demasiado, de un modo u otro no podía a ver a Robb como su igual, “…En ese caso yo también necesito esa felicidad.”  
   
“Trabajas demasiado, si pasaras un poco más al aire libre y haciendo cosas que te agraden aparte de mantener preocupada por los asuntos del Norte, tendrías un poco más de felicidad.” De nuevo, la sintió quitándole la copa de la mano y bebiendo de esta. Se quedó mirándola por unos instantes y decidió revelarle la verdad, “Para ser honestos…no he conocido a otra mujer más que tú.” Se atrevió a admitirle.  
   
Esas palabras la hicieron parar de tomar, _“¿Qué tan borracho estás?”_  
   
“No mucho.” Le admitió, quitándole la copa nuevamente y bebiendo de esta. “Más lo que digo es la simple verdad.”  
   
Le levanta una ceja, _“…No me creo eso. ¿Has olvidado la linda tabernera que vi dejando tu habitación?”_ preguntó bromeando, las salvajes que seguramente habían habido, “los cuchicheos sobre las chicas que…te encamas aquí mismo cerca de Invernalia.”  
   
Se sintió sonrojando apenado, _“¿Qué tan borracha estás tú para hablar de esa manera?”_  
   
Le sacudió la cabeza burlándose ante el tono de vergüenza e indignación de él, “No he dicho nada impropio. Tan solo aludo a la verdad.”  
   
“No soy un santo.” Le admitió, “pero cuando me refería a que no he conocido a otra mujer más que a ti me refería a mi corazón.” Se sentó más derecho, “Desde que tengo uso de razón sabía que me iba a casar contigo…y para cuando me sacaron de mi error…supongo que ya era muy tarde, que estaba acostumbrado a la idea, porque, aunque un peso se levantó de mis hombros también me sentí decepcionado.”  
   
Pensó en aquello que él acababa de decir, “En mi caso recuerdo el haber pensado que hubiera sido más fácil hacerme hecho casar contigo que la libertad que me dieron para elegir. De algún modo el Norte siempre tendría que venir primero.” De nuevo, le quitó la copa de la mano y empezó a beber de esta.  
   
 _“¿Y lo hizo?”_ preguntó, “¿Esa fue la razón por la que no elegiste a Ned?” él aun no sabía cómo todo aquello se había dado, y sabía que no se daría cuenta hasta que no lo preguntara de frente, pero este no era el momento de preguntar, quizá más adelante que hubiera mayor confianza.  
   
“Sí.” Admitió.  
   
“¿Lo amaste?”  
   
“Evidentemente no lo suficiente.” Respondió mirando al piso.  
   
“¿Aún lo amas?” Ya como siendo un juego se empezaron a pasar la copa entre ellos, a cada ocasión bajando el contenido de esta y llenándola nuevamente.  
   
“No, Robb.” Admitió. “Ya te lo he dicho, y es la verdad.” Más tampoco se podía ver amando a Robb de aquella forma.  
   
“…¿Fue por _ese desliz_ que mi madre decidió no hacerte casar conmigo?”  
   
“No, _el desliz_ vino a pasar después.” Siempre había mentido en cuanto aquello, incluso en ese instante, _algo que se llevaría hasta su tumba._ A su madre le había dicho que se había dejado mancillar aquí en Invernalia, pero la verdad era que no, pasó en Desembarco del Rey. A su regreso en Invernalia, cuando su tía le dijo que la veía cambiada y triste creyó que iba tras de algo, pero no fue así, más sí se encontraba triste, extrañaba Desembarco del Rey a Ned, y se arrepentía de habérsele entregado. Un año después ya había dejado atrás a Ned y lo sucedido para cuando se dio cuenta que vendría con toda la comitiva a visitarlos…Ya después tan solo fue dejarse convencer de nuevo, reincidir. _Había sido tan tonta en aquel entonces._    
   
Robb le asintió, mirándola, aun no entendiendo porque una mujer como ella se dejaría mancillar, incluso por amor. Él ya se había hecho a la idea, ya no le dolía ni lo decepcionaba. Incluso su padre había hablado con él en cuanto a aquello. Lo único que hacía toda esta situación confusa era lo que Serena había dicho, fueron criados como hermanos, más cabía recalcar que no sentía por Catelyn el mismo cariño inocente que sentía por Serena. Talvez porque por más de la mitad de su vida creyó que se casaría con ella, y en su mente lo hizo de una forma infantil y posesiva, y sí, había tenido la usual fantasía con ella más nunca la había _en verdad_ deseado. Y aseguraría que ella tampoco sentía deseo por él. “Bien, en todo caso ni tu ni yo estamos obteniendo lo que deseamos.” hizo un brindis al aire, “Pero definitivamente mi señora madre sí. Mejor nuera no le hubiera podido traer. _Y ambos sabemos que es verdad._ ”  
   
Aquello era algo que a Catelyn ya se le había cruzado por la cabeza, “Una joven pura talvez.”  
   
Pujó bajamente, “Y como estaría madre segura de aquello. O en ese caso yo, o cualquier hombre. He escuchado historias de que hay engaños que se usan en la noche de bodas para que aparezca sangre en las sábanas.” Si Catelyn que era una joven respetable y de buena familia se había dejado mancillar, obviamente otras jóvenes lo habían hecho también.  
   
Suspiró, “Al menos no tendrás que preocuparte de eso conmigo.” Ambos se sonrojaron para después sonreírse, aunque Catelyn sabía que no debía de buscarle burla a aquella situación. Aquello era un golpe para el ego masculino. Colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Robb, “En serio, Robb, ¿no existe alguna chica en tu vida a la que quieras, con la que desearías casarte? Aún estamos a punto de retractarnos antes de que anuncien nuestro compromiso. Dudas deben de existir.”  
   
“No. Ya te lo he dicho, han habido chicas, pero no en mi corazón.” Respiró profundo, “¿Quieres oír algo irónico y retorcido?” preguntó y después de unos momentos ella retiró su mano del brazo de él y se encogió de hombros. “Nunca he sentido deseo por ti, que quede eso claro primero…pero tanto me marcó en mi infancia la idea de nuestro matrimonio que con vergüenza recientemente he venido a reconocer que para ahora si una mujer me llama la atención, la _mayoría_ de las veces tendrá rasgos similares a los tuyos, nunca serán menores que yo…” Obviamente vio que la incomodó con aquello. Su padre había hablado con él en cuanto a ser honesto con ella y tratarla bien así no la amara. “¿Soy tan mala opción para ti? No hablo en cuanto al Norte, sino en cuanto a ti.”  
   
Le sacudió la cabeza, “Cuando todo se coloca sobre la mesa, eres perfecto. Pero personalmente, para mí lo serías si te destacaras un poco más, y contaras con un poco más de madurez.”  
   
Se sentó más derecho, “En menos de un año me convertirán en caballero. Y por la edad, soy un hombre ya.”  
   
“…Lo he notado.” Le dijo exhalando, después sonriéndole, “Uno bastante apuesto y popular, para mis gustos.”  
   
Le devolvió la sonrisa porque no se imaginaba que ella lo viera como apuesto, pero sabía lo era, “Arreglaré lo de ser popular y trataré de destacarme para estar más a la altura. Pero en cuanto a ser apuesto ahí no hay nada que pueda hacer. Te las tendrás que arreglar con ello.” dijo y los dos se carcajearon ante la bobada, pero más que todo por los tragos que tenían encima. A parte de tratarla bien su padre había instado por fidelidad. _‘En el momento que engañes a Catelyn estarás engañando a toda la familia así que aquella no es una posibilidad.’_ “…Estoy seguro que ya me hubieran nombrado como caballero si me hubieras dejado partirle la cara al idiota de Ned.”  
   
“Adelantar un confrontamiento con los Targaryen no sería brillante. ¿Además, que te hace creer que lo hubieras vencido?”  
   
“…Habría sacado la cara por ti y la familia.” Dijo apenado, y ella no contestó nada en cuanto a ello. “Lo que dije en Aguasdulces…es verdad, yo nunca te he visto como mi hermana, Catelyn. Mi cariño por ti he descubierto es más profundo del que creí te tenía…” dejó de mirarla, “Nada me ha dolido tanto como darme cuenta de lo que sucedió entre tú y Ned…”  
   
Se incorporó ante aquello, “¿Qué estás diciendo Robb?”  
   
Lo que venía tratando de decirle toda la noche pero ella no lo tomaba seriamente, “En Aguasdulces me di cuenta que te quiero…no como mi hermana, ni mi prima. _No te amo._ Pero si te quiero de una forma que hace más llevadera la idea de este matrimonio.” No mentiría si añadía que seguía confundido ante esa realización.  
   
Se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos. Él mirando al piso, no encarándola. _¿Qué podía hacer ella de eso?_  
   
“¿Me ves cómo un hermano?” se decidió a preguntar.  
   
“…No.” Le admitió tras unos momentos. Cerró los ojos, “No creo que haya sido mi tía, ni nadie quien me metió la idea de que me cazaría contigo cuando creciera. Fui yo misma tras las historias que leía, Visenya y Aegon… Recuerdo que jugaba con eso cuando tú y apenas aprendía a caminar. Así que no, nunca te vi como un hermano.” Más como una competencia, aunque sí lo había querido de bebé, _lo había adorado._ Lo cual hacía todo esto del matrimonio entre ellos bastante extraño. Cuando ella era una jovencita y regresó a Invernalia él seguía siendo un niño. Y ella continuó madurando, haciéndose adulta y él se convirtió en un jovencito al que apenas si le prestaba atención con su cuento de ser Caballero, algo que era más prevalente en el Sur que acá en el Norte. Y sí, se había convertido en un hombre, y lo veía como uno, alto, acuerpado, apuesto, pero no se veía queriéndolo ni amándolo como uno. “Supongo que me llevará un tiempo acostumbrarme a este giro que la vida nos dará.”  
   
Le asintió y después respiró profundo, “Aún estás a punto de retractarte antes de que anuncien nuestro compromiso.” Le dio las mismas palabras que ella le había dado hacía unos instantes.  
   
Le sacudió la cabeza, “Yo soy la que gano más con este matrimonio que tú, Robb. A veces siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti.” Lo cual la llevaba a no hacerle el reclamo de que él pasó de decirle que aquel matrimonio sería uno fingido a decir delante de la familia que sus hijos serían los de ella.      
   
“De eso es lo que se tratan los matrimonios por conveniencia, _¿no?_ Siempre uno de los integrantes se lleva la mejor tajada. Por lo general el hombre, así que la balanza está a tu favor.”  
   
Le fue a contestar, pero lo vio frunciendo el ceño y colocándose de pie abruptamente. “¿A dónde vas?” le preguntó, pues no lo vio yendo ni hacia las habitaciones, ni hacia el gran salón. Iba hacia los registros. Se colocó en pie también.  
   
“Conociendo a madre y que se casó sin amor, apuesto que hizo alguna clase de convenio con padre antes de casarse. Voy a buscar aquel contrato.” Se detuvo tras un momento y se giró hacia ella, “¿Vienes?” la vio dudando por unos momentos. Y luego agachándose por la copa de vino y la jarra ya vacías. “Tu ve por más vino y yo iré a encender las antorchas-”  
   
“Yo enciendo las antorchas, tu ve por más vino. Lo más probable es que incendies el lugar.” Le dijo, y después de un momento él asintió y marcharon en direcciones opuestas. Catelyn le siguió la corriente a Robb por la curiosidad pues siempre se había extrañado de que alguien tan altiva como lo era su tía hubiera terminado con alguien tan calmado como Podrick.  
   
No fue difícil dar con el contrato entre los documentos personales que tenían su propio archivo. Buscaron por fechas, empezaron él desde dos años antes de la boda y ella de la boda hacia atrás. Se encontraron casi a medio camino y caminaron con el documento hasta una mesa bien iluminada.  
   
Sólo palabras técnicas al principio. Pero ya después empezaron a leer punto por punto los términos de aquel contrato.  
   
“¿Se le insta a tu padre a que consiga preferiblemente una amante a que siga visitando burdeles? _¡Ugh, esto es horrible!_ ”  
   
Robb asintió, estando de acuerdo, “Él tendrá que dejar su puesto como Caballero cuando ella lo necesite en alguna reunión como su esposo, no como su Guarda.”  
   
“Yo puedo hacer un punto similar en nuestro contrato,” dijo pensativamente. No tomando la reacción de Robb.  
   
“Ella estará disponible no más de cinco días al mes y sólo en sus días ferti-” Robb se detuvo, no pudiendo acabar de leer aquel párrafo. Cuando miró a Catelyn la vio igual de sonrojada.  
   
Catelyn decidió continuar, “Por cada año que mantengan en buenos términos Podrick Payne será recompensado económicamente con un porcentaje-” Catelyn dejó de leer, pasando hasta la última hoja y viendo la firma de ambos. “Definitivamente no se querían antes de casarse.”  
   
 _Aquello era obvio,_ “No quiero seguir leyendo esto.” Definitivamente le quitaba algo a la relación amorosa que tenían sus padres en el momento.  
   
Catelyn le asintió, cerrando el contrato más no metiéndolo entre los documentos si no quedándose con éste para estudiarlo después. Si Robb no le agradó aquello no le dijo nada. “Robb,” dijo llamando su atención nuevamente y se sintió ruborizando, “Si nuestro matrimonio va a ser uno real…No quiero habladurías de ti con otras mujeres.” _Sería una humillación._  
  
Se sintió sonrojando y emocionándose a su vez de que ella estuviera considerando hacer aquel matrimonio real, consumarlo, sintió sus pantalones ajustándose un tanto. Le asintió incomodándose, “No amantes, entendido.”  
   
Le asintió, notando poco a poco como el sonrojo de él aumentó y los ojos se le oscurecieron. _Conocía esa mirada,_ se aclaró la garganta pasándolo de lado.  
   
Apagaron todas las antorchas y dejaron el sitio como si no hubiera habido nadie allí. Robb despidiéndose del guarda que cuidaba el lugar. En silencio hicieron el camino de nuevo por los pasillos, ella a su habitación, él de nuevo a la celebración a ver quién quedaba en pie, “¿Entonces, lista para mañana?”  
   
A los Lords y familias que habían venido al matrimonio de Serena se les había pedido que se quedaran hasta el día siguiente después de la hora del almuerzo. Ya Serena se habría marchado de Luna de Miel en aquel momento y no se le robaría ser el centro de atención en su propio matrimonio.  
   
Sansa había pensado hacer el anuncio del compromiso en el gran salón, pero desistió de ello y lo hizo en el comedor al finalizar el banquete. Catelyn y Robb colocándose de pie y dando sonrisas fingidas, _y todos,_ desde asesores, consejeros, Lords y empleados del castillo sorprendiéndose ante la noticia. Por supuesto, horas más tardes algunos de los asesores en privacidad quisieron darle a entender a Sansa que aquello no sería bien visto _pero la decisión ya estaba tomada._     
   
Después de que la noticia recorrió el Norte lo empezó a hacer en todo Poniente.  
   
Robb no lo decía, pero le hubiera gustado verle la cara a Aemon cuando se enteró, _a Ned también._ De su tío Jon y por parte del Reino llegó una carta felicitándolos. Y varios días después Catelyn se le acercó con una carta en la mano. El sello de la Corona se lo dijo todo, “¿Ned?” le preguntó y esta le asintió.  
   
“Nunca abro sus cartas, pero esta puede decir algo importante. Y quise dejártelo saber para que no creas que te oculto cosas y esto se vuelva un malentendido después.” No deseaba drama de ninguna clase.  
   
Leyeron la carta juntos, y el mensaje era íntimo y sólo para ella. Nada que le dejara entrever que se le habían adelantado a los planes de su hermano. Tampoco nada impropio que era lo que ambos se temían. Sólo él reiterándole su amor de toda la vida y que se sentía lastimado por la noticia. Al decir que Robb era el candidato apropiado lo hizo de una forma en que dejaba entreveer que sabía que aquel matrimonio no era real. Aquello molestó a Robb pero no se lo dejó ver a ella, y para su gusto, Nedd tenía una prosa…demasiado sentimental y se encontró preguntándole a Catelyn si ese romanticismo era lo que a ella le gustaba y esta se negó.  
   
“Talvez una vez, pero ya no más. Era una niña tonta.”  
   
“…¿Y qué te gusta ya que eres una mujer?”  
   
Catelyn no había llegado a considerar aquello.  
   
Que ellos compartieran la misma casa por supuesto provocó habladurías, _demasiadas,_ y por eso mismo y por comodidad de Catelyn la boda no se programó sino hasta un año después. Tiempo en el que se haría a la idea de aquel matrimonio, y en el que demostraría no estar embarazada.  
   
Robb empezó a hacerla salir más del castillo en su tiempo libre, la invitaría a cabalgar o algún paraje cercano, irían con la guarda y algunos soldados por supuesto, a veces ella no estaba para aquello, y a veces se divertirían volviendo a ser familia y olvidando que estaba a punto de casarse con él.  
   
Su primer beso fue meses después cuando él se convirtió en Caballero. Aquello no significándole mucho a ella, pero sabía que a él sí, _era el sueño de su vida._ Toda la familia había estado presente, más ella tenía un puesto especial al ser su prometida. Sus padres le obsequiaron una armadura nueva con los símbolos de su casa. Serena y su marido un caballo imponente de la casa Starstark, y ella y su madre una daga de acero valeriano que al parecer era muy valiosa. Ya cuando días después ambos tuvieron privacidad en el gran salón después de una reunión, él le admitió que le hubiera gustado como obsequio un beso de ella y como aquello era algo que se había visto venir días atrás había estado preparada para ello. Se lo concedió, apoyando sus labios cerrados contra los de él por varios segundos, tras separarse lo vio emocionado y sonriéndole, tomándola de la cintura y levantándola un poco para darle una vuelta que la hizo bajar la guarda, al colocarla en el piso nuevamente aprovechó sus labios entreabiertos para apoderarse del inferior ávidamente. Decir que se sorprendió por su osadía sería decir poco, y se lo permitió por unos momentos para después separarse de su boca. _Para su gusto era demasiado._      
   
El quinto o sexto beso fue el día de la boda, y con un gesto sin haber sido practicado demostraron que a pesar de las habladurías nunca había habido nada entre ellos. En el momento de besarse ambos giraron la cara en la misma dirección y nerviosos lo fueron a corregir para cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Lo que provocó risas en algunos de los participantes y los avergonzó más de lo que ya lo estaban. Robb simplemente la tomó la mejilla para inmovilizarla y fue él quien buscó el ángulo. Un beso casto y corto.   
   
Su noche de bodas…nada más que varios besos y una que otra caricia sucedió.  
   
Sansa vio a Serena tomando a Catelyn del brazo y adelantándosele al grupo mientras marchaban al carruaje donde su hijo y sobrina partirían en luna de miel.  
   
Queriendo tener tacto Serena le acarició la espalda a su prima, “¿Cómo te fue en tu noche de bodas?” preguntó bajamente.  
   
Catelyn se sonrojó y apretó sus labios fuertemente tratando de no burlarse, “Estaba muy cansada después del trajín de todo el día…y me quedé dormida cuando él me estaba haciendo un masaje...” Había sido más que aquello, él la había tratado de seducir al proporcionarle aquel masaje que ella no se había visto venir pero que bienvino, se había desnudado de la cintura para arriba y se había acostado boca abajo para sentir entre otras cosas su peso sobre ella, su emoción, y sus dedos en su cuello y hombros, ella había tenido también mucho que beber, y aunque avergonzadamente sus caricias habían despertado algo en ella cerró los ojos por unos instantes y sólo volvió a despertar rato después para encontrarlo a su lado y dormido. Por supuesto, ya Robb le había hecho numerosas burlas en cuanto aquello. Y había querido consumar el matrimonio en la mañana, pero se habían quedado dormidos y estarían retrasando su salida.  
   
‘Llevo más de un año siéndote fiel, créeme, no estaré retrasando nada.’ La vio sonrojándose a sus palabras, y él sería el avergonzado cuando consumaran el matrimonio.  
   
Cuando Sansa vio a Catelyn y a Serena riéndose esto se lo dijo todo. _Podrick estaría decepcionado._ Sansa sintió a Arya mirándola y al buscar sus ojos esta le subió una ceja, como a su vez preguntándose de que se reían su sobrina e hija. Lo único que ella sabía era que era bueno que Robb y Podrick aún no hubieran bajado.  
  
Consumaron el matrimonio por supuesto, no era que Catelyn hubiera pensado que sería desagradable, más sí fue incomodo las primeras ocasiones, al menos para ella. Al principio no cruzaban palabras más él era cuidadoso y cariñoso y aquello ultimo dejó de incomodarla para pasar a darle más seguridad. Tampoco hablaban de lo que hacían en la habitación.  
   
Luego un día después de que llegaron de una caminata la hizo avergonzar al de un momento a otro preguntarle si le agradaba el desempeño de él en la habitación, o si talvez quería intentar otras cosas, y al verla apenada y balbuceante continuó, “Deberíamos de hablarlo.”  
   
“¿Lo hablabas con _tus amantes_?” le preguntó, entre avergonzada y con burla.  
   
“No con las que no me interesaban.” Decidió ser sincero. Vio las cejas de ella subiendo, aunque no supo que hacer de aquello.  
   
Y hablaron hicieron, aunque no del tema sino que empezaron a darle vueltas a este, y de repente se estaban desenvolviendo apenadamente en esa conversación y ella le admitió, que con Ned habían estado siempre en afanes y con temor a ser descubiertos, y que con él había cierta libertad que le llamaba la atención al no tener que esconderse...sobre todo cuando prolongaba sus encuentros. Robb le asintió pensando en aquellas palabras, para después recordarle que ninguno de los dos tenía agendado nada en _toda_ la tarde, su sugerencia vio llegó al punto porque la vio sonrojándose.  
   
Aún se encontraba contrariada ante la intimidad entre ellos, _“…Si es lo que deseas.”_  
   
En dos ocasiones la había sentido sofocada y disfrutando de la intimidad hasta un punto, y sólo la noche anterior había hecho algo que la había tenido sosteniéndolo de los hombros y tensándose, escondiendo la cara contra uno de sus hombros mientras le sacaba un gemido bajo, casi y escondido. Robb emocionado había continuado repitiendo el movimiento de sus caderas buscando su boca, por primera vez tocando su lengua con la de ella y ella respondiéndole, mas después de unos momentos sus movimientos habían dejado de ser placenteros para ella. “Me gustaría que también tú lo desearas.” Le admitió, pues hasta el momento ella no había iniciado el acto, ni siquiera un beso ahora que caía en cuenta, _siempre era él,_ y no sabía si ella no lo hacía por vergüenza, y yendo a aquello a qué clase de vergüenza…a que la apenaba o que creyera que no debía de disfrutarlo por la falta cometida anteriormente. Y él estaba tratando de ser respetuoso, y dejarla acostumbrarse a su presencia, pero le gustaría saber ella que opinaba en verdad de la situación.  
   
“…Eres un hombre atractivo, Robb,” dijo avergonzada pues aunque antes le había admitido que era bien parecido y apuesto, otra cosa era hacerlo tras lo que habían compartido, tras despertarse cada mañana y encontrarse el rostro bien parecido de él enfrente de ella, a veces ambos estudiándose abiertamente. Una parte suya se sentía atraída a él, a su rostro y a su cuerpo firme, y a que él a su vez la deseaba… _bastante._ “Y estás siendo…” se sonrojó, “eres bastante dedicado en lo que haces y…empiezo a apreciarte de una forma diferente a la acostumbrada……Una parte mía te desea.” Admitir aquello era difícil, y de repente lo vio sonriéndose, para un largo momento después regresar al momento y apurarse a sentarse en el sillón junto a ella en un movimiento nada sutil para no ir a dejar pasar la oportunidad o que el ambiente cambiara entre los dos, lo que la hizo sonreírse.  
   
“…Te deseo.” Se escuchó diciendo al sus entrañas contraerse y de repente la vio tan sin aire como lo estaba él, sus ojos dilatándose también.  
   
 _“…Lo sé.”_  
   
Sin cuidado Robb se lanzó a besarla, no como normalmente lo haría sino con ansias, y aunque ella no le respondió al principio la sintió haciéndolo de la misma manera tras unos momentos.  
   
Primero apenada y ya después sofocada le devolvió el beso, sintiendo tras unos instantes que él se iba hacia atrás, trayéndola con él y ambos acomodándose lentamente sobre el sillón, ella sobre él y separó su boca al sentirlo colocarle la mano en la espalda baja. “¿A ti no se te hace extraño esto?” decidió preguntarle sin aire.   
   
Talvez era porque la quería, talvez era porque la deseaba constantemente y que ahora podía obtener lo que deseaba de ella que era lo que nublaba su mente. “No realmente. _¿A ti sí?_ ”  
   
 _Bien, él era joven e impetuoso, así que no se sorprendió tanto por su respuesta._ Por su parte le asintió, “Sí.” Ned había sido su primo también, pero a este no lo había visto crecer. Sin hacer nada de su respuesta lo vio acercando su rostro de nuevo al de ella rápidamente y lo detuvo del cuello. En su mirada vio que creyó era para detenerlo del todo más no era así, sin bajarse de él lo hizo apoyar la cabeza contra el reposabrazos del asiento, y fue ella quien se movió sobre él para acercarse más cómodamente a besarlo, esta vez lenta y pausadamente. Él exhalando contra su boca.  
   
Robb se deleitó con su beso, decidiéndose por dejarle llevar el ritmo de lo que pasaría a continuación. La sintió sonrojándose más no deteniéndose. En todo ese tiempo no pudo dejar también de acariciarle la espalda, de paso zafándole lentamente el cordel que unía su vestido, no estando seguro si ella lo notaba, besándole el cuello también, ella quejándose bajamente y dándole permiso. Cuando ella empezó a besarle a él la quijada le reveló donde le gustaba que lo besaran, señalándose con un dedo entre cuello y oreja, “Bésame aquí, me enloquece.” Por unos segundos creyó que le sacaría el cuerpo pero no lo hizo, y por los próximos momentos la sintió sonriéndose cuando lo hacía estremecer. Ya estaba tan entregado al momento que se quiso girar sobre ella y recordó que no estaban en la cama. La vio bajándose de él, rápidamente, la parte superior del vestido acabándose de aflojar y ella se sostuvo el vestido del pecho para después mirarlo subiéndole las cejas y Robb no pudo evitar burlarse, él se empezó a quitar la ropa lentamente, luego siguió la de ella, en ropa interior caminaron hacia la cama, sus bocas no separándose.  
   
Más que por amor, o por ser una obligación continuaron teniendo intimidad por diversión. Y Catelyn aun pensaba que era extraño, pero también era placentero y acostumbrarse tenía que hacerlo.  
Ya tenían respeto por el otro, y cariño también, esto le haría las cosas más fáciles en la intimidad, le había dicho su tía.   
   
Tenían dos semanas para su Luna de Miel, pero antes de que terminara esta llegó un cuervo por parte de Robb a Invernalia comunicándoles que estaban bien más se tomarían una semana más de descanso y aquello le llamó la atención a la familia. Más porque no fue Catelyn quien escribió aquella carta. Y cuando Catelyn escribió a mitad de semana y contó que él estaba disfrutando visitando un batallón cercano, y ella las sesiones abiertas que tenía el congreso de aquella ciudad la familia dudó en que se estuvieran llevando tan bien como en un principio lo habían creído.   
   
Cuando regresaron de la luna de miel cada uno retomó el descansar en su habitación respectiva y sólo compartirla cuando se sintiera necesario, aquello no levantando cejas ni comentarios pues era natural. Por supuesto que hubieron preguntas ante la consumación de aquel matrimonio. Talvez fue que ninguno de los dos cambió su forma de actuar para con el otro que a veces se sorprendían porque sus respectivos padres y Serena les preguntaran si todo iba bien entre ellos. Lo cual era paradójico pues no notaban las veces que ambos desaparecían al mismo tiempo y por periodos prolongados. Al menos su padre debía de notarlo por lado de él, y su madre por lado de ella.  
   
Robb se encontró emocionado una vez de vuelta en Invernalia, pues a decir verdad nunca había pensado en el lado bueno que traía el matrimonio, antes cuando el deseo lo invadía tenía que esperar a veces hasta días para poder escabullirse del castillo e ir a buscar a algunas de las chicas dispuestas a complacerlo de aquella manera, pero igual tampoco era nada seguro. Y sí, Catelyn la mayoría de las veces mantenía ocupada y se negaría, pero el asunto quedaría aplazado para ese mismo día, o a veces cuando las tareas de ella no eran tan importantes la convencería fácilmente y se escabullirían. Ya sabía muy bien lo que a ella le agradaba en ese ámbito y viceversa así que sus encuentros resultaban más placenteros que con los que había contado antes.  
   
Sabía que para ella la noción de Caballero no era de importancia, más cuando empezó a competir en torneos generalmente lo acompañaría y se colocaría nerviosa. La rosa por supuesto siempre era para ella, o cuando no lo acompañaba sería para su propia madre o Serena. Y en uno de aquellos torneos lo ganó, su espíritu estando muy alto y después de los premios y felicitaciones se preparaba para escabullirse con ella cuando uno de los asesores los interceptó, diciéndole que alguien quería hablar con ellos y él, sin soltarla de la mano ni dejando de caminar le dijo al asesor que lo atendería en media hora. En la habitación hicieron el amor, rápidamente y emocionados, y ya después tan solo se quedaron descansando mientras hablaban y ella se quedaba dormida. Para cuando él se despertó la vio volviéndose a vestir y la detuvo, necesitándola una vez más, y seguidamente otra después de esta.  
Cuando regresaron al primer piso de aquel castillo dudaban que alguien hubiera notado su ausencia, además del Lord que habían quedado de ver dos horas y media atrás. Cuando Catelyn averiguó por dicho hombre la sonrisa se le borró al asesor decirle que había sido su primo Ned. Robb a su lado parándose más derecho, sacando pecho, después de que el asesor se alejó Robb no se pudo mantener callado. “…Gané dos veces en una tarde.”  
   
Le iba a rodar los ojos pero se detuvo, tomándolo del brazo y alejándolo del gentío nuevamente, “No es una competencia, Robb, nunca lo ha sido.” Quería dejarle saber que no había necesidad de ir a demostrar nada contra Ned cuando se lo encontrarán.  
   
La tomó de la cintura, arrinconándola contra una columna de piedra, “Lo sé. Tan solo lo estaba declarando. Eres mía…y yo soy tuyo.” La vio tratando de esconder una sonrisa y se agachó a besarla. Ella devolviéndole el beso y acariciándole con las uñas el cuello, algo que sabía a él le encantaba. “Si algo, me gustaría es que sospeche lo que hacíamos en esas dos horas…” Susurró contra sus labios, _“…tres veces.”_ Nada más fue decir aquello para ella juguetonamente separarlo de los hombros y tomarlo del brazo nuevamente para caminar a donde se haría el banquete.  
   
“Sí me preguntó si deberíamos irlo a buscar. Quien quita y nos dé cierto tipo de información que nos sea de ayuda.”  
   
“Sabes que de eso es lo que _no_ hablará.”  
   
Lo sabía, como también sabía que por más que Robb lo intentara, haría o diría algo impropio cuando se reunieran con Ned. Saludaron a su alrededor por varios minutos, incluso saliendo del salón principal hacia el patio, y ya las carpas y donde se había llevado a cabo el torneo estaba siendo desmontado. Volvieron al castillo, “Desearía no haber dejado la habitación.” Dijo, para instantes después escuchar a alguien que se aclaraba la garganta, al girarse vio a Ned. Se sintió sonrojando por lo que acababa de decir, y al mirar a Robb lo vio con la sonrisa más grande que le hubiera llegado a ver pues era obvio que Ned había escuchado aquello, le apretó el brazo para que se concentrara.     
   
Fue dos años después del matrimonio que su madre una tarde lo interceptó entre indignada y curiosa y le preguntó si estaba al tanto de que Catelyn tomaba té de Luna pues una doncella le acababa de llevar la información. Al decirle que había sido idea de él y no de ella pareció comprender el porqué de aquella catástrofe y cuando él añadió que quería disfrutar de la luna de miel que aún tenían la vio murmurando algo en lo que sólo se le hizo audible _disfrutar_ en forma de reproche y después marchándose.  
   
“Desea un heredero tuyo.” Catelyn le comentó cuando él le contó lo sucedido, “Y a mí el tiempo se me acaba.”  
   
“No,” le contestó negándose a ello y besándole el lado contrario del cuello en el que ella se hacía una trenza. “Ella tuvo a Serena a los cuarenta y tres, tu tienes veintiocho…si algo por ahora que se conforme con el hijo de Serena.”  
   
“Ella me dirá algo a mí en los próximos días.”  
   
“Dile que estás disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel,” dijo absurdamente, colocándole una mano en el muslo y subiéndola entre estos, “después vienes y me dices que cara te hizo.”  
   
No podría estar más contento de lo que lo estuvo en aquellos primeros años de matrimonio, y sabía por un hecho que Catelyn también pues aprendieron a _más_ que entenderse.  
   
   
   
 


	20. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**  
.

.

Sansa hacía su camino hacia el gran salón cuando vio cuatro niños de diferentes edades corriendo en su dirección, gritando a todo pulmón _‘¡abuela!’_ para dejarla atrás casi de inmediato y cuando escuchó ‘ _¡abuelo!_ ’ se dio cuenta que Podrick venía hacia ella. Lo esperó por unos instantes, pero fue evidente que ante él si se detuvieron porque los escuchó riéndose y haciendo algarabía cuando él gritando les decía que tenían que correr más rápido porque si no el gigante los alcanzaría. Para cuando Podrick la alcanzó ya los niños habían bajado las gradas y correteaban por el patio.  
   
“¿Triste?” le preguntó a su esposo, pues esa tarde él le cedería su puesto en el mando de batalla a Robb, ya estaba muy viejo para participar en aquello…al menos en teoría pues seguiría participando como consejero, al igual que Brienne ya lo venía haciendo.  
   
“…Un descanso no me hará daño.” Aunque aún se sentía lo suficientemente altivo para poner pie en un campo de batalla, ya no lo haría con la misma eficacia de antes, “Al menos tendré más tiempo libre… _tendremos_ más tiempo libre.”  
   
Sansa le asintió, aunque ella aún era la cabeza de su familia y lo continuaría siendo hasta que ya no pudiera. De todas formas ya compartía _casi_ todo el mando con Catelyn, y esta a su vez tenía a Robb y a Serena a su lado para apoyarla.  
   
El frente unido como lo llamaba Arya.  
   
La manada como lo llamaban los tres bromeando.  
   
Escuchó a los niños gritando de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreírse con ellos, _la familia iba en aumento._ El nombre de su familia perduraría.  
   
“¿Feliz?” Podrick le preguntó al verla sonriéndose.  
   
“…Tenemos una buena familia.” Le dijo no por vez primera.  
   
Podrick se rio a su vez, _“…De nada.”_ La vio mirándolo fijamente para después cerrar los ojos y mirar en dirección contraria levantando el mentón, en un gesto que lo hizo carcajearse y la hizo sonreír a ella.  
   
De inmediato lo tomó del brazo, “Tienes razón, esta familia no existiría sin ti…”  
   
Se encogió de hombros, “Bien _…una parte._ ” Se giró a mirarlo, “¿Triste?”  
   
“Nostálgico. Solo puedo decir que me alegra no haber tenido que usar en demasía mi cargo en lo últimos cuarenta y tantos años.” Era una muestra de la paz que había habido.  
   
Deseaba que la paz continuara obviamente, pero había que ser realistas. Esa paz no duraría por siempre.  
   
Entraron al gran salón encontrándolo aún vacío a excepción de la familia quien preparaba un brindis no tan sorpresa para Podrick, pues el mismo brindis le habían dado a Brienne un par de años atrás. Recibió abrazos y besos por parte de sus hijos, de Catelyn también. Y abrazos de parte de Brienne y Arya. Cada uno dándole palabras de cariño y molestándole en parte ser tan emocional pues sintió su pecho comprimiéndose en un par de ocasiones. Fue a responder con un brindis propio, “Tenemos una buena y gran familia y-” se interrumpió cuando la puerta principal se abrió y la algarabía de gritos y niños correteándose se dio. Estos tirándosele encima en una avalancha, haciéndolo trastrabillar y felicitándolo como sus padres seguramente los habían instruido, pero aquello no cambiando la emoción.  
Los dos niños más grandes de Serena a continuación atragantándose a pastel, el mayor de Robb y Catelyn no alcanzando a la mesa todavía y uno de sus primos pasándole un trozo. Una niña en los brazos del esposo de Serana tras haber corrido hacia este, y el integrante más pequeño de la familia ahora descansando en los brazos de Sansa. La sintió parándose a su lado y se giró a besarle la cabecita al niño para después besar la de ella. _Tenían una buena familia._ “Te amo.” Le dijo bajamente.  
   
Lo miró extrañada pues aquellas palabras ahora que eran mayores eran cada vez más escazas, y nunca las decían en público. “Yo también.” Le respondió, _“¿Estás bien?”_  
   
 _“Nunca mejor.”_ Le sonrió, “Estaba pensando que deberíamos tomarnos unas semanas de vacaciones, para que el cambio en mi estilo de vida no se sienta tan abruptamente.”  
   
“…Esa es la sorpresa que te tenía.” le admitió, para nada sorprendida de que hubieran tenido el mismo pensamiento. Después de varias décadas juntos aquello era normal. Lo vio sonriendo emocionado.  
   
“…Esta no interferirá con la escapada anual que nos damos, ¿verdad?” Desde que se habían casado se tomaban un descanso de no más de dos semanas cada año. Para cimentar su relación. Este año era un lugar que Podrick quisiera visitar.  
   
Con el codo lo golpeó en las costillas para que hablara más bajo, sus palabras no sonaban propias, y lo vio burlándose de ella. “No.”  
   
“…Dos vacaciones en un año, me puedo acostumbrar a ello.” La vio sonriéndose mientras se alejaba a reunirse nuevamente con la familia. Después de unos segundos la siguió.  
.  
.  
.  
   
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy partidaria de finales de ‘vivieron felices para siempre’ en mundos brutales. Más este es el final más feliz que he escrito, jajaja. Por lo general me dedico a finales abiertos y por eso mismo dejé a consideración lo que sucederá una vez que Aemon tome el Trono.
> 
> Para mí es una amenaza latente en el futuro incierto y sí, probablemente todo se irá a la m**rda, esto es Juego de Tronos, después de todo.
> 
>    
> Muchas gracias por la paciencia, por haber leído esta laaargha historia, y por las reviews.
> 
>    
> Y autopromoción, acabo de publicar mi nueva historia centrada de nuevo en Sansa pero esta irá siguiendo el canon del final de la serie.  


End file.
